Lightning, Vortexes, and Teenage Girls Don't Mix
by lilypop8
Summary: On one stormy night, two teenage girls, Evangeline and Alice, founded a vortex in a mirror. And so their adventure begins with Adventure, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Tragedy. And they're being timed. EdxOC and EnvyxOC. !RE-WRITING!
1. Prologue: The Mirror

Lily: Hello everyone and welcome to…a Fullmetal Alchemist story!

Bloodpuppy: That makes so much since!

Lily: It does?

Bloodpuppy: Yes, it does.

Lily: Oh, um, it wasn't suppose to…but okay…

Bloodpuppy: Did you lose your creativity again?

Lily: No, I'm just very confused…I'm going to go lie down now… _-Leaves to go lie down-_

Bloodpuppy: Ok, please enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

_Lightning is caused by a sudden release of electrical energy in a flash of current from the clouds to the ground (or sometimes between the clouds in the air). This electrical energy is caused by the same kind of interactions that result in static electricity between you and your clothes, and lightning is just like those little sparks you sometimes see when you touch a door knob on a dry day._

_But who knew it could open up a vortex into another world…_

* * *

"Evangeline, what are you doing?" Alice asked a young woman who was currently spinning around in a chair. She looked about seventeen years old, while Alice looked about fifteen.

"Well what does it look like?" Evangeline asked back as she continued to spin around; her red hair hitting her face as she did. Her brown eyes stared

"It looks like your spinning in a chair." Alice responded.

"Then I guess I'm spinning in a chair." Evangeline said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can you stop? It's making me dizzy." Alice said as she held her head in her hand.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!!"

"Fine!"

"All right I'm stopping!"

"No. Keep going."

"No!" Evangeline shouted as she stopped spinning and glared at Alice.

"What an idiot.' Alice muttered and turned back to her computer screen.

"Yes I know I am." Evangeline said as she scooted her chair towards Alice. "What'cha doin?" she asked.

"Readin' fanfictions," Alice replied in a mumble.

"When are you ever going to take a break?" Evangeline asked.

"When are you ever going to stop asking questions?" Alice asked.

"Never,"

"Then I will never stop reading fanfictions." Alice said.

Then suddenly everything was dark.

"Or at least you won't stop until the power goes out." Evangeline said through the darkness.

"Since when did it start raining?" Alice asked as she looked out her window. It looked like a tornado out there.

_"Damn, I bet dad is trying to call me right now. But he can't since the power is out."_ Alice thought as she sat back down in her chair and sighed. The weather usually was sunny, rainy didn't happen often.

"No! The power must come back on!" Evangeline cried out as she ran around the room.

"Calm down. I'm sure the power will be back on in a few minutes." Alice reassured her friend.

"But what if it doesn't?" Evangeline asked.

"Think positive," Alice told her.

"What if I don't want to think positive?"

"Then you're doomed." Alice bluntly said.

"Nooooo! Why Alice, why?" Evangeline cried.

Alice blinked at her dramatic friend, before saying, "Why? Because of the lighting, that's why."

"Damn you lighting!" Evangeline shouted at the ceiling.

"I think you hurt the lighting's feelings." Alice joked.

"Like I really care right now," Evangeline said as she sat down on her chair.

"Don't you think your mom is worried about you?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Probably, but there's nothing we can do about it. I'm practically stuck here until the storm settles down." Evangeline replied.

"Wow, your dream come true." Alice laughed.

"I know!" Evangeline smiled.

Evangeline and Alice were practically sisters. They knew each other since they were toddlers and have been close ever since. They never fought, unless it was about random anime guys, but they would end up laughing about it afterwards and agreeing upon something. Evangeline pretty much lived at Alice's house, since Alice had a computer, anime shows on DVD, manga and video games. But they went for walks occasionally.

"What about your dad and brother?" Evangeline asked.

"My dad is probably pissed that he can't get a hold of me. Justin is maybe a bit worried and is trying to stay out of dad's way." Alice replied.

"Your dad is always pissed." Evangeline said.

"Not always…just most of the time." Alice said as she struggled for the right words.

"That's the same thing." Evangeline said.

"What. No it isn't. What are you talking about?" Alice laughed nervously.

"Yes it is! Don't deny the truth!" Evangeline shouted.

"I'm going to go see if we have a generator, so you stay here." Alice quickly said, before running out of the room.

"No! Don't leave me here alone!" Evangeline screamed, as Alice shut the door.

"Okay, no more soda for her." Alice thought.

"Let's see, if I was dad where would I put the generator." Alice murmured as she looked around her house.

As she came to her bathroom she stopped and thought, _"Wait…why would the generator be in the bathroom?"_

That's when she heard a scream.

"Evangeline?" Alice shouted as she ran back into her room.

Alice gasped as she saw her mirror on the floor. It was emerging this bright blue light that looked like a vortex. The room suddenly became windy, papers were flying all around.

"Holy crap, this is so cool!" Evangeline screamed with excitement.

Alice slightly twitched. Only Evangeline would ever say something like that when there is some kind of weird thing around.

"Moron!" Alice shouted as she ran towards her friend. A sharp pin caught onto Alice's pants loop dragging her backwards.

"Whoa!" Alice gasped as she tried to regain her balance.

But failed miserably, but at least she looked really good doing it.

Alice fell backwards into the mirror, disappearing from sight.

"A-Alice?" Evangeline called out, as the blue light disappeared along with Alice.

"Alice!"

* * *

Lily: Well that was fricken short, but oh well I don't want to rush things.

Bloodpuppy: Holy shit! When did you get here?

Lily: I own your soul. You don't need to know when I got here.

Bloodpuppy: I'M SO SORRY!!!

Lily: That's right BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY LILYPOP8!!!

Bloodpuppy:...Nah, no thanks…

Lily: What…aww fine…can I at least have a cookie?

Bloodpuppy: No…we give cookies to people who review…so REVIEW PLEASE!!

Lily: If you do, you can have a cookie and EDWARD ELRIC!!!

Both: Please leave a review!


	2. Episode 1: Winry and The Automail

Lily: Blah…

Bloodpuppy: Huh?

Lily: Blah…

Bloodpuppy: BLAH!!!

Lily: Ow, not in the ears!!

Bloodpuppy: Haha, I knew that would get you to stop…^^

Lily: (Mutters) bitch…

Bloodpuppy: I know I am! Everything is my fault!

Lily: I wasn't talking about that…

Bloodpuppy: What were we talking about?

Lily: Never mind… lets get on with the story!

Bloodpuppy: Okay!

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Ugh." Alice groaned as she opened her eyes just to see rain falling down.

That's when she felt pain running through her body, making her screamed bloody murder. She looked down at her arm only to see that her hand was torn off and blood soaking into the ground.

_"Holy shit!"_ she thought to herself.

Tears of pain ran down her face, as she once again screamed in pain and tried to get up, but failed miserably falling back down to the ground. Her sobs of pain echoed through the valley that she had woken up in.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Who's there?" she wearily asked.

All Alice heard was mumbles as her vision and hearing started to fade.

"W…what?" she asked again.

And then everything became dark once again.

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

"Alice! Where did you go?!" Evangeline screamed at the mirror in terror.

But she got no response from the mirror.

"Damn you mirror! Give her back!" she demanded.

Silence…

"Damn you again! If you don't respond I will break you!"

More silence…

"Okay, let's think rationally." She spoke out loud to herself. Obviously ignoring the mirror now.

"How is this possible exactly…? Hm, obviously something is wrong here. So, what went wrong…?"

That's when a boy with dark brown hair in a buzz cut came walking in.

"Who are you talking to? And where is Alice?" he asked.

_"Crap, James and Dustin are back…"_ Evangeline thought.

"I was, um, talking to myself. And Alice went to the store and will be staying the night at my house for a while, and I will be taking this mirror because it is dreadfully important." She quickly said as she hurried out the door. Leaving behind Alice's confused brother and father.

_"I wonder how they got through the stor…" _Evangeline's thoughts were cut off when she realized it was sunny outside. It looked like the storm never came.

"What the fuck…?" she said to herself out loud.

"Oh, well, the only thing important now, is trying to find a way to get Alice back." She reasoned with herself as she headed down the street back to her house. The mirror shining in her arms.

* * *

**_(Alice)_**

"Ugh, not again!" Alice groaned as she once again awoke.

But, this time she woke up in a nice comfy bed with blankets covering her petite body. Pain still ran through her arm, but not as bad as it used to be. The room she was in had two beds, and a dresser. A woman with blonde hair sat on top of the other bed, seeming to be working on some metal clockwork thing.

"Where am i? And who the hell are you?" Alice asked pointing to the lady.

The blonde chick turned her head and blinked. Alice gasped as she remembered who she was. She was Winry from Full Metal Alchemist! Winry smiled and walked towards the awe stricken girl.

"You're awake. That's good." Winry said.

_"No, I'm dead."_ Alice jokingly thought.

"Y…yeah." She stuttered.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry?" Winry asked.

"I'm okay, now. And yes I am hungry." Alice replied.

"I'll get you something to eat then." Winry said as she left the room.

And that's when Alice had her panic attack.

_"What the hell am I doing in a TV show?!" _She screamed in her head.

"…Wait how the hell am I supposed to get out? And where the fuck is Evangeline?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she realized what had happened earlier, so she looked down at her right hand in terror, just to find it wrapped in bandages. She just stared sadly thinking.

_"How the hell am I supposed eat and write now?"_

"So, I heard you woke up." A short little lady with pink hair came walking in. Alice recognized her as Winry's grandmother, Pinako.

"Are you feeling any better?" she continued.

"Uh, yeah, the pain in my hand is pretty much gone now." Alice shyly said.

"Alright, here's your food!" Winry said as she came back in and set a plate of food and a glass of milk on the table next to Alice.

"Food!" Alice shouted as she started to devour her food.

"Slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." Winry scolded her.

Alice pouted and continued to slowly eat her food.

"So, mind telling us about yourself?" Pinako asked.

Alice blinked. Should she tell them the truth, or should she make up something? Eh, whatever comes out is what she'll give them.

She swallowed her food and put her now empty plate on the table.

"My name is Alice Adams, I'm fifteen years old, and I really don't know how I got here. Anything else?" She asked.

"You don't know how you got here?" Winry asked.

"Are you a foreigner?" Pinako questioned.

"Well, I guess you can say that…" Alice said trailing off.

"Where do you live?" Winry asked.

"Somewhere in the mountain ranges," Alice replied.

"That's not much of help, what's your town called?" she asked again.

"Um, I'm a traveler…and it's called Riverbed Rock." Alice said.

Of course that was a total lie. She really didn't want to tell them where she was actually from, just in case.

"So, then you do now how you got here." Pinako spoke.

"Somewhat. I was caught in a storm and the last thing I remembered was waking up screaming in pain." Alice said.

"That really doesn't explain how you lost your hand…" Winry pointed out.

"Yeah, I really don't know how I did either. I'm also surprised I was able to eat with my left hand." Alice thoughtfully said.

"So you're right handed, eh?" Pinako questioned.

"Yeah, I never really used my left hand, but I guess I will have to now." Alice sighed.

"Winry, why don't we build her some automail,"

Alice's eyes beamed with joy. She had completely forgotten about automail. Maybe, she won't have to use her left hand for the rest of her life.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Winry happily said.

The woman really was crazy when it came to automail.

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Alice said, but that's when she realized something, "But, wait I don't have any money to repay you guys."

"Don't worry; you don't have to pay us anything." Pinako said as she left the room.

"We'll start tomorrow, so rest up for the day." Winry said.

_"Well, I think I'll be able to handle the pain." _Alice thought with a smile.

* * *

(The next day…)

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER!!"

"Don't move or I might mess up."

"DO YOU ENJOY PUTTING PEOPLE IN PAIN!?"

"It comes with the job."

"YOU CRAZY BITCHES!!"

"Stop complaining! You're the one who decided to do this!"

"YOUR POINT IS?"

"My point is that you need to stop moving!"

"OW!! DON'T HIT ME WITH A WRENCH!!"

"THEN STOP YELLING!!"

"NO!"

"OW! QUIT IT!"

Pinako sighed as she took a drag from her pipe. The girl was as loud as Edward. Since Alice wouldn't stop moving they had been working almost the whole day on her hand.

"Alright, you're done." Winry said satisfied with her work.

"Thank god…" Alice sighed as she took a look at her new automail hand.

"Well, give it a try." Winry spoke.

Alice lifted her hand up and down, moving her fingers. She stared admiring her new hand.

"Thanks. The pain was worth it." Alice smiled as she thanked both of the Rockbells.

"No problem. I'm glad you like it." Winry smiled back.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Pinako asked.

"I really don't know…maybe find a way to get back to my town. It's really far away. Might take me months to get back, years possibly." Alice said.

Well, it was true.

"Are you serious?" Winry asked disbelieving it.

"Yeah sadly,"

"Why don't you stay here for a while? You're not completely rested." Pinako suggested.

"No, I don't want to be a burden." Alice objected.

"It's no problem at all." Pinako said, taking another drag from her pipe.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"We're sure." Winry said.

"Well…alright. Thanks." Alice smiled.

"You can stay in my room! And we can talk and do each others hair and whenever you need your automail repaired I can fix it! We'll have so much fun!" Winry exclaimed happily.

Alice sweatdropped and thought, _"It sounds like she's thinking I'm staying forever."_

"Y…yeah, lots of fun." Alice said.

That's when Den jumped up and started to lick Alice's face.

"Gah! That tickles!" Alice laughed.

"Den, down boy," Winry said.

Den barked and jumped down, leaving a laughing Alice.

_"Maybe it won't be so bad here after all."_ She thought as she wiped the dog slobber off her face.

* * *

Bloodpuppy: Um, your bad at spelling today aren't you?

Lily: Yes I just keep messing up. (Sighs) Anyways let thank the reviewers, thanks to XxLexiLacerationxX, Mizuki-the-dead, and Riku-sia, thanks!!

Bloodpuppy: Yes, thank you!

Lily: And this time if you review you can have…Envy?

Bloodpuppy: Are you on crack?

Lily: No, and if you don't like Envy you can have a giant cookie!

Bloodpuppy: I want the cookie!

Lily: No! Now say goodbye!

Bloodpuppy: Bye-bye!

Lily: Bye! Review please!


	3. Episode 2: The Alchemist Appears

Lily: And were back with chapter 3!

Bloodpuppy: (Drawing pretty drawings) Huh? What's happening?

Lily: (Sweat drop) the chapter of our story...is what's happening.

Bloodpuppy: Um, so what's happening?

Lily: I just told you…

Bloodpuppy: I can't pay attention, it's not my fault.

Lily: Yes it is.

Bloodpuppy: Yes you're right!

Lily: (Sweat drop)

Bloodpuppy: NOOO STUPID DRAWING!!

Lily: Alright, time to get this story started…

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

"Hi mom, I'm home!" Evangeline cheerily said as she raced into her house.

"Hi, Evangeline, honey…why are you carrying a mirror?" her mother asked.

"Because I want it! It's my new best friend!" Evangeline shouted running to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Okay, now time to get to some serious business!" she spoke to herself as she sat the mirror on her bed.

"So, how are we going to do this mirror? Should I shatter you or should we talk this out rationally, mirror?" she asked.

Silence…

"I'm going to talk to you rationally and if you don't respond I'm going to kill you." She threatened.

More silence…

"Oh, well, you're no help." Evangeline shrugged.

Awkward silence…

"Now what should I do? I want Alice back! Mommy!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I don't know what to do!"

"Well, come eat something and turn on your heater."

"Okay, I guess that sounds good." Evangeline said, running out of her room.

"Evangeline, your father and I will be leaving for a week on a business trip, starting today. I want you to take care of the house while we're gone. Please try not to burn it down this time." Her mother informed her.

"I'll try…" Evangeline replied.

_"I keep thinking I'm forgetting about something or someone…oh well." _She thought with a shrug.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

It had been three days since Alice came to the Full Metal Alchemist world. Winry had shown her tons of automail and even how to connect it to the nerves and all different types of automail. Alice shuddered and promised Winry that she wouldn't be breaking her automail hand ever. Winry was pleased. Winry had told Alice about her two friends, Ed and Al and Alice had a fun time listening about her to favorite heroes from Winry. Winry had also told Alice about her parents. Although Alice already knew it, she still listened to every word. Winry had also let Alice borrow some of her old clothes. Which was a tan baggy shirt, blue overalls and tan baggy pants with some boots.

At night, Alice would go outside and think about her home. What did Evangeline do when she disappeared? How long has it been since she has been gone from her world? Were they already searching for her or did Evangeline make something up. Alice missed her home terribly, but knew she wasn't going to be getting back anytime soon.

Alice had also grown close to Pinako and their dog Den. Alice found Pinako hilarious when she talked about the Elric brothers. And she had a lot of fun playing in the yard with Den.

Alice grew to love her new hand even more. Although it wasn't her real hand, it was better than nothing. All in all, Alice had grown to love everyone. The only thing she wondered is if she was going to be able to meet Ed and Al soon.

* * *

It was around noon time when Pinako had finished building a leg for a man.

"All set." Pinako said.

"Oh, this feels nice. As good a job as expected from Dr. Pinako." The man said.

"So how about it? You up to moving onto automail?" Pinako asked.

"Haha, you're joking right? It might be handy, but they don't say that post-surgery pain and rehabilitation process are difficult?"

"You're pretty scared for someone your age. There was even this brat who got a right arm and left leg of automail. And just recently another brat that got a right hand." Pinako said.

As the man left the house, with Pinako following behind he said, "I just don't have that kind of courage. Good-bye." And then he left.

Pinako took a drag from her pipe as Den began to bark.

"What is it, Den?" Pinako asked.

That's when she smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so they've come. Winry! We got some guests of honor! Winry!"

"Hm, aren't you looking lively?" Pinako smirked.

"Hey, we need your help again, granny Pinako." Edward Elric spoke.

Pinako went up to the muscular man and shook his hand as Ed said,

"This is Major Armstrong."

"Pinako Rockbell." Armstrong nodded.

"Long time no see, Den." Al spoke to Den, who just barked back in response.

"But in the time you've been gone. Ed got small." Pinako bluntly said.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SMALL, MINI HAG?" Ed roared.

"OH YEAH, ULTRA SQUIRT!" Pinako retorted angrily.

"MIDGET HAG!"

"MICRO-SQUIRT!"

"FLEA-SIZED HAG!"

"EDWARD!" a new voice interrupted Pinako and Ed's match.

Ed froze and Pinako smirked. They both knew what was coming next. Pinako and Ed both turned to face the house. When Ed turned around a wrench smacked him right in the forehead sending the kid into the ground. Pinako chuckled. That should teach him.

"HEY ED!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL AT LEAST ONCE BEFORE YOU COME FOR A MAINTENANCE CHECK?!" Winry yelled.

"WINRY, YOU JACKASS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ed yelled back, rubbing his head were Winry had thrown the wrench.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Alice yelled as she stormed out of the house. She had been sleeping peacefully until all the yelling started.

"Ahaha! Welcome home!" Winry happily said.

Alice blinked and looked around. Who was she talking to? That's when she spotted an angry Ed on the ground and Al in a box.

"Oh, my, god! Its Ed and Al! Its Ed and Al! ITS ED AND AL!!" Alice happily thought.

"I'm sorry Alice. Did we disturb you?" Pinako asked.

"Well, not really. I needed to get up anyway." Alice sighed.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

Alice pointed to herself and mouthed me. Ed nodded his head and before Alice could reply, Pinako butted in.

"Now, now, let's all go inside and introductions will be done later." Pinako said as she left inside the house, followed by Alice and everyone else.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, Pinako went and made something for everyone to drink, with Armstrong helping of course. Ed lazily sat on the couch and stared at Alice. Who felt very uncomfortable.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm Alice Adams." Alice replied.

"Are you a friend of Winry's?" Al asked

"Well, I guess you can say that…yeah pretty much." Alice said.

Before the two brothers could ask anything else, Pinako and Armstrong came back in with the drinks. Ed took one and so did Alice and Armstrong. Alice took a sip out of hers and sighed. She really hoped Ed wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Okay Edward what did you do to your automail now?" Winry questioned walking into the room.

Winry paused as she entered the room and took in the sight before her. Ed with only one arm.

"WHAAAAAA!!" she exclaimed.

Wait. Alice remembered this part. This was the part Edward came back after his fight with Scar.

"Oh, sorry, it got busted." Ed apologized, although one could tell he wasn't really upset about the automail.

"BUSTED-UP!" Winry screeched, "Wait one minute! Just how were you using that first class automail that I painstakingly made?!"

"It got smashed into little pieces," Ed chuckled as if it was no big deal.

"Uh, Winry, you need to calm down a little." Alice said lifting her right hand on Winry's shoulder.

Ed raised an eye brow at Alice's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"I don't know. I juts woke up and it was gone." Alice replied.

"EDWARD DON'T IGNORE ME!" Winry screeched.

A loud thwack could be heard and when Alice looked Ed had a wrench in his skull.

_"Wow, she is dangerous." _Alice thought.

"So what happened? And why's Al busted up? Just what were you guys doing?" Winry asked.

"Erggh," Al said while shrinking down in his box.

"So, Alice, where are you from?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Alice is a foreigner. She was traveling and got caught in a storm, and the last thing she remembered was waking up screaming in pain. Winry and I found her near our house. We took her in, bandaged her up and let her rest. She was knocked out by the time we got to her." Pinako explained taking another drag form her pipe.

"Yeah…what she said." Alice spoke.

"So you've been staying here?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah, just until I can get home," Alice replied.

"Alice said that it might take her months to get home, possibly years." Winry exclaimed.

Alice sweat dropped and started to laugh nervously as Ed looked at her curious. Alice knew that Ed knew she was hiding something and that soon she would have to tell him the truth.

"Enough questioning, Winry go get dinner started, Ed, Al, Major please make yourselves comfortable." Pinako said as she left the room.

"I'll help you with dinner, Ms. Rockbell." Armstrong said as he followed Winry into the kitchen.

"Come on, Den. Let's go outside." Alice said as she walked outside, Den following closely behind her.

"Alright, spill." She heard Ed's voice from behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Alice questioned.

She was having a hard time lying to her favorite hero.

"You're not really a foreigner are you?" Ed said.

Alice sighed and turned to face him. Both of them stared right into each others eyes. Gold ones met brown ones.

"Well, I'm kind of a foreigner, but…just not really a foreigner." Alice had a hard time looking for the right words.

"Huh?"

"I'm…not from this world…"

"What do you mean not from this world?"

"To put it simply…and a way for you to understand…I'm not from this side of the gate."

"THIS SIDE OF THE GATE?!"

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline had just finished eating, when she went up to her room she looked at the mirror. Something had just triggered in her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"There was something really important that I was doing with you, aren't I correct?" Evangeline questioned the mirror.

Silence…

"You really aren't any help are you?" she asked the mirror.

More silence…

Sitting in front of the mirror just staring and thinking, she tried to figure out what she was doing with the mirror. All she knew at this moment is that it was really important, though she could not put her finger on it.

"I hate you! Why won't you talk to me?!" Evangeline yelled in anger at the mirror.

Awkward silence…

"Why won't you talk to me?!" Evangeline screamed.

More awkward silence…

"Oh well…I might as well go to sleep…" Evangeline said slipping under her covers.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Don't shout it!" Alice spoke as she covered Ed's mouth with her hand.

"What do you mean, by this side of the gate?" Ed asked, after prying Alice's hand off.

"I'm from another world where alchemy doesn't exist." Like she was really going to tell him that he was in a TV show and in a book.

"Are you really telling the truth?" Ed asked.

"Well, I am, but you don't have to believe me." Alice said.

Ed raised his eye brow and looked at Alice. She really didn't seem like she was from around here.

Alice was afraid that Ed wasn't going to believe that she was from another world. She crossed her fingers and prayed that he would.

"I'll believe you…for now." Ed spoke after a long while of silence.

"R…really? Yay!" Alice shouted as she clung onto Edward.

"H…hey!" Ed shouted as he stumbled backwards. A tint of pink appearing on his face.

"I thought you would think I was crazy or something." Alice said.

"Well at first I did." Ed groaned trying to pry the crazy teen off.

"Well, a lot of people I met at first think I'm crazy, so I'm used to it." Alice said clinging onto her favorite hero more.

"Would you get off?!" Ed shouted at the brunette.

"Nope!"

* * *

Lily: Well, that was interesting…

Bloodpuppy: I'm having issues with a mirror, don't you complain to me!

Lily: Actually it's Evangeline who is having issues with a mirror…and plus I wasn't complaining.

Bloodpuppy: Same person! She's my character! And I don't care!

Lily: Uhuh, anyways I would like to thank, sweeper442, Mayacompany, and Riku-sia, thank you! Your reviews got us to work on the third chapter ASAP.

Bloodpuppy: Thank you.

Lily: I didn't know you could be nice O_O

Bloodpuppy: Oh will you shut up?

Lily: No. ^^ anyways, if you all review this time you can have…Al? and…

Bloodpuppy: How about a giant bowl of ice cream!

Lily: Okay, you can have Al and a bowl of ice cream, or either one.

Bloodpuppy and Lily: Bye-bye!


	4. Episode 3: The Portal Opens

Lily: Hey everyone!

Bloodpuppy: (Blank stare)

Lily: I think I killed her…

Bloodpuppy: YAY!

Lily: Nope, still alive…

Bloodpuppy: NOOO!!

Lily: (Sweat drop) idiot…

Bloodpuppy: Can we continue on with the story?

Lily: Yeah, sure, here we go!

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline had woken up the next morning staring blankly into the mirror, as she tried to remember what was so important.

"What happened again?" she asked herself as she scratched the back of her head.

Silence…

"I know my parents left for a business trip. But, what happened before that?" she asked tilting her head.

More silence…

"Oh, well, time to eat breakfast!" she cheerily said bouncing out of her room and into the kitchen.

_"Hm, what to eat though…?"_ she thought to herself as she rampaged through the kitchen.

* * *

After an hour of going through her kitchen looking for something to eat, Evangeline sighed and left the kitchen with a sad expression.

"Oh, well…nothing to eat," she spoke a loud to herself as she quietly headed back to her room.

That's when she spotted the mirror on her bed.

"Why the hell is the mirror here again?" she asked herself as she once again staring blankly into the mirror.

Awkward silence…

"You know you're an ugly mirror, but you're the only one to talk to right now." She stated.

More awkward silence…

"Now what should I do?"

Even more awkward silence…

"Should I go to my grandma's or not…?"

Very awkward silence…

"Grandma's it is. But, I'll just leave you here, mirror. Grandma might start asking questions if I brought you with me." She said as once again left her room.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Ed, Alice! Dinner is ready!" Winry shouted.

Alice released Ed from her grip and ran inside chanting food over and over again. Ed slowly followed her inside careful not to get too close to her again.

"You really like food don't you?" Al asked.

"Yup! And the cool thing is I never get fat from eating!" Alice replied.

Once everyone was seated at the table, everyone chowed down.

"Edward, drink your milk!" Winry ordered seeing Ed's untouched milk.

"No! It's disgusting!" he argued.

"Why don't you think you never grow?!"

"I'm not going to drink something that came out of a cows utter!"

"Edward! Drink the milk!"

"No!"

"Alice!"

"What's she gonna d—…"

Ed was currently interrupted by Alice walking over, opening his mouth and pouring the milk in.

"There, now shut up!" she snapped as she went back to her seat, next to Pinako. She had been careful not to sit next to Armstrong.

Ed's face turned green as he ran out of the room.

"B-brother…" Al sweat dropped.

"That's what happens when you don't drink your milk." Alice mumbled as she continued to eat her food.

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

After the little show last night, Alice had been hanging with Ed and Al. She even went to Ed and Al's mother's grave, with Ed. Alice had grown closer to Al and even Ed. It was like a dream come true! Although, Alice still knew Ed was pissed at her for the milk thing, she pretended like it never happened.

_"Alice!"_

"Huh?" Alice gasped as she quickly turned around.

"Evangeline…?" she questioned.

Silence…

"Who's Evangeline?" Al asked.

Alice blinked and shook her head. She had been sitting next to Ed and Al on the ground, the three of them just staring off into space.

"N-no one." She quickly replied.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ed asked with concern in his tone.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked smiling as she stood from the ground.

Ed slowly sat up and stared at her. She was still hiding something from him.

"Hey, shorty! Catch me if you can!" she shouted as she ran off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!!" Ed yelled as he chased after the brunette.

Alice just laughed as she sped up her speed. If Ed caught her, she would be killed.

"Alice, Edward, what are you two doing?" Pinako asked taking a drag from her pipe.

Armstrong was next to her cutting wood.

"Running from my death!" Alice replied.

"When I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" Ed shouted.

"That's why I'm running!" Alice laughed.

_"This is fun! Too bad Ed hasn't realized we're the same height."_ Alice thought.

_"I think I'll let him figure it out on his own."_ Pinako thought shaking her head.

_"B-brother," _Al sweat dropped.

Alice continued to run and laugh as Ed smirked from behind her.

"Gotcha!" Ed shouted.

Alice blinked and looked behind her shoulder. Ed wasn't there anymore! Where did he go? So, she looked in front of her again, only to crash into Ed. Knocking them both to the ground, with Alice on top of him.

"Uh," Alice blushed furiously as she stared at Ed.

"Hey Alice," Ed spoke softly.

Alice's heart started to beat fast as she asked really fast, "W-what?"

"…You're heavy…"

Awkward silence…

"YOU JERK!"

"OW! DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND!!" Ed yelled in pain and agony.

Alice huffed and got off of Ed, stalking off to the house.

Al and Pinako sweat dropped and thought, _"Idiot."_

While Armstrong yelled, "EDWARD ELRIC! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY! COME I SHALL TEACH YOU THE ARMSTRONG WAYS ON HOW TO TREAT A LADY!"

"She's the one who fell on top of me!" Ed shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Ed, you're such a jerk!" Alice yelled slamming the door to the house.

"I'm not that heavy… am i?" Alice worridly thought as she looked over her body.

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

After a while at her grandma's on the computer, Evangeline got bored, so she decided to go home for the day. When she stepped outside there were dark clouds devouring the sky. Thunder could be heard and lighting could be seen.

_"I'd better get home before it rains."_ She thought as she raced to her house.

Once inside, she ran to her room slamming her door behind her.

_"I hope my parents will be okay…"_ Evangeline thought as she looked at the mirror.

Silence…

"HOLY SHIT! I JUST REMEMBER WHY YOU WERE SO IMPORTANT!" she yelled at the mirror.

More silence…

"Alice!" she yelled at the mirror.

Awkward silence…

"You ate Alice!" Evangeline exclaimed.

More awkward silence…

"Now how to get her back…" she said dropping her head, dragging herself over to the mirror and sitting in front of the mirror.

Even more awkward silence…

"You need to communicate with me… If you don't I will never be able Alice again…" Evangeline said as she started to cry into her hands.

Five minutes of very, very awkward silence…

"What's up with all of this fucking silence?!" Evangeline demanded to know, while sobbing.

Suddenly the room got really windy, papers were blowing everywhere. Lightning struck outside, thunder clapped really close, and the mirror started to glow a blue color.

"What the hell…?" Evangeline asked as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

Suddenly everything came back to her in a rush. This is the same event that happened right before Alice disappeared.

"Should I…?" Evangeline asked herself out loud.

"Yeah I should…if I ever want to see Alice again…" she said standing up and stepping into the portal thingy.

Suddenly everything went dark; and the last thing she saw was a picture of Alice smiling with her.

* * *

Lily: Well…wow…Evangeline likes to take risks…

Bloodpuppy: Wow what? And yes, yes she does.

Lily: I don't know…maybe the whole Evangeline thing at the end?

Bloodpuppy: Well yeah…

Lily: Anyways I would like to thank, Mayacompany, sweeper442, Riku-sia, and Tamahone. Your reviews are getting us really excited to do more chapters! Thanks!

Bloodpuppy: Thanks!!

Lily: Okay, this time if you review you can have…Wrath?

Bloodpuppy: Or…a giant pancake!

Lily: Pancake?

Bloodpuppy: I don't want it…

Lily: Um, okay, well you heard the choices and you only get them if you review, so please review!

Bloodpuppy: bye.

Lily: Until next time! (Turns to Bloodpuppy) and you're not in a good mood today are you?

Bloodpuppy: no.

Lily: (Sigh)


	5. Episode 4: Alleyways and Stars

Bloodpuppy: Hrm, let's start!

Lily: TAMPONS!!

Bloodpuppy: What was that all about?

Lily: THONGS!!

Bloodpuppy: …

Lily: Okay, I'm good.

Bloodpuppy: Are you sure…?

Lily: Yup, I'm sure, now shall we start the story?

Bloodpuppy: I said that first, but no! You had to say tampons!

Lily: (Ignoring Bloodpuppy) onto the story!

* * *

**_(Recap)_**

_Suddenly the room got really windy, papers were blowing everywhere. Lightning struck outside, thunder clapped really close, and the mirror started to glow a blue color._

_"What the hell…?" Evangeline asked._

_Suddenly everything came back to her in a rush. This is the same event that happened right before Alice disappeared._

_"Should I…?" Evangeline asked herself out loud._

_"Yeah I should…" she said standing up and stepping into the portal thingy._

_Suddenly everything went dark; the last thing she saw was a picture of Alice smiling with her._

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline woke up with her head throbbing, her back was hurting, and every joint in her body felt like it was going to explode.

"What the hell happened?" Evangeline asked herself while stretching in order to pop her hurting joints.

That's when she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in an alley way.

"Well, that's one question answered. Now for the rest of the question, which town and street I am on? Along with what the date and time is and what the hell happened exactly. But how do I find the answers?" she asked herself before hearing a noise behind her.

"Who's there?" Evangeline asked quickly, while pivoting around.

"Well, well look what we have here." A man asked in front of a group of men.

"Um…" Evangeline hummed looking around, "An empty alley way?"

"No, a pretty young girl." The man said advancing, followed by four other people.

"Where?" she questioned.

"Right in front of us." He said. The man was starting to get annoyed with her playing dumb.

"You mean me? You're insane! I'm not pretty!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Yes, we mean you." One of the other men said.

"Stoners!" she laughed out loud with a smirk appearing on her face.

"Stoners?" another one asked.

"You guys are gonna be fun to take down. After all, I haven't had a good fight in a long time." Evangeline said coolly, with her smirk getting even wider.

"We don't wanna fight you." The leader said.

"But you seriously think that I'm gonna sit there and let you do what you will to me?" she asked laughing even louder.

"You will, if you know what's best for you." one of them stated.

"I have never known what was best for me. I've gotten into so much trouble. No one has done as much damage as I have done in one year." She explained, taking a fighting stance.

"Really? I doubt that. No one as pretty as you could ever get into trouble." The leader said standing in front of her.

"Sometimes a pretty face is accompanied by an evil soul." She grinned evilly.

The leader quickly moved his hand in order to grab her right wrist, but Evangeline swiftly swung her fist into his stomach making him bend over in pain. She then rammed her knee into his face with so much force it bounced back up. After that she grabbed his hair with her hand and slammed his face into the rock hard ground, knocking him out.

"H…HOLY SHIT!" One said.

"S…she knocked him out…" another whispered out loud to himself.

"Not much of a fight if you ask me…" Evangeline smirked with a little evil laugh.

"Now how's next? Or I could make a deal with you… You can leave unharmed and forget you ever saw me, or you could fight me and possibly die. Which one is it?" she asked them deviously.

"I…I think we'll take our boss and leave…" one of them stuttered.

"Y…Yeah…" they all agreed.

They others picked up the boss of their group and ran away.

After they were totally out of sight and hearing range Evangeline wearily said, "Good, because I was about to collapse dead tired…" before fainting.

* * *

_**(Someone)**_

"Hm, the girl might be to some use." A voice spoke as he picked up Evangeline's unconscious body and left the alley way.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Ready? We'll start." Pinako said as she grabbed a hold of Ed's automail leg. Winry grabbed his arm.

"One,"

"Two."

"Three."

"AH!"

Alice winced at the sight of Winry and Pinako attaching Ed's new automail. He looked to be in some serious pain. She really hoped she wouldn't have to go though the same pain, but she probably would have to.

"I always hate the moment when the nerves get connected…" Ed sighed.

"Don't whine." Winry said, "Try moving your arm."

"But I'll probably be able to say good-bye to this pain. Once I get my hands on the philosopher's stone, I'll restore our bodies and life will be great." Ed smirked.

"Too bad, you're our cash cow after all." Pinako said.

"Yeah, don't bother restoring your bodies. Isn't it cool to have automail? The smell of oil, squeaking of artificial muscles, the humming of bearings…and an ergonomically designed strong beautiful form…aah, the wonders of automail," Winry sighed dreamily.

"Don't you mean the wonders of pain?" Alice thought.

"Machine geek,"

"Shut up, alchemy geek,"

"They're like little kids." Alice sighed.

"All set!" Pinako announced.

Ed stood up and looked at his new automail.

Alice blushed realizing he was in his boxers. She quickly turned her head away and looked at the wall.

"How is it?" she heard Pinako ask.

"It feels good." Ed replied after he stretched.

"I figure you're going to skip out on the daily maintenance anyway, since you are like that. The steel that you are using now had its chrome ratio raised and is more rust resistant. In exchange, its strength was lowered so don't…"

"Winry, he's gone." Alice pointed out.

"HEY LISTEN UP!" Winry yelled.

"Al, sorry to keep you waiting!" Ed shouted.

Alice laughed and left the room and went outside where Ed, Al, and Armstrong were currently at. Luckily for Alice, Ed was now wearing a shirt.

"These are all of the broken pieces of the armor?" Ed asked.

"Yep. East city's military police gathered them all up for me." Al answered.

"Will you fix him now?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah, but there's a little trick to it," Ed said.

"See the seal on the interior back?"

"Yes."

"This is acting as the medium between Al's soul and his armor. To make sure the seal doesn't get erased, I gotta fix his limbs…" Ed explained.

"It seems like it was written in blood." Armstrong examined.

"It is written in blood. My blood," Ed replied.

Alice laughed at Armstrong's sicken face. Of course Alice already knew all of this, since she watched the anime and read the manga. But, it didn't hurt to see it actually happen right before your very eyes.

"That was pretty dangerous, wasn't it." Ed said.

"If he had hit a bit further, I'd have been a goner." Al also said.

Suddenly, lights flashed, the wind picked up, and Al looked like he was being together in pixel sized pieces by lightening.

Alice's eyes widened in excitement. While she was here, she definitely wanted to learn alchemy.

"Ok, now let's," Ed began while tying up his hair.

Ed never finished because Al brought down his newly attached arm on Ed. Ed flipped backwards while blocking with his automail arm. He landed on the ball of his feet and slid backwards for a second before avoiding Al's punch and doing a kick handstand.

"Eep!" Alice jumped back, trying to avoid the fight. She really didn't want to be apart of it.

Alice suddenly frozed when she realized who she was standing next to.

Armstrong.

_"Maybe if I don't move, he might not see me."_ She thought as she stayed frozen in her spot.

About a minute of standing still, her body began to tense.

_"You can make it leg!"_ she told herself.

…

_"Nope I can't make it."_ That's when she fell face first on the ground.

"Are you alright, Ms. Adams?" Armstrong asked.

_"Shit, he noticed me." _She bitterly thought.

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She replied.

He hadn't attacked yet, so maybe he wasn't going to at all?

"Huh?"

Alice blinked and looked at Armstrong who stared at the two Elric brother's in curiosity.

"What? Why are you fighting?" he asked.

"No, no," Ed replied blocking another hit, "I combining a performance check for the new limbs with some sparring."

"And because I wasn't able to move my body for a while, I have to restore its sense of feeling." Al finished explaining.

"Hohoho…THEN I SHALL ALSO HELP!!" Armstrong yelled.

His shirt was gone before the sentence was finished and he was in full sparkle mode.

"Oh god! My poor eyes!" Alice whined.

"I SHALL GO ALL OUT!" Armstrong bellowed while grabbing the back of Ed's shirt.

"Don't come near me!" Al shouted in fear.

"I think I should leave now…" Alice quietly spoke to herself as she slowly stepped away from the scene.

"MS. ADAMS YOU MUST JOIN US!"

"HELL NO!" Alice yelled as she ran from Armstrong.

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline woke up once again with shivers of pain running through her body.

"God damn it!" Evangeline shouted as she got up to stretch once again.

"So you're awake now, good." A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Evangeline asked.

That's when a dude with long green dark hair and with dark grey-ish eyes walked out from the shadows. Evangeline took one look at his outfit and busted up laughing.

The man growled at her and asked bitterly, "What's so funny?"

"Y-your outfit!" she laughed.

"I saved your life, do you want me to end it?" he threatened.

"I really don't care if you do." Evangeline said as she stopped laughing.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me like you did with those thugs, yet."

"I knew I sensed another presence."

"What's your name?"

"Evangeline, yours?"

"Heh, Envy."

"Interesting,"

"So what were you doing in that alley that you could have been easily killed in?" Envy asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up lying on the ground." Evangeline answered.

"Do you remember what you were doing?" Envy questioned. He wanted to find out more about this, Evangeline. And maybe use her.

"Something about a mirror and a girl named Alice, but that's all I can remember." She shrugged.

"So she doesn't have any memory." Envy thought.

"So…what's with the outfit?"

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

After an hour and a half, Alice, Ed, Al, and Armstrong walked back up to the Rockbells house.

"Granny, we're starving!" Ed exclaimed as he walked into the house, followed by Al, Alice, and Armstrong.

"Dinner just finished." Winry smiled.

"Great." Alice smiled back as she went to take a seat next to Ed.

"I'm starving!"

* * *

"Whew!" Alice stretched her aching arms and legs as she lied down in the grass. She had been sparring with Armstrong, Ed, and Al after Armstrong had gotten a hold of her. She was tired, but decided to sit outside for a few and watch the stars.

_"I wonder what happened to Evangeline and my family." _She thought as she gazed at the stars.

Alice's heart gave a painful stab. She felt so bad. She was having fun in the Full Metal Alchemist world after she had abandoned her family. Would she ever get home?

"Evangeline…what ever happened to you?" she wondered.

Alice lifted up her right hand and stared at it. What happened to her hand? How did it get cut off? It looked like a clean cut too. Who did this to her? She had so many questions to ask, but no one to answer them.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the cold?" A voice asked.

Alice suddenly sat up and looked behind her. Ed stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked.

"N-no," Alice stuttered.

"Mind if I take a seat." He asked.

"No, go ahead."

Ed sat down next to the teenage girl. Both of them stayed quiet as they gazed at the stars.

"So, I heard you're leaving tomorrow." Alice suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Al and I gotta go back to finding the philosopher's stone." Ed replied.

That's when it hit Alice. Maybe, she could travel with them, and possibly find a way home. If she traveled alone she could possibly get into all kinds of trouble, and she wasn't that tough. And she wasn't going to get anything done by sitting around at Winry's. And if she traveled with the Elric brother's she'd probably be able to find a way home!

Alice blushed in embarrassment; she wasn't really good at asking these kinds of questions. What if he said no? Then she'd really be screwed.

"Uh, um, E-Ed…c-can I, um…travel w-with you and Al, t-to find the ph-philosopher's stone?" she stuttered.

Ed turned his head to face the blushing girl. She wanted to travel with them? What for? Ed really didn't want to have to save her all the time; she might just get in his way.

"Why?" he asked.

"W-well because, I-I might find a w-way home and I-I c-could help you out." She answered.

"It's dangerous, you know." Ed pointed out.

"I know."

"I can't be saving you all the time."

"I know."

"If you complain about anything, then you might as well come straight back to Winry's."

"I kno-wait, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" she asked.

Ed slightly smiled as he turned to face the night sky once more.

"Welcome aboard."

* * *

Lily: Woot!

Bloodpuppy: Can I just ignore you now?

Lily: No. Now things are starting to heat up in the story ^^

Bloodpuppy: Yup, they are.

Lily: We would like to thank, Mayacompany, Riku-sia, and Jasmine Hatake!! THANKS!!!

Bloodpuppy: Yeah, thanks!

Lily: I feel like we made Envy and Ed a little OOC, but we tried our best. Its hard for us to figure their characters sometimes, especially if we have writers block, but we are getting better at it…I think.

Bloodpuppy: You think? And yeah…what she said.

Lily: Yes, I think. Anyway, if you review this time you get…Roy Mustang?

Bloodpuppy: If you don't like him then you can have…a giant piece of cake?

Lily: Yeah…okay, so please leave a review!

Both: Bye!


	6. Episode 5: Goodbyes and Pests

Lily: Hiya!

Bloodpuppy: Hola!

Lily: I can't believe this is the six chapter…

Bloodpuppy: I know we're going so fast with this.

Lily: Hrm…

Bloodpuppy: What?

Lily: Nothing really happened so far…

Bloodpuppy: Yes there has! You met Ed, Al, and Armstrong! And I met Envy; don't be saying nothing has happened so far!

Lily: Don't you mean, Alice and Evangeline?

Bloodpuppy: Our characters same thing!

Lily: Whatever. Let's just start with the chapter already!

* * *

_(Recap)_

_"W-well because, I-I might find a w-way home and I-I c-could help you out." She answered._

_"It's dangerous, you know." Ed pointed out._

_"I know."_

_"I can't be saving you all the time."_

_"I know."_

_"If you complain about anything, then you might as well come straight back to Winry's."_

_"I kno-wait, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" she asked._

_Ed slightly smiled as he turned to face the night sky once more._

_"Welcome aboard."_

* * *

_**(Alice…the next morning…)**_

"Edward, you better take care of Alice. If anything happens to her, Winry will have your head. She's very protective of the girl, ever since she came here." Pinako spoke.

Ed, Al, Armstrong, and Alice were all outside, saying good-bye to Pinako and Den. Ed had a suitcase in his hand, and so did Alice.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said.

Alice giggled as she rubbed Den's head, saying her good-byes to the dog. She really was going to miss Winry, Pinako, and Den. But, its not like she's leaving forever, she'll be back someday. Right?

"Thanks for everything, Pinako. Thank Winry for me too, okay?" she asked.

"I will, now come back and visit." Pinako nodded.

"I will."

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of us, Granny." Ed spoke.

"Right,"

"Where is Winry, anyways?" Al asked.

"Still sound asleep, since she stayed up the whole night. Do you want me to wake her up?" Pinako asked.

"Nah, its ok, its ok. She'd blab on and on about taking care of the automail properly or something like that if she got up and came here." Ed replied.

"Oh, and Alice," Pinako spoke.

"Yes?"

"Make sure to come back and get a maintenance check when you get the chance." She said, motioning towards Alice's right hand.

"Oh, yeah, I will." The brunette smiled.

_"Well, its time to go." _Alice thought.

"See ya."

"Be careful." Pinako said.

"Yeah, we'll drop by some time." Al nodded.

"Who'd drop by far in the mountains just to eat…" Ed said.

"Fufu…" Armstrong laughed.

"What?" Ed and Alice questioned.

"To have a family to welcome you home…it must be wonderful to have a place to return to." Armstrong spoke.

"Really. We're the wandering sort that go from journey to journey."

"Ed! Al! Alice!"

The three teens turned their heads towards the direction their names were called, and there was Winry standing on the upstairs patio waving.

"You better take good care of Alice!" she lazily shouted.

_"She looks so tired."_ Alice thought.

"We will." Ed replied.

"See you later." Winry said.

Ed rubbed the back of his head as he turned around.

"Yeah!" he shouted as he, Alice, Al, and Armstrong walked off.

Winry just smiled.

* * *

_**(Boarding the train…)**_

"Ugh." Alice groaned as she took a seat next to Al. They had to stand as the waited for the train to come and her legs were tired.

"What's the matter?" Al suddenly asked.

"Nothing." Alice replied.

Nothing was really wrong, although she did already missed Winry and Pinako. But she chose to go with Ed and Al on their journey and she wasn't going to turn back now. She needed to find a way home, no matter what. And plus she got the chance to travel with Ed and Al! It was a bonus!

"You better not be complaining." Ed spoke.

"I'm not complaining." Alice mumbled.

Ed just stayed quiet after that. Which surprised Alice, but she just shrugged it off. Alice sighed and leaned her head on Al's armor. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and she was dead tired, but she wouldn't whine about it.

"Uh, Alice…are you okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a nap until we have to get off. You don't mind if I use you as a pillow…do you?" she replied.

"No, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

"Alice, how old are you?" she heard Ed ask.

"Fifteen,"

Why the hell did he ask how old she was? Weird.

"You?" she randomly asked.

Of course she already knew, but Ed and Al didn't know that she knew all about them.

"Fifteen and Al's fourteen." Ed answered.

"Ah."

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Envy's eyes twitched in anger. The girl was starting to get on his nerves. He really wanted to just kill her, but she might be useful later on.

"Why is your hair like that?" Evangeline questioned with a smile on her face.

"Because it is,"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Would you stop asking me questions and leave me alone!"

"You are getting mad at me."

_"D-damn this girl!"_ Envy thought.

Suddenly he felt too hands grab a hold of the back of his hair and start to twist it. Envy blinked and looked over his shoulder at Evangeline.

"Stop touching my hair!" he snapped as he jumped back.

"But, it's so soft! I wanna braid it!" Evangeline whined.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Then give me something else to do. I'm bored."

"Go draw or something."

"Draw with what?"

"Your fingers,"

"You're no fun."

"Well that's too bad."

"Why?"

"Stop with the questions!"

"Why?"

"Ugh!" Envy groaned and faced away from the girl. She was so annoying!

"Are you okay? Do you have any chalk?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

"Yes."

"My devious plan is working!"

"Huh? Ugh, just go to bed!"

"But…but…I need a blanket!"

"Will you shut up if I get you blanket?"

"And a pillow please,"

Envy sighed and left the room for a blanket and a pillow. After a few minutes he came back only to find Evangeline already asleep on the bed. His eyes once again twitched in anger as he threw the blanket and pillow at her.

_"Stupid, annoying girl!"_

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Alice!"

"Alice! Time to wake up!"

"Huh?" Alice opened her eyes and stretched.

Al, Ed, and Armstrong stood in front of her, Ed was smiling.

"Where'd my ice cream go?" she asked as she looked around.

Ed blinked at the confused brunette before saying, "What's ice cream?"

"Um, a dessert where I come from…" Alice said trailing off. Ice cream still wasn't around for a few more years.

Alice jumped off her seat, grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the three with a smile.

"Okay, I'm ready."

As the four walked off the train, Ed started to power walk. Al, Alice, and Armstrong tried to keep up with him.

"Brother, we don't have to hurry that much," Al chided.

"Yes libraries cannot run away," Armstrong added.

"Just hurry up," Ed ordered.

Libraries?

"Oh, that's right! I guess I wasn't paying much attention to what Ed was saying lately." Alice thought.

"WE'RE HERE CENTRAL!" Ed announced throwing his arms into the air.

Alice looked around. Central seemed much bigger in real life than it did on TV and in the book. Maybe Alice would be able to find some answers as to why she was here and even a way home.

"Major Armstrong, we're here to escort you," a female voice spoke.

Alice looked around until she saw two people in the official blue military outfits. One was a woman with short black hair and the other was a male with dirty blond hair.

"Good work Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh," Armstrong congratulated the pair.

"So you're the Full Metal Alchemist," Sergeant Brosh said as he and Second Lieutenant Ross went and surrounded Al.

"I'm Maria Ross. It's an honor to meet you." the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Denny Brosh," the man added, "Your outfit matches your name! How impressive!"

Alice busted up laughing as Ed sulked. She did feel sorry for him, but his reactions were just so funny. Armstrong, Al, and Alice who was still laughing all pointed to Ed.

"The small guy." Brosh stated confused

Ed jumped up and was about to attack the poor man but Armstrong grabbed Ed to prevent that. Brosh and Ross sweatdropped nervously, they were in for it.

"W-we're so very sorry!!" Ross apologized.

"I didn't mean small, um…erm…" Brosh said.

"I shall go report to Central Headquarters now," Armstrong informed the group.

_"Go Armstrong! Change the subject so the rampaging blondie doesn't kill everyone!" _Alice laughingly thought.

"Oh? What is that? You have to go now? So sad! Bye-Bye!" Ed said with fake politeness

Armstrong pulled Ed into a bone crushing hug with tears and sparkles streaming down his face.

"I AM SAD AS WELL! IT WAS TRULY A FUN JOURNEY!" Armstrong cried, "MAY WE MEET EACH OTHER ONCE AGAIN!"

Armstrong stopped crying and released Ed from his hug. Alice swore she saw Ed's soul float away.

"Take care of the rest!" Armstrong spoke to Ross and Brosh.

"Yes, sir," they saluted.

"What? I still have escorts?" Ed whined.

"Of course," Armstrong explained, "Eastern Headquarters reported that Scar has yet to be apprehended and until the situation calms down we will continue to act your escorts."

"Ya' know…sometimes I feel sorry for you, Ed." Alice laughed.

"No you don't!"

_"Wait...does that mean we both have to have escorts since i'm travleing with the Elric brothers?"_ Alice pondered.

Ross and Brosh both blinked. Who was that girl?

"Um, who are you?" Brosh asked.

"Me? I'm Alice Adams." Alice replied.

"No one at headquarters told us about another person coming along…" Ross spoke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Colonel that I was bringing another person back with me." Ed said.

Ross and Brosh once again blinked, but then they just shrugged it off.

The military officers, Ed, and Al began to walk down the steps at the front of the station, along with Alice and Armstrong. Was it really a good idea to tag along with the Elric brothers? Would Mustang be mad? Alice really doubted it, but it could happen.

"MS. ADAMS! THIS IS WHERE WE SHALL PART WAYS! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK GETTING HOME!" Armstrong yelled, snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

_"Damn, he sure is loud." _Alice thought as she rubbed her ears.

"Uh, thanks." She replied as Armstrong slipped inside a car and disappered around a corner. The five of them waited for a moment for their car. When it came they all slipped in, Alice sat next to Ed, who squeezed next to Al.

The car's engine roared to life and soon they started to leave the train station.

"I guess it can't be helped," Ed sighed.

"Brother you're supposed to say thank you," Al spoke.

"Bro…you mean this armored man is your younger brother?" Ross asked shocked.

"But why are you wearing a suit of armor…?" Brosh questioned Al.

Ed and Al turned to each other. Alice knew they were trying to find an excuse as to why Al wore a suit of armor. This amused Alice.

"It's a hobby," both brothers stated.

_"Who the hell would believe wearing a suit of armor was a hobby?"_ Alice thought.

"A hobby? What kind of hobby is that, Second Lieutenant?" Brosh whispered nervously to his follower officer.

"I don't know! Who are these kids?" Ross whispered back just as nervous.

It was obviously meant to be a private conversation, but the entire car could hear what Brosh and Ross were whispering about. Alice sweat dropped at them. They reminded her of a couple of friends of hers from school.

"AH! I CAN SEE IT! I CAN SEE IT!!" Ed and Al both yelled pointing their fingers out the car window.

"Oh, that is the national central library. It boasts the greatest collection of books within in the nation. There are so many books to point where it is said that even if you repeat your life a hundred times, it wouldn't be enough to finish reading them all." Brosh spoke.

The car stopped as Brosh and Ross opened the door and stepped out. Followed by Ed, Al and Alice.

"The first branch you are looking for lies to the west of it." Ross spoke, "Many research files, past records, and name registries are stored there…however…"

* * *

Lily: Cliffhanger!

Bloodpuppy: (is watching a sad animal commercial) what a sad commercial.

Lily: …Are you crying?

Bloodpuppy: No, my eyes are just watering.

Lily: Riigght. Anyway, we would like to thank Mayacompany, AmyElric4ever, Riku-sia, Yuuki Narumi, and Wightwing !! THANKS!! Your reviews are getting us really excited to more chapters!! Oh and sorry if we made Envy a little OOC!!!!

Bloodpuppy: Thank you!

Lily: Okay, if you review this time you can have…Mae Hughes…? Or you can just review cuz' you want to XD.

Bloodpuppy: Or you can have a PUPPY!!

Lily: Please leave a review!

Bloodpuppy: Thank you, bye!

Lily: Bye-bye!


	7. Episode 6: Dreams and bookworms

Lily: Hiya people!!

Bloodpuppy: Hello

Lily: Dreams

Bloodpuppy: Wow another chapter

Lily: DREAMS

Bloodpuppy: What about dreams?

Lily: I LOVE TO DREAM!!!

Bloodpuppy: Okay, I care why?

Lily: Onto the chapter!

Bloodpuppy: …okay!

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

She woke up to a black and white room. At first everything was blurry, and then she saw a little girl about seven or so getting ready for a day out about the town they were in. Evangeline had no idea where the hell they were, but she got this weird vibe that she had been here before, or will be going there when Envy gets his ass off the ground and starts to take her places.

"Should I follow you?" Evangeline asked the little girl.

Silence…

"I guess I should… After all you might help me get out of here…" she said still not getting a reply.

More silence…

"Well, let's go!" Evangeline smiled at the girl.

"_Mommy! I'm going to a friend's, okay?" _the little girl called to her mother from the living room about to close the door behind her.

"_Which ones?"_ her mother asked.

"_Which ever one is available! Bye!"_ she replied closing the door before her mother could say anything.

"_What's wrong with that child?"_ her mother sighed.

* * *

"_Okay, should I go to her house or my grandma's?" _the girl asked herself out loud.

"We should go to '_her house'_." Evangeline replied wanting to know who this 'her' was.

"_Okay! It's decided! I shall go see if she is around town because I highly doubt she is home!" _the girl yelled out loud, seemingly to hear Evangeline.

"Can you hear me?" Evangeline asked the girl

Silence…

"So you can't hear me?"

More silence from the little girl…

"Okay, so you can't hear me. But I'm still gonna talk to ya!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Awkward silence…

"_Well, she isn't on this street, obviously... now to check the store!"_ the girl stated singing happily.

"Okay…" Evangeline agreed wanting to meet this girl's friend.

Silence…

After a while of walking in a field, they came to a building. The girl went inside the building to see if 'her' was in there. Of course Evangeline followed her inside. And yet again everything seemed right to her, like she was supposed to be here.

_"I wonder what Envy is…. Wait! Why do I care what he does?!"_ Evangeline thought to herself in the dream, following the girl like glue.

_"Hey, Gloria, have you seen her?"_ The little girl asked an older lady behind the counter.

_"I think I saw her go down to the river earlier…" _Gloria replied.

"_Well, she isn't there! So off to the river! And Thanks!" _the girl yelled in Evangeline's ear.

So on they went off on another road. Evangeline was taking in the view in which they were passing. It looked as if the girl didn't care about the place, like she had done this millions of times.

"Hm…Why am I following you again?" Evangeline asked.

Silence, well except the little girl's humming and their foot steps…

"Oh well…It makes no difference. I highly doubt I would find anything interesting if I didn't go with you. I mean everything here is so familiar, like I've been here before. Or it could be like a vision of the future. Or it could be that you are trying to say something by having me follow you." Evangeline just kept on rambling on and on, like the world was going to end if she didn't. But she was sure to try to keep Envy out of her one sided conversation with someone who can't even hear her. She didn't know why, but Envy had started to become a big part of her life and she really didn't want anyone to get too close to her. And she had just met him too.

Soon enough after Evangeline was out of breathe and they came to a bridge with a flowing river under it. No one was there though.

"_Nope! Let's go check school play ground!" _the girl exclaimed.

She was really loud.

So they went to the school play ground. And soon enough Evangeline was talking to the never replying girl. For some reason it felt good to talk to someone who wasn't replying. The girl not replying to Evangeline, only meant that the girl wouldn't protest about anything.

And soon enough Evangeline ran out of things to say. While she caught her breathe they came across a building with a square like structure. There was a play ground behind it, but yet again there was no one there.

"_Okay! Where the hell is she!?" _the girl asked herself in frustration.

"I have no idea…" Evangeline replied with a sigh, getting tired of walking around, "And you shouldn't be using that kind of language at such a young age."

Silence…

_"How can this girl have so much energy?"_ Evangeline thought to herself.

"_Oh well, It makes no difference. Time to go check the cake in the oven." _the girl said running home, followed by an exhausted Evangeline.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE A CAKE IN THE OVEN IF YOU WERE GOING TO FIND YOUR FRIEND ALL DAY?!" Evangeline asked angrily.

No response, but she still ran after the girl, following with amazing speed from someone who was dead tired. After a while of running they came back to the house.

"_Mom? How is the cake going?!"_ the girl yelled to her mother, _"Oh yeah, She went to work.!"_

"Ugh! YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Evangeline yelled only getting more irritated.

"_No matter! I still know how to make a cake on my own!"_ the girl exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! YOU SAY THAT YOU NEED TO CHECK ON THE CAKE, WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED IT YET?!" Evangeline yelled in rage.

_"Okay, Evangeline there is no need to get mad at this girl. After all, she's only about seven years old. Now calm down." _Evangeline thought to herself closing her eyes.

"_Wow! I just realized I was looking for her." _ The girl said walking out of the room.

"**WHAT?!**" Evangeline yelled out loud following the girl like her shadow even though she was really mad at the little girl.

"_Now, off to the park! I will most likely find her there!" _The girl shouted in enthusiasm.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IF I COULD KILL YOU I WOULD!" Evangeline screamed at the girl only getting no response.

After a while of walking on the street, they come across green grass. They then see a girl with summer dress on, and of course since the dream world she's in right now is in black and white no one could tell the color of it.

"_Hey! Over here! How are you doing?" _the little girl asked her friend.

Her friend started to turn around, but suddenly right when she was going to show her face everything went black.

"SHIT! NO WAIT! COME BACK! I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH ENVY!" Evangeline screamed throwing her arm into the air, before opening her eyes.

To her surprise she saw Envy next to her holding his nose…

… "Um, I can explain. And what happened to your nose?" Evangeline questioned.

"When you flung your arm in the air you had hit my nose." Envy growled.

"Oops, sorry." Evangeline sweat dropped.

"What kind of dream where you having anyways? Your were screaming the whole night." Envy said.

"Um, it was a very weird dream. There was this girl who went looking for her friend, in this very familiar place, but anyways, I followed her an--…"

"Enough, I get it." Envy said taking his hand off of Evangeline's mouth.

"But, it's a very interesting dream…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But…"

"Shut up, pipsqueak!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!! I'M A GOOD 5'6!!" Evangeline argued.

Envy just ignored the insane girl and left the room, leaving her all alone.

"Um…it's not really a good idea to leave me alone, but oh well." She shrugged.

Oh the stuff she was going to do.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

Al and Ed were gaping at the scene before them. Alice just fake gaped, since she already knew what had happened and she didn't want anyone finding out that she knew what would happen to them all.

"Just a few days ago, all the books inside were burned in a mysterious fire." Ross finished.

"Well, that is just great!" Alice exclaimed.

And then she yawned.

"Huh? Alice are you okay?" Al asked.

Alice yawned again and nodded, "Yeah, just really tired. I was up half of the night with Winry."

She yawned again, but this time fell over.

"Ah! Brother, I think I killed Alice!" Al exclaimed in terror.

Ed walked up to the brunette and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry, she just fell asleep." He reassured his younger brother.

"Ah, asleep? She must have been really tired then." Al nodded.

"Yeah…" Ed said trailing off as he looked over the sleeping Alice.

She was going to be a handful.

* * *

_**(A little while later…still Alice)**_

"Huh?" Alice opened her eyes and blinked.

"Did I fall asleep?" She wondered. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was in a room, but who's? It wasn't Winry's that's for sure. What happened before?

"Hey, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke.

Alice swiftly turned her head and faced the owner of the voice. It was Ed.

"Um, where are we? Weren't we standing in front of the burnt library or something?" she asked.

"You fell asleep. While you were asleep, Al and I meet a girl named Sheska, who is making a copy of the research documents for us. And you're in Al's and mine apartment." Ed replied.

"I missed that much! Damn, I wanted to meet Sheska. Oh well, I'll just have to wait until she is done with the copies." Alice sighed.

"Brother is Alice awake?" asked Al as he walked into the room.

"Look for yourself." Ed said.

Al turned his head and looked at the brunette who looked pissed, "Oh, you're awake."

"Huh? Yeah. Anyways, I'm hungry. What's for dinner, short stuff?" Alice smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HASN'T GROWN IN FOUR YEARS AND TODDLERS LOOK DOWN ON HIM!" Ed screamed clearly pissed.

"Whoa, you haven't grown in four years? Seriously?" Alice asked.

Ed stood there breathing heavily. His face was red and he was clenching his fist. Al looked worried. He really didn't want Ed to kill Alice.

"And you still haven't figure out one thing." Alice grinned.

Ed now looked like a pissed, confused, midget.

Alice slowly stood up and walked over to him until they were inches apart.

"If you haven't figure, we're the same height." She bluntly said.

Ed blinked once, twice, and three times before he looked at her. She was right, they were the same height.

"HAH! THAT MEANS YOU'RE SHORT TOO!!" Ed yelled.

"So, you're saying you're short too?" she questioned.

Anger marks covered Edwards head as his face once again turned beat red. He was majorly pissed.

"Uh, b-brother…" Al stammered as he watched his older brother. What should he do? He might kill Alice!

"Oh well! C'mon I'm hungry." Alice said as she grabbed Ed's hand, dragging him out of the room, with Al slowly following behind.

"So, what's there to eat?"

* * *

_**(Five days later…still Alice)**_

"Alice! Hurry up!" Ed shouted as he ran towards Sheska's house.

"I will go my own pace if I want to go my own pace!" Alice shouted back as she lazily slumped her shoulders and slowly followed behind Ross and Brosh.

"Sheska, we're here." Ed said knocking on the woman's door.

"Come in!" Sheska called.

Ed opened the door and walked in along with Al, Ross, Brosh and Alice. Everyone walked around the books that scattered everywhere and into another room where Sheska sat a stack of papers on a table.

"I'm sorry. Because there were so many, it took five days to complete. These are the duplicates of Mr. Tim Marcoh's research documents." Sheska smiled, motioning her hand towards the stacks of papers on the table before her.

Everyone, minus Alice, looked surprised at how she could do all of that in five days.

"She really did it…" Al spoke.

"There are incredible people in the world, aren't there, Al…?" Ed asked.

As everyone stood their awe struck, Alice, who has seen it before, walked up to Sheska making the older woman give Alice a questioning look. And that's when Alice tackle hugged her.

"I'm so glad I can finally meet you Sheska! I'm a big fan!" Alice squealed.

Sheska looked taken back by the brunette's sudden movement, but soon calmed…a little.

"Um, thank you…?" Sheska replied.

"Alright! I'm good." Alice said as she released the book worm and walked back over to the others.

"Wow, it all makes sense now. If there was this much, there was no way that Mr. Marcoh could run off with them." Al said.

"This is really Mr. Marcoh's?" Ed questioned.

"Yes! Without a doubt!" Sheska exclaimed, "Tim Marcoh's culinary research documents. '1000 flavors for today's menu'!!"

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"'Add a dash of water to a table spoon of sugar…' This really is '1000 flavors for today's menus'…" Ross spoke.

"Hey you! Just how are these important documents!!?" Brosh questioned Sheska.

"Impor-…!? Oh, no! I only copied them as I read and remembered." Sheska replied.

"So this is something completely different, written by someone with the same name!? What a waste of time." Brosh sighed

"This is really what Mr. Marcoh wrote, word for word without a mistake, right?' Ed asked.

"Yes! I'm positive!" Sheska replied.

Ed smirked, "You're incredible. Thanks."

"Okay! Al, Alice, lets take this back to central library." Ed said.

Alice, Al, and Brosh all moved towards the stack of papers and took some. Soon there was none left.

"Yep. There are plenty of dictionaries there too." Al spoke.

"Great, this feels like school." Alice thought.

"And for helping us…" Ed said as he reached into his coat pocket, "Second lieutenant Ross! Here's my registration code, my signature, and my gold watch as proof of my identity." Ross nodded and took the stuff Ed handed her.

As Ed walked towards the door with Alice, he turned around and said, "So to the national alchemist division at the president's office, withdraw my annual research funds the sum of money that I wrote, and give it to Sheska."

"Yes, sir…" Ross nodded.

"Sheska thanks a lot! Bye!" And then the two of them walked out, following Al and Brosh.

"KYAAA! WHY IS THERE SO MUCH MONEY!!?" You could hear Sheska yell from outside.

"WHAT KIND OF KID CAN PULL THAT MUCH MONEY!?" Ross yelled.

Alice laughed while Brosh looked frightened. Ed just looked oblivious.

* * *

Lily: (Laughs) we had a lot of fun writing this chapter

Bloodpuppy: Especially with the Evangeline part.

Lily: Hell yeah!

Both: (High fives each other)

Lily: Anyways, we would like to thank Mayacompany, shourisonchou, Riku-sia, and Yuuki Narumi, THANK YOU!!!

Bloodpuppy: THANKS!!

Lily: Now if you review this time you can have…Riza Hawkeye?

Bloodpuppy: You can use her to scare Roy Mustang!! Either her or you can have a puppy sticker!!

Lily: A puppy sticker?

Bloodpuppy: Don't ask…first line that popped into my mind.

Lily: Didn't even know you could think…anyways, please leave a review and we shall update soon!

Both: Bye!


	8. Episode 7: Underwear and Decoding

Lily: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter.

Bloodpuppy: Hi

Lily: She has been weird all day…

Bloodpuppy: Who?

Lily: You.

Bloodpuppy: How so?

Lily: Cause I said so.

Bloodpuppy: Okay…

Lily: Uhuh, now onto the chapter!!

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

"Well, I'm really bored now…" Evangeline said lying on the messed up bed.

Silence…

The bored red head turned her head and looked around, that's when she noticed a dresser next to a closet.

_"Hm…I wonder what's in there…"_ she thought to herself.

Evangeline slowly got up and walked over to the dresser. She then grabbed the handles, wondering out loud to herself.

"Should I?"

More silence…

"Oh well…If he gets mad at me it's his own fault for leaving me here alone." Evangeline shrugged opening the drawer…

…Only to see pink frilly underwear and bras. Evangeline blinked her confused blue eyes and picked on up.

"Interesting, so Envy likes to wear girl's underwear…that's a little creepy…" Evangeline said out loud grimacing.

She then went through the next drawer only to find really kinky night dresses.

_"Okay… now beginning to think that he is a cross dresser or a palm tree.__"_ She thought as she stared at one of the night dresses confused.

She went to the third drawer hesitating for a moment, then opening it. This time she found girl shirts a variety too.

"Wow! Um…I'm guessing there are pants in the fourth drawer…I think I'm going to check the closet." Evangeline stated turning a little. She took a step forward and grabbed the handle, once again hesitating for a moment, before she opened it. The closet revealed dresses.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Evangeline screamed.

"What?" Envy asked running into the room.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Evangeline shouted throwing a random object at him, and that random object just so happened to be one of the bras.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" Envy asked as he threw the bra back at her.

"What the hell is this!? This is your room and you have girl clothes?" Evangeline questioned throwing the bra back.

"I never said it was my room." Envy said as he once again threw the bra at Evangeline.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" Evangeline argued throwing the bra back…once again.

And so the argument continued with the two throwing the poor innocent bra back a forth at each other.

* * *

_**(At central library…Alice)**_

"'Alchemists, live for the public'." Ed read aloud, "And just like those words, alchemists have a code to give to the fruits of their abilities to the ordinary people without bias."

"And because National Alchemists go against this code, they're called dogs of the military." Alice spoke.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the brunette, who just gave them nervous smile.

"I know things about the military. Now, Ed, continue your explanation thingy." She replied swiftly turning her head away.

Ed nodded and continued, "On the other hand, we got to prevent normal people from learning about that knowledge."

"Oh, I see. It would be a problem is alchemy were easily understandable and used for the wrong purposes." Brosh said.

"Yeah. And how do they prevent that from happening…?" Ed said standing up, "By coding their Alchemic research documents. To an ordinary person it looks like they're looking at culinary documents…but they really are highly advanced files on alchemy with many hidden meanings and metaphors that only one who wrote would understand."

"Something that only the one who wrote it would understand…then how are you going to decode it?" Brosh questioned.

"By using a little knowledge and lots of patience." Ed replied.

"Ugh…that seems to be daunting." Brosh sighed.

"But I think the parts that are modeled after culinary research documents are still to easy to decode. After all, there are some people that say that alchemy was born from the kitchen." Al pointed out.

"He's right you know." Alice nodded.

"Brother's research notes are written like travelogues, so even if I read them I wouldn't understand." Al said.

"Alright!! Let's decode this and take a look at the truth!" Ed exclaimed.

"Alright!" Al and Alice nodded.

* * *

**_(Evangeline)_**

"YOU GAY, CROSS DRESSING, PALM TREE!!!" Evangeline yelled as she once again for the millionth time threw the bra back at Envy.

"I AM NOT A PALM TREE!!" Envy screamed as he also threw back the now tattered bra.

"SO YOU ARE GAY AND A CROSS DRESSER!!" Evangeline accused.

"I AM NOT GAY OR A CROSS DRESSER EITHER!!"

"THAT'S A LIE BIGGER THAN CAKE!! YOU SHOUDN'T LIE TO YOURSELF!!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP, WOMAN?!!"

"NEVER!!"

And so they continued to throw the bra back and forth for many hours.

* * *

_**(Two hours later…)**_

"Okay, I'm really tired." Evangeline said as she plopped herself down on the bed.

"Stupid woman," Envy muttered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" Evangeline screamed.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat someone who saved your life?" Envy smirked.

"Don't use that against me." Evangeline glared.

"Go to sleep." Envy said as he walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna change, okay?" Evangeline said as she flailed her arms in the air.

Silence…

"He must've left again…" She thought as she got up and headed to the dresser. Pulling out a shirt and a pair of pants, she then headed to the bathroom, where she changed and brushed her hair.

"Alright, nighty-night." She sighed as she flopped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**(Envy)**_

Envy sighed as he slowly walked into Evangeline's room. She was already fast asleep on her bed. The homunculi walked over to the red head and pulled the blanket over her. Even though she can be irritating and a handful, he for some reason didn't mind her.

Once he saw her snuggle up in the blanket, he smirked and left the room, turning off the light on his way out and slowly closing the door.

* * *

_**(A week later…Alice)**_

Alice sweat dropped as she looked at Ed and Al who were currently resting their heads on the table, defeated.

"This code is too damn hard to break…" Ed mumbled.

"Brother we should just ask Mr. Marcoh…" Al suggested.

"No way! He'd just say 'You don't have the right to learn the truth of the philosopher's stone if you cannot solve something as simple as this' we'll solve it be ourselves no matter what!!" Ed muttered as he angrily scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

That's when a door knob clicked open, "Excuse me."

Al and Alice turned their heads to see Sheska walking in.

"Sheska…" Alice mumbled.

"I heard you three were, here, and…Mr. Edward, thanks to you, I was able to put my mother in a wonderful hospital! I don't know how to thank you…" Sheska said trailing off.

"I told you it was okay." Ed replied.

"Ah, I wonder if I should have given you that much." Sheska quietly said, enough for everyone to hear though.

"Don't worry about it, were fine. When you think about how much this data is worth, what we gave you is pretty cheap." Ed mumbled.

"Yeah, were perfectly fine." Alice spoke as she pinched Ed's face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"To keep you awake. It looked like you were about to fall asleep." Alice pointed out.

Ed, Al, and Alice haven't gotten much sleep for the past week. All of them have been working on decoding the code. Alice even gave it a try, even though she knew she wouldn't figure it out, she had fun. Alice knew what was going to happen, even though she did forget a few things about the manga/anime.

That's when Ed explained to Sheska about the research documents she copied for them

"Oh…so those cooking research documents were hiding that sort of thing…so, have you finished decoding it." Sheska asked.

Ed, Al, and Alice all sweat dropped and looked at Sheska.

"Did you find a job?" Al suddenly asked.

Now it was Sheska's turn to sweat drop.

"Oh well, its time for me to leave. Thank you very much." Sheska spoke.

"I told you not to worry about the money." Ed said.

"It's not just the money…I'm happy a useless human being that can only read a lot could help out. Thank you." Sheska replied.

"You're not a useless human being. I think that trying your best to do something is by itself a talent." Al said.

"You should be proud to have an incredible talent." Alice smiled.

"Thank you!" Sheska exclaimed.

That's when the almighty Mae Hughes appeared.

"Yo," he greeted everyone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed said in surprise.

"HUGHES!!" Alice screamed as she hugged the man.

Hughes looked down confused. He wasn't expecting that. Everyone else looked at Alice like she was insane.

"How did she know…who he was…?" Ed thought.

"And who are you?" Hughes asked.

Alice blinked and scrambled off the man. She grinned and saluted at him.

"I'm Alice Adams, fifteen years old." She replied, "And…i have a request."

"Shoot."

"Can I see some pictures of Elysia?" Alice asked.

Then suddenly about a hundred pictures of Elysia were up in Alice's face.

"She's so cute!" Alice squealed.

"SHE IS, ISN'T SHE?" Hughes bellowed, "Don't they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? My daughter does that to people. She is marvelous. No! SHE IS BETTER! MY DAUGHTER IS THE SUPREMENESS ON CUTENESS!"

"Oh great, we picked up the crazy one." Ed muttered.

"Brother…do you think Alice has been getting enough sleep?" Al asked.

"Probably not, but this could be normal for her." Ed shrugged.

"Ehm," Hughes coughed as he straightened himself, as well as Alice, "Now onto more important matters. Lately, there have been a lot of crimes. The military tribunal I'm in has been bustling. And the deal with Tuckers chimeras hasn't been finished yet…" Hughes trailed off once he saw Ed's face drop.

"Ah sorry," Hughes apologized, "I brought back unpleasant memories."

"Did you just come here to visit us even when you're so busy?" Al asked after moments of silence.

"Nah, I needed a break. Don't worry about it. I'll go back to work soon." Hughes assured, "Damn…the first branch has to get burned at a time when it's usually busy."

"The first branch?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, the tribunal is close by, so I would store records of old cases and registers of names in there. Now I don't have any of them and I can't get any work done," Hughes explained.

"Hmm" Ed and Al looked at each other and then at Sheska.

"Ehh?!" Sheska caught on, "I did read and remember all of the military records, but"

"How about her Lieutenant? This person is looking for work." Ed said pointing to Sheska.

"Huh? This lady has that kind of talent? That will definitely help! Come on! Let's start right away! We pay well!"

"Wait!" Sheska tried to object but Hughes grabbed her by the back of her shirt and proceeded to drag her out the door.

"Excuse me, you three. Thank you! I'll be more confident in myself and try my best!! Thank you very much!!!" Sheska exclaimed as she and Hughes left the room.

"What is he, a kidnapper? That old geezer," Ed laughed.

"The pictures of Elysia, were so cute!" Alice squealed.

Ed just smiled.

* * *

Lily: Well here you all go…I tried my best on Envy…hehe. Um, don't ask about the bra and underwear...we were hyper when we thought it up...

Bloodpuppy: I'm tired.

Lily: I know, now thanks to Yuuki Narumi, Riku-sia, Mizuki-the-dead, XxLexiLacerationxX, and Mayacompany, thank you!!

Bloodpuppy: Thanks!!

Lily: If you review this time you can have…Winry Rockbell?

Bloodpuppy: And she comes with her very own wrench to beat your Ed with.

Lily: Yup, either her or…

Bloodpuppy: …balloon!!! Any color of your choice!!

Lily: (blinks) a balloon?

Bloodpuppy: They are shiny ^^

Lily: Um, okay, there are your choices…anyways please leave a review!!

Both: Until next time, bye!


	9. Episode 8: Arguing and Old ladies?

Lily: Not much to say...

Bloodpuppy: -Is singing some random song-

Lily: ... -Slowly inches away- Starting the chapter now...

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline woke up to a room filled with light.

"Envy?" she asked distraught.

No answer…

"Damn it! Where are you?" Evangeline whined.

"What?" he asked her as he walked in the room.

"I just realized that I haven't eaten in a couple of days…" Evangeline said with her eyes almost closed.

"You know where the kitchen is."

"But I'm too lazy to cook something right about now…"

"Sorry, I can't help you with that."

"Can we go out to eat?"

"Are you insane?" Envy asked looking at her.

"Yes. But that shouldn't mean anything. After all, you haven't run away from me yet." Evangeline said getting off the bed.

_"The brat has a point." _Envy thought to himself.

"How long has it been since you picked me up from the ally?" Evangeline asked walking toward the dresser, starting to rummage through the articles of clothing that she had only gotten a glimpse at.

"I've lost track. And what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I have no idea. My instincts told me to do this." She mumbled as heard Envy's hand on the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out,"

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean look at what happened last time you left me all alone." She said pointing to the tattered bra that was now on the floor.

"I said no."

"The next thing I might do is blow up the place. How would you feel then?" Evangeline asked crossing her arms.

"I said no for the last time." Envy said getting irritated.

"How can you stand me? I'm surprised you haven't gone insane yet!" She shouted in response.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the dresser!"

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too,"

"Am not. And that is final!"

"Really? Fine then you aren't a liar."

"Am too,"

"Are not."

"Wait you just got me to admit that I am a liar. That isn't fair!"

"You point is?" Envy asked turning back to the door.

"Okay. If you leave, it's gonna be your fault when you come back and I'm not here." Evangeline smirked.

"You will stay here."

"No! I will do as I will!" Evangeline exclaimed as Envy left the room.

_"I wonder what would happen when he comes back and sees me in something kinky…Maybe even a little on the revealing side, but not too much." _Evangeline thought to herself as she went through the second draw of the dresser.

That's when Envy walked back in.

"I forgot something." He explained.

"Aw. I really wanted to disappear. Please go away?" Evangeline whined.

"One moment you are begging to go with me. Now you are begging me to leave? What is the matter with you?" Envy questioned.

"You…and your constant leaving," Evangeline looked at him.

"Great, I picked up the crazy chick." Envy thought. "Oh well lets go." Envy said motioning for her to follow him.

"Wha…What?!" Evangeline asked not comprehending what was happening.

"Let's go." Envy repeated himself.

"What changed your mind?" Evangeline said getting up.

"What happened last time I left you alone?" He said opening the door.

"Okay." Evangeline replied confused as she walked out the door past Envy.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

Alice leaned back in her chair, her arms folded behind her head. Earlier Brosh had come in with some food for the three of them, which Alice was grateful for since she was starving. Ed and Al were almost close to breaking the code, and Alice didn't like the next part that was coming. She knew what was going to happen. Alice decided to take a break for a little bit since she had been helping them none stop. That's when she started to think back on her family. How long has it really been since she was gone? Did time go after back in her world or slower? And she still hasn't figured out what happened to Evangeline. Oh, god, did she miss her family terribly.

"Alice, are you crying?" the brunette heard Al asked.

Alice blinked and touched her cheek. It was wet, she really was crying and she didn't notice it.

"Is everything all right?" Al asked.

"Um, yeah, I was just thinking about things that were upsetting." She nodded.

"Your family?" the suit of armor questioned.

Shocked that Al figured it out so quickly, Alice nodded her head and picked up some papers, going back to helping the Elric brothers.

Al took that silence as a saying that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

That's when Ed suddenly stood up from his chair, the chair falling to the ground with some papers. "Al, take a look at this." Ed spoke as he handed a piece of paper to Al.

Al gasped. Alice just hung her head down.

"It's closing time." Brosh spoke coming in the room.

"…No fucking way!" Ed screamed, scaring Brosh and Ross.

"Wha…what happened?!" Brosh asked, "Were you three fighting? Please calm dow-…"

"No, that's not it." Al replied.

"Are you angry that you haven't broken the code…?" Ross questioned.

"We broke it." Alice spoke.

"The code…has been broken." Al nodded.

"Oh really!? Isn't that good news!!?" Brosh asked.

Ed sat on the floor and slammed his fist onto the ground, "IS THERE ANYTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS?! SHIT!!" he yelled.

"Ed…" Alice whispered.

"'The devils research' is what he called it. You're despicable, Mr. Marcoh." Ed muttered.

"…Just what did you find out…?" Brosh asked.

"The raw materials needed for the philosopher's stone…is living human!!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wh...what?!" Brosh exclaimed as he stepped back.

"I probably would be happier if I didn't learn about this." Ed mumbled, "If what it says in these documents is true, then the raw materials used to create the philosopher's stone are living human. And it will take multiple sacrifices to manufacture just one…!"

"I can't believe something so inhumane was done by an organization under the military…" Brosh said.

"It's unforgivable!" Ross shouted.

"2nd lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh…can you please not tell anyone about this?" Ed asked.

"But…" Brosh protested.

"Please." Ed begged, "Please act like you never heard this."

Brosh and Ross just looked at Ed like he was insane, but soon nodded.

* * *

_**(Later on…back at the Elric Brothers apartment)**_

Alice lazily sat on the floor next to the small couch Ed was laying on. Al sat on the other side of the couch on the floor.

"Brother…go eat breakfast." Al spoke.

"Yeah, you need your energy." Alice nodded.

"I don't want anything." Ed sighed.

"Bull shit!" Alice shouted as she stood up and angrily faced Ed, "I know you are upset at what you found out, but don't take it out on yourself or anything! Go eat and get some rest and think about this later!"

"Why should I?! It's not like you know anything about alchemy and what happened to me and Al! You're not even one bit sad about what we found out!" Ed shouted standing up.

Alice then slapped him across the face.

"I am too sad and I know what you and Al have been through!! But, think about what I've also been through! I'm lost and I miss my family and I also somehow lost my fricken hand!! I know you lost your mom and your dad abandoned you! My parents are divorced and I had a lot of people come into my life and then leave!! I've also had a lot of people close to me die!! I may not have been what you two have been through, but god dammit, I'm close!! And I am sad about what we found out!! I'm not that heartless!!" Alice yelled.

Ed held his now red and sore cheek as Al stood up and looked at both of the two teens.

He was freaking out since he didn't know what to do.

"I'm leaving." Alice spoke after a long while of silence. The angry brunette grabbed her jacket and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"B…brother…are you okay?" Al asked.

"She…is really upset huh?" Ed sighed as he sat on the couch.

"Brother…"

"I'm sick and tired of this…" Ed said as he looked at his automail hand.

"Yeah…" Al nodded, "Um…brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should go after Alice?" Al asked.

"…" After moments of silence Ed slowly got off the couch and grabbed his red coat.

"Are you going to find her?" Al questioned.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I can leave her out there all by herself." Ed nodded as he headed

towards the door, "I'll be back later, okay, Alphonse?"

"All right," Al nodded as he watched his older brother walk out the door.

* * *

_**(With Alice)**_

Once Alice got far away from Ed and Al she sat down on a bench and cried. She cried her heart out. She really didn't mean to yell at Ed, it's just…that all the feelings she had kept inside her had suddenly exploded and she took it out on Ed. She knew that Ed and Al had been through much worse stuff than her, but how could he say that she didn't care one bit about what they found out! She did too care! When she first watched that episode she was pissed, how could you use live human bodies to create the philosopher's stone?! That's pure evil!

"Oh god…why the hell me?" she mumbled as she wiped away tears, but they just kept falling, "I wanna go home. I want to see my mom and dad! Please, just let me go home!"

"Mommy, why is that girl crying?" she heard someone ask.

"I don't know sweetie. Let's go." The child's mother replied as they quickly left.

"Heh," Alice chuckled.

"My, my, what's a pretty young lady like you crying for?" Alice blinked and turned her head towards the new voice. A lady that looked like she was in her eighties smiled at Alice.

"Huh?"

"May, I sit down?" the old lady questioned.

Alice slowly nodded her head and the old lady sat down next to her.

"So, dear, tell me what's wrong?" the old woman asked.

"You don't wanna hear it. It's stupid anyways." Alice spoke turning away.

"I don't mind." The old woman smiled.

Alice turned again and looked at the old woman…and so she started to tell her everything.

* * *

_**(20 minutes later…)**_

"So you got into a fight with your friend, huh?" the old woman lightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"This old lady is kind of creepy..." She thought.

"It reminds me when my best friend and I used to fight. But anyways, I think your problem is because you were under a lot of stress. Your emotions can explode like that when you are under a certain kind of stress." The old woman explained.

"Really?" Alice blinked.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that your friend will be coming to apologize to you soon." The old lady nodded.

"I doubt it. Ed is stuck up, cruel, and has a very short temper, so he is probably saying I

deserved it." Alice muttered, "Although it would be nice if he did come…"

The old woman once again chuckled, "I also have another theory."

"What's that?"

"You're in love with this young boy."

Alice's eyes widened as she stared at the old lady in shock, "What…?"

* * *

Lily: Cliffhanger! Oh and don't worry, Ed won't be actually start feeling anything for Alice until way later on…he just thinks of her as a friend right now. Um…about all the sadness thing in this chapter is because…well…we both felt sad today so, eh. If you don't like this chapter, then sorry, we have terrible writers block right now.

Bloodpuppy: Yeah…what she said…

Lily: Anyway, we would like to thank Mayacompany, Lulukiryu, Riku-sia, and Mizuki-the-dead, THANK YOU!!!

Bloodpuppy: Thanks!

Lily: If you review this time you can have…Lust?

Bloodpuppy: Either Lust or…a bike! Any color you want!

Lily: Yes a- what? A bike? Um…where did you get all those bikes from? (Looks at

Bloodpuppy who is standing next to a variety of bikes)

Bloodpuppy: (Shifty eyes) the bike fairy…

Lily: Oh…okay! Well, please leave a review and tell us what you thought on this chapter (which we somehow were able to do)

Both: Bye for now!


	10. Episode 9: Boots and Falling

Lily: Hello everyone!

Bloodpuppy: Hello!

Lily: So sorry for not updating in so long. School has been hell. And I just got back from a FanimeCon, so I am dead tired and my feet/legs hurt.

Bloodpuppy: (Is hugging her Shigure plushie) OMG OMG OMG ITS SHIGURE!!

Lily: (Blinks) Yikes!

Bloodpuppy: No one touches the Shigure plushie! (shifty eyes)

Lily: I wasn't going to in the first place…

Bloodpuppy: I LOVE YOU SORA!! (Hugs Lily)

Lily: …I love you too, Riku. Now onto the story!

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Crazy old lady! I could never like that stuck-up bastard!" Alice shouted as she angrily stood up and glared at the old woman.

"That's what you say now." The old woman smiled.

"Did you come from the loony bin or somethin'?" Alice asked as she poked the old woman's wrinkly face.

_"Weird." _Alice thought as the old woman smacked her hand away.

"Watch what you say or I'll kick your ass." The old woman threatened.

Alice blinked, "You remind me of someone…"

"Oh." The old woman smiled, "Who?"

"My best friend, Evangeline," Alice replied.

"I see. Where is this 'Evangeline'?" the old woman asked.

Alice sighed and sat back down, staring at the people who passed by, "I really don't know…"

"Hm…well, I better get going." The old woman said as she stood up and once again smiled at Alice.

"Wha…what? You're leaving?" Alice frowned.

Even though Alice had yelled at the old woman a few minutes ago, she did enjoy her company. Her presence made Alice feel safe, like Evangeline's did.

"I'm afraid I must. I hope we meet again, Alice." The old woman said as she started to walk away.

Alice blinked her confused brown eyes. Did she tell the old lady her name? She was pretty sure she didn't. So how did…

"Hey! How the hell do you know my name?!" Alice asked as she jumped up from her seat and stared at the old lady.

The old woman turned around and grinned at Alice, "Because we've known each other for a long time now." And then, she walked away leaving Alice very confused.

"We've known each other for a lone time now?" Alice mumbled, "Crazy woman, she must be on something. Note to self: never talk to an old lady ever again."

The wind blew causing Alice's hair to hit her face. The teenager sighed and sat back down on the bench, making Alice think back on the conversation. There was no way in hell she could be in love with Edward. They had only actually known each other for maybe almost a month. That proved that the old lady came from the loony bin. And what the hell did she mean by them knowing each other fro a long time now?

_"Whatever."_ Alice thought,_ "I can't go back…I don't want to see Ed's pissed off face right now."_

Alice sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. Maybe she could go back to Winry's? No, she needed to get home, not go back and just hang around at Winry's. She could travel on her own, but she was never good with defending herself. Evangeline had always protected her. So…what was she gonna do?

"There you are." A voice spoke.

Alice blinked and looked up. There in front of her, stood Edward Elric. So he had come looking for her? That was slightly out of character of him.

"What are you…doing here?" she asked.

Ed lazily sat down next to Alice on the bench and looked up at the sky, "Al, sent me to find you."

Alice sweat dropped. So it was because Al told him too and not because he wanted to apologize or anything. Well…it was mostly Alice's fault, not actually Ed's so she should be the one apologizing.

"I see." She mumbled.

_"Should I apologize now…?"_

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Ed suddenly spoke.

Alice gasped and stared at Ed, who made no eye contact what's-so-ever.

"N-no! I should be the one apologizing! I'm the one who started the fight! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Well…It is your fault." Ed smirked.

_"Bastard," _Alice thought.

Alice crossed her arms and turned away, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Well…yeah…but that didn't happen, now did it?" Ed said.

"S-sorry," Alice sweat dropped.

"It's okay. I'll rest up once we get back." Ed replied as he stood up.

"Yeah…" Alice nodded, "Al is probably wondering where we are…oh shit!"

"What?" Ed asked confused.

Ed looked at the brunette's horrified face as she pointed behind him. He slowly turned his head and looked.

"M-major Armstrong!" Cried the voice of Brosh.

"The Elrics are still resting!" Brosh exclaimed.

"Hide!" Alice grabbed Ed's left hand and dragged him into a bush, both of them falling on top of each other. Alice slightly blushed as Ed lied on top of her and if you looked close enough you could see a tiny tint of pink upon his cheeks.

"M-major, I don't think they are anywhere around here." Al piped up.

"NONSENSE! I JUST SAW THEM!" Armstrong declared

"Armstrong took Al as a hostage!" Alice quietly exclaimed.

"AHA! I FOUND YOU EDWARD ELRIC!" Armstrong shouted as he reached into the bush and grabbed Ed by the back of his coat. Suddenly on of Ed's boots came flying off towards Alice, hitting her in the head causing her to black out.

Wait…what the fuck?

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

"Where are we going?" Evangeline asked following Envy like she was his shadow.

"You will see." Envy replied a little annoyed.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she asked in response.

"Will you stop asking questions?" Envy asked.

"Will you not answer my questions with questions of your own?" Evangeline asked.

"Be quiet!" Envy shouted.

"NEVER!" she yelled back, smirking at Envy.

"You will if you know what is good for you." Envy replied facing her.

"Really? Well then Oh Great Smart One, tell me, what is good for me?" Evangeline asked as her smirk grew.

_"Damn that brat!"_ Envy thought as he turned and kept walking down the road.

"You aren't answering me!" Evangeline sang jogging to catch up with her.

"And what's your point?" Envy asked walking without looking at the girl.

"My point is if you don't tell me how can I know what to do and what not to do? But if you don't tell me then I will have to learn everything on my own the hard way." She replied laughing.

"Hm…"

Suddenly Evangeline trips over a rock falling flat on her face.

"God damn you!" Evangeline yelled getting angrily at the rock.

"Hah" Envy laughed while looking at the girl who was currently laying on the ground cursing at the rock.

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled taking part of her anger out on Envy by starting to yell at him.

"Calm down." Envy yelled turning away resuming walking.

"Okay." Evangeline says getting up.

After a while of walking, Evangeline tripped again.

"MOTHER OF JESUS! AGAIN!?" Evangeline yelled.

"Hurry up." Envy said still walking ahead of her.

"God I just tripped and fell again and you are rushing me?" she questioned again.

"Yes now get up." Envy ordered looking at the pitiful girl.

"Okay!" Evangeline exclaimed getting up off of the ground.

Another long while…

'Wham' was the sound that could be heard when Evangeline tripped once again and wedged herself into the ground.

"What is the matter with you?" Envy asked as he turned around and started to walk towards the girl.

"I forgot how to walk long distances…" Evangeline said her face still lodged into the ground.

"How is that possible?" Envy asked her as he knelt near her head.

"I don't know, but it really sucks." Evangeline mumbled into the ground.

"Get up." Envy sighed.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Evangeline mumbled not moving her head.

"I said get up." Envy ordered.

"Never!" Evangeline yelled through the ground.

Suddenly she could hear a girls voice laughing. It sounded so familiar. She looked up and saw the same girls from the dream she had. The one she walked around with was on the ground and the other one was laughing next to the other girl.

"What are you two doing here?" Evangeline asked the two girls, and as she asked this they vanished into the air.

"Who are you talking to?" Envy asked looking into Evangeline's eyes.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Evangeline yelled in confusion as she jumped up and out of the whole her body hand made from the impact.

"I have been here for a while now trying to convince you to get off of the ground." Envy said looking confused.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Evangeline said looking up to the sky and scratching her head as she remembered what was happening before the two girls appeared in front of her.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Envy asked poking Evangeline's forehead.

"No. I think I hit my head too hard." Evangeline sighed looking down at the ground.

"Whatever," Envy said turning around to the direction of where they were originally going.

"Hm…" Evangeline said following him with out tripping for a while.

Yet again, she tripped and this time she passed out.

"You are really starting to gte on my last nerve!" Envy shouted kicking the girl in the side, only to get no response from her.

"Damn it." Envy sighed picking the girl up and throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

Lily: What the hell? What kind of chapter was this?

Bloodpuppy: I really don't know…

Lily: Well I hope its okay. I'm like really hurting/tired right now, so I'm probably sucky at writing right now.

Bloodpuppy: Poor you.

Lily: Yup, well we would like to thank: Mew Cookie Metamorphosis, EclipseRibbon, Mayacompany, XxLexiLacerationxX, and Riku-sia for reviewing! Thank you!

Bloodpuppy: Yes, thank you!

Lily: We would really appreciate it if you reviewed this time, although we haven't updated in a long time, so if you do you can have…Greed?

Bloodpuppy: Or…ONE OF US!

Lily: Excuse me? Hell no

Bloodpuppy: Fine or a pretty flower ^^ any color of your choice.

Lily: Didn't we already give them a flower…?

Bloodpuppy: I can't remember…but oh well they can have another!

Lily: Alright so please leave a review and sorry for the crappy chapter! We'll update a lot more soon, I promise, maybe even tomorrow!

Both: Bye-bye!


	11. Episode 10: Moths and Abandonment

Lily: Hey…sorry!!

Bloodpuppy: SO SORRY!!!

Both: OMG, OMG, OMG!! WE MEANT TO UPDATE A LOT SOONER!! BUT WE (More like Lily) HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND WE WERE VERY BUSY!!!

Lily: I am so sorry! Writers block is so evil.

Bloodpuppy: Yes, yes it is! Very EVIL!

Lily: Well, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_(Evangeline)_**

Evangeline awoke to a gray room. She seemed to be in a world in her own subconscious, but some how some where far off in another dimension.

"Where the fuck am I?" she asked herself out loud. Her voice seemed to echo making her flinch.

Echoing…

"What the hell?"

More echoing…

"You really need to get a hold of yourself…" a voice echoed through Evangeline's head.

"Who's there?!" Evangeline questioned in surprise as she stood up. And yet again her voice echoed as the other girl's did.

"You don't remember me?"

"Um…I can't remember anything from my past…" Evangeline replied to the echoing voice.

"That is sad. Evangeline, I thought you were stronger than that."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Evangeline screamed only to have it echo painfully in her ears.

"You just have to remember." A mans voice echoed through the gray room.

"Who else is there?!" Evangeline screamed in anger.

"We can't tell you. You have to remember on your own or you will never be able to get back…" the woman's voice echoed and faded.

"I believe in you. And never forget about the mirror." The man's said as he to echoed and faded.

"WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DREAM GIVE ME NO ANSWERS?! AND WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS MIRROR SO IMPORTANT?!" Evangeline screamed as she woke up on Envy's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Envy asked her. Evangeline blinked in surprise. Did he just ask her if she was okay? Was he on something? Did he have a fever?

"Yeah fine…I think…" she slightly replied thinking really hard about the question.

"Humph." Envy replied.

Evangeline closed her eyes, supposedly resting her eyes. Suddenly she felt something on her nose.

"HOLY CRAP!" Evangeline yelled opening her eyes, only to see a moth.

"What?" Envy asked in confusion.

"It's a moth." Evangeline said slowly getting off Envy's shoulder.

"Kill it."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NEVER!"

"Kill it."

"I WOULD RATHER DIE!"

"…"

"I take that back." Evangeline said taking the moth off of her nose and putting it on her breast.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked confused.

"Keeping the moth…" she replied walking forward.

"What ever." He replied.

After a while of walking, once again Evangeline tripped landing breast first. Obviously squishing the moth.

"OH FUCKING GOD I DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Evangeline yelled.

"What are talking about? You just tripped again." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"The moth was on my shirt. Falling means my boobs squished it…" Evangeline explained.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just killed it in the first place." Envy said as he kept on walking.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED IT! YOU BASTARD!" Evangeline screamed pointing an accusing figure at Envy.

"Huh?" Envy asked twitching slightly after he turned to face the girl.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." Evangeline stated.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe. Most likely not." She replied walking past him.

"What is wrong with this girl?" Envy thought.

"I am over the moth's death as of now…" Evangeline sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Evangeline replied.

"You sure?" Envy asked just to make sure.

"What are we talking about?" she asked totally spacing out.

"Okay."

After a couple of minutes, Evangeline looks down at her boob.

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY BOOB?!" Evangeline screamed, as she stopped walking.

"What?" Envy asked turning to look at her.

"Oh wait! It is the dead moth…" Evangeline replied wiping it off.

"Totally forgot!" she smiled.

"Why does she smile so much?" Envy thought as he stared at the red-head.

"Why are you staring at me?!" Evangeline whined.

"Was not." Envy argued turning forward and waling.

"Was to!" Evangeline replied following him closely.

"Was not,"

"Were too! Do I have something on my face? Or is it because I am so ugly?" Evangeline asked.

"What's with you and asking questions?"

"Easy! The more questions you ask the more you learn." Evangeline replied smiling again.

"Ugh!" Envy groaned as he walked.

"So how has your day been so far?" Evangeline asked curiously.

"You are asking me that?" Envy asked the girl while turning to look at her.

"Yeah so?" she asked slightly tilting her head to the left.

"Never mind." Envy sighed returning to walking.

"Why do you never answer my questions?" Evangeline asked with up most curiosity.

"Because I don't." Envy said getting a little irritated.

"But…but…but…Why?" Evangeline asked sounding a little hurt.

"Don't do that." Envy replied looking at her only to see that her eyes looked as if she was crying.

"Do what?" Evangeline asked sounding like she was about to cry.

"How can you do that?" he asked pointing at her face.

"Easy, you don't blink for a while and then you make your voice sound hurt." Evangeline said going back to her evil self.

"You are weird…" Envy stated before walking again.

"Why thank you for the wonderful complement!" Evangeline said smiling.

"That wasn't supposed to be one."

"So? I can take it as one, can't I?" Evangeline asked walking besides him, to look at his face.

"If you want…"

"So? How are you doing today, Envy?" Evangeline asked trying to start a conversation.

Envy just stopped and looked at her funny.

"I can't try to start a conversation? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Evangeline asked.

"I never said you couldn't try to start a conversation, but who ever said that I had to reply?" Envy asked walking.

"Oh. Good point…"Evangeline started as she walked into a building wall.

"You have serious problems…" Envy said waking over to her.

"Shut up…I don't have problems, I have issues." Evangeline said stumbling away from the wall.

"What's the difference?" Envy asked a little confused.

"Problems can be fixed, issues can't." Evangeline stated, not being able to walk in a straight line.

Envy said nothing as he put a hand on Evangeline's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Evangeline shouted, smacking his hand away.

"Okay." Envy shrugged walking once again.

"Wait for me though!" Evangeline yelled still stumbling.

"Well, why should I?" Envy asked.

"Cause I say so." Evangeline said falling over on him, making him fall with her on top of her.

"You are heavy get off." Envy said trying pushing the girl off of him, only to see that she had totally spaced out. "Evangeline!"

"Huh?" she asked looking into Envy's eyes.

"Get off." He repeated.

"Huh?" she asked not realizing that she had fallen on him.

"Get off." He said once again.

"Oh! Sorry." Evangeline laughed nervously getting off of Envy.

_"Wait…did he just call me…by my name?"_ Evangeline thought as she once again ran to catch up with Envy, who looked utterly mad.

* * *

**_(Alice)_**

"Alright, that's the last time I look at Ed's boots the same way again." Alice groaned as she awoke.

The brunette sat up and looked around. She believed she was in a room, maybe back at the Elric brother's apartment? Possibly.

_"Speaking of, Ed and Al, where are they?" _Alice thought as she stood from the bed she once slept on. She made her way to the door opening it and peeking out. It seemed really quite. Where the two of them asleep? And…what happened to Armstrong?

"Ed? Al? You here?" She called out.

Silence…

"Where the fuck are they?" she mumbled as she headed back towards her bed. "What?" She stopped and stared at the piece of paper that lied on the small table that sat next to her bed.

Alice picked it up and started to read what was written on it.

_Dear Alice,_

_Al and I will be gone for a while. Don't wait up for us._

_~Ed_

"THOSE BASTARDS LEFT ME!!"

* * *

**(Ed and Al)**

"Brother? Are you sure we should have left Alice?" Al asked as he and Ed leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, she doesn't need to be put in danger." Ed replied.

_"I have a bad feeling that we might get killed when we get back…"_ Al thought.

"Alright, enough worrying about Alice and give me a boost." Ed said as he looked up.

"Okay." Al nodded as he bent down and put his hands together. Ed stood on Al's armored hands and was lifted up into the air flying over the wall.

Once Ed was up, he cut the small wired fence and dropped down a wire so that Al could climb up.

"I don't want to admit, but…at times like this, I'm glad these aren't my natural limbs." Ed spoke.

Al chuckled. "I feel the same way."

Ed grinned and jumped down on the other side as Al climb to the top, also jumping down. Ed walked over to a wooded entrance and sighed.

"Damn, the entrance is also sealed shut." He said.

"Brother, look." Al said pointing to the air vent above his brother.

"Give me another boost." Ed said. Al nodded and gave him a boost. Ed took the vent door off and peeked inside.

"Looks like this continues all the way to the end…" Ed said before looking down at his little brother. "Al, you wait here." He told him.

"Huh? Are you ok by yourself?" Al questioned.

"Its not so much as being okay, but your huge body isn't going to be able to fit through here. I'll be off for a bit." Ed said as he climbed into the vent.

Al sat down and sighed. "I didn't want to be this big…"

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

Alice's breath quickened as she ran through the cold night. If she remembered correctly, Ed and Al were sneaking into the Research Institute. Or was it the prison?

_"Ugh! Forget it! I can't remember right now, I just need to find those jerks." _She irritably thought as she continued to run.

"I…don't even know where I'm going…" she mumbled.

_"Oh well. I'll go wherever my feet take me…"_

Alice gasped as she tripped and feel to the ground.

"D-damn it." She cursed.

Alice stood up and looked at her hands. They were bleeding slightly, but she would live.

"Alice, you moron," A voice laughed.

Alice gasped again. "E-Evangeline?" she blinked and looked ahead.

"C'mon! Hurry up and catch me." Evangeline grinned as she ran off around the corner.

"E-Evangeline! Wait!" Alice called as she chased after her.

"What is she…doing here?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, you were always so slow." Laughed Evangeline as she continued to run.

"Wait!"

* * *

Lily: Stopping it right there. I still have writer's block so Alice's part isn't all that good.

Bloodpuppy: I thought it was good.

Lily: Oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Bloodpuppy: AND IF YOU REVIEW WE'LL GIVE YOU A PRETTY SPARKLY PEN! (Holds up pens)

Lily: ANY COLOR OF YOUR CHOICE!!

Bloodpuppy: We'll try to update sooner, no promises!

Both: Please leave a review! Bye-bye!


	12. Episode 11: Vents and Humonculi

Lily: Yay! The next chapter is here!

Bloodpuppy: Faster than the other two…

Lily: I know!

Bloodpuppy: I felt kind of bad since some people who used to review didn't review last time…

Lily: They have reasons. And we got four AWESOME people to review!! I felt so happy I almost cried.

Bloodpuppy: Yep!

Lily: They will be thanked later, for now…enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"E-Evangeline! Come back!" Alice shouted as she reached out to grab her best friend.

"Catch me is you can, Alice." Evangeline laughed as she continued to run.

_"Wait…Evangeline…"_ Alice thought as she once again ran around another corner.

Alice skidded to a halt and swiftly looked around. Evangeline wasn't there. She disappeared. Now only a wall stood in front of Alice.

"Evangeline? W-where are you?" she questioned aloud as she walked forward a little.

"Huh? Why is this wire down?" Alice mumbled as she walked over.

"Ed…Al…! This is the place!" Alice exclaimed.

_"Was…Evangeline leading me here? Was she just apart of my imagination…?"_

"Well, I'll think about that later. Right now, I need to kick some serious ass." I said as I pulled the wire to make sure it was tight and then, with both hands, I started to climb up the wall.

Alice winced. "Ow…my hand." She thought as she looked at her left hand. The wire was digging into her hand, making it bleed.

"I've been through a lot worse." She told herself as she lifted herself on top of the wall.

"B-brother…"

"Al?!"

* * *

_**(Al)**_

"B-brother…" Al sighed.

"Al?!"

Al gasped as he recognized that voice.

"A-Alice? What are you doing here?" he questioned as she jumped down the wall and ran over to him.

Alice bent down as she tried to catch her breath. "Th-thank goodness, I found you."

"Did you run all the way here?" Al asked.

"Y-yeah," Alice nodded.

"Your hand! It's bleeding!" Al exclaimed.

"It's okay. Nothing but a few small cuts," Alice assured him.

Before Al could say anything else, Alice smacked him, making his armored head fall off.

"Ah!"

"YOU AND ED ARE BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE ALONE?!!" Alice yelled as she grabbed Al's arm and swung him around until she let him go and let him fall to the ground.

"Whoa…when did I get so strong…?" Alice mumbled as she stared at her hands.

"Must've been mostly my auto mail hand that helped me," She thought.

_"S-she reminds me of Teacher…"_ Al thought with a sweat drop.

Alice sighed and looked over at Al, who was trying to find his head. Maybe he didn't deserve a lot of that, but he did deserve some. Now…only Ed is left and she'll feel a lot better.

"So…where is, Ed?" she asked as Al stuck his head back on and looked over at Alice, who had her arms crossed.

"He…uh…" Al stumbled for words. Should he really tell Alice what has been happening. Would Ed kill him if he did? He was too afraid to think anymore on that.

"Oh?" Al looked over at Alice who stared up at the open air vent. "Now I remember…"

"Remember what?" Al asked.

Alice snapped her eyes back to Al as she quickly spoke. "Oh…uh…nothing!"

_"Is she keeping something from us?"_ Al wondered.

"Anyways, give me a boost." Alice simply said.

"W-what?" Al blinked.

"I said, give me a boost." Alice repeated.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to go look for, Ed," Alice replied.

"Huh?"

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah," Al nodded.

"Then, I'll go make sure he stays out of trouble." Alice smiled. "Plus, I'm the same height as him, so I shouldn't have any trouble."

Al slightly blushed. He said nothing else as he lifted Alice into the vent. Alice thanked him and told him that he would be back soon and that once again he should wait there. Al nodded and watched as Alice disappeared into the vent.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Ow! That is the tenth time I had hit my head in this vent!" Alice cried.

_"Where's the exit?"_ Alice thought.

* * *

_**(Alice...five minutes later...)**_

"Oh my gosh! The exit!" Alice cried as she crawled out of the vent and jumped down. "I am FREE!! Woot!" Alice did her little happy dance for a moment, but stopped when she heard a loud crash.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"I'm not going to give you the time to transmute!"

Alice gasped. "Ed?!"

Alice ran towards the sounds and in a door.

_"If I remember correctly, Ed is now fighting against 48 and his brother. So…what happens next…?"_ Alice thought.

"Ed!" She shouted as she finally spotted a couple of figures not too far from her.

Ed gasped and turned towards Alice who was staring wide eyed at him. Number 48 and his brother also looked, or tried, at Alice. Alice ran towards Ed with a worried expression.

"Ed, are you okay?" she asked as she bent down next to him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Ed angrily questioned.

"I came to check on you! How dare you leave me alone at the apartment! I told you I wanted to help you and Al out!" Alice shouted.

"This is dangerous! You need to get out of here!" Ed shouted back.

Alice closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I am not leaving you!"

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Envy and Evangeline walked through the ally ways and streets for a while, and soon enough they came to a worn down building with a huge fence like thing around it.

"WHOA! What's that?!" Evangeline asked loudly pointing to the building.

"It is a building," Envy replied simply.

"NO! What kind of building and what is it used for?!" Evangeline yelled a little annoyed

"Why do you need to know?" Envy asked walking forward.

"Because it has a huge giant stone wall like thing!" Evangeline exclaimed spreading her arms out and standing on the pads of her feet.

"Come on," Envy sighed.

"Okay! How are we going to get in?" Evangeline asked looking slightly dead.

"Sneaking in of course," Envy shrugged walking to the farthest corner of the wall.

"Are you kidding me?! It has barb wire on the top! I will most likely cut an arm off!" Evangeline yelled in shock of the idea of sneaking over the wall.

"Well you will have to be careful then." He said looking at her.

"Can you help me then?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" he asked eyeing Evangeline.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't feel entirely safe asking you for help, but I would rather get just a cut then a missing limb…" Evangeline said crossing her arms.

"Whatever." He replied walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked blankly.

"Helping you, now get on my back." He said.

"Okay…" she replied jumping on Envy's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He then jumped over the wall and ran towards the building. Then he jumped in a window.

And in the room there was a desk, a computer, a chair, a lamp on the desk, and two figures standing in the middle of the room. One of the figures a women and she was tall and curvy the other one was short and fat male.

"It took you a while to get here, Envy." The woman said.

"Well, I was held up a little." Envy replied pointing to Evangeline.

"What did I do?!" she asked letting go of his neck.

"You kept on tripping." He replied a little irritated.

"Ooooh yeeeaaah…" Evangeline said as it looked like she was thinking.

"Who is she?" the woman asked.

"She is Evangeline. Evangeline the woman is Lust and the short person is Gluttony." He said introducing them.

"Can I eat her, Lust?" Gluttony asked.

"No." Lust replied.

"NO! I am not food! Speaking of food I am hungry." Evangeline said looking at Envy.

"What? Don't look at me." Envy told her.

"Well it would be nice to eat out every once in a while." Evangeline said looking at the wall thinking.

"What ev-" Envy started.

"Oh wait! I suppose that would too much for you Envy…" Evangeline interrupted in a challenging tone.

"What?" he asked in response.

"You heard me, or are you depth as well as a fun sucker?" Evangeline said smirking challenging.

"Envy, Evangeline. It is time to go. We need to check in on something." Lust said walking out of the door.

"Okay!" Evangeline replied happily following Lust, but Gluttony had disappeared to somewhere. Envy followed shortly after.

_"I wonder where we are going…"_ Evangeline shrugged off the thought and continued to follow the three.

They walked down long hallways that were in a confusing maze like pattern. And they eventually came to a huge room where four people's voices came from. And then they walked in.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Is she your girlfriend?" Number 48 asked.

Alice and Ed looked at each other with wide eyes before shaking their heads quickly.

"No way! I am not his girlfriend!" Alice protested.

"Why would I date someone like her?" Ed asked as he crossed his arms.

Alice glared at him.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"I can think of many things wrong with you!" Ed retorted.

"Oh really? Well, I can also think of many things wrong with you too!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"This isn't really the time to fight." Number 48's younger brother pointed out, interrupting the two fighting teens.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed nodded. "How's Al?"

"He was fine last time I saw him." Alice replied.

"Al?" 48 questioned.

"My little brother. He's like you; he doesn't have a body, only a suit of armor…" Ed said. "But, my little brother is human and you guys are too. I don't want to kill."

That's when number 48 started to laugh. Alice looked over at him and the back at Ed, she knew this part already and what was going to happen.

"I wish I had prepared myself, but no, I had to go rushing in after these guys." Alice sighed.

"That's amusing!" 48 laughed.

"What…?" Ed gasped.

"From the time we could tell right from wrong, we brothers stole, destroyed, and killed. We were labeled as outcasts and savages, and thus lived. To be treated like human beings for the first time ever, after throwing away our bodies rather than our hearts…amusing!" 48 laughed once again. "Kid! You said you wanted to know about the stone, right?"

"Brother! If you talk, we'll be punished!" 48 looked over a his younger brother.

"We'll be punished anyway for being totally useless in terminating an intruder. And we've already died once. It's a little late to be afraid." 48 explained. "Kid, I am giving you a farewell gift. I'll tell you everything!" he said to Ed.

"Everything?" Ed questioned.

"As I said before, I don't now much about Alchemy. I know nothing of the Philosopher's stone." 48 said.

"Huh?! Then what's the point in talking?!" Ed angrily asked.

"I don't know about the stone, but I know who made it. In other words, the ones who told us to guard this place,"

"Who is it?!"

"They are…"

Alice gasped.

"E-Evangeline?"

* * *

Lily: Dun dun duuuun!

Bloodpuppy: I'm thanking the reviewers! Lily and I would to thank: GoddessPhoenix3173, EclipseRibbon, Kazumi-Uchiha-567 and DemonicChick888!! THANK YOOOOOOU!!!

Lily: Alright, if you review this time you can have…(Reads the note Bloodpuppy gave her) A pretty shell?

Bloodpuppy: Yes! Love the shell, damn it!

Lily: Okay, you get a pretty shell!

Both: Please leave a review and we'll update soon! Buh-bye!


	13. Episode 12: Friends and Hospitals

Lily: Dun dun duuuun!

Bloodpuppy: ...What?

Lily: Dun dun…duuuun!!

Bloodpuppy: Okay…

Lily: DUN DUN DUUUN!!

Bloodpuppy: O_O

Lily: I knew I would get that reaction out of you. Now onto the story!

* * *

**_(Alice)_**

"E-Evangeline?"

"That was too close." A voice said.

_"Ah! It's…Lust and Envy!"_ Alice gasped.

"Oh my…why is the Full Metal Shrimp, here?" Envy smirked. Well then, what to do in a situation like this."

Ed gaped at the two who stood in front of him, holding Number 48's armored head.

"What a troublesome boy. How did you find out about this place?" Lust questioned.

"Ugh…" Number 48 muttered.

"I didn't want anyone to see this, but I can't do anything about it now." Lust said before cutting Number 48 in half with her extended finger nails.

"Brother!" 48's younger brother exclaimed. "Brother!! Brother!!"

Ed watched in horror as Envy walked over to the sword that laid on the ground and picked it up, walking over to 48's younger brother.

"Damn you! We can still fight! Give me a body! Give me-!"

"No!" Alice shouted, but it was too late, Envy stabbed the blood seal killing the younger brother of the Slicer brother's with his older brother' sword.

"Oh, shut the hell up, you nitwit!" Envy growled.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Alice turned her head and looked at Evangeline. Her best friend who somehow also ended up in this world. But, how?

"Evangeline! What are you doing with Envy and Lust?" Alice questioned as she stood up.

Evangeline blinked and looked over to Alice with a confused expression. She did not recognize who she was, but had a strange feeling about her.

"Um…who are you?" she asked.

Alice gasped and her eyes went wide. "Wh-what do you mean…who am I? You know who I am! I am your best friend, Alice!" Alice exclaimed.

"I don't think I met you before. And how do you know my name?!" Evangeline questioned. "Are you my stalker or something?"

"What? No! I said I am your best friend! I have been since you and I were toddlers!" Alice shouted.

"Lies!"

"I'm not lying!" Alice cried.

"Then show my proof!"

"Uh…" Alice stopped and looked down. She had no proof. And…did Evangeline really forget about her?

Alice snapped her eyes up and looked at Envy with a deadly glare. "You! You made her forget all about me! This is your fault!" She screamed.

Envy scoffed and looked over at Alice. "When I found her she didn't remember anything, but her name."

"Liar!"

"Don't call Envy a liar!" Evangeline shouted as she slowly walked towards Alice with a malice look on her face.

"What…are you doing?" Alice asked stepping back some what but before she could make any more movements, Evangeline swiftly pulled out her pocket knife, swung the knife across her face, but only ended up slicing some of Alice's hair as Alice tripped backwards.

"Where did she get that…?" Envy whispered. That girl was truly a weird one.

"Evangeline!" Alice gasped and jumped back dodging Evangeline's attack.

"Die!" Evangeline screamed as she skillfully changed the position of her knife while changing the direction of the motion of her arm, and bringing her hand down to Alice's face but Alice guarded herself by putting her arm up.

"E-Evangeline…please you got to remember me!" Alice cried out.

"I don't need to remember when I have Envy as my best friend!" Evangeline replied.

"Wh-what did she just call me?" Envy blinked.

"I think you had spent a little too much time with her." Lust spoke.

"You…!" Ed growled as he ran and kicked at Envy. Envy jumped back and smirked at Ed.

"Oh my…Shrimp's getting violent. Aww, I don't like fighting, it really hurts." Envy sighed.

"Stop saying shrimp!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands together. "You're the one who started this! So I'll take you on!"

Lust cocked her head to the side with a slight grin as nothing happened. "Looks like an auto-mail failure."

"Yippy!" Envy cheered.

"What the-Oof!" Ed started but was rudely interrupted by Envy grabbing Ed's braid and his knee being rammed into his stomach.

Envy then smirked. "You're weak." He spat out before letting Ed drop to the floor. "You're lucky your arm broke down…since you got out of this without getting hurt too badly."

"You sure are luck, boy." Lust said.

"Don't forget that we're 'Letting you live'." Envy said.

"E-Ed!" Alice shouted as she turned towards Ed, Envy and Lust holding her wound.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" Evangeline grinned as she grabbed Alice by the neck of her shirt and swiftly threw her towards a wall, knocking her out.

_"I think I over did that a little. Oh well! I do feel kind of bad doing that to her…but she called Envy a liar."_

"Who…are you…?" Evangeline softly asked herself out loud looking at the unconscious Alice.

"Evangeline, bring the girl." Envy said as he picked up Ed and threw him over his shoulder. Evangeline said nothing, but just nodded and threw Alice over her shoulder as well.

* * *

**_(Al)_**

"This has become a pain in the ass." Number 66 sighed.

"What's that noise?" Brosh questioned as he looked up at the building.

Suddenly, an explosion went off and the building started to come crumbling down.

"Wha-! What the-!"

"An explosion?! Sergeant, we have to evacuate!" Ross shouted. She turned towards Al who was staring at the falling building with horror. "What are you doing? Run!"

"Brother and Alice are still-!" Al was cut off by Ross grabbing his hand and turning him towards her.

"Where are you going?!" She asked.

"Brother and Alice are still inside! Let go of me!" Al cried out resisting the pull of Ross..

"Don't be stupid! You'll be buried alive!" Ross shouted.

"…Hmmm…this would mean 'that' happened." Number 66 muttered. Number 66 looked around for a moment, before he started to run. "That means its time for me to make a straight get away!"

"Hey! Hold it!" Brosh shouted as he pointed his gun at Number 66.

"You guys also better run away fast or else you'll get caught up in that!" Number 66 laughed.

"…Damn!" Brosh cursed.

"Brother…Alice…they're both-!" Al panicked. He knew Ed and Al were still in there, but he didn't know what to do.

"Think about getting out of here first!" Ross shouted as she tried to pull Al up from the ground.

Before Al could say anything, foot steps started to come towards them. Thinking it was Ed and Alice, Al quickly looked up with hope.

"Howdy y'all. I've come to drop of some baggage." Envy smirked.

"Brother?! Alice?!" Al exclaimed as he saw Evangeline and Envy carrying his brother and friend.

"He isn't in any danger of dying, but he lost a bit of blood, so put him in the hospital as soon as you can." Envy told Ross as he handed Ed over to her.

"She's fine. Although she might have a concussion," Evangeline spoke as she handed Alice over to Al.

"You guys got to do a better job at looking after him, so he doesn't go off doing anything dangerous. He's precious material you know." Envy sighed.

"2nd LT. Ross, what are you doing?!" Brosh questioned as he ran over to them.

"Sergeant! Give me a hand!" Ross shouted.

"How did they get hurt so badly?" Brosh asked as he looked over at Ed and Alice.

"Save that for later!" Ross told him. Ross turned her head to look back at Envy and Evangeline. "You two, get away too…" But, they both were already gone.

"Eh? They're gone." Ross mumbled.

"What are you two doing?!" Brosh asked.

Ross nodded and picked up Alice, putting her gently on her back. "Right…" And then the three of them ran.

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

_"Evangeline!" _Alice's voice ran through Evangeline's mind. Her voice just wouldn't leave! Who was that girl? Evangeline tried so hard to remember, but just couldn't. She wanted to cry, but didn't want to show Envy her being weak. All she wanted was to remember all that she had forgotten. Why couldn't she?

"What's wrong with you?" Envy asked sitting with is back against the wall.

"Huh? Oh I am thinking." She replied smiling faintly still unknowingly pacing the room.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked stopping in front of him.

"Your smiles are usually happier and more vibrant." He replied looking up at her.

"Wait…You actually pay attention to those kinds of things?" she asked surprised.

"You smile happily a lot of the time. I got used to seeing your annoying smile all the time." He replied looking at the ground.

"Annoying? Oh well." Evangeline shrugged walking over to the bed and laying down on it.

"Yeah annoying." He said like he was reassuring himself that he had no feelings for her.

"You said that weirdly…" Evangeline said looking at him.

"How so?" he asked looking back at her.

"Never mind. It was just my imagination. Don't worry about it." She replied rolling off the bed and walking over to the dresser.

"Okay. What are you doing now?" he asked looking at her as she went through the drawers again.

"Getting some clothes to change into after I take a shower," Evangeline replied.

"Why do you take showers so much?" Envy asked her making her freeze in her foot steps as she was going to the shower.

"I…don't…know....I feel dirty though. So I am going to take a shower! Why don't you ever take a shower?" Evangeline asked turning to face him.

"I do, you are just always in this room." He replied.

"Really? I would say 'Prove it!' but I don't see how unless we took a shower together…" she said thinking out loud.

And this said Envy looked at the girl totally shocked. "Are you fucking insane?!" he replied with surprise.

"Yes, Yes I am." She nodded before walking off to the shower.

* * *

**_(Alice)_**

Alice sighed as she lied in her bed at the hospital. All she remembered was the fight with Evangeline and then waking up in the hospital. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought back on Evangeline. Her hair had just got cut a little, but she could fix it herself with some scissors. Her left arm had gotten a deep cut in it, but it was fine.

"It's the middle of the night. Why did I have to wake up in the middle of the night?"Alice sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_"Did she really forget me? She's my best friend; we aren't supposed to forget each other." _She thought.

Alice lifted up her auto-mail hand and stared at it, remembering how she first came to Full Metal Alchemist world. She wondered how Evangeline managed to get here, since the last time she saw her she was far away from the mirror.

The mirror!

_"That's right! It was that stupid mirror's fault! I don't even remember why I bought that mirror!_" Alice thought as she cursed aloud to herself.

Alice sighed and looked up at the white ceiling. Hospitals were way too white for Alice. She never did like them. She knew she didn't have a concussion, but the doctors decided to keep her here just in case. Ed was in the room beside hers, and she knew how badly wounded he was.

"I…really didn't want to come here. I just want to go home. Go home with Evangeline, to where things can go back to normal. Normal for both of us. Why can't I go home?" Alice cried and cried her heart out for hours. She just couldn't stop crying, she missed Evangeline and her family so much. She missed fighting and wrestling with her older brother. She also missed watching TV at night with her dad. She wanted to call up her mom and talk to her about a lot of things. She wanted to play basketball with her brother and dad. She wanted to hang out with Isabella, Amy, Lynn, and Joseph. She also wanted to talk to her online buddy, Collin. What she missed the most was hanging out and having fun with Evangeline. They had made some many plans together. But, all of that was ruined when that mirror had sucked her in.

_"Evangeline…please…remember me soon."_ She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**(Alice's dream)**_

_"Isabella! The ball is coming your way!" A tiny voice shouted._

_"I got it!" A little girl with short dark brown hair shouted back as she went to catch the rubber bouncy ball._

_"Throw it over here!" Another voice shouted as the small girl with jet black hair bounced up and down, waving her arms._

_Isabella nodded and threw the ball at the little girl. "It's coming your way, Lynn!"_

_Lynn caught the ball and grinned and she looked over to a girl with blonde hair. "Catch it, Amy!"_

_Amy jumped and caught the ball, skidding on the ground._

_"I caught it!" She cheered._

_"Now through it over to Joseph!" A little girl with dark brown hair in a bob-cut shouted; pointing her finger to a tall looking older boy, still young, but older looking than the others._

_Amy nodded and threw it at Joseph who said nothing as he caught it and threw it at a little boy with dark brown hair. The little boy caught it and glared at Lynn who was sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Stop glaring at me, Lynn!"_

_"No way, Dustin!"_

_"Alice! Your stupid friend keeps glaring at me!" Dustin whined._

_"I am not stupid!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_Little Alice sighed as she watched her older brother and friend fight. They had been playing catch for an hour or so and once in a while the two of them would argue._

_"Damn it! Just throw the stupid ball already!" An angry voice shouted._

_"Evangeline, calm down," Alice told her best friend._

_Evangeline crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "They're acting like kids."_

_"That's because we are kids. All of us are." Isabella rolled her eyes._

_"Oh yeah. I completely forgot." Evangeline said._

_Alice giggled. "Lets play catch for a little while longer and then go home." She said. Everyone nodded and continued to play catch, now in teams. Alice had such a great time, especially with Evangeline at her side._

* * *

_**(Outside of Alice's dream)**_

"Evangeline…"

* * *

Lily: And that's where we are stopping for now.

Bloodpuppy: On the next chapter we get more on track with the Manga.

Lily: Yup.

Bloodpuppy: We would like to thank: Kazumi-Uchiha-567, The Ballet Blood Alchemist, Mizuki-the-dead and GoddessPhoenix3173, for reviewing! Thank you all!

Lily: Thank you!

Bloodpuppy: And if you review this time you can have…A GAINT MARSHMALLOW!!

Lily: Yum.

Bloodpuppy: I know!

Both: Please leave us a review and tell us what you think. Cya next time!


	14. Episode 13: Family and Fights

Lily: PIZZA!! YUMMY YUMMY PIZZA!!

Bloodpuppy: Yup!

Lily: Oh my gosh! I'm gonna go text Steven! (Goes and grabs her Ipod Touch and starts to text Steven)

Bloodpuppy: But who is going to work on the story?!

Lily: Dun dun duuuun!

Bloodpuppy: You need medication…

Lily: …I know…

* * *

**_(In the real world)_**

_The mother of Evangeline burst through the doors of their house only to find the house like it was a week ago._

_"EVANGELIIIIIIIINE!" her mother wailed in sorrow._

_"Calm down, Honey!" her father yelled comforting his wife._

_"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"_

_"Because freaking out will not bring back Evangeline or Alice," He replied rubbing her back._

_The only response from Evangeline's mom was heavy sobbing._

* * *

**_(In the real world, with Evangeline's and Alice's friends)_**

_"Put that poster there!" Lynn ordered Joseph._

_"Why do I have to put posters up?" he asked himself out loud while putting a poster up._

_"Because you are the tallest!" Lynn replied smacking his head._

_"Now is not the time to be fighting!" Isabella yelled at the two._

_"She is right." Amy said sitting on the side walk her shorts rising up slightly show her butt somewhat._

_"Whoa!" Dustin said looking at the revealed skin._

_"Amy! You shouldn't be sitting at a time like this!" Lynn yelled._

_"My legs hurt!" Amy complained._

_"Mine do too, but you don't see me complaining?" Isabella replied._

_"We should get going soon, it is getting late." Dustin said._

_They all nodded in agreement. And put up a couple more posters before going home._

* * *

_**(In the real world at Evangeline's house)**_

_Everyone was gathered in the giant living room, waiting to be questioned by the police. They decided to question Evangeline's mother first, which proved difficult due to the fact that all she could do is cry._

_"Ms. Isabella?" the policed called before taking her to a different room._

_After a whole thirteen hours, the police got all the information out of the friends and family of the two girls_

_"Thanks for all your assistance, we will do what we can." The head police man of the investigation said before closing the door behind him._

_"Well, I guess we'll be going home." James, Alice's father, said as he stood up from the couch. His son, Alice's older brother, Dustin, stood up as well._

_James walked over to Claire and John, who were Evangeline's parents, and put his hands on both of their shoulders._

_"Don't worry, we will find your daughter and my daughter soon. I promise." He said._

_"Yes, we know." Claire nodded as she wiped a tear from her cheek._

_"We'll keep in contact." James said. Claire and John nodded and watched as Dustin and James left their house. Isabella, Amy, Lynn and Joseph also left a moment after, heading back to their own homes._

_"Dustin, call your mother. She'll need to know what's going on around here." James sighed. Alice and Dustin's mother was not going to take this very well._

* * *

_**(Ed the next day)**_

Ed sat up as angry as ever. He was covered in bandages and really wanted to kick Envy's ass now. Al was okay, so he was somewhat happy, but he was still really irritated at what happened a while ago. Also, he did not know where the hell he was.

Brosh opened the door and took a peek inside, with Ross standing right behind him. Brosh slightly smiled as he saw Edward sitting up in his bed at the hospital.

"Ah! Mr. Edward!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the room, followed by Ross, and stood next to Ed's bed. "You've finally awoke."

"Where am I?" Ed asked with a slightly confused expression.

"This is the hospital of an acquaintance of 2nd Lt. Ross. We thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to place you in the military hospital, as we would be questioned a bit…you can recover in peace and quiet over here." Brosh explained.

Ed sighed and tried to lean forward a little, but ended up falling back wincing in pain. "Ah, crap, it hurts. And I was so close to finding out the truth…there isn't time for me to be hospitalized."

Brosh and Ross looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to Ed.

"Full Metal Alchemist, sir!" Ross started.

"Please forgive us what we are about to do!" Brosh finished.

"Huh?" Ed looked more confused than ever.

Ross walked up to the confused Ed and didn't hesitate a moment as she slapped him across the face.

"Major Armstrong told you so many times not to act on your own, but then you two did it anyway! And you got Alice hurt in the process! Even when he told you to stay in the apartment patiently, because it was dangerous! And on top of ignoring Major's kindness you almost died!" Ross shouted.

Ed looked shocked as Ross finished up what she continued to shout at him. And did she also say Alice got hurt as well? He didn't remember that. Was she in the hospital somewhere too? Eh, he would worry about that later.

"That is all!" Brosh and Ross exclaimed.

Ed looked down somewhat ashamed, but not all that much.

Ross and Brosh kept a straight face the whole time. "Please forgive us for what we did to you!"

"…Ah…no I'm the one…who is at fault…" Ed mumbled.

"And the punishment for the slap?" Ross questioned.

"No, no, I won't do anything!" Ed told them.

Brosh and Ross sighed heavily and leaned against a wall.

"Why are you so worried?" Ed asked the two.

"Even though National Alchemists aren't regular soldiers, they posses status that is equivalent of a Major. We could be fired at a single word from you." Ross explained.

"You don't have to be so nervous. I didn't get a National License because I wanted status in the military. And you don't have to talk so formally to a…kid." Ed said.

"Oh really?" Ross asked.

"Well, the thing is that it was really annoying to have to talk to someone younger than me like that, ya know." Brosh laughed.

_"That's some fast adapting."_ Ed sweat dropped.

"Oh, where's Al?" Ed questioned as he looked around.

"I hit Alphonse and gave him the same lecture. Thanks to that my hand ended up like this." Brosh said as he held out his red hand.

Ed laughed. "He is pretty hard." Ed laughed a little more, groaning in pain a couple of times, before a thought came to his head. A thought he did not want at all.

"There's still one more event where I'm going to have to deal with a massive amount of screaming…" Ed groaned and shuddered.

Ross and Brosh both looked confused.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"I wonder what Al and Ed are doing…" Alice mumbled as she slightly sat up. "Ed is probably resting, but I haven't seen Al in a while now. He didn't even come visit me. Strange…" Alice had woken up hours ago, she didn't get much sleep, but she felt so much better after closing her eyes for a bit. She figure it was sometime in the morning or early afternoon. She really wanted to get out of this hospital. She tried her best to get her mind of off Evangeline for a while, but hasn't seemed to be able to.

Suddenly, Alice heard a knock on the door and told the person to come in. Ross came walking in with a smile one her face.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" she asked as she stood by the brunettes bed side.

"I feel fine. It was just my arm that got hurt really." Alice replied.

"How did you get that wound anyways?" Ross asked.

"Oh, she, um, stabbed me in the arm, I think…" Alice mumbled.

"Who?" Ross questioned.

"Oh, no one," Alice quickly said as she turned her head away.

"It's someone. Ed told me you were screaming at a girl called Evangeline. I thought you knew no one, but Ed and Al here." Ross said.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain and I really don't feel all that up to it. But, to put it short, Evangeline is my best friend and she lost her memories. She doesn't remember me or anything else besides her name." Alice explained.

"I see," Ross nodded.

"I tired to get her to remember, but it didn't work. Instead we ended up fighting each other." Alice sighed.

"Hm, I know this is a change of subject, but would you like to go see Ed and Al?" Ross asked.

Alice gasped and jumped out of bed nodding her head eagerly. "Yes! Yes I do!"

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline yawned and jumped out of her bed and headed towards the shower again. Although she took one last night, she really wanted to take another. She just felt so dirty for some weird reason.

A little while later, Evangeline jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying herself off. She brushed her red hair and sighed. She had bags under her eyes. She didn't sleep very well last night. That girl named Alice just kept haunting her mind. Who was she? What does she mean they were best friends? Was she lying or telling the truth? Evangeline felt like she didn't know anything anymore.

Then she heard banging on the door. Evangeline glanced over and glared at it.

"What?" She asked as she was getting dressed.

"Hurry up!" Envy yelled through the door.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because!" he yelled back.

"Because why?" she questioned pulling her pants buttoning them and zipping the zipper.

"Just get out!" Envy growled.

"Okay!" she said walking out grabbing her shirt. "Happy? I am out."

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" Envy yelled turning around.

"What?! You are the one that wanted me out so badly!" Evangeline yelled throwing her shirt at him.

"Put your shirt on!" he yelled again throwing it back.

"Not until you tell me why you wanted me out!" Evangeline yelled throwing it back at him.

"NO!" he said once again throwing it back at her.

"Do you remember who won the throwing fight last time?" Evangeline asked calmly holding the shirt.

"Um…neither of us really," He replied looking at her. Envy wondered why she had suddenly asked that, but just shrugged it off a moment later.

"Oh okay. TELL ME WHY YOU WANTED ME OUT OF THE SHOWER SO BADLY!" Evangeline shouted throwing the shirt at him once again

"NO!" he yelled throwing it back.

"YES! DO IT OR I WILL DO SOMETHING SO TERRIFYING TO YOU!" Evangeline warned throwing the shirt back and pointing at him.

"Like what?" he asked ignoring the shirt.

"This." Evangeline said starting to strip her body of her clothes.

"Okay! Okay! Just put your clothes back on!" Envy said covering his eyes.

"YAY! I win!" Evangeline replied getting dressed again. "So why did you want me out so badly?"

"I wanted to take a shower. And you were taking all the hot water." He growled.

"That is it?" she asked surprised.

"Pretty much" he replied walking past her into the bathroom closing the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Evangeline yelled banging on the door.

"No! Now leave me alone!" Envy yelled through the door.

"Okay." She replied walking into the room she sleeps in. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window. Finally a thought came to Evangeline's mind.

_"Where…did I exactly come from?"_

* * *

Lily: (Blinks) Does Envy even take showers?

Bloodpuppy: Uh, I don't know. But I made him take a shower anyways!

Lily: Okay…

Bloodpuppy: Yup! Also we would like to thank: GoddessPhoenix3173, 1hinata9/April c., Mizuki-the-dead, EclipseRibbon, Kazumi-Uchiha-567 and DemonicChick888. Thank you!

Lily: Thank you so very much! This time if you review you can have…

Bloodpuppy: A Turtle that doesn't bite you!

Lily: Yay! Turtle's are so cute! Oh and If you don't want a Turtle you can have...a piece of Cake that magically changes to any flavor you want!

Bloodpuppy: Cake's can do that?

Lily: They can now! Oh and we have a question for you all. How many of you know the Anime...**The Prince of Tennis**? If you do and love that Anime you should check out the story on my profile...**"1000 Words"**. I was curretnly writing it by myself, but then decided to bring in Bloodpuppy. If you can figure her character in the story, you have have a Soda! Any kind!

Both: Please leave a review and cya next time!


	15. Episode 14: Shopping and Repairs

Lily: Woohoo!

Bloodpuppy: What are you cheering about?

Lily: I have absolutely no idea.

Bloodpuppy: You're crazy.

Lily: And you have problems.

Bloodpuppy: I don't have problems I have issues!

Lily: Okay then…onto the story!

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

Ross had led Alice down a couple of long hallways. First though she had let the young burnette change back into her regular clothes since she didn't have to stay in the hospital anymore. The two of them talked a little bit along the way but it was mostly silence. Soon they came to a room; Ross opened the door, after knocking, and walked in. Alice walked in beside her and gasped when she saw a familiar person in the room.

"Winry?!" Alice exclaimed with shock.

"Alice!" She shrieked jogging over to Alice and grabbing her in a hug.

_"Oh yeah! She came here to repair Ed's automail…"_ Alice thought. _"I better just act dumb and play along."_

"Wh-what are you doing here, Winry?" Alice asked looking as innocent as ever. Or at least tried.

"Ed called me and said that he needed his automail repaired." Winry answered before she started to eye Alice. "Did you break yours?" she asked.

Alice blinked and looked down at her hand. It was perfectly fine from what she could tell.

"Nope, mines perfectly fine!" Alice replied.

"Why are you all so happy?" Ed asked as he watched the two girls smile at each other.

Alice blinked and looked over at the blonde haired boy who lied on the bed with a slightly angry look. "Ed! You're okay!" Alice exclaimed as she jogged over to him and gave him a hug.

"Ow!" Ed cried out in pain. Alice nervously chuckled and released Ed from her grip. She apologized and looked around until her eyes landed on Al.

"Al!" she exclaimed happily as she jogged over to him and gave him a hug as well.

Al twitched when the two came in contact. His hand slightly moved to hug her back, but he quickly put it back down and waited until she released him. Soon enough, she did.

"MISS. ADAMS! IT'S LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Alice's brown eyes widened in fear as she recognized the voice; her head slowly turned towards Armstrong and gave him a small wave, hoping that, that would satisfy him.

Alice was wrong.

"I HEARD YOU WERE STABBED IN THE ARM AND THROWN TO A WALL AND YOU WERE HOSPITALIZED!! HOW TERRIBLE!!" Armstrong cried out as he hugged the young teenage girl, making her practically turn blue.

"She was what?!" Winry asked in shock. "Edward!"

"It's not my fault! She came to find me and got hurt in the process!" Ed argued.

Alice heavily sighed as Armstrong continued to yell, and Winry and Ed fought.

* * *

**_(Evangeline)_**

"WHY?! Why can't I remember?!" Evangeline yelled in frustration curling into a ball in a corner of the room.

Envy had soon left after his shower, which was a while ago. So Evangeline let out all her emotions by hitting the wall. Once Evangeline's fist connected it left a hug hole in the wall. Her hand also had shards of wood digging deep into her skin.

"Shit!" Evangeline cursed as she held her hand. "Guess I should take care of my hand…" she mumbled holding her bleeding hand close to her stomach and rushing to the bathroom.

"Fuck! Do they have anything that could help?!" she hissed as she rummaged through the cabinets of the bathroom. All she could find was a needle and cloth to wrap her hand.

"This is going to hurt!" she complained, pulling out the biggest shards first. She winced at the pain before letting out a loud scream.

"OW!" Evangeline yelled as she pulled yet another shard out.

* * *

_**(Five minutes later)**_

_"Okay, that is it for the shards…now time for the splinters…"_ Evangeline thought throwing the last shard into the trash.

She sighed heavily as she grabbed the needle and started forcing the splinters out one by one.

"Fuck!" she yelled in pain.

* * *

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

"OW!" Evangeline yelled as she pulled the last splinter out of her hand.

"Now its time to wrap the stupid thing," Evangeline said as she grabbed the cloth next to her.

She then started to wrap her hand tightly in the cloth. After a couple minutes of wrapping her hand, she was done.

"Finally!" she exclaimed walking back to the bedroom and lying on the bed, instantly falling asleep and completely forgetting about her injured hand.

* * *

After a couple of hours of sleeping, Evangeline woke up and looked around the room getting up slowly.

"Well…it looks like Envy isn't anywhere to be seen. Might as well explore."Evangeline shrugged getting a different pair of shirts and pants on, then walking out the bed room door.

Evangeline walked out the door and looked around outside.

_"Hm…I haven't eaten a decent meal in a while. Might as well pick pocket people to get money." _She thought to herself walking by people reaching her hand swiftly in the pockets of rich looking people. Of course she used her non injured hand.

After an hour or so of walking past people and stealing their money, she came to a restaurant with a smell that made her stomach grumble.

"Time to eat!" she exclaimed in her head walking in and looking around.

"Right this way, Miss." The waitress lady said leading her to an empty table in the back.

_"Hm…I wonder how much money I have…" _she thought sitting down at a table taking the menu from the lady that gave her a seat.

"What would you like to drink?" the lady asked giving a small smile to Evangeline.

"Tea please," Evangeline replied smiling sweetly at the lady.

"Sure!" she replied walking away.

_"Now what should I get to eat?" _Evangeline thought to herself looking through the menu.

After a couple minutes of reading through the menu she finally decided on a roasted chicken, mash potatoes, corn, and bread. When the waitress lady came back Evangeline told her what she wanted once she got her tea and just waited for her food.

After thirty minutes of waiting, the waitress brought Evangeline her food. A moment of looking at her food and deciding where to start, she grabbed the fork that was next to her plate and started eating the mashed potatoes, then she ate the corn, then the bread, and last the chicken.

Once she finished the food the waitress came back with her bill, which only cut into her money a little bit, so she paid and left the small restaurant.

"Now where too?" she asked herself. "Maybe I should get some more money…"

"Miss?" a little girl in a pink dress asked tugging on Evangeline's pant leg.

"What?" Evangeline asked looking down at the girl.

"Does your hand hurt?" she asked looking sweetly up at her.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" she asked holding her hand up, getting a nod from the girl. "No it doesn't."

"Okay!" the girl replied running away to her mother.

"Lucky child," Evangeline thought to herself as she watched the kid before walking down the street.

A little while later Evangeline stopped at a candy store and looked around. "Hm…I wonder if Envy likes candy…" she mumbled to herself walking in the store and looking at the products in the store.

"How may I help you?" the cashier asked her.

"Um, yes I would like forty pieces of hard candy and four chocolate bars." She replied putting her stolen money on the counter, letting the cashier person count how much he needed.

"Thank you." He said putting the money away.

"No, thank you!" Evangeline smiled happily walking out of the store carrying her candy.

She walked down a different street looking at the stores and finally came across a black smith store.

"I should buy a weapon shouldn't I?" Evangeline pondered in her mind before walking through the door.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't be in a place like this." The blacksmith said looking at her.

"Well you see, my parents died when I and my younger brother were young, so I have been looking after him ever since and we decided to start traveling. So I need to buy a weapon for us so we won't get eaten by wild animals." Evangeline explained slyly.

"Okay." He replied watching her look around. The black smith eyed the young girl as she looked around the around the place. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that she might have been lying to him.

"Oh my god! There are so many weapons here!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Soon enough, she finally found a suitable blade that had seemed good for fighting along side with Envy. She picked it up the double bladed sword, the handle had a golden dragon engraved the head starting on the end curling down to the end, it also had red stones set in the eyes, and the hilt was colored black and red.

"This is good. Can I also get a belt too?" she said looking at the black smith.

"Sure." He said taking the money from Evangeline and handing her the sheathe to the sword and a belt.

"Thank you." She said putting the belt on and slipping the sword between her belt and pants. She then walked out of the store and to a clothes store.

_"Just for the hell of it…"_ she thought to her self looking at the jackets and other articles of clothing.

"Hm…" she said looking around and she finally found a cloak like thing that was black and red inside. So she grabbed it and walked towards the person who you pay for the clothes.

"I would like to buy this, please?" she asked politely handing the woman the cloak and money.

"Okay." The woman smiled taking the money and watching Evangeline walk out putting the cloak on.

"Well I guess it is time to go home…" she said to herself pick pocketing on her way home.

* * *

She laughed to herself walking through the door traveling through the walk ways to her bed room.

"I wonder when Envy is coming back…Well if he isn't back tomorrow then I am going out then too!" Evangeline smiled looking out her as the sun set across the horizon.

Suddenly her head started throbbing and things started to appear in front of her but they weren't really there. It looked like the rest of her first weird dream with the little girl that dragged her around a town trying to find her friend and in the end they found her. The girl turned around fully and smiled at the little girl standing next to Evangeline. She had medium length dark brown hair that flowed smoothly in the wind, and she kinda looked like that one chick from the day before when she was with Envy, Lust, and the other people.

_"Oh well. I still don't know who she is, but…I won't turn my back on Envy unless he tells me to…"_ she thought before passing out on the bed.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

Alice heavily sighed as the fighting continued. Armstrong still held a tight grip on her and she was very tired. Ross and Brosh were a bit too scared to help her and Al just looked emotionless.

_"What should I do…?"_ She questioned as she looked around the room to find some sort of distraction. That's when her eyes landed on the untouched milk next to Ed's bed.

Alice smirked.

"Winry! Ed didn't drink his milk again!" Alice shouted. The room soon became silent as Winry looked over at Ed with a glare. Ed made a disgusted face and crossed his arms.

"I hate milk…" he muttered.

"It's because you say crap like that, that you're always going to be a midget!" Winry yelled.

"Shut up!! There's no way I can drink some white juice that's secreted from a cow!" Ed shouted.

Immediately, Armstrong dropped Alice to the ground and ran over to Ed and Winry.

"You're being selfish, Edward Elric!" he exclaimed. "If you want to heal quickly you must be well fed!"

"It shouldn't be a problem if I take something else milk for nutrition, right?!" Ed retorted.

"That's why you haven't grown!" Winry exclaimed, grabbing Edward's cheek and pinching it.

"What was that?!" Ed angry asked.

Suddenly, the door slammed closed and Alice sighed. She had watched as Al left the room. She knew what was going on now. And she knew that Ed needed to be the one to fix it all. Alice couldn't do anything about it, and if she even tried, she knew that she would screw everything up.

_"Just like how I screwed it up with Evangeline…" _Alice sadly thought. _"I…need to find her."_

* * *

_**(A little while later…)**_

"I am so…bored." Alice mumbled.

"You said that about twenty times already." Winry said as she continued to fix Ed's automail.

"But I am!" Alice argued.

Winry twitched at Alice's whiney voice. The blonde glanced over at her wrench before smirking. She looked back at Alice who was now looking out the window staring at nothing-ness. Slowly, Winry reached for her wrench and grabbed it.

And then…she threw it.

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER!!" Alice screamed in pain as she held head her throbbing head. She glanced over at Winry who turned away quickly and went back to fixing Ed's automail. Ed chuckled while Ross, Brosh and Armstrong all sweat dropped. "Alright, I get it. I won't whine anymore."

Winry smiled. "Good," she said satisfied.

Alice sighed and continued to rub the spot where Winry had struck her with the wrench. Once the pain was gone she leaned on the window still and looked out the window.

_"Man, what am I going to do? I need to find Evangeline, but I can't distract Ed and Al from their journey. And I can't guarantee that Evangeline will always be around Envy, so what do I do?" _Alice thought. _"Maybe I shou-__…"_

"Hey, Ed! You getting it on with your woman in the hospital room?" A loud voice questioned as the door slammed open.

Alice blinked and looked over her shoulder before a wide smile came to her face.

"Hughes!" She exclaimed.

"Alice!"

Alice walked up to Hughes with sparkle in her eyes. "Got any new pictures of Elysia?" she asked.

For a moment Hughes looked serious, but a minute later…he was pulling out many pictures of his daughter with sparkles in his eyes as well.

"Kyaa! She's even cuter!" Alice squealed.

"I know!" Hughes nodded. "She's the cutest!"

Ed sighed as he watched the two of them. "Great, she really is crazy."

"Uh, who is he?" Winry asked in a whisper as she leaned next to Ed.

"Winry, this guy is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed sighed.

Hughes put his pictures back in his jacket as he walked over to Winry and held out his hand.

"I'm Winry Rockbell."

"I'm Mae Hughes, pleased to meet you."

"Yippy! I got to see more pictures!" Alice happily said.

"You're a sick little girl aren't you?" Ed asked.

"Shut up!" Alice shouted smacking Ed with her automail hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME A LITTLE GIRL, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Lily: And…we are stopping…there!

Bloodpuppy: I'm pretty sure that they all guessed before you even said that.

Lily: _(Narrows's eyes)_ don't let the mole-people know!

Bloodpuppy: Too late, they heard you!

Lily: Ah! _(Runs out of room)_

Bloodpuppy: Wait! Who's gonna help me with the rest of the typing?! (Runs after Lily)

_(Five minutes later…)_

Lily: Back! We would like to thank: EclipseRibbon, GoddessPhoenix3173, The real Gluttony and Kazumi-Uchiha-567, for reviewing. Thank you all!

Bloodpuppy: Thank you!

Lily: If you review this time you can have…a cute pet! Any kind of pet you want!

Bloodpuppy: Or you can have a shiny toy! I know...we are running out of things, but we'll think of something.

Both: Review and we'll cya next time!


	16. Episode 15: Yelling and Shock

Lily: Sorry, we meant to get this up a bit sooner, but I've been lazy lately.

Bloodpuppy: Yes, you have been very lazy…and you have been having a lot of mood swings.

Lily: _(Sweat drops) _I hate being a teenager…

Bloodpuppy: Live with it!

Lily: I am dammit! Now onto the story!

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline woke up to the sun shining on her face, her hand hurting, and her new sword digging into her side. She cursed to herself as she had forgotten to take the sword off before taking a little nap. She sat up and removed the sword from her belt and sat it on the floor before sighing and looking out the window in wonder.

"What happened after that vision like thing?" she asked herself.

Silence…

_"I should take a shower…"_ she thought getting up taking off her belt and cloak putting it on the bed and walking towards the dresser to get a change of clothes, while unwrapping her hand, then she started walking towards the bathroom.

She got into the shower and started to wash her hair and body. After a while she got out and walked to her room with only a towel on. She got dressed and wrapped her hand in different clean cloth.

"I will wait an hour or two for Envy until I roam around town again." Evangeline said out loud to herself unsheathing her sword and admiring the blade.

"Well, I explored on part of town…I should explore the other parts…" she said talking to herself swinging the sword around skillfully.

More silence…

"Why am I so good at fighting with blades?" she asked herself cutting a drape in half on accident.

"Oops!" she exclaimed looking at the drapes. "Oh well…"

_"Hmmm… I wonder what I could do with all those dresses…" _Evangeline thought to herself looking at the closet, before sheathing her sword and putting it on the bed and opening the closet doors.

She pulled out a dress that had light blue as a base color, pink frills, and white as a secondary color. It looked like something a happy person would wear, so she threw it on the floor. She then pulled out another which was black smooth dress flowing knee high and a purple tie around the waist. She kinda liked it so she threw it into a different pile. Next she picked out a heavy frilly embroidered red and white dress. She threw it into the 'like' pile.

* * *

_**(A couple hours later)**_

"I am done now…" She said putting the last 'like' dress back into the closet and turning to face the dresses she didn't like. "What should I do with you guys?" she asked herself propping her hands on her hips.

Even more silence…

"Oh well. I am going shopping for food, so I can cook." She said walking out the front door leaving the dresses on the floor, but stopping before she was out the house.

"I could sell those dresses couldn't I?" she asked herself turning around and carrying the dresses out walking to a clothing store that would buy the dresses she didn't like.

She found one and ended up getting a lot of money for them.

"Sweet! Time to get food," She said walking into a store that carried things that she could cook with. She grabbed flour, bread, oats, chicken, beef, and other things like that and bought the items walking out going home and walking into the kitchen putting the items away in the correct place.

_"Might as well cook lunch…" _she thought to herself grabbing the bread, some jam, and a knife. She spread the jam on her bread with the knife and washed the dirty knife putting it out to dry eating the sandwich.

"Now what should I do…?" She mumbled to herself as she started to take bites of her sandwich.

Envy still hadn't shown up, like Evangeline had hoped for. She wondered where he had went, but then shrugged it off thinking that she really didn't need to know, and plus…she really didn't care.

_"I guess I can go around town again, maybe I can find some clues on to what has been going on lately."_ Evangeline shrugged as she took the last bite of her sandwich and walked out of the house once again.

Evangeline blinked and stopped before she turned back and took a long good look at the house that she and Envy had been staying in lately.

"Is that really Envy's house? Or someone else's? Why would he have those women clothes…he's gay!" Evangeline said to herself in shock. "Eh…I knew it all along." She shrugged once again before walking off down the street into a crowd of people.

* * *

**_(Alice)_**

"DUMBASS!"

"MORON!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"STUPID LITTLE GIRL!!"

"MIDGET MAN!!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!!"

"OH VERY CREATIVE!!"

Ross, Brosh, Winry, Hughes and Armstrong all blinked as they stared at the two fighting teenagers. For about twenty minutes now, the two have been shouting insults back and forth at each other.

"Are they always like this?" Hughes asked as he pointed to the two.

Winry nodded. "As far as I know. They even fought when they were staying with me and grandma."

"Ah! Young love!" Armstrong exclaimed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You are very lucky, Edward Elric."

Ed and Alice blinked and glanced at one another before glancing over at Armstrong.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHY WOULD I LOVE SOMEONE LIKE HER/HIM?!" They both screamed.

Alice huffed and turned to Ed. "Well, I guess its back to this conversation. What's the problem with loving someone like me?!" Alice asked.

"The problem is you're crazy, stupid and annoying!" Ed retorted.

"Yeah, but your hard-headed, a moron and SHORT!" Alice shouted.

Ed twitched as his face began to turn bright red. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" he fumed.

"YOU!!"

Once again, Ross, Brosh, Winry, Hughes and Armstrong all blinked and sweat dropped.

_"Isn't Alice the same height as Ed…?"_ They all questioned.

"GOSH YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!"

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Brosh asked in a light whisper.

"For a long time," Winry replied.

Brosh and Ross sweat dropped as Hughes, Winry and Armstrong continued to watch the two fight.

"Alright, I had enough of this." Winry sighed as she took out her wrench and threw it. As long as the two would shut up, Winry did not care which one the wrench would hit.

"Ow!!" Exclaimed Ed as he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced around until his eyes met Winry. Ed glared at his automail mechanic who only looked away whistling a soft tune. "Winry are you trying to kill me?!"

Winry scoffed. "I was only trying to get you and Alice to stop fighting. And look! Your wounds opened up again!" she exclaimed.

Alice crossed her arms and looked over at Ed. It was true, his wounds opened up again.

_"I guess it's my fault for starting a fight with him…"_ Alice thought sadly. _"But then again it's his fault since he kept it up. Eh…it's 50/50."_

"Hm…" Hughes spoke. "I didn't know Alice and Ed were dating. I thought he was getting it on with his mechanic earlier."

Alice and Ed both practically fell to the ground before they picked themselves up and glared at Hughes.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" They both screamed.

"Denial," Hughes smirked.

Alice clenched her fists into a ball before swiftly turning around and walking towards the door.

"I need something to drink." She said before slamming the door behind her and sighing.

* * *

Alice once again sighed as she walked out of the hospitals door. After getting a drink of water from the fountain, Alice decided to explore around town and then come back to the hospital later.

_"I doubt anyone is going to really notice me being gone," _Alice thought to herself._ "Now…where too first…?"_

Alice glanced around the corner of a street until she spotted a small clothing shop.

"I do need clothes…but I have no money…" Alice sighed.

"Is there something wrong, young lady?" Alice blinked and gasped before she quickly turned around. A wide smile came to her face as she recognized the person.

"You're that old lady from before!" Alice exclaimed.

The old lady laughed and smiled at Alice. "I do have a name, although I did never tell you. It's Josephine."

Alice blinked. _"That's Evangeline middle name…eh a lot of people have that name." _she thought.

"Were you thinking of going clothes shopping?" Josephine questioned with slight curiosity.

Alice nodded. "I did, but then I realized that I have no money."

Josephine chuckled. "How 'bout I take you shopping, it's my treat."

Alice gasped. "No, no, no! I couldn't take your money!"

"Do not worry, I have plenty. Now come along." Josephine said as she grabbed Alice's shoulders and guided her towards the clothing store.

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

_"Hmm…Where should I go now that I am out and about...again?" _Evangeline thought to herself walking through the crowds of people, pick-pocketing some of them along the way.

"Well the clothes in the closet aren't exactly my style…Maybe I should go shopping again!" Evangeline yelled out loud talking to herself earning some attention from the people around her.

So she walked around trying to find a good looking clothing store. Eventually she came across a little shop that looked like it would carry what she would like the wear. She walked in looking around the store finding some pants, shorts, and shirts. She picked out a plain black shirt, black leather pants, a short loose red shirt, black cotton shorts, black leather boots, and knee high black socks.

She then walked up the cashier person and paid the money for the clothes putting them in a paper bag. She then turned around hearing her name and looked around.

"Evangeline…?"

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

With wide eyes Alice stared at the red-head who stood across from her. Josephine blinked before slightly smiling.

"Is that your friend?" Josephine asked sweetly.

Alice didn't reply as she continued to gap at Evangeline who only blinked confused at Alice.

"Oh shit! It's you!" Evangeline exclaimed pointing her finger at Alice.

"E-Evangeline!" Alice cried out happily.

"Don't touch me!" Evangeline shouted as she quickly ran out of the clothing store.

"Evangeline! Wait!" Alice shouted as she followed Evangeline.

Evangeline ran and ran, looking back once or twice to see Alice chasing after her.

"Go away!" Evangeline screamed as she pushed through the crowd of people, knocking some down.

"Stop running! Just let me explain!" Alice shouted desperately.

"No way in fucking hell!" Evangeline screamed one last time before running into an alleyway and jumping over the fence.

Alice slid to a stop and looked around the alleyway.

"Evangeline…"

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline continued to run as she came closer to the house she and Envy live in. Once she was there, she quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, sighing.

_"That was a close one…"_ She thought as she slid down and put her hand to her forehead before saying outloud to herself. "I wonder what she wanted…SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!! AND AFTER I HAD LET HER LIVE!! WHAT A BITCH!!"

* * *

Lily: _(Blinks) _Oh…my…god. Evangeline is retarded!

Bloodpuppy: Hey! That's mean! Don't dis my character!

Lily: I just did!

Bloodpuppy: Well yours is…yours is…um mean?

Lily: _(Sweat drop) _lets just thank the reviewers now. We would like to thank: Kazumi-Uchiha-567, EclipseRibbon, AnimeFreak81296, YourBiggestFan!, 1hinata9, Kokiiru-kun, Mew Cookie Metamorphosis, mia826, XxLexiLacerationxX, and stapledshut01. Thank you all for reviewing!!

Bloodpuppy: Yes, thank you! Now if you review this time you can have…WAIT! You can go to a roller coaster place that's anywhere in your area! But we will not pay for it!

Lily: _(Whacks Bloodpuppy)_ Will just transport them their! With the mirror!

Bloodpuppy: Wow...TO THE ROLLAR COASTER PLACE!!

Lily: _(Holds up mirror)_ Not until you review! Oh and I am going to my moms for a week so this story wont be updated until I get back. Just to let you all know. I am leaving tomorrow.

Both: Review please! Buh-bye!


	17. Episode 16: Mood Swings and Candy

Lily: Ah…an update! And…I am BACK FROM MY MOMMY'S AND I AM NEVER DRIVING BACK TO CALIFORNIA EVER AGAIN!!! UNLESS I HAVE THE DAMN BACKSEAT TO MYSELF!!! AND...I HATE MY BROTHER!!

Bloodpuppy: Hola, everyone. And...yeah.

Lily: -.-

Bloodpuppy: Now! Onto the story!

Lily: Okay!!

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Evangeline…" Alice's best friends name kept playing in her head over and over again as she leaned against the wall in the alleyway, shocked. Alice wanted to know why Evangeline wouldn't stop and talk to her. Wasn't Evangeline curious as to what was going on as well?

Alice just…didn't understand.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Josephine asked as the old woman made her way slowly towards Alice. Of course, she was worried about Alice, so she had followed her, just…slowly.

Alice's short hair covered her face as she stared at the ground.

"M-my head…it hurts so much…I wanna cry, but I don't want to seem like some…helpless little girl. If Ed were here, I know he would laugh at me. I…I just…I JUST WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK!!!" Alice held her head as she screamed some more. Tears streaked down her faces, practically soaking her clothes.

Josephine only stood there for a moment as she watched Alice cry her heart out, before slowly going up towards her, leaning down and wrapping her arms securely around her.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright. Everything is alright." Josephine comforted Alice, who now cried on Josephine's shoulder. Josephine smiled warmly at Alice as she started to stroke her back in comfort.

"Everything and I mean everything will be alright soon enough. I promise you that. But, for now, you need to be strong, for your friend Evangeline. Your friend is just…confused right now, but she will soon learn many things, as well as you. You and your friend are going to be going through some very tough times, but if you're strong, then it'll be like nothing can stop you." Josephine softly spoke into Alice's ear.

Alice sniffed and embraced the old woman, like she was her won grandmother.

"How…do you know?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you now, but please, trust me." Josephine replied.

Alice nodded. "I will…"

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Evangeline was on the floor leaning against the door still clutching her stuff, when she heard the door handle start to wiggle.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Evangeline yelled in terror.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Envy's voice came from behind the door.

"Oh, it is you…" Evangeline mumbled opening the door slowly.

"Why did you lock the door? And what were you talking about?" Envy asked looking at Evangeline with a confused look.

"Oh…the one chick from before with the short hair saw me walking around town and started chasing after me, but I lost her!" Evangeline exclaimed looking a little sad at first then smiling widely.

"How did she see you?" he asked blankly.

"How else? She saw me around town, dummy." Evangeline replied blinking obviously.

"You were running around town?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah…am I in trouble for wanting to explore?" she asked cowing slightly.

"Do you want to be in trouble?" he asked.

"How would you punish me?" she asked blankly.

"Does it matter?"

"No…I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU! FOLLOW ME!" Evangeline yelled grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed room.

"What are you doing?!" Envy asked in surprised as Evangeline looked under the bed looking for the candy.

"Haha! Found it!" Evangeline exclaimed happily pulling out the bag of candy, smirking, while she sat on the bed and stuck her hand in the bag.

"…"

Suddenly Evangeline pulled out her hand which had at least twenty pieces of candy in it.

"What are those for?" Envy asked looking at her hand, only to get pegged in the head by one.

"Eating of course!" Evangeline smiled happier unwrapping on and throwing one in Envy's agape mouth.

Envy closed his mouth with the candy still inside. "How did you get them?"

"I bought them…" she replied with a shrug, eating some candy as well.

"How?"

"I stole some money…"

"You…stole…money?" Envy questioned with a strange look upon his face.

"Yes. From people." She replied blinking blankly.

"How did you not get caught?"

"I am sneaky like that"

"Really?" he asked her getting pegged with eighteen pieces of candy at him.

"Hehe! Yes!" she replied eating more candy.

"Well I have to go again…You can run around town just don't do anything bad." He says looking at her.

"Awww! Okay. I won't." Evangeline agreed walking behind him and following him out.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

It was only ten minutes later before Alice wiped away her tears and smiled at Josephine, who also smiled back.

"Oh, that's right, you forgot your clothes." Josephine said and in a blink of an eye, two bags were being held out to Alice. "Here,"

Alice blinked, shocked and confused. How did the old lady suddenly get her bags? Actually, Alice decided that she really did not want to know anymore.

"Uh, th-thanks," Alice mumbled as she took the two bags from Josephine.

"You're welcome. A couple of your friends should be here any minute now, I should be going. I'll see you again soon, I promise." Josephine smiled as she lightly ruffled Alice's hair and walked out of the alleyway.

"Damn that crazy old lady." Mumbled Alice as she fixed her hair, "And how does she know that a couple of my friends are coming soon…? Hey! Wait you crazy old hag!" Alice quickly ran to the corner of the alleyway she once sat in and glanced around both corners.

_"Damn…she's gone already…"_ Alice thought.

"Alice?!" Alice gasped as she swiftly turned around with wide eyes.

"Winry? Hughes?!" Alice gaped.

Winry raised a brow. "I thought you were still in the hospital, getting water. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I…um…uh…well I did get some water, but then I decided to explore the town. What are YOU two doing out here, and what's with the giant teddy bear and presents?" Alice asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's my daughters third birthday!" Hughes exclaimed in joy.

"Really?! Can I meet her??" Alice questioned with excitement.

"Sure! The more the merrier!!" Hughes agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Alice cheered as she grabbed Hughes' and Winry's hands and rushed off down the street, following the directions Hughes gave her.

…Mood swings, much?

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

Envy had left a while ago, so Evangeline was just standing there looking at the bustling streets.

_"I guess I can go for a long walk." _Evangeline thought to herself, walking through the crowds of people as she did.

Soon enough she came to a small park, she looked around only to see little kids running around with their parents watching them and some old people. She kept walking even though the park held no purpose to her.

Eventually she came to a bench with an old lady sitting on it; feeling a little tired Evangeline sat down next to the old lady and sighed.

"How is your day doing?" the old lady asked her sweetly and completely randomly.

"Uh…Good I guess. How is yours?" She retorted just aw sweet.

"Great… Except a friend is having problems and I am worried about her." The old lady sighed.

"Oh. What kind of problems?"

"Problems with her friend."

"How so?"

"Well her friend can't remember some stuff and it is really stressful for her."

"Oh that sucks…" Evangeline replied thinking on it, but not really getting it.

"Well, it was nice talking to you…?" the old lady said getting up.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Evangeline. Yours?" she asked looking at the lady as she got u.

"Josephine." Josephine smiled walking away.

_"Hmmm…That name seems familiar…"_ Evangeline thought to herself getting up and walking back to the house.

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

After walking a couple of blocks, the three friends came to a nice looking house. As Alice went up to knock on the door, it suddenly opened with a young looking woman smiling. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a little girl appeared.

"Papa! Welcome home!" Elysia smiled happily.

"Oh my, was a couple of cute guests." The older woman smiled.

Hughes quickly passed all of the gifts off to Alice and rushed over to his daughter, picking her up and hugging her. Alice and Winry swore they saw small little hearts surrounding the man.

"Papa! Your beards tickling me!" Elysia giggled.

A moment later and Hughes put his daughter back on the ground, before ushering Winry and Alice to come closer. The two did so and both smiled at Hughes wife.

"I told you about them, right? You know, the Elric brothers." Hughes asked his wife.

"Yes,"

"This is their childhood friend, Winry. And their friend who is traveling with them for a while, Alice. Winry was looking for a place to stay, so I brought her here. Alice just wanted to come along." Hughes explained thoroughly.

"Oh!"

"Winry, Alice, this is my wife, Grecia and my daughter Elysia." Hughes said.

"How do you do? Please relax." Grecia spoke.

"Thank you." Alice and Winry coursed.

Winry blinked as she bent down and smiled at Elysia.

"So, Elysia, how old are you?" Winry asked.

"Tw…" Elysia started as she held out two fingers. "Thwee!" she then exclaimed as she held out another finger.

"Aww! How cute!" Hughes, Winry and Alice all exclaimed. Grecia sweat dropped as she glanced at her husband.

"But are you sure this is okay?" Winry suddenly then asked as she stood up and glanced at Hughes.

"Isn't it more fun to enjoy festivities with everyone?" Grecia spoke.

"Welcome to our home! You too, Alice." Hughes said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Lily: GAH! Short chapter ;_; I feel bad, looks like Bloodpuppy and I'll just have to give you all an extra long chapter next time! PROMISE!! And, yes, we know, not the best/most interesting chapter we had so far, but Bloodpuppy and I had terrible writer's block.

Bloodpuppy: Yeah! We promise! And you know, Alice forget's things pretty damn fast.

Lily: Mhmm, its part of her personality/problems. Anyway, we would like to thank: Kazumi-Uchiha-567, Lulukiryu, XxLexiLacerationxX, GoddessPhoenix3173, EclipseRibbon, The Silent Orion, and 1hinata9. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH AND WE HOPE YOU DIDN'T MIND THE WAIT!!

Bloodpuppy: Yes, sorry about the wait everyone! AND THANK YOOOU!!!

Lily: So, Bloodpuppy, what shall we give them this time?

Bloodpuppy: Something REALLY great.

Lily: _(Holds up Magic Wand)_ we can give them a power! Any power…as long as they don't try to take over the world! Since that is my job!

Bloodpuppy: Yeah! And where did you get that…?

Lily: _(Shrugs)_ it just suddenly appeared in my hand.

Bloodpuppy: O_O

Lily: =D

Both: Once again thank you! And we hope to hear from you guys soon! Please leave a review and we'll get back to you! Buh-bye!


	18. Episode 17: Parties and Swords

Lily/Bloodpuppy: (_Both are gaping as they stare at the number of reviews they have) _Holy…shit!

Lily: 100 reviews already?

Bloodpuppy: Correction: 104!

Lily: Damn…I'VE NEVER BEEN SO FRICKEN HAPPY BEFORE!

Bloodpuppy: YOU GUYS ROCK!

Both: This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed to make it 104 reviews! Enjoy chapter 18!

**Update 3/13/11: **Huge thanks to **kasuki101** for correcting us from Leisenburgh to Resembool! Seriously, we have no idea why we did that, but we did. xD THANK YOU!

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

When Evangeline walked inside the house, her mind was blank, and as she walked down the hall emotionlessly, she suddenly ran hard into the wall next to the door that led to her room.

"Purple pumpkin sickles…" she stated before fainting and falling down on the ground.

* * *

_**(Dream)**_

_Opening her eyes slowly, Evangeline glanced around only to see leaves and tree branches around her. She looked down and saw the younger version of her sitting on a branch with her back against the tree truck and her legs resting on the branch. The younger person looked peaceful and almost asleep. In fact, the younger version looked a bit older from the first time. Maybe around…twelve years old?_

_"So? I guess this means I am having another memory…? If I am correct…I think I am." Evangeline thought to herself letting her feet hang off the branch as she looked out to the gray skies._

_Just as she started to space off into a world of nothingness… "Evangeline! Evangeline!" a childish sounding voice called out getting closer and closer._

_"What do you want?" the younger Evangeline shouted looking down to her younger friend. Evangeline looked down too, but could only see what the girl was wearing because her face was blurry._

_"Whoa!" Evangeline exclaimed looking quite surprised at first. "Why is her face blurry?" she thought, before she listened to the two girls argue about something._

_"Get out of the tree!" her friend shouted stomping her foot angrily._

_"NO! I live in this tree now!" the younger Evangeline replied dangling herself from the branch with her legs holding her up._

_"What?" the friend yelled back while older Evangeline started to think on who this friend could be._

_(After like ten minutes of thinking and the younger girls arguing)_

_"NO YOU CANNOT EAT THE PINK FLUFFY BUNNY OF DOOM! Now get down here!" younger Evangeline's friend yelled_

_"BUUUT, A-…" the younger Evangeline started but the older Evangeline woke up._

* * *

_****__(Evangeline)_

"Why am I…on the floor?"

* * *

_**(Alice)**_

"Happy birthday, Elysia!" Elysia happily giggled as she bounced up and down in Alice's lap. All of her friends and family were here to help celebrate her third birthday, and she was very happy. She had also grown close to Alice and Winry as well.

"Look at all the food, Elysia!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed to the large table that held all the food.

"Whoa…" Elysia gasped. Alice lightly chuckled as she patted the three year olds head and sat her on a chair at the table. Hughes and Grecia walked over to their daughter as Alice jogged over to Winry.

"Hey you," Winry smiled at Alice, who smiled back.

"Hey," Alice said with a nod.

"So how have you been? I would have asked you earlier, but we didn't get to talk much." Winry said.

Alice blinked. "I've been fine…being with Ed and Al is like an…" She wanted to find the right words, but was pretty clueless, "Adventure?"

Winry laughed. "Yeah, I bet it is. Those two always get into some kind of trouble, so it's pretty exciting, huh? But, I wish they would call me so that I know they are okay…and I want to know what they do, but they won't tell me…and I'm sure they probably don't tell you all that much, now do they?" Winry sighed.

Alice nervously laughed. "No, they don't really tell me much. But, I'll make sure they give you a call for now on!" Alice said with a wink as she pumped her fist in the air.

Winry smiled. "Thank you, Alice."

"No problem!" Alice replied enthusiastically. She…hated lying to Winry.

"Papa!" the cries of Elysia echoed through the whole room.

Hughes blinked before walking away from his wife and over to his daughter who held up a small mouse toy.

"The mouse I got from, papa, isn't working." Elysia said sadly.

"Oh? I guess it was defective…" Hughes mumbled as he grabbed the toy from Elysia and looked it over, before handing it back to Elysia who stared at the toy sadly.

"I'll be right back." Winry whispered to Alice. Alice nodded her head as Winry walked over to Hughes and his daughter.

"Elysia, can you let me see that for a moment?" Winry asked sweetly.

Elysia blinked before nodding her head and handing Winry the toy. After saying a thank you, Winry sat down in a chair at the table.

"Alice! In my bag over there is my screw driver, can you get it for me?" Winry asked in a light shout.

"Okay," Alice replied as she opened up Winry's bag and dug through it.

Not too much longer, Alice was finally able to find the screw diver, after many, many sharp things poking her hand. She cursed to herself when she started to bleed a little. She should have used her right hand. But, she soon got over it.

"Here you go," Alice announced, handing over the small screw driver to Winry.

Winry said her thanks as she got to work on fixing Elysia's toy. Elysia, who looked interested in what Winry was doing, along with some other people and Hughes, sat down next to the older blonde woman and watched as she started to fix her defected toy.

"So I do this and…" Winry trailed off as she sat down the toy mouse. A moment later of people staring at the toy, it started to move.

"Wah!" Elysia exclaimed in amazement. "Wow! Wowie!"

"You're pretty handy." Hughes complimented Winry.

"A toy doctor!" Alice sweat dropped when she saw the bight shining stars in Elysia's eyes when she had said that.

"Ahaha, not really, but its something close…" Winry said.

* * *

_**(A little while later…)**_

"So, you're his mechanic?" Hughes asked Winry.

Alice sighed as she lied her head down on the table. It wasn't too much longer after Winry had fixed Elysia's toy. After that, Hughes started a conversation about Ed and Al with Winry, while Elysia sat on Alice's lap, admiring her toy mouse.

"Yes, we were all born in Resembool and our houses were close." Winry nodded. "When we were kids we used to always be together as siblings."

Hughes laughed. "Must've caused a lot of trouble because of that!"

"I guess you can say it did, but I only get worried. And just when I think they come back, it turns out he totally busted his arm." Winry said.

_"…Eh…Winry…"_ Alice thought as she knew where this was going to lead to. Winry looked down with sad eyes as she started to space off.

"Ed was hospitalized for some major injuries. And it seems like Al's worried about something." Winry said solemnly. "Ed's auto-mail…I attached a new one just around half of a month ago, but taking a look at him today, it's damaged all over the place. And his body is also like that. Just what kind of life are they having?"

Alice sighed._ "Sorry…Winry…"_

"But no matter what happens, they absolutely won't say anything about it. They don't even tell Alice. And when they left to restore their bodies, they decided that by themselves without getting any advice." Winry continued.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut. _"I hate lying to you, Winry…but I…I'm sorry…"_

"If I were really their sister…I wonder if they would have talked to me about them leaving and also what happened with those wounds I saw today." Winry finished.

"It's not that they didn't ask for any advice, its just they didn't need any advice." Hughes clarified as he came into the conversation.

Winry blinked as she slowly raised her head to look at Hughes who took off his glasses and took out a handkerchief.

"They thought you'd understand without them having to talk to you about it." Hughes explained.

"…There are times when things need to be said to understand." Winry countered.

Hughes chuckled. "Can't do anything about that. Men are the type that speak through their actions rather than words."

Alice blinked. That was true. Her brother and a couple of her guy friends always spoke through their actions, rather than words. Which is why a lot of the time she got confused as to why they wouldn't talk to her about anything that was going on in their lives. But, now…she finally understood.

"If they're going to suffer, they want to avoid making other people support them as much as possible. They don't want people to worry about them either. That's why they won't say anything." Hughes said, as he cleaned off his glasses.

"Heh," Alice slightly smiled at Hughes words.

"But when those brothers start giving up…" Hughes continued. "At the exact time, you stop them. Isn't that enough?"

Winry stared speechless at Hughes, who never made any eye contact as he continue to clean off his glasses.

Suddenly, three laughing little boys came running up to Elysia. One of them grabbed her hand and started to pull on her.

"Let's play!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Elysia is going to play with me!" Another said.

"What? No! With me!" the final boy exclaimed.

Winry and Alice giggled as the three boys started to fight over Elysia.

"Your daughter's popular." Alice said.

Putting his glasses on and pulling out his gun, ready to fire it. Hughes ran in front of Elysia and pointed his gun up, not afraid to point it at them and fire.

"Hey punks! Don't you dare touch my daughter!" He shouted. The three little boys ran away with fear as Elysia looked clueless.

Winry and Alice sweat dropped.

"You're letting your actions speak too much louder than your words!" Winry exclaimed.

_"Oh god…this man is crazy…"_ Alice thought.

* * *

_**(Evangeline)**_

After getting up from the floor, the red haired girl shook her head as she took a step over and faced the door to her room. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it walking into the room, and plopping down on the bed. Evangeline sighed heavily thinking about that Alice chick and the girl that was her younger self's friend.

_"No way! She can't be!"_ she argued with herself. _"I just want to remember and figure out everything so badly, that I am started to believe that Alice chick really was my friend. My mind is playing tricks on me! Stupid mind!"_ Evangeline thought to herself, smacking her head a couple of times. There was no way in hell, that chick could be that little girl. She wasn't even SURE that she even saw her younger self. That could just be some little girl with the same name!

Evangeline sighed again as she jumped off her bed. _"I think I will take a shower…it'll help get my mind off some things…"_ Evangeline thought kind of feeling dirty as well.

So she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and stripped off her clothes she had worn that day. She then stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit her body. She washed body and hair. After that she laid on the bottom of the tub face down thinking about what had happened throughout the whole entire time she was with Envy. And…she missed Envy. She felt so…so damn lonely.

"Where the hell is he running off to anyways?" she asked herself in a mumble.

Eventually she almost fell asleep, but she caught herself and got out of the shower and grabbed a towel drying herself off. She then got dressed slipping her black shirt over her bra and her shorts over her underwear.

She walked out of the bathroom walking into her room and staring out the window thinking again about what she was thinking about before.

* * *

_**(A little while later)**_

Soon enough, Evangeline ran out of things to think about and ended up staring out the window at the birds flying by and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees outside.

_"Maybe I should practice my sword fighting skills?"_ Evangeline thought to herself looking at her sword which gleamed in the sun light that hit it. "I guess I should eat before I do anything." She then said to herself out loud, once her stomach growled furiously.

Getting up from her seat on the bed, Evangeline walked out of her room and went to the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to eat that would be quick to make.

Eventually, she decided on buttered bread and an apple. Evangeline grabbed a knife and started to spread the butter on the bread and grabbed the apple biting into it still spreading the butter trying to make it even. When she finished eating the apple she began devouring the bread.

* * *

_**(A couple minutes later…)**_

"NOW I CAN PRACTICE FIGHTING WITH A SWORD!" Evangeline yelled out, jumping up on the table in the kitchen doing a victorious pose. She then jumped from the table onto the ground doing a summersault. Then she sneaked towards her room like a spy and grabbed her sword swiftly looking around with shifty eyes making sure no one was looking. Then she kicked down the door to her room.

"I SHALL SMITE ALL OF YOU FOUL BEASTS!" she yelled swinging the sword swiftly slicing random pictures on the wall in half. Next, Evangeline sliced the wall leaving a huge gash in the wall. She rolled on the ground holding her sword making sure she didn't cut herself then jumped up bringing the sword down on the ground pretending to slice an invisible monster in half.

"WHAT? YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?" she yelled getting a crazed look in her eyes, slicing her sword horizontally trying to cut her imaginary beast in half the other way, but in her mind it dodged and took a swing at her face.

"HAHA! YOU MISSED! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE LOSS OF MY DEAR FRIEND, MR. PINKY STRUDELS McMUFFIN!" Evangeline screamed slicing the monsters head off, but it grew back. And then suddenly it disappeared.

"WHERE DID YOU GO FOUL BEAST? NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU SHALL NOT BE SO LUCKY!" Evangeline yelled walking back into the room calmly sheathing her sword. "Okay I am good." The crazy red head mumbled to herself before she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Lily: …O_O

Bloodpuppy: Yay! Go Evangeline!

Lily: …O_O

Bloodpuppy: _(Looks at Lily_) you okay?

Lily: Evangeline…needs mental help.

Bloodpuppy: I think she is perfectly fine!

Lily:_ (Sweat drop)_ Okay, whatever you say-…

Bloodpuppy: DAMN RIGHT!

Lily:…Anyway…We would like to thank: Kazumi-Uchiha-567, brunettebookworm14, The Silent Orion, GoddessPhoenix3173, EclipseRibbon, and a n t i p a t h y S Y S T E M, for reviewing! THANKS!

Bloodpuppy: Thank you! And this time if you review you can have…: A free trip to…Japan!

Lily: …Uh…okay! Have fun in Japan everyone! And if you don't want to the trip you can have: Elysia! _(Holds up Elysia)._

Both: Please leave a review and we'll get back to you soon! Bye!


	19. Episode 18: Thinking and Crying

Lily: Alright, here is an update for you all!

Bloodpuppy: Yup. Lily and I just got back from being sick with the flu that is going around. Some people think it's the Swine Flu because about a hundred or more kids just got pulled out of school…

Lily: I think it's just the regular flu. Too much over reaction…

Bloodpuppy: Yeah…

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

A sigh escaped her light pink lips. Alice shivered as the wind blew by, also making her short hair blow off to the side. The fifteen year old raised her right hand and brushed her hair back to its place, making her hand brush against her cheek, once again making her lightly shiver.

Alice blinked and held out her right hand, staring at it. She had once again forgotten about loosing her hand a while back. She had just gotten so used to it now that most of the time it feels like it is her real hand.

"I wonder if Ed and Al think the same thing..." Alice murmured, yawing a little.

Stretching her arms, Alice laid back onto the soft grass outside of Hughes house. She didn't plan on staying the night, but it was all Winry's fault…

* * *

_**(-6 hours earlier-)**_

"Thank you for taking care of me." The blonde and the brunette friends both coursed as they stood side by side outside of Hughes house, with Grecia, Elysia and Hughes watching them.

"Are you really ok? You both can stay here as much as you'd like while you're here." Grecia spoke.

"I can't let myself get spoiled so I'll find a place to stay by my…" Winry was never able to finish her sentence as Elysia wobbled up to Winry and clung onto her jacket. Winry blinked as did Elysia's parents.

Alice just chuckled.

"Elysia!" Grecia said. Elysia ignored her mother as she continued to cling onto Winry's jacket, not wanting her to leave.

Grecia sweat dropped and sighed. "Oh my, she's gotten totally attached to you…"

"You two look like sisters!" Hughes laughed.

"Eh?" Winry blinked.

"Sis, please stay." Elysia begged as she gave Winry puppy dog eyes.

"Then I guess you know where you're staying today." Grecia smiled at Winry.

Winry giggled, bending down and giving Elysia a hug, who also returned the hug. "I'm so happy to have a little sister."

Alice smiled at the two before she, herself, started to slowly back away.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you all tomorr--…" Before poor Alice could finish her sentence, she was suddenly put into a head lock by Winry.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't have anywhere to go either." Winry said.

Alice gasped as she tried to free herself. "I have the…um…hospital…?" she spoke.

"You checked out earlier, did you not?"

_"…Dammit…"_

* * *

_**(-Back to Alice-)**_

Alice grinned. _"I guess it isn't so bad staying here."_ She thought.

"Hey, there you are." The voice made Alice smile a little.

"Yep, I've been here for a while now, Winry." Alice replied.

Winry shifted her feet and walked towards Alice who lied on the grass, with her arms folded back behind her head. Winry sat down next to Alice and pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed as she gazed up at the stars.

"It's been a while since we actually hung out like this, huh?" Winry spoke.

Alice nodded. "Yeah,"

"So have you found any way you can go home yet?" Winry asked suddenly.

Alice blinked. She hadn't actually thought of her home for a while now. She was pretty sure Winry still thought she came from the mountains, but in reality, she didn't.

"Uh…no, Ed, Al and I have been looking up some train rides to my town though. None have shown up yet. I heard they weren't going to be running any trains to my town or anywhere close to it for a while right now. If there even are any trains. That's why I am traveling with Ed and Al. I was thinking we might just suddenly stop in my town one day…" Alice lied.

Winry raised a brow. "Oh, I see. Well, why is that?" Winry questioned.

"Eh…um…because…they are at…war…?" Alice stuttered.

Winry gasped and swiftly turned her head towards Alice. "What? War? Really?!"

Alice nodded and averted her eyes away from Winry and stared back up at the stars.

"Yes…a war. It broke out three years ago. Nothing bad actually happened until recently when the enemy used weapons against us. They used Alchemy and…these thing's called Chimera's against us. My town was terrified. My best friend and I were trained to fight against the enemy. They would take anyone since there were not many people who could fight. My friend and I were the oldest children in town. After a while of planning a surprise attack with a few fellow members of our squad; the adults in our squad ordered…Evangeline, my friend, and I to go to the main base of the enemy while they took out the other ones. They chose Evangeline and me because the two of us were able to sneak past anyone without getting caught. And they wanted us to steal the future plans the enemy had made to get rid of us." Alice stopped and turned towards Winry who nodded her head and told Alice to continue on. So, she did.

"Evangeline and I made it to the main base eventually and snuck in. We knocked a few guys out, without them seeing us of course, and then we stole all the plans and the two of us quickly made a run for it. Only…to be captured. We hadn't known the enemy was waiting for us outside the base and as Evangeline and I ran, I was captured. Evangeline, not wanting to leave me behind; even though I told her to do so. She came back and started to fight off all the guys, but, one of them brought out a gun and shot her in the shoulder and then the leg. Evangeline fell to the ground, hurt. I narrowly escaped, while grabbing her along the way, but as I reached the mountains, I was ambushed by a couple of guys with swords. They swung their swords around and I dodged them while trying to hold onto Evangeline. But…I believe one of them had hit me. I…um…cannot remember from there on. Except from waking up, wondering where Evangeline went and then you and Pinako came along. The end," Alice said.

"Oh…wow…you've been through a lot. You seemed so innocent, like you have never done any of that before." Alice cringed as Winry said that.

_"Dear god let her believe me." _Alice silently begged.

"I believe you though." Winry stated.

Alice gasped. "Really?"

Winry only nodded as she thought to herself._ "She's IS hiding something from me. What a bad liar she is…Alice…why are you lying to me?"_

Alice sighed in relief. Her lie had worked, and that's all that mattered right now.

"So that's most likely how you lost your hand, right?" Winry questioned, pointing to Alice's now auto-mail hand.

Alice slowly nodded. "Yeah…I guess so. I wish I would have remembered all this stuff earlier." She nervously laughed.

Winry raised another brow but ignored more of Alice's lies. "So, shall we head to bed?" Winry asked as she stood from her seat and held out a hand to Alice. Winry couldn't hate Alice. She believed she had a certain reason for Alice lying to her. It wasn't the right time to ask any questions though. Winry did not want to lose Alice.

Alice nodded her head, taking Winry's hand.

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

Evangeline stood in a black room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked a little scared only to get an echo from the walls. Suddenly the room turned into a candy-cane forest.

"Look over there!! It's her!" something shouted from behind her.

Evangeline quickly turned around to see a giant cupcake holding a sword that looked like pocky with little stick legs and arms. A couple other ones were standing behind it.

"HOLY SHIT! Cupcake people!?" she screamed running away from them as fast as she could. The candy-cane trees suddenly turned into giant lollypops, but the creatures were still chasing her holding their pocky swords up.

Suddenly a root like thing popped up from the ground tripping her, making her fall face first into the ground. Evangeline quickly got up and started running again, and not matter how fast she ran the cupcake people where catching up to her.

"Nooo!!! I don't wanna die like this!!" she screamed in her mind as she closed her eyes for a moment only to see a pool of dark chocolate milk below her.

Once she hit the surface of it she sunk quickly even though she tried to swim back to the surface, but couldn't because it felt like something was dragging her down to the bottom. After trying for a couple minutes, she ran out of breath and took a deep breath of chocolate milk-which she thought was yummy. Then the world around her started to swirl into a dark world again.

_"Whoa this is a creepy dream…" _she thought as she began walking around again. Suddenly she heard little a girl giggling and the soft sound of running foot steps.

Next thing Evangeline knew she saw a little girl with a white dress on running past her holding what seemed to be a book in her hands. As the moon light shone down on them the air around the girl sparkled. The girls face looked blurred as she ran and hid behind a dark object.

"Hey give that back!" the girl that she had seen so many times in her dream yelled running after her. "That is important! Hey where did you go?"

"Over there! Over there!" Evangeline pointed out to the younger girl, but got no response as the girl started to look for her friend. "Oh yeah…No one can hear me but me…"

"There you are! Now give me my book back!" the older girl yelled taking a serious pose.

"No! I will not." The other girl stated running away from her again this time straight towards Evangeline.

"Holy crap…" Evangeline stated getting out of the little girl's way. "She's fast…"

Her friend started chasing her again, but stopped hearing a gun shoot and seeing her friend fall to the ground dead, and once that happened Evangeline suddenly teleported to the girl's side. The blood pooled around her body staining her white dress and the black ground around her, the book had fallen out of her hands next to her. "NOOOO!!!" Evangeline shrieked sobbing and screaming as she awoke.

Once she woke up she saw Envy standing in the door way. She ran to him, clasped her arms tightly around his chest, and started sobbing into his chest.

"Wha?" he started to ask in surprise looking totally shocked.

"It was so dark! Then it turned into a candy land, where giant cupcakes tried to get me and were chasing me until I fell into a chocolate milk lake and drowned!" she sobbed heavily stopping to catch her breath pressing her face into him more. "Then there were these two girls that were playing at dark and one of them had stolen the other one's book! Then the girl who stole the book got shot!"

Envy was silent the whole time surprised that she was crying on him. The only thing that could be heard was Evangeline's heavy sobs.

"Is she ever going to stop?" Envy asked himself looking up at the ceiling waiting for Evangeline to stop crying. He didn't know how to comfort her, so all he could do was wait for her to stop crying.

Unexpectedly Evangeline did, she then slowly let go of him and stood up straight looking blankly at him. She eventually realized that she had been crying on him and blinked blankly as she with out knowing ran to the bathroom locking herself in it.

Envy blinked.

"Wha…?"

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

"Alice, wake up. C'mon sleepy head, we have to get going." Alice grumbled as she rolled over and stuck her pillow over her head as she tried to block out the noise. But it kept pestering her. "Alice! Wake up! Alice?! WAAAAKE UUUUP!!"

"I don't wanna…" Alice mumbled sleepily.

Winry huffed and crossed her arms. "Too bad. We're going to go see Ed and Al, now get up and dressed."

"Don't wanna." Alice mumbled again.

Winry twitched and pulled out her wrench.

…

…

"OW!! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Get dressed!!"

_"…Dammit…"_

* * *

_**(-Five minutes later-)**_

Alice grumbled to herself as she opened the door to the bedroom her and Winry had slept in last night, and walked out. She was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off her curves and some black shorts, which she had all gotten the other day with Josephine.

"Hm…" Alice mumbled as she walked down some stairs that led into the living room. "I wonder where Josephine even lives. Maybe I can pay her a visit…"

"Oh good, you're awake." Alice smiled at the sweet voice of Grecia.

"Yes, um, thank you for letting me stay the night." Alice said.

Grecia smiled. "It was no problem. If you ever need a place to stay, you are always welcome here."

Alice nodded. "Thanks."

"Now come along, Winry is waiting for you outside." And with that said, Alice followed Grecia outside, where Hughes, Elysia and Winry all stood.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to get up." Winry chuckled as she looked at Alice.

"Only because some sort of bug kept making so much noise." Alice retorted playfully sticking her tongue out at Winry.

"Be careful or I'll cut the tongue of yours off." Winry playfully threatened.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Alice mocked.

Elysia giggled as she watched her two older sisters-as she thought they were- playfully pushed each other around. Once Alice and Winry were done laughing they turned towards the Hughes family and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for taking care of us." They coursed.

"No problem!" Hughes replied.

"It was a pleasure." Grecia said.

"Come back soon, sisters!" Elysia exclaimed.

Alice and Winry nodded their heads as they waved good bye to the Hughes family and walked down the street, soon disappearing around a corner.

"They were nice, weren't they?" Winry spoke softly.

Alice nodded.

Winry glanced down at Alice who watched her feet as she walked by Winry's side.

"Oh, if you do ever go home make sure to always call and send me letters, okay?" Winry said to Alice.

Alice nodded again. "I will." Alice sighed to herself and mentally smacked herself. _"Dammit…I really do need to find a way home. I need to think about all of this. It's all one big mess. I don't know what to do…"_

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

She started crying again, she had so many emotions right now and yet she didn't know why she was sad and to make it worse she had hugged Envy while crying for some unknown reason. "Why…am…I…crying?" she sobbed lying down in the bath tub and curling into a ball as well as she could.

_"I hate it. I hate being sad or crying…" _she thought to herself clutching her hands to her chest as she cried.

Why was she sad that the little girl died? She probably just would have stood there respectively not doing anything, but that isn't what had happened now was it? She wished she could just remember who she was and where she was from, but she found it impossible to figure it out. All the weird dreams she was having were having a huge impact on her, and not to mention how Envy was always leaving and wouldn't take the time to talk to her. She needed to talk to someone or she might really loose her mind.

* * *

_**(-Outside the bathroom door-)**_

"Wha…What was that about?" Envy asked himself still looking blankly at the same spot as before. What Evangeline said made no sense to him really at all, and she had just ran into the bathroom with out saying another word.

He could hear her sobs coming to a stop from the bathroom, and the only thing he did was stand there confused and surprised.

* * *

_**(-Back in the bathroom-)**_

_"Maybe I should go out and apologize to him…" _she thought to herself realizing crying was going to get her no where. "Or maybe I shouldn't…He might look at me weird…Or possibly I will just go out when he is gone again…"

After a while of just laying there, "God why are you so cruel to me!?" she yelled loudly startling people outside and Envy who was currently lost in thought. Evangeline decided to lay face up in the bath tub now. 'Why am I even in the bath tub?" she mumbled to herself.

Eventually she just blankly stared up at the ceiling, not a single thought was running through her mind. Her peacefulness was rudely interrupted by her stomach growling loudly surprising her. "Might as well go and get something to eat…" she sighed deeply getting up, walking over to the door unlocking and opening it. She looked both ways down the hallway and saw Envy still standing there. So she quickly and stealthily ran to the kitchen.

"Now what to eat?" she asked herself looking around in the fridge. Her eyes caught a glimpse of an egg carton she had bought when she went shopping. She grabbed them out and went to go get a pot and fill it up with water and put it on the stove. She turned the stove on and waited for the water to boil after she had carefully laid the eggs in the water. She decided to wait next to the stove so she sat on the counter, only to hit the back of her head on the cupboard.

"Ow! Fuck!" she shouted in pain, only startling Envy out of his thoughts again.

* * *

_**(-About a half an hour later-)**_

The water had finished boiling, and the eggs had cooled down, so she started to peel them mindlessly like it was a program built into her mind. She was half way through peeling them and placing them on a plate.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked from behind her, making her jump and throw an egg up in the air, which landed on the floor.

"Uh…Making food I guess…" she mumbled looking down at the egg picking it up and dusting it off, but the floor hadn't been swept or mopped in a long time. "Damn I should start cleaning soon…" she mumbled again throwing the egg away. Then she went back to peeling the rest of the eggs.

* * *

_**(-After peeling the eggs-)**_

She just stood there not really hungry anymore. Then she realized something important.

"Wait a moment!" she shouted getting the attention of Envy who had just sat there staring at her blankly.

"What's wrong with you now?" he asked confused.

"I hate cleaning!" she said turning around.

* * *

Lily: I knew she was going to say that in the end!

Bloodpuppy: Sure you did…

Lily: =P

Bloodpuppy: =P

Lily: Anyway, we would like to thank: EclipseRibbon, Lulukiryu, The Silent Orion, Kazumi-Uchiha-567, GoddessPhoenix3173, sweeper442, 1hinata9, and brunettebookworm14, for reviewing. Thank you! And sorry for the wait.

Bloodpuppy: Thank yoooou! If you review this time you can have…this movie of Full Metal Alchemist! –Holds up movie-

Lily: O.O I want it…

Bloodpuppy: No!

Lily: Awww D=

Both: Please leave and review and we'll update soon. Bye!


	20. Episode 19: The Sands Of The Hour Glass

**(-Special Event Time!!-)**

_-The reader's see Edward Elric tied up in a chair in a dark room. All are wondering what the fuck is going on, even Ed himself. Suddenly, a door opens and two figures walk into the room-_

Ed: Hello? Who the hell is in here? What the hell do you want?!

_-A light is turned on and the two figures turn out to be Lily and Bloodpuppy-_

Lily: Hey there, Edward.

Ed: Lily and Bloodpuppy? What the fuck do you want?! And why do you have me tied up?!

Bloodpuppy: Because…we got gift earlier from a reviewer…and we just have to use it! _–Grins evilly-_

Lily: This is gonna be fun!!_ –Pulls out some strange device from out of no where and puts it on the table in front of Ed-_

Ed: What the hell is that? And what does it do?

Both: You'll see. _–Bloodpuppy turns on the device-_

Device: You short.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WANT TO SQUISH LIKE AN ANT?!?!

Device: Edward Elric is short!

Ed: GRRRRRR!!! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!

Bloodpuppy: _-Laughs- _Okay, Lily, you start the chapter, I'll keep doing this!

Lily: Okay! Chapter…START!!

**Note: **Special thanks to **sweeper442** for coming up with the device!!

* * *

**_(-Edward/Alphonse-)_**

"It's time for breakfast!" The cheerful nurse, Mizuki, who looked after Ed in hospital, came barging in the room with a tray of breakfast. Mizuki sat down the tray in front of Ed and smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Ed sighed at first and glanced at the food in front of him. Then suddenly, a disgusted look came to his face as he spotted one thing he did not like on his tray of food: Milk.

"Grr…so you're here again today, punk!"

He said, as he pushed the tray away, losing his appetite. Crossing his arms, he continued to speak:

"I've had enough of this. What the hell is milk for? I'm definitely not drinking this!" He exclaimed as he turned towards his little brother, Alphonse. "Hey Al, drink this for me instead…wait. With that body it won't work…"

"…You have a real body brother, so you drink the milk." Al said, as Ed scoffed, as he picked up his fork and grabbed some food off the tray.

"I don't like stuff I don't like! It's not like I'm going to die from not drinking milk!" Ed retorted.

* * *

**_(-Alice/Winry-)_**

"We're almost to Edward's room." Winry announced to Alice.

Alice nodded and remained silent as she walked next to Winry. Normally, Alice would be excited to see Ed and Al again, but today was a different day. For some reason…everything in her own little world turned from bright and sunny, to dark and gray. And she didn't know why. Was it because she had made no process on how to get home? A thought ran through her head: Maybe, the mirror that brought her here, would take her back? But first she needed to find Evangeline…and hoped that maybe Evangeline had the mirror with her. Would it be possible that Evangeline did? Maybe…hopefully. Alice could only hope and pray she did.

"Hello!" Winry cheerfully greeted everyone who stood outside of Edward Elric's hospital room. Alice nodded her head lightly at each one of them and waited for Winry to open the door to Ed's room.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS BODY!!"

Alice and Winry gasped.

Al was standing, with his fists clenched tight. Alice and Winry stared at Al with wide eyes as Ed wouldn't even take a glance away from his tray of food.

"I didn't want to…get this body." Al muttered. Ed finally glanced up at his younger brother who looked to be shaking with anger. The room then became silent.

"Ah…I'm sorry…" Ed uttered finally after a while of silence. "…Yeah, it's also my fault everything got screwed up…that's why I want to restore your body as soon as possible." Al didn't look at his brother as he said:

"And what proof is there that you're really going to restore my body?"

"I'll definitely restore you! Trust me!" Ed assured Al.

Al slowly looked up at Ed. Alice shuddered.

"If looks could kill, Ed would be dead." She thought, as Al started to speak.

"'Trust' huh?! You're telling me to trust what with this hollow body?!"

A hand laid on Alice's shoulder, making her gasp and jumped backwards from shock. She then blinked her eyes rapidly when she stared at Hughes who stood in front of her, watching the Elric brothers.

"When the fuck did you get here?! Didn't Winry and I leave you at your house?!" She asked, but was completely ignored. Alice sighed and sweat dropped as she thought: "Creepy man…"

"Brother…in alchemy, they say a human being is made from the flesh, the mind, and soul! But was there ever a person that proved that in an experiment!?" Al questioned Ed, who stared at his younger brother in shock. "If you think about it logically, all 'memory' is just 'information…' so it ought to be possible to artificially create one."

"What are you talking about…?" Ed asked.

"…Brother, you said there was something you were scared to tell me before, right?" Al asked. "Could that have been something like my soul and memories were completely fake?" That question made everyone's eyes widen.

"No, Al! They're not fake! Believe me!" Alice shouted as she ran fully into the room with a small assuring smile pointed towards Alphonse.

"What do you know?!" Alphonse asked in anger. Alice lowered her head and stepped back a little.

"I only…tried to help…" she mumbled.

"I know…" Winry whispered putting a hand on Alice's shoulder as Alice said:

"I can't do…anything right…"

"No, that's not true, Alice." Winry said frowning a bit.

Alice smiled a sad smile. "I'm just going to drop it now…" she mumbled as she walked over to the open window and sat down on the still as Al said:

"Brother, how do you prove that a person named Alphonse Elric really ever existed?! Right…isn't it possible that Winry, granny and everyone else was just tricking me? Well, brother, is it?!"

Ed clenched his fists tightly and slammed them down on the food tray that was still in front of him. The noise made Winry jump, but Alice just continued to watch the two Elric brothers, feeling a bit down that she couldn't do anything to help.

"…Is that…what you have been holding inside you the whole time?" Ed asked. "Is that everything you want to say?"

The room remained silent as Ed waited to see if Al would answer the question, but he didn't. He wouldn't.

"…I see…" The same sad smile that had once appeared on Alice was now on Edward-who stood from his seat on the hospital bed and walked past Al and everyone else, silently.

Alice sighed as she thought:

_"I wish…I could help…but I don't know how to."_

* * *

**_(-Five Minutes Later-)_**

Alice sat in Ed's room in silence; everyone had left when Al left to find his brother. Winry had told him the real reason why Ed was too scared to tell Al something…and then he took off after his brother.

Alice groaned and rubbed the back of her head. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was getting confused too easily now. It wasn't like the first time she came here; she hadn't given much thought on to how to get home, expect to travel with the Elric brothers, maybe, hopefully finding some clue to getting home. And then she saw Evangeline, and had to make a new goal: Get Evangeline back.

"I didn't have to make that goal…I wanted to. I'm not going to leave my best friend behind…no matter how much she may like Envy and hate me…" Alice sadly spoke to herself.

Alice yawned and looked out the window she was next to. She chuckled when she could hear loud thumps and surprised shouting coming from the roof top.

"Looks like Ed and Al are sparring, finally." She mumbled.

Suddenly- out of no where- misty tears blurred her vision. Alice gasped as she couldn't control herself.

"Why? Why am I crying?" she asked herself. "Is it because…I feel like I haven't helped Ed and Al at all? Or is it because I haven't even tried to find anything out about getting home? Or…is it both?"

Alice froze in her spot, as her eyes widened. Alice's vision became blurry, and her head ached.

"Ah…" Alice cringed in pain, as she fell to the ground of the hospital room. Her body ripped with pain. The fifteen let out a fairly loud scream, attracting people- nurses, who came rushing in and ran to her side. A brunette nurse told a blonde one to go find the doctor. The blonde nurse nodded and left the room in a rush.

Alice whimpered and screamed again as the burning sensation she once felt became far worse. Tears prickled down her cheeks and onto the ground, they fell, leaving small dark spots. Alice grabbed a full hand of her hair and pulled on it as the pain grew more and more. She screamed and screamed. The nurses that were with her tried to hold her back from hurting herself, as they all struggled.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Alice screamed again with wide open eyes as the burning sensation covered her entire body. "My back! My back!!" She screamed in pain.

A nurse blinked. "Your back? What's wrong with your back?" The nurse reached towards the bottom of Alice's shirt and gripped it, about to lift it up so she could take a look at the fifteen year olds back, but another scream from Alice stopped her.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!!"

The three nurses that were sitting next to Alice all gasped at the girl who continued to scream in pain. Loud thumping foots steps could be heard running down the hall, and the door opened quickly. Edward Elric and his little brother and friends all stood at the door and stared at Alice.

"Alice!" Al, Hughes and Winry said in unison. Ed ran over to Alice, dropped down to his knees, grabbed Alice by her shoulders and faced her towards him.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" Ed asked, shaking the brunette's shoulders. Alice said nothing, but let out another loud shriek.

Suddenly, the burning sensation started to fade away slowly, leaving a whimpering Alice on the ground with wide eyes. Her body shook as the pain started to disappear. She slowly felt herself falling into unconsciousness... And soon, she did, with many nurses screaming for her to stay awake.

* * *

**_(-Evangeline-)_**

"Hmm…" Evangeline walked around the house in order to find a broom or mop. After a couple minutes or so, she finally found it hiding next to the fridge in the kitchen. "Damn! I spent all that time trying to found you and you were right in the same very room I started in?" Evangeline questioned the broom looking slightly angry. "Oh well…time to get to cleaning,"

"What's the point in cleaning this place? Just leave it how it is." Envy said as he glanced at Evangeline. Evangeline shot her head up and gave Envy a glare as she said:

"How can you live in this? And I already built up my will power to clean this house!"

"Your funeral," Envy mumbled, as he sat on the counter and watched Evangeline sweep the floor.

"DAMN IT! Why do I have to do this?" Evangeline complained loudly.

"Because you said you would." Envy replied.

Evangeline shot another glare at Envy. "Shut up! I am talking to myself! Why can't the floor just clean itself?"

* * *

_** (-Twenty Minutes Later. Only a third of the kitchen floor clean-)**_

"Damn! Stupid floor! Stupid broom! Stupid dirt and dust!" her voice echoed through out the house. "Envy you should help me…"

"Hell no!"

"Please?" she asked still sweeping, as she looked over at Envy with hope.

"If you are going to complain, then just don't do it," He retorted smiling, making Evangeline think.

"Why is he smiling?"

"Lazy ass bitch…" Evangeline then mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Envy asked smiling wider.

"If you didn't hear me then you don't need to know." Evangeline said sweeping more.

"Okay."

* * *

"Man this is fucking tiring…" Evangeline sighed clinging onto the broom for support.

"Then why don't you just stop and take a rest?" Envy asked.

"Are you tempting me to hit you? Or is my complaining irritating you? Cause either way you just can walk out of this room." she said glaring at him again.

Envy shrugged and jumped off the counter. "Fine by me. I have stuff to do anyways."

As he was about to walk out of the kitchen Evangeline screamed collapsing to the ground holding herself. It looked like she was trying to hold her body together while something else was trying to rip her in half.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Does it look like I am okay?" she asked grinding her teeth and piercing her flesh with her nails. "Now help me walk to the bed room!"

"You can't walk by yourself?" Envy asked tilting his head.

"I would be half way to the bed room by now if I could!" she replied before screaming again and withering in pain on the floor.

"Okay, okay. Just don't think that I am helping you because I am being nice." He said picking her up only causing her more pain.

"Damn! What the hell is happening?! I have never felt this kind of pain before! Why does it hurt so much!? If this is because of cleaning, I will never clean a house again in my life!" She thought to herself holding her body tighter.

"You really don't look too good, you know right?" Envy asked laying her on the bed.

"I figured…" She replied curling into a ball her shirt rising up a little, while her back faced Envy.

The bare part of her back that Envy saw looked as if something was burning into it. Curious as to what was happening; he gently brushed her shirt up to see half of what seemed to be two different bodies.

"What are you doing!?" Evangeline screeched through her teeth as Envy lift her shirt up more.

"You have something on your…" he started to say looking at her face.

"Hey! You awake?" He asked slightly shaking her body which was still tense from the continuing pain.

She just lay there, with her body quivering in pain while she was in a totally different world.

"I guess not." He sighed sitting next to her on the bed.

* * *

**_(-In Evangeline's Mind-)_**

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, walking around in the pitch black place.

Silence…

"Why is it that I always manage to end up in black rooms?" she asked out loud again.

Suddenly she tripped over something white and fell down on the hard ground that wasn't so black anymore.

"BONES?!" She screamed in surprised at first, getting up quickly.

_"Why would there be bones at a place like this?" _she thought as she looked around seeing that the ground was bathed with various types of bones.

The walls were suddenly built in a dome shape corridor with huge bones of prehistoric animals, and there were black robed people every where. There were also torches on each side of the corridor.

"Whoa! What's going on?" she asked herself and still kept walking.

Eventually she got to huge double doors that had skeletons holding urns above their heads that were pouring out blood into a channel the lead off the both sides and over the edge making a waterfall effect.

_"Holy shit! Did I die and go to hell?"_ she screamed in her mind. _"Well might as well see what's behind the door…"_

So she slowly pushed open the heavy doors. She felt so weak that she could barely open them.

Once inside, she saw a huge pentagram on the floor that had looked like it was drawn with blood. There were more people with black robes on. But the one that stood out the most was the one standing on the pentagram holding out a feminine hand to her.

"Come here child." The woman said motioning for her to walk up to her. So Evangeline walked up to her.

"Am I dead?" Evangeline asked looking at the older woman.

"Of course not!" she laughed.

* * *

**_(-Envy-)_**

Envy sighed and glanced at Evangeline, whose body continued to shake in pain, her nails still digged into her skin, although she was unconscious now. Still as curious from before, Envy moved his hand towards Evangeline shirt and lifted it up. Blinking when he saw some sort of thing burning into the skin on her back.

"Is that a...Hour Glass?" Envy muttered.

Envy then released Evangeline's shirt and watched as it dropped back down, covering whatever it was that was forming on her back.

"Who is this girl?" he asked himself.

* * *

Lily: …We have a VERY good reason for why we did not update for two weeks!

Device: Ed's short!!

Edward: Why…you…little…!!!

Bloodpuppy: Okay, our reasons. **1:** School work has been a pain in our ass!! **2: **Lily has been so damn lazy lately! **3: **I've been stuck babysitting my little brother. **4:** …Lily…HAS JUST BEEN SO DAMN LAZY!! The end!

Lily:_ -Sweat drops-_ So…mainly my fault, right?

Bloodpuppy: Yup!

Lily: Meh…tomato tomahto. Anyway, we would like to thank: **Kazumi-Uchiha-567, GoddessPhoenix3173, The Silent Orion, Koinu15, EclipseRibbon, sweeper442 and mia826**, for reviewing. Thank you all! We're both deeply sorry for making you wait for this chapter. Maybe, hopefully it was better than the last one.

Bloodpuppy: Mhmm. And we would really appreciate if you all continued to review! So, please leave a review and tell us what you thought of this chapter. And for reviewing you may have… _-holds up a couple of posters- _these! One has Ed and one has Envy! I swear…Lily keeps drooling over them!!

Lily: Shh!

Both: We're going to try to update once a week for now on! Key word: Try!

Device: SHRIMP!!

Edward: DAMN YOOOU!!!


	21. Episode 20: The Race Against Time Begins

_-The readers suddenly see Envy tied up in a chair looking around confused and laughter erupts-_

Envy: Who's there?!

_-Lily and Bloodpuppy are shown laughing as they both point to Envy and fall to the ground-_

Envy: What's so funny?

Bloodpuppy: I can't believe you haven't noticed!! Look at your hair and clothes!!!

Envy: _-Blinks and looks down, gasps, then looks at his hair. All pink-_ WHO DID THIS?!?!

Lily: …_-Points to a person yelling about killing something. Envy looks over to a chair where Edward Elric still sits tied up and yelling at some strange device that continues to call him short-_

Envy: The SHRIMP did this?!

Ed: …_-Turns to look at Envy with an angry look-_ WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!

Envy: You!

Ed: Grrrr-…

Device: Ed's so short, yes he's short. So, so, so, so, so, so very short!!

Ed: DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!

Lily/Bloodpuppy: Now, let's begin chapter 21!!

* * *

**_(-Alice Dream World-)_**

_A voice of a young woman chuckled. "Alice, why are you lying there? Get up and catch me!" Her skin seemed to glow brightly in the dark room. Her long red hair flowed around her waist and her brown eyes were filled with laughter._

_"Mm…Evangeline…?" That was the first word Alice was to utter as her eyes fluttered open. The young fifteen year old slowly sat up, her arms keeping her balanced as she did so._

_Alice yawned and stretched her arms, glancing around the place she was in. Darkness flooded the room, and it looked like if you walked around the only thing you would find was darkness. Standing up slowly, Alice took a couple steps forward and looked to the right, then left._

_"Alice, behind you, silly!"_

_Alice gasped and turned her heel until she faced the brightly smiling figure. Alice's eyes widened._

_"Evan…geline?" Alice mumbled as she took another two steps forward and reached her hand out towards Evangeline, who raised her hand up and waited until Alice grasped onto her hand._

_"Alice, you sleep too much. I've been SO bored!" Evangeline complained._

_A small smile formed upon Alice's pale lips before tears started to stream down her face. Quickly, each tear came down like a waterfall and fell to the ground. Alice laced her fingers with Evangeline who looked utterly confused at Alice._

_"Why are you crying? What, Alice got a boo-boo?" Evangeline joked as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Alice._

_Alice laughed through her tears as she said:_

_"Evangeline, I…I can't believe it…"_

_Evangeline blinked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_Alice shook her head. "Nothing…its nothing anymore." She then stepped closer to Evangeline and wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to cry._

_Evangeline stood emotionless and dropped her arms down to her side as Alice continued to embrace her, and sobbed into her shirt._

_"Evangeline…" Alice whispered softly. "I'm so happy…to have you back."_

_Evangeline clenched her fists as she said with cold words:_

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"_

_Alice gasped as she was thrown back onto the ground harshly, by Evangeline who gave Alice a cold glare. Alice winced in pain and looked back up at Evangeline and reached her hand out at her._

_"Evangeline!" she exclaimed as Evangeline started to run away into the darkness. Alice followed. "EVANGELINE!!"_

_Evangeline said nothing, but continued to run farther into the darkness, with Alice screaming her name over and over again, begging for her to come back._

_"Evangeline!! Please, don't leave me!!" Alice cried out. Suddenly, Alice tripped and fell to her knees and Evangeline soon disappeared into the darkness, for good._

_Alice held her head and cried bitter tears that slipped through her fingers as she said:_

_"Didn't you promise? Didn't you promise that you would never leave me, Evangeline?"_

_Alice continued to cry into her hands before another figure appeared. This figure wore a black coat, and the hood covered their face._

_"Alice…" the figure whispered. The still crying Alice, blinked and looked up at the figure, who said:_

_"You're running out of time…"__ then, they disappeared._

_And…Alice screamed in pain._

* * *

_**(-Back In Reality, Alice-)**_

Alice screamed in pain as she bolted straight up. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her wet hair stuck to her neck. Her brown eyes were wide and she gripped the blanket tightly as her breathing calmed and her heart raced no more.

_"Evangeline…" _she thought, clasping her hand onto her forehead and closed her eyes. _"And what's with the person saying I'm running out of time...?"_

"So you finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Said Edward as he leaned back into a chair, yawing. Alice blinked and glanced over at Ed who stared at Alice with sharp eyes.

"Ed…ward?" she murmured, as she laid her hand on her lap and glanced around. "What am I doing…in this hospital bed?" she asked a moment later, letting her grip loosen on the blanket.

"You don't remember?" Ed asked.

Alice glared at Ed. "If I did then I wouldn't be asking you this question, now would I?"

Ed whistled, smirked, and said:

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Alice glared even harder.

"Brother, is Alice awake yet?" The voice of Al seemed to be a relief to Alice a bit, as his voice was relaxing. Al walked in with a tray of food he received from Alice's nurse to give to Alice. Of course, Al would do anything to help out a friend in need, so he agreed.

"Hey there, Al," Alice greeted Al and waved at him.

"She just woke up." Ed said. Al nodded and walked over to Alice who still lied in the hospital bed, as he said:

"I brought you some food, Alice."

Alice sighed and looked out the window. "I'm not very hungry. Thanks though, Al…" she said.

"Oh…okay," Al nodded and sat the tray of food on the table.

The room became silent between the three of them. Alice continued to look out the window, watching people pass by. Ed crossed his arms and stared at the back of Alice's head before sighing. Al just glanced between the two of them.

"So what's with that tattoo on your back?" Ed questioned.

Alice blinked, slowly turned her head towards Ed and poked her chest mouthing the word 'me'. Ed nodded.

"Tattoo? I don't know what you're talking about…" Alice said.

"Whaaaat? It's on YOUR body, shouldn't you know about things on your body?" Ed asked.

Alice gripped the blanket tightly with both of her hands as she stared down at her lap and said:

"What…does it look like?"

"There seems to be some sort of Angel and Devil on your back…" Al started.

"And they're both holding an hour glass. And the strange thing is…it looks like the tattoo was burned on your back." Ed finished.

_"Burned…on my back…?"_ Alice thought.

"Alice…you said you were not from this side of the gate…" Al gasped when he heard this piece of news from Ed, who continued to speak. "Who are you, exactly? And where did you come from?" he asked.

Alice gripped the blanket tighter until her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were widened and her body shook.

_"No…I…I didn't plan on telling them anything about me…I didn't…no…please, something, distract them. I don't want to tell them, they won't believe me!! They'll lock me up somewhere and I'll never be able to find a way home. Please! Somebody, help me!!" _Alice screamed in her mind as she shut her eyes tightly, as well.

"Edward! Alphonse! Is Alice awake yet? The train leaves soon and if we don't get going we're going to miss it!!"

Winry exclaimed as she bolted into the room at full speed. Oh, how badly she wanted to go to Rush Valley. But, the whole incident with Alice had happened, leaving the poor girl unconscious for a whole day.

Winry blinked and gasped as she saw Alice was awake. Alice was only to make a quick glanced before Winry grabbed her in a tight hug.

"You're okay!!" Winry said in relief. Alice could only nod before Winry took a step back, pulled out her wrench and threw it at Alice, who fell back onto the ground from the force of the blow. Alice's leg twitched.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring us like that?! You should have told us you have medical problems!!!" Winry angrily shouted at Alice.

Alice grumbled to herself as she lifted herself up and off the floor, and rubbed her forehead where the wrench had hit her. She sat back down on the bed and looked at Winry as she mumbled to herself.

"Medical…problems?" Then, she nervously laughed and turned towards Winry, Ed and Al. "Oh! THOSE medical problems that I have with my…back," Ed and Al stared at Alice strangely, while Winry just crossed her arms and sighed.

"Yes, those problems. What did you do to your back to make it hurt that bad, anyways?" Winry asked.

_"I need to think of a lie…and fast. I don't want to burden Winry with what's going on in my life…" _Alice thought.

"Well?" Winry asked.

Alice sighed. "When I was little, my best friend Evangeline- who I told you about before- and I explored the forest around our town. I was ten years old then, Evangeline was twelve. I followed Evangeline around the forest, since I got lost easily in it and she knew every part of the forest. We climbed some hills and started to walk over this log that acted like a bridge to us, so we could get over to the other side without falling into the stream that was a very long way down. Evangeline went over the log quickly, while I took my time. I'm…afraid of heights. I called out to Evangeline, who told me to hurry up; I tried but tripped and fell on the log. And then…suddenly the log started to move and then it rolled down the hill, taking it with me. Evangeline was lucky, she only fell and grabbed on some rocks, while I rolled down the sharp hill. I eventually stopped rolling, but the log rolled over my back and a piece of wood broke off and stuck deep into my back. The log damaged my back, leaving me with some major back problems. I was lucky to even survive it." Alice explained thoroughly.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Alice." Winry said with a sad expression.

Alice smiled softly up at Winry and lightly laughed. "Its okay, my back sometimes still goes into pain just all of a sudden, but it rarely does it!" And then she added in her mind: _"I hope…"_

Edward sighed and jumped up from his seat as he said:

"Well, shouldn't we get going? I bet everyone is already there waiting for us to say good-bye."

His three friends nodded their heads.

Alice stood from the bed and glanced down at the clothes upon her body. _Hospital clothes..._, she thought. Alice glanced around the room until she felt a tap on her shoulder. The brunette turned around and banged her nose into something cold. It was Al's armor. Al apologized and took a step back as he handed Alice's clothes back to her. Alice thanked Al and walked to the bathroom, changing back into her clothes. Before she walked out, she stopped and glanced at herself in the mirror, thinking about the tattoo, but then deciding that she did not want to see it, and then she walked back to where her friends were.

Winry smiled at Alice. "I packed your things for you, since I thought you might have not woken up in time to pack it yourself." She said.

"Oh, thank you, Winry." Alice said.

"Oh. And guess what!" Winry started.

"What?" Alice questioned as she titled her head to the side.

"I'm coming with!!" Winry announced.

Alice sweat dropped as she thought: _"I completely forgot this part…let's see, we're heading to Rush Valley…oh, right, Winry begged to come along. I completely missed all the good stuff while unconscious. I'm surprised Ed is still letting me come along…even though I've been causing some trouble."_ Alice sighed, before she turned to Winry with a big smile.

"I'm so glad!!" Alice smiled, before turning towards Al and Ed. "So, the doctor is letting me out of here…?" she then asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah, he said that your body seemed to heal quickly, but he wanted to keep you over night, so he did and then he said that when you wake up you're free to go." He replied.

"I see…"

"Full Metal, sir? Are you ready to depart?" Ross asked as she walked into Alice's room, with Brosh following her. The two looked at Ed, then Al, and then Winry until their eyes landed on Alice, but Ed grabbed their attention again.

"Yeah…we're ready."

* * *

_**(-At The Train Station-)**_

Alice sighed and slumped onto her seat and Ed, Winry and Al looked out the window of the train and waved good bye to Armstrong and all the others that were there. Ed and Al talked about how they were going to go visit their Teacher, and about how they were going to get killed. Armstrong was crying and everyone else just either laughed or sweat dropped.

_"Well, at least I can look forward to meeting Izumi…"_ Alice thought.

And then, the train departed.

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

_"Am I dead?" Evangeline asked looking at the older woman._

_"Of course not!" she laughed._

_"Then where am I?" Evangeline asked the cloaked woman._

_"You are in a dream world deep within you conscious." The tall lady replied._

_"Okay…So why am I here?" she asked tilting her head to the side._

_"That does not matter right now…I need to warn you of up coming events." She said holding up a hand, in a motion to stop her from saying anything about why she was here._

_"Huh? May I ask why?" Evangeline asked looking at her confused._

_"No…But I will give you some clues."_

_"I don't like thinking!" Evangeline complained crossing her arms and turning away from the cloaked woman. The cloaked woman sighed as she opened her mouth and said:_

_"Well to bad! You are going to have to think really hard on this." She slid her hood off her head, revealing pitch black hair, bright green eyes, snow white skin that glowed, and a thin silver crown._

_"NOOO! I don't wanna!" Evangeline complained even more as she held her head and looked up at the ceiling. The cloaked woman sighed again._

_"She's acting like a five year old…"__ she thought. The cloaked woman shook her head and looked at Evangeline with a serious expression._

_"Like I said before…You will have to. Whether you like it or not," She black haired lady said._

_Evangeline gasped as the robed people around her then started chanting "You must remember! You must!" and suddenly their hands started grabbing at her ankles dragging her down into a black hole._

_"HOLY--! Let go of me!" Evangeline shrieked as she struggled and tried to kick them off of her._

_"Do not be afraid. They won't hurt you." The lady told her as Evangeline disappeared within the grasps of the robed people._

* * *

_When Evangeline opened her eyes she was seemingly swimming in a black room, but there was no water surrounding her._

_"I don't like this! I don't like floating!" Evangeline screamed, her voice echoing through out the dark place._

_A voice of a young girl giggled. Evangeline looked in front of her only to see a white dress fading into her vision along with the body of the girl with a blurry face._

_"I thought you were dead!" Evangeline shouted pointing at her, still swimming in the air, as she did. The little girl giggled again at Evangeline who angrily glared at the little girl._

_"Evangeline, you must remember! Remember who I am! You must, or this trip will end in disaster." the child chanted over and over again in a familiar voice. It sounded like the girl that had chased her down the streets, but more childish and sweet. Evangeline shrugged it off and thought of it as a coincidence as she said:_

_"Huh? Hey, wait a minute…can you get me down from here?"_

_"No. I can't help you. But I can push you towards the truth." The little girl replied looking up at her._

_"Meanie," Evangeline pouted holding her upper body._

* * *

**_(-Envy-)_**

Envy decided to sit on the opposite side of the bed near the end, his back resting on the pole of the bed, as he sighed.

"She really does make me wonder…" he said out loud to himself smiling softly. Envy then frowned and blinked at himself. "Did I just smile? What the hell is this chick doing to me?!"

He then looked over at Evangeline. Evangeline's body had almost stopped shaking from pain and her hands were starting to loosen up.

_"Hm…maybe she will bleed to death." _Envy thought cocking his head to the side, resting his chin on his hand and looking at her fingers that wear almost half way to the second knuckle.

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

_"God damn you! Tell me!" Evangeline said throwing her fists up in the air._

_"I already told you that I cannot. Now if you will listen to me…I will give you a riddle." The white dressed girl said._

_"What?! Riddle?!" Evangeline shouted furiously looking angrily at the little girl._

_"Yes. Now listen and listen well." The girl replies holding up a finger._

_"Lost in this world, you are to find your way out or you will never make it. You are to find your misplaced recollections. Soaring through your past, the people who are close to you shall be revealed. Your eyes shall no longer be blinded." The girl stated before fading._

_"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!" Evangeline asked reaching her hand out but then she started falling into a black abyss._

_"No! I think I like floating better than this!" Evangeline shouted falling down quickly._

_"Evangeline…one more thing, you must hurry! The race against time…begins!!" then her voice came no more, once again leaving Evangeline alone in the darkness._

* * *

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Evangeline found herself lying there, on the bed, thinking of what the little girl said to her. _Race against time…?_ She thought. She wondered what the little girl meant by that.

"You awake?" Envy asked grabbing her attention.

"Hm? Yeah I guess so…" Evangeline replied pulling her nails out of her arms. _"Damn! I did a lot of damage to my arms…" _she thought looking at her hands that were in her lap as she sat up.

She then suddenly felt a firm grip on her chin. The hand made her look up into Envy's eyes. His face was inches away from hers.

"Wha…?" Evangeline asked blushing slightly. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Who are you?" Envy asked blinking looking deeply into her eyes, as if he tried to find the answer in there.

"I don't…know…" Evangeline replied her eyes starting to tear up.

"Really? Are you sure?" Envy asked slowly letting go of her chin.

"No…" Evangeline said looking back down at her hands.

"Okay. By the way you should really check your back. It is quite interesting." Envy said walking out the room. Evangeline blinked.

"What?" she asked throwing off her shirt while running out of the room into the bathroom. Being as curious as ever, she forgot everything else and went to check out her back.

Once she was in the bathroom she unclasped her bra holding her bra on herself, facing her back towards the mirror. She then looked over her shoulder.

"No way!" Evangeline exclaimed in surprise as Envy walked into the bathroom looking at her reaction.

"It is very interesting isn't it?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning on the door way.

"GET OUT!" Evangeline yelled throwing a cup at him, hitting his head dead center.

"Ow! What was that for?" Envy asked rubbing his head.

"Why do you think?" she asked blushing a little again looking back at the devil looking lady and the angelic woman holding an hour glass in their hands.

"I still don't get it…" Envy replied still rubbing his head where he got hit by the cup.

"Oh never mind. Just get out!" Evangeline said still looking at the engraved marking on her back.

"Why?" She knew Envy was just pushing her buttons, and it was working.

"Because I said so!" Evangeline replied, before realizing some of the sand in the hourglass had fallen onto the bottom, while clasping her bra once again.

"Oh…You were being shy." He replied smiling, which pissed Evangeline off.

"No I wasn't! I just didn't want you to see my reaction!" she yelled back, facing him letting her arms rest at her sides

"Really? What's the matter with me seeing your reaction?" Envy asked smirking.

Evangeline sighed. "I don't know! Just help me tend to my wounds. Please?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"You are hopeless…" Envy sighed walking over to her, and grabbing some cloth to wrap Evangeline's bleeding forearms.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked looking up at him while he wrapped his arms.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said finishing up wrapping one arm.

Silence over came the room while Envy wrapped Evangeline's arms and she just stood there emotionlessly.

"You don't seem to be the person to help people…so why are you helping me?" she asked looking at him desolately.

"Because I don't need you hurt when I might need to use you soon, and I find you a bit interesting…" Envy replied finishing the other arm.

Suddenly Evangeline slapped Envy across the face leaving a bright red mark on his face.

"WHAT--…" Envy started.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'use me'?!" she asked furiously gripping her hands into tight fists.

Envy just sat on the floor from the shock rubbing his cheek looking up at the shirtless Evangeline.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'use me'?!" she yelled again softer, glaring at him more deadly.

Envy didn't reply he just stared at her blinking still in shock.

"Answer me god damn it!" she shouted wanting an answer.

Still Envy didn't reply.

Evangeline dropped down to the ground. She had started to finally feel the effect the little blood she had working on her body.

"What a troublesome girl…" Envy sighed after he got up off the ground.

"Shut up…!" she replied pointing at him. "…Now help me up…"

Envy smirked as he said:

"Hm? Why should I? You slapped me after all…"

"I am sorry…Please help me up?" Evangeline responded looking up at him with her hair in front of her face.

"Fine," He sighed helping Evangeline up only to have her fall on him.

"Oops…" she said looking slightly depressed, trying to get up.

"Stupid troublesome girl…" Envy mumbled, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed pushing herself up with her hands on his back.

"Oh shut up." He said with a roll of his eyes, walking to the bedroom and plopping her on the bloody sheets.

"Hey! Whoever said I wanted to lie down?! I wanna take a shower…" she replied looking at him.

"Too bad…Do that on your own." Envy said walking out of the room.

"Please help me! I really want to take a shower…Then can you help me change the sheets?" Evangeline asked nicely.

"Hmm. Let me think about it…No!" Envy said leaving the room closing the door and leaning against the other side smirking.

"DAMN YOU! YOU BARELY HELP ME OUT WHEN I NEED HELP! AND YOU ARE ALWAYS GONE! How am I supposed to get along with someone who is never around?! I can't work with people like you!" Evangeline screamed, pissed.

Silence…

"IF YOU LEAVE AGAIN WITH OUT HELPING ME ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR! I WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND YOU WON'T EVER SEE ME AGAIN! AND I AM SERIOUS!" she yelled glaring at the door.

More silence…

"Damn it!" she cursed to herself, getting up and staggering to the door opening it…

* * *

Lily: Woohoo, another chapter accomplished! And we even updated faster this time :O Oh, and the whole tattoo thing will be answered in due time...like it'll be explained more later on...

Bloodpuppy: Yaaaay!

Device: Ed's sooo short!!

Edward: _-Twitches- _…

Envy: _-Smirks-_ Lose your voice, shrimp?

Edward: _-Smirks as well- _No…Mr. Gay Pink Palm Tree.

Envy: _-Twitches-_

Bloodpuppy: -_Laughs and falls to the ground-_

Lily: I love this stuff!! Thanks once again to **sweeper442 **who came up with the device AND gave us the pink hair dye.

Bloodpuppy: And we would also like to thank: **The Silent Orion, fireice alchemist73, sweeper442, EclipseRibbon, Kazumi-Uchiha-567, DreamerLoverHaterKillerMolder and GoddessPhoenix3173**, for reviewing. Thank you all!!

Lily: Thanks!

Both: Now, if you review this time you may have…Photo's of Envy dyed PINK!! :O

Envy: WHAT?!?!

Both: …Uh-oh…Uh…we better leave now…please leave a review and we'll update soon! Bye!! _–Both quickly run out of the room-_


	22. Episode 21: Use Me

Lily: T'was the night before Christmas…and that's all I can remember, hehe.

Bloodpuppy/Black Alice Butterfly: O______O

Bloodpuppy: What was that all about?

Lily: I dunno…that's just been stuck in my head lately…for some reason that I do not know about…

BAB: _-Sweat drop-_

Bloodpuppy: Oh…yeah! This here is our new friend: Black Alice Butterfly, or used to be known as…Sweeper 442! She gonna do a special omake at the end of the chapter :O!!

BAB: _-Grins and rubs her hands together- _Be prepared, Envy and Ed!! –_Laughs evilly-_

Lily/Bloodpuppy: _-Both back up-_ Yeah…we're still trying to get used to her evil/scariness…anyway…let's begin chapter 22…

BAB: …Where did the boys go? **(Ed/Envy)**

* * *

**_(-Evangeline-)_**

"Damn it!" Evangeline cursed to herself, getting up and staggering to the door opening it…

… Her eyes became dull and blank once she opened the door, her mouth was wide open as she stared at Envy who leaned against a wall by the door and smirked.

"You were…out here the whole time?" she asked.

Envy nodded.

"Don't make me slap you again…" Evangeline said looking really pissed off.

"You expect to go somewhere without a shirt on?" Envy asked smiling wider.

Evangeline blinked confused and looked at Envy before realizing what he meant. "Hm? OH! I was going to take a shower first!" Evangeline pushed Envy aside and walked towards the bathroom. Envy followed, as if to annoy her…which was working quite well, but Evangeline wouldn't show it…or at least tried not to…

"You wouldn't have left even if I was gone." Envy said provoking her.

Evangeline stuck her nose in the air, and her right eye twitched as she said:

"Yes I would have. And if you want me to prove it then I will leave, even if you are here." Then she walked into the bathroom and turned towards Envy who stood right outside the bathroom.

"Really?" He asked as he quickly grabbed hold of the door and pried it open as Evangeline tried to shut it. Evangeline growled, but tried to stay calm. Sometimes, she liked it better when he was gone…less annoyance, but she did get lonely every time he left…

"Yes. Now let go of the door." She said trying to close the door for privacy, in a calm matter.

"No."

"No! This isn't fair! I wanna take a shower." Evangeline whined, grabbing the door with both of her hands now and tried to close it.

"What's the point? You look like you are about to faint…again." Envy pointed out as he opened the door with ease. Evangeline twitched and clenched her heads.

"That is why I asked you to help me take a shower, but you said you wouldn't help me so I am going to take one without your help." Evangeline responded, looking at her torso which was mostly covered in blood.

"So?" Envy asked cocking his head to the side.

"I am covered in my own blood! I am dirty."

"Your point?"

"If I am dirty then I should wash off all the dirt, right?" Evangeline asked sitting on the counter.

"Not necessarily, I know some people who don't mind be covered in dirt and blood." Envy smirked and crossed his arms.

Evangeline said nothing as she stared at Envy with a blank expression.

Silence then overcame the bathroom…

"You have weird friends." She then stated.

"Friends? I'd like to say…acquaintances." Envy said.

Evangeline blinked. "…Whatever…" she shrugged and sighed. "That reminds me…I have a question…" she then asked raising her hand up slightly.

"What is it?"

"Who were those people we had to fight before? You know the shrimp and psycho chick? And who was the other two people with us?" Evangeline asked blinking her dark brown eyes.

"Why is this subject coming up now?" Envy inquired.

"I dunno…but I am the one who asked a question and I deserve an answer!" Evangeline stated bluntly.

Envy sighed. "Okay…I will answer your question…you will find out everything you want to know, later on." He said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Evangeline asked confused.

Envy smiled a creepy smile. "You don't like my answer?"

"No…"

"Well to bad. You aren't getting a longer answer than that."

"I figured…" Evangeline muttered sighing heavily.

"You should have." Envy said as he still smiled that creepy smile.

"Damn you! Go away! Just leave me alone!" Evangeline shouted, slamming the door and slightly surprising Envy.

"Okay…I have a place to go anyways. I need to meet up with Lust and Gluttony." Envy replied walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait don't leave me! I take it back! Please stay!" Evangeline yelled clasping onto Envy's arm tightly. "Lust and Gluttony…? Those were the two that were with us that one time, right?"

"Yes, now let go! I have to go." Envy replied trying to pry off her off his arm.

Evangeline tightened her grip upon Envy's arm as she cried out:

"No! I am lonely! Didn't I already say that if you left me I would leave and never come back?" This time it was Envy's turn to give Evangeline the blank stare. "Huh? But you just told me to go away…"

"I know! But I take it back! Please stay!?" Evangeline asked pushing her body on his making him fall down. Envy made a slight sound as he fell to the ground with Evangeline on top of him, and with a serious look he turned his head towards her and said:

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I am tired of it! All you ever do is leave and you don't even tell me where you are going! I hate being alone! I get so freaking bored!" Evangeline shouted looking sad.

"Wha?"

"You heard me!" Evangeline replied letting all her body weight fall on Envy.

"Can you please get off of me?" Envy asked realizing Evangeline's blood was transferring to his body, dirtying his own clothes…and skin.

"No…I will if you swear to take me with you next time you leave the house and help me out when I need help…" Evangeline stated supporting herself on her arms.

"Ugh…Why?" Envy asked her pondering it for a little while.

"Because…"

"No." Envy then stated bluntly pushing Evangeline off of him.

"Then can you at least tell me where you are going?" Evangeline asked, tackling him back to the ground once again. Envy sighed irritably, as he said:

"I am going somewhere. Happy?"

"No, but I guess it works…" Evangeline sighed, as she stood up and walked back into the bathroom to take a shower, like she was doing before…or at least tried to. Envy sighed as he thought of something. She might be useful for what he and the others were going to do soon, but what should he use her for…? Meh, he'll think about it when the time comes.

"Evangeline…you really want to come with?" That question stopped Evangeline in her tracks. She slowly turned and glanced at Envy who had his arms cross.

"Yes!!" Evangeline nodded eagerly as she ran into the bedroom and grabbed a black shirt, then ran back in the room where Envy was.

"Okay, but you might regret it…" Envy said, walking back down the hallway.

"I live with no regrets!" Evangeline exclaimed as she followed him out the door and stood outside.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered, while walking down the street with Evangeline following him closely.

Suddenly Envy heard Evangeline fall to the ground. He turned around twitched when he saw her lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey! Don't faint on me now!" Envy exclaimed, before sighing again and picking her up, then throwing her over his shoulder, muttering to himself.

"Stupid, weird troublesome girl…"

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

Alice yawned and stretched her arms as she glanced at her companions. Winry was fast asleep, leaning on Al's armor, across from Alice and Ed. She then glanced at Ed who leaned against the window of the train and slept, snoring lightly. In the moonlight, his golden hair shone, making Alice gasp lightly. She wanted to touch his hair, so she reached her small hand out slowly, but pulled it back when he began to stir.

Alice softly smiled and laid her hands on her lap.

"What…am I doing?" she asked herself in a mumble.

Alice then yawned again and blinked her brown eyes. Her eye lids began to grow heavy and the next thing she knew, she was asleep, leaning against Ed –without knowing it though-.

But, what Alice also didn't know, is that Al watched the whole thing in silence.

_"Alice…"_ he thought.

* * *

**_(-Flash Back From Earlier That Day At The Hospital-)_**

_Al leaned against the wall outside of Alice's room in the hospital as Winry stopped him and his older brother, Ed, from going in there. Tear stained could be seen upon her cheeks from when she cried earlier when she watched Alice withering on the floor in pain and screaming so loud in the nurse's ears. Some of them thought they went deaf after that whole scene of trying to hold her down._

_"Ed…Al?" Winry spoke. Ed blinked and turned towards his childhood friend with a questioning look as Winry continued to speak. "Has Alice ever told you anything about where she is from or anything like that?"_

_Ed then turned away and Al said nothing as he knew nothing about Alice's hometown._

_"No…she hasn't told us anything…" Ed replied._

_Winry frowned._

_"She told me…but it was all a lie. I don't know why she is lying to me…I'm surprised she hasn't told you guys anything, since she's been traveling with you two. I really want to know what's going on with her…" Winry said._

_Edward nodded. "Me too,"_

_"I'm sure…soon enough while traveling we'll find out something about her, right brother?" Al asked looking at Ed._

_"Yeah…that girl that was with that one guy we fought…she kept shouting the name 'Evangeline' and crying out to her." Ed said._

_Winry blinked. "Oh, I see…"_

* * *

_**(-End Of Flash back-)**_

"And what's with that weird tattoo on her back…?" Al asked himself.

"She's kind of interesting…don't you think, Al?"

Al gasped and looked at his brother who looked at Alice, whose face shined brightly from the moon light hitting her.

"Yeah…" Al nodded.

"Do you think…she might know something about the Philosophers stone?" Ed asked, not taking his eyes off of Alice.

Al then looked at Alice as he said:

"I…don't know, brother."

* * *

**_(-Evangeline-)_**

The night air was cool, and crickets chirped all around. Evangeline's unconscious body lied against the back of a telephone both, while Envy hid in the bushes and changed into a different form and as Mae Hughes urgently called East Head QA and yelled at the person on the other phone, with a bleeding shoulder.

Envy smirked and walked up behind Hughes with a gun as he pretended to be the woman he saw tossed Full Metal too the first time they met.

"Hurry up! The military's in trouble!!" Hughes shouted at the other person on the phone.

That woke Evangeline up.

Evangeline jumped and gasped lightly, but covered her mouth as she peeked around the corner and glanced at the two people standing in front of the telephone both. She blinked confused. Where was she? Where was Envy? Who were these people? And why was she here? Those where the thoughts running through her head at the time, as the woman with the gun spoke, and a photo dropped to the ground in front of her.

"Can you put the phone down, Lieutenant Colonel?" her voice was as cold as ice.

Hughes gasped with widened eyes as he slowly turned around and looked at the woman. Evangeline continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

The woman smirked. "Now put the phone down." She said.

"2nd Lieutenant Ross…" Hughes mumbled in shock.

Evangeline blinked as she thought:

_"She looks a bit familiar…was she that one chick that Envy and I threw the shrimp and the psycho chick at…?"_

"No…you aren't…who are you?!" Hughes asked the fake Ross.

"Who…I'm 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross. We met many times at the hospital…" Ross said.

"No, you aren't." Hughes interrupted. "2nd Lieutenant Ross has a birthmark under left eye!"

The fake Ross looked taken a back a bit, but then smirked evilly.

"Oh. Is that so? I was being careless." The fake Ross said as she lifted her hand up to her left eye, and then suddenly a small birthmark began to materialize. Evangeline gasped again.

"Whoa…" she said breathless.

"Is this okay?" The fake Ross asked Hughes, who gasped in shock again.

"Wha…what the hell, shit." Hughes cursed. "It's like something I'd see in a dream…" he trailed off.

Fake Ross smiled. "Yes, that's right. You're having the ultimate nightmare." She said, before she glanced down at the ground and looked at the picture and continued to speak. "What a horrible disaster and all because your quick-witted, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"Hey, hey! Cut me some slack!" Hughes smirked as he secretly pulled out a pocket knife. Evangeline continued to sit where she was and watch at what was about to happen. "I've got a wife and a kid waiting for me at home…" Hughes said.

Then he spun around and started to attack the fake Ross, shouting:

"I can't die here!!"

But then, he dramatically stopped as he looked at the person who now stood behind him with the gun. It was…a fake version of his wife.

"What the fuck…?" Evangeline mumbled to herself. She has never seen someone change forms, so she was a bit shocked.

The fake wife of Hughes grinned. "You're not going to stab your wife, are you? Nice affects, aren't they? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Hughes growled. "You asshole!"

Then, the fake wife of Hughes fired the gun, and Hughes fell to the ground of the telephone both covered in his own pool of blood.

Evangeline quickly scattered off the ground and stood up, walked out from behind the telephone both with her hands clenched in fists, as she said:

"Is that you…Envy?"

Envy smirked as he went back to his normal form.

"Do you regret what you saw?" He asked Evangeline.

"…"

Evangeline was quiet as she thought back on what she just saw.

Then, she shook her head and looked back up at Envy with slightly sad eyes. "No…I actually…want to help. Use me…I want you to use me for whatever you need to be done; I want to help you…and the others. I think…that if I get more involved in whatever you are doing…I might find out about my past, that one girl and this weird tattoo on my back. So…please use me." And then, Evangeline fainted.

Envy blinked. "Oi! Don't faint again! I don't want to have to lug you around!!"

Silence…

"Dammit…" he cursed as he walked to Evangeline's unconscious body, picking her up and walking off sighing to himself. "Like I said before: stupid troublesome girl…but, you might be useful, idiot…"

* * *

**_(-Alice-)_**

Alice leaned against Al's cold armor as she glared at Ed. Right after the two woke up, they started fighting about drinking milk and Ed's height, then he started to say something about Alice's height and she punched him in his face with her right hand. The other people on the train were all, and still are afraid to walk past the two, who had switched seats. So now Alice sat by Al and Winry sat by Ed.

The air was tense as the two of them glared at each other. Al and Winry both sweat dropped, Ed and Alice were acting like children.

"So…what made you two want to go see your Teacher?" Winry asked as she tried to get back the nice atmosphere that had once been there.

Ed sighed and crossed his arms. Alice crossed her arms and continued to lean against Al, who once again sweat dropped but did nothing.

"We've got two reasons." Ed started before he held up one finger. "We've been on a losing streak lately. So anyway, we want to get stronger, that's one."

"What? You're going because you want to get stronger? Are you guys obsessed with fighting?" Winry asked.

"You idiot! It's not that simple!!" Ed argued, before he sighed again. "I mean…I don't just want to get stronger at fighting. I want to get stronger on the inside…right!"

Al nodded. "Right, right!"

"I want to get even stronger than before!" Ed said looking very determined.

"Yeah! Somehow, I feel like is we go to Teacher, we can get stronger." Al said as well.

Winry slightly smiled. "…And the second reason?" she asked the two.

"To ask Teacher about human transformation,"

* * *

Lily: We have an explanation for this chapter not being SO great!!! We had TERRIBLE and I mean **TERRIBLE **writers block .

Bloodpuppy: Meh…

Lily: Oi…that's my word!!

Bloodpuppy: _-Sticks her tongue out at Lily-_

Lily: _-Glares at Bloodpuppy- _I'mma thank the reviewers real quick: Thanks to: Kazumi-Uchiha-567, fireice alchemist73, GoddessPhoenix3173, EclipseRibbon, The Silent Orion and Black Alice Butterfly, for reviewing! THANKS!!! _-Glares at Bloodpuppy again- _

BAB: O.o _–sweat drops- _Let's begin the omake… Now that I have caught Ed and Envy again!!

--

_**(-Special Omake- -LOL! Lily had to spell 'special' four times until she stopped messing up XD)**_

_-Readers suddenly see Edward and Envy tied up in a chair-_

Both: AHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?! NOT AGAIN!!!!

Black Alice Butterfly/Lily/Bloodpuppy: Shut up, you two.

Lily: Black Alice Butterfly here…

_-Lilypop8 gestures to BAB-_

Lily: Will be doing some very insane things which even I don't know about.

Edward: LIKE HELL SHE IS!!

Envy: YEAH! WHAT THE SHRIMP SAID!!

BAB: _-Twitches and cracks knuckles- _you're gonna regret this…YUME!! -Dream-

Edward/Envy: Oohh! A kitty!

Kitty: Mew? …ROAR!

Envy and Eddy: AHHH!!

Kitty: -Tries to kill them-

_-Lilypop8 and Bloodpuppy die laughing-_

Bloodpuppy: Envy's…scared…of a KITTY! _-dies laughing once more-_

Kitty: RAWR RAWR RAWWRR!! _-Evil green army men, take 'em!-_

Evil little green army men: _-March out and take Envy and Edward away with evil kitty __marching at the head-_

Edward/Envy: NUUUU!!!

_-Sooner or later, after they have been knocked out…-_

Edward: -_Dressed up like a saloon girl-_

Envy: _-Dressed up in a Victoria Secret maid outfit-_

Lily: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Bloodpuppy: _-Wheezes for air-_

Edward/Envy: _-Twitches angrily-_

Edward/Envy: DID YOU DO THIS?!

-A girl's voice comes out of the darkness: No. I did.

Edward/Envy: -Whirl around- WHO'S THERE?!

Fangirl: Muhahahaha…I COME FROM YOUR NIGHTMARES, BUCKO'S!

Edward/Envy: _-Scream like a little four year old-_

Lily/Bloodpuppy/BAB: Review please and you may have...pictures of Envy and Ed all dressed up like a saloon girl and French maid ;)!!


	23. Episode 22: Rush Valley, Part 1

Lily: And we're back with another update!

Bloodpuppy: Yay! Wait… Where is Black Alice?

Lily: I dunno… But I think she mentioned something about World Domination and then she took Ed and Envy somewhere…

Bloodpuppy: And she didn't take me?! Dammit…

Lily: o.o

Both: Now, let's begin the new chapter!!

* * *

**_(-Alice-)_**

"Even though we were trained by Teacher, we were never taught anything about the Philosopher's stone or human transformation." Al said.

"Yeah, because getting involved in those means getting involved in a lot of dangerous business," Ed explained, "I thought we could ask teacher directly about human transmutation. I can't worry about how we do things anymore. I'm not afraid to get killed by teacher for asking."

"To get killed for asking…." Tears of self-pity began to pour out of Ed's eyes and a dark cloud appeared over his head, "It was a short life wasn't it Al?"

"I wanted to get a girlfriend at least," Al sobbed.

"Wow," Alice whistled.

Winry sweat dropped at the two brothers who continued to sob. Then, she snapped her fingers as she seemed to remember something. "Oh I almost forgot," Winry reached into her bag, "I have something that will cheer you up!" Winry pulled out a box and opened it. Alice peeked over at it and gasped. It was a pie!

"Pie!" Alice squealed in joy.

Ed gave Alice a strange look.

"Why are you getting all excited?" he asked.

Alice smiled at Ed as she said:

"Because I LOVE pie!" Alice replied.

"And it's an apple pie." Winry giggled.

"Apple pie! Yay!" Alice cheered.

"You're acting like a five year old." Edward scoffed.

"Oh shut up, Ed." Winry snapped.

"Wow, looks delicious," Al complimented.

"Yeah… How'd you get this?" Ed questioned Winry.

"Mrs. Hughes said I should take something on the trip and made this," Winry then offered the box.

Ed took a slice, as well as Alice. Ed took the first bite and chewed it slowly before swallowing. Alice soon after took a large bite and happily chewed it.

"Yummy!" Alice commented.

"But still that's a lot," Ed said inspecting his very deep slice of apple pie.

Winry laughed, "It looks like it was made for four."

"Brother, eat my share too," Al ordered looking very serious.

"Hey!" Ed rebutted, "Are you getting back at me for the hospital, you jerk?"

Alice and Winry smiled at the two. Alice took another bite out of her slice of pie with a smile on her face. She hadn't had pie in a long time, especially apple pie. The last time she had pie this good, was when he neighbor brought some over after the car accident that had ridden Alice to bed for weeks.

"This is good!" Ed said with a mouthful of pie.

"Yeah this is good!" Winry agreed waiting until after she finished chewing to speak, "Mrs. Hughes is a really good at cooking!"

"She taught me how to make it so I'll make some for you when your body gets restored, Al," Winry told him much to Al's delight.

"I guess this is what you call a mother's touch," Ed said closing his eyes.

"Brother, you sound like an old man," Al pointed out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and Elysia were really nice people," Winry smiled.

"I miss them already." Alice said.

"Mr. Hughes is a daughter-obsessed, photo-fanatic, and overall annoying guy," Ed grumbled.

"But he came to visit you every day," Al pointed out.

"Seriously," Ed grinned, "He always said he had work to do but he came to visit anyway."

"He was like a father to me, almost. We always laughed and made jokes just like my father and I did…" Alice softly said aloud. Tears threatened to fall as she remembered this part. She was… Sad.

Ed looked at Alice before he glanced out the window.

"The next time we go to central I should thank him somehow," Ed spoke sounding very sincere and grateful.

"We all should," Al said. Alice, Winry and Ed all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alice, is something wrong?" The concerned voice of Winry caught Ed and Al's attention. Ed and Al glanced over at Alice who had lowered her head, but you could hear her lightly sobbing with some hic-ups here there.

"It's… It's nothing…" Alice stammered.

"Do you miss home?" Winry questioned.

Alice slowly nodded her head. That was somewhat why, but the real reason was because Alice knew she would never get to see Hughes again…

And for the rest of the ride to Rush Valley, Winry and Al comforted Alice, who cried the whole way.

* * *

**_(-Evangeline-)_**

"You really are a pain in the ass…you know that right?" Envy started talking to the unconscious Evangeline.

"Give back my bagel, you monkey!" Evangeline mumbled in her sleep while grabbing at the air.

Envy blinked. "Weirdo…" Envy sighed heavily repositioning her on his shoulder, and continued to walk down the side walk towards their destination.

"Mmmm! What was that? It tasted good!" Evangeline moaned softly twirling her index finger circles on his lower back above his short line.

"You can stop that any time now…" Envy told her even though he doubted she could hear him. He wished she could though. She was starting to creep him the fuck out!

"Mmmmmmm! Can I have more?" she mumbled licking his back lightly making him shiver and out of now where she bite him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Envy yelped as he stopped walking a stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I SAID I WANTED MORE! NOW GIVE ME SOME MORE BAGELS YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Evangeline yelled grabbing Envy's butt tightly making his hair stand up and shivers run through his body.

"Why the hell am I getting molested?!" he screamed dropping her on the ground with a light thud.

Evangeline lightly groaned and sat up, opening her brown eyes. She glanced around some until she looked at Envy with a confused look, and said: "Hmmm? Why am I on the ground? And why are you looking at me like that?" Evangeline rubbed her head and continued to stare at Envy who was currently giving Evangeline a deadly glare.

"You…you…" Envy muttered sounding really irritated while pointing at Evangeline.

"What? Tell me!" Evangeline ordered. Evangeline stood up and faced Envy fully with her hands on her hips. She wanted to know why Envy seemed so… Mad!

"…You…" Envy just said again with his eye twitching.

Evangeline sighed and crossed her arms. "Oh well I don't care anymore." She stated happily. "I had the weirdest dream about monkeys and bagels…It felt so real!" she exclaimed happily stretching.

"Ehehe…" Envy chuckled. "That is because you were actually doing what you were doing in the dream!" He shouted at Evangeline.

Suddenly, Evangeline's face became a very bright red as she backed up a bit and looked at Envy with wide eyes. "Eh?!" she asked while covering her mouth and dropping down onto the ground.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" Envy asked looking down at her.

Evangeline looked at the ground, with her face still a bright red. "Yeah…I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!" she yelled through her hand.

"Yeah what ever…" Envy scoffed, walking off in the direction of where they were going originally.

Evangeline quickly followed after Envy. "Um…It isn't what it seems like…The bagel was covered in a cinnamon glaze…Speaking of which, I am hungry." Evangeline said.

"And what makes you think I care? Plus, we have no time for food right now. We need to get going." Envy said, looking at her over his shoulder.

"You know…I might just bite you again out of hunger…" Evangeline smirked at him while grabbing his arm as she tripped over a rock.

Envy made a small sound as Evangeline dragged him down, he pulled her and himself back up and glared at Evangeline. "Fine! Would you like bagels?" he asked, before ripping his arm from her grasp.

"Heh? I said I was sorry didn't I?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes you did, but I never said I would forgive you." Envy replied bluntly.

"Well…Then can you please forgive me? And it isn't like I actually meant to what I did…" Evangeline said a little sad jogging in front of him a little in order to look him in the eyes.

"Why shoul-…" Envy started.

Then, out of the shadows a man with a long black coat appeared. He smirked and licked his lips as he looked at Evangeline. "I'll forgive you, pretty lady...If you come and play with me!" The creepy man exclaimed smirking widely.

"I AM IN NO FUCKING MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Evangeline yelled before she kicked the man in the face, which probably broke his face in a few places, and it also knocked him down to the ground.

"You bitch!" The creepy man screamed at her while holding his face before scurrying off into the shadows of the ally way once again.

"Heh…You weren't that much fun, you know?" Evangeline said into the ally way before turning back to Envy. "Now are you going to forgive me?"

"No. Now let's go find a bagel place!" Envy joked.

"NO! DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT BAGELS!" Evangeline screamed tackling him down to the ground before straddling his waist.

"Too bad! Now get off of me."

"No…By the way…Can we also make another stop?" Evangeline asked him looking into his eyes.

"Ugh what?" Envy asked in frustration, and avoided eye contact with her. What was with her and the damn eye contact constantly?!

"I need another weapon…I don't feel complete without one." Evangeline replied, leaning down so she could glare straight into his eyes.

Envy twitched. "Don't get so close!" he exclaimed as he tried to punch her away only to have her pin down his hands above his head. "Dammit, I can't believe I'm going easy on her…" Envy growled.

"What's the matter? I have never seen you so flushed…" Evangeline stated in a bored tone while leaning in closer to where their noses barely touched.

Then Envy sighed as he finally gave in. "What kind of weapon would you like?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about it! You won't be buying it anyways!" Evangeline smiled happily. "But I still want you to forgive me about what I did earlier. I won't get off until you do. And you have to mean it too."

"Wha? That is why you are on me?" Envy asked confused as he stopped struggling. Although he knew he could throw Evangeline back any second. He knew he was stronger than her, but he didn't need her hurt if he needed to use her strength soon.

"Ah…Yeah, but I am too hungry to stay like this! So let's go get some food!" Evangeline smiled happily jumping off and holding a hand to help him up, only to get it refused as Envy walked into the streets with her behind him.

"Hey look a bagel store! Let's go!" Envy exclaimed only to be dragged behind Evangeline to another place to eat.

"No bagels…" Evangeline replied grabbing Envy's hand while walking faster away from the shop.

"Why are you holding my hand, and why no bagels? Weren't the ones in your dream good?" Envy asked with another smirk playing on his lips as he kept up with Evangeline's pace.

"Ugh! You want me to slap you again?" Evangeline asked stopping abruptly while seeing a blacksmith shop that looked pretty run down, also making Envy bump into her.

"Why did you stop?!" Envy asked Evangeline as she walked into the store still dragging Envy with her.

"Weapons…" Evangeline smiled looking around the shop with sparkles in her eyes.

"You like weapons this much?" Envy questioned raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest.

Evangeline playfully poked out her tongue at Envy. "Maybe!"

"Never saw that one coming…" Envy said dully and rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe if you stayed around longer you would find out more about me." Evangeline smirked walking over to the longer type of swords.

"Hm…You have a point there…" Envy muttered.

"My, my! You have a wonderful taste in swords!" The merchant exclaimed happily.

"What are you talking about? These swords are fake…The hilts aren't on tight enough, so when you are in the heat of battle it breaks and the blade is wobbly which will also fall off…Plus I am not after a sword." Evangeline said bluntly.

"What are you after then?" the man asked slightly irritated that she could make a fool of him just by looking at the sword.

"A dagger…That is completely black, even the handle…Do you have one?" Evangeline asked the merchant. "Or do I have to go find a different weaponry?"

The merchant eyed Evangeline as he nodded his head. "Yes I do…Those kinds of weapons are in the back…" the man said leading both Evangeline and the shocked Envy with him.

"Thank you!" Evangeline happily smiled and skipped the rest of the way to the back with Envy and the merchant.

"Why a dagger, and how did you know about the swords?" Envy asked in a whisper to Evangeline as the merchant showed her the blades and other things that were composed of just one element.

"I will tell you later…" Evangeline replied looking at the blades happily.

"Your boyfriend has a very weird way of dressing miss…" the merchant replied looking at Envy's clothes.

"I'm surprised you figured out he was a boy!" Evangeline exclaimed in shock, which caused her to earn a glare from Envy. But then she continued on. "And ya know, you have a very run down shop mister…Especially trying to sell me such flimsy swords before. And he isn't my boyfriend…" Evangeline smirked picking up a dagger with a long curved blade. It was slightly heavy too. "IT'S PERFECT!"

"Ah! Then will you take it?" The merchant asked, before adding. "And you know you two make a very good couple."

"Sure! But first I need to see how sharp the blade is! Come here 'Boyfriend'!" Evangeline grinned widely holding up the dagger with evil eyes.

"No!" Envy protested backing up a bit.

"Oh don't worry…It won't hurt…Much!" Evangeline replied lunging out at Envy only cutting his shirt thing. "Ah perfect!"

"You could have hurt me!" Envy shouted at her.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt…Shouldn't you have more trust in me? After all, you apparently are my 'boyfriend'..." Evangeline laughed smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay, miss…I get it! He isn't your boyfriend! Now can we please make a deal for the dagger?" the merchant laughed nervously.

"Sure!" Evangeline replied throwing a bag of money at the man. "That is how much I am willing to pay…Nothing more and nothing less for a shop such as yours."

"It still is a lot of money…" the man replied after opening the bag and looking at the contents.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't pay less or more for this dagger?" Evangeline asked placing the dagger between her pants and belt.

"Ah yes you did! Thank you very much!" the man exclaimed happily.

"No thank you! Now 'boyfriend', let's go…" Evangeline said still seemingly mad about Envy being mistaken for her boyfriend.

"Okay…" Envy mumbled, following Evangeline out of the store. Then, he blinked to himself. When did he start taking orders from her?!

"FOOD!" Evangeline suddenly yelled, smiling happily before grabbing Envy's hand while running to a restaurant that was magically next door.

"Yeah!" Envy laughed slightly making Evangeline stop in her tracks again.

"You laughed…" She said looking back at him with wide eyes.

"You still need to tell me how you knew those swords were fake." Envy said changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh! Shops like that have rare beauties waiting to be used for assassination missions and not for long battles or war! And truly, he said the amount I paid him was too much when it was a very low price for the dagger. Plus when I stepped near the swords there was a rattling sound…" Then, Evangeline happily dragged Envy into the small restaurant.

"I'm amazed. I just thought you were plain stupid." Envy mocked.

"We all have our moments of stupidity….I just have lots more than others…Now let's eat!"

"Fine, but after this we leave immediately, we're already wasting enough time." Envy grumbled.

"Okie dokie," Evangeline agreed. She herself knew that she was keeping Envy from what was need to be done, but she couldn't help it. She was human and she needed food when she needed food! Once Evangeline and Envy were seated by the waitress at a table, Evangeline grabbed her menu and looked it over, until she noticed one thing.

"Hey… Aren't you going to get something to eat?" she questioned Envy who looked out the window.

"No, I'm not hungry." Envy replied.

"Oh…" Evangeline mumbled to herself, before she continued to look over the menu.

"May I take your order?" said a blonde waitress that was slightly tall and skinny with big breasts and she seemed to be watching Envy like she thought he was good looking, and Evangeline for some reason noticed her gaze upon him.

"Hm…I hate her already…" Evangeline thought as she glared at the chick with her newly bought dagger in both of her eyes.

"Why is she staring at me? And why is Evangeline glaring at her?" Envy asked himself looking at both of the women.

"My, my, my. What a good looking girl." The waitress thought as she continued to stare at Envy.

* * *

**_(-An Hour Later-)_**

Envy sighed as he and Evangeline walked out of the restaurant that a very creepy waitress worked at. Envy commented on how he and Evangeline had to leave immediately now, but for some odd reason there came no response from Evangeline. Envy blinked his purple eyes and looked over at Evangeline who now sat on the ground, leaning against a brick wall, sleeping.

"What the hell! Why do you always do this to me!?"

* * *

**_(-Alice-)_**

Alice sighed and sat down on a bench nearby. They had finally reached Rush Valley. And by them, I mean: Ed, Al, Winry and Alice. Alice watched as Winry gushed over all the auto-mail displaying in the shops. Winry commented many times on the auto-mail, and Alice yawned. The train ride had made her sleepy, very sleepy, and with all that crying made her eyes all swollen and red.

_"Maybe I should've stayed behind with Armstrong…" _Alice thought. Armstrong has once told her if she ever wanted to stay with him and his family she was welcome anytime. Alice smacked herself and groaned. "I can't believe I thought that…" She then muttered.

"Yo, Alice, hurry up!" The voice of Edward Elric shouted from beyond a small crowed.

Alice blinked and stood. "Coming!" she replied and ran towards Ed, Al and Winry who had now calmed down a bit.

The group walked around a little, with Ed telling Winry about Rush Valley and its auto-mail. As they got closer to a fairly large group huddled together, Alice beamed immediately, making Ed look at her suspiciously.

"What are you all happy about?" He asked Alice.

"Shush and look!" Alice said as she pointed to the crowed.

"Incredible! 51 straight wins!" Someone shouted.

"No way can you beat this guy!" Another said.

"Metallic arm wrestling contest!" A guy with some sort of Hawaiian looking shirt exclaimed. And next to him, was a really big looking guy sitting in a chair looking quite proud. "Limited only to challengers with auto-mail arms. Entry fee is 10000cens. Take home the pot if you beat the champion!"

Alice grinned. _"Ehehe, this is gonna be fun."_

* * *

Lily: Sorry, couldn't get into writing today or else there would have been a lot more.

Bloodpuppy: And Evangeline's part was a filler because… Couldn't come up with anything else but now we have ideas so take that!

Lily: Riiight… Anyway, EXCUSE TIME! :D!! It's mainly my fault. Bloodpuppy had her part done, but I was being a lazy ass bitch and only played video games most of the time. With some chores and school work on the side.

Bloodpuppy: Yup, your entire fault! Anyway this time if you review you can have…

Lily: We're running out of things, lol!

Bloodpuppy: LILY!

Lily: FUCK NO! They can have a damn Halloween cupcake!! Also, we would like to thank: **Black Alice Butterfly, Kazumi-Uchiha-567, EclipseRibbon, GoddessPhoenix3173, fireice alchemist73, The Silent Orion, brunettebookworm14, and mia826**, for reviewing! Thanks!

Bloodpuppy: D'awww! Oh, and thanks!

Lily: Oh, and since we won't be updating on Halloween… _-Suddenly appears in her Rukia (From Bleach) outfit- _We're gonna wear our costumes!

Bloodpuppy: Wha…

Lily: Wear your costumes and review! Aww… Now I wanna be Link .

Both: Review please!


	24. Episode 23: Rush Valley, Part 2

Lily: …Excuse time!

Black Alice: We have that?

Bloodpuppy: _-Sighs-_

Lily: It's all Bloodpuppy's fault!

Bloodpuppy: Yeah it's my fa--- Wait… How the fuck is it my fault?

Lily: Because I'm getting tired of it being my fault, we need a change.

Bloodpuppy: Then make is Black Alice's fault!

Black Alice: Excuse me?

Bloodpuppy: You heard me!

Lily: _-Watches the two bicker-_ …Okay… On with the story! :D

* * *

"C'mon baby, c'mon baby! Lose already!" Alice shouted loudly in the middle of the crowd that watched the two men arm wrestle with their auto-mail. Alice stomped her feet and shouted at the guy who decided to give his new auto-mail arm a try. She wanted him to lose desperately. "In the damn anime you lost faster than this! Hurry up!"

Everyone stared at the fifteen year old who blinked and slowly glanced around at the people staring at her. Winry, Al, and Ed were also looking at her with their heads tilted to one side. Alice nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh… Um… I…" Alice stumbled for words. She lowered her head and looked at her feet; her face became flushed in embarrassment. _"Shit! I just fucked up! Wait… Do you they even know what anime means?! But, then I said he lost quicker in it… So… Aw, crap…" _she thought.

"What a strange girl." Alice heard someone say aloud.

"Ah!" Someone shouted. The crowd and Alice all looked back to the two men arm wrestling, only to see the champion have half of the other guy's auto-mail in his hand.

The guy whose arm was ripped off, blinked and said: "Is this really a new arm?"

"Sorry, Rub." The champion spoke, holding up the now scrap of auto-mail. "Lemme get rid of this scrap for ya."

"How can this be…?" Alice somewhat felt sorry for the dude whose arm was ripped off, but she was happy that he had finally lost and everyone has seemed to forgot about what she said earlier, even Al, Winry and Ed.

"It broke!" Someone grinned, holding a wrench in their hand.

"The arm broke off!" Another exclaimed happily.

"They're like a pack of hungry wolves… But worse." Alice thought. Many other people crowded the man with the broken auto-mail arm, all wanting to fix his him. Soon the poor guy was carried off by many auto-mail mechanics.

"Next up…" The guy with the Hawaiian shirt mumbled, before spotting Al and grinned. "How about that big guy over here? Wanna give it a shot?" Al blinked and pointed to himself with a puzzled expression.

"M-Me?" He stuttered.

"Wait!" Alice cried.

The guy in the Hawaiian shirt blinked and glanced at Alice. "Yes?" he asked her.

"He wants to give it a shot!" Alice said as she lifted Ed's right arm in the air.

"Huh?!" The confused blonde blinked. "Don't just volunteer me without my permission!" Ed snapped.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fine." Alice said back.

The guy in the Hawaiian shirt- That now is going to be called Jimmy- grinned at the two teens who argued with each other. "What? A shot-fart like him could never win." Jimmy laughed. "Now who else wants to try?"

But before anyone else could say a thing, Ed twitched and slammed his fists on the table and sat down on the chair with a dark aura emitting from him.

"Whoa, is the shorty really gonna do it?" Someone said.

"All right! Go Edward!" Alice cheered.

"Interesting," The champion laughed as well.

"You better win this no matter what!" Winry said to Ed, who fumed.

"There's too much of a difference between size and strength." One random person spoke.

Another person next to the first one nodded his head. "Looks like another arm is gonna break." And in the background you could hear some shout 'Tech's, get ready!' Alice sweat dropped and face-palmed. Then, she faced Ed and the champion again, who were now in position.

"Ready, steady…" Jimmy started. "Go!!"

There was no competition between the two. Before the champion could even move, Ed slammed his arm down and broke it. Winry's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Al just stood next to her and stared at Ed, sighing. And Alice…? She just shouted how awesome it was.

"…Eh?" The champion mumbled as he stared at his broken auto-mail in shock.

"Sorry," Ed smirked. "Looks like a busy day for scrap dealers." Ed held up the champion's broken auto-mail.

"Kyaaa!" Alice screamed like a fan girl and latched herself onto Ed's back. "That was so friggen awesome. Let's do it again!!!"

Edward grinned and crossed his arms with the look of 'I'm Mr. Almighty' playing across his face. "That was pretty sweet, huh?" he laughed.

In the background you could hear many auto-mail mechanics asking the 'Used to be champion' if they could fix his auto-mail. They towered over the guy with wrenches in their hands.

"What happened?" Winry asked Al in a whisper as she gazed over at Ed who leaned back in his chair, smirking.

"The guys arm was broken using alchemy…" Al whispered back.

Winry blinked, before glaring at Ed and crossing her arms. "You couldn't possibly have beaten him." She said.

Ed laughed. "I don't hear anything!"

_"Nasty…" _Al thought.

"C'mon, who wants to challenge Ed?!" Alice shouted as she faced the crowd of people. Everyone took a step back, and Winry walked over to Alice and whispered in her ear:

"You know he used alchemy, right?" Winry the pointed to Ed.

Alice nodded and continued to smile. "I know, but that was still awesome!!"

Winry only sweat dropped at the young teenage girl.

"Hey! I haven't seen this kind of auto-mail before." A guy, with a little pony tail said, pointing to Ed's auto-mail. Ed blinked when all of a sudden people started to crowd him asking if they could take a look at his right arm.

"I made it." Winry said aloud, pointing to herself.

"You young missy? That's amazing skill." Someone complimented her.

Alice and Al stayed out of the crowd once they all realized that Ed had an auto-mail leg, too. The two watched as Ed was ambushed by many people asking for him to take his pants off so they could get a better look at his left leg.

"I now feel sorry for Ed." Alice stated.

"Me too," Al agreed.

…

…

…

…

"Wanna go look at that store over there?"

"Okay."

* * *

**_(-Evangeline and Envy-)_**

Envy just stared in awe as the girl slept peacefully against the wall. He blinked a couple times as he remembered what happened last time he was lugging her around.

"God damn it! You always do this to me!" Envy exclaimed looking slightly mad as he flung her over his shoulder once again, and walked off.

* * *

_(-Evangeline's dream-)_

_Evangeline was in the place she was in where she got the bagels, but this time there wasn't the nice cinnamon smell. There was the feeling like something bad was going to happen._

_And something bad was going to happen. The monkey that had given her the bagel popped out of the tall grass around her. It started to chatter furiously before other monkeys like it popped out in the same manner in a half circle around Evangeline, and those monkeys started chattering as well. Then, at the same time, they all faced Evangeline with a deadly look and bolted after her._

_"SHIT! I gotta get out of here!" Evangeline shouted before turning around and running as fast as her legs could carry her. "__Damn! Why does it have to be me in these situations?!__" she yelled in her mind as she ran into the forest next to the meadow._

_The monkeys continued to chase her even though they were in a new territory. And they also seemed to be gaining on Evangeline. "__Shit! If I don't go faster these monkeys are going to eat me! But I can't go any faster!__" she yelled in her mind while trying to run faster._

_Suddenly the ground from underneath her seemed to collapse from her weight. "Shit!" Evangeline yelled as she fell into a black abyss._

_After a while Evangeline kept on falling and falling, but eventually that came to an end as she plunged into a huge mountain of snow. She crawled out of the hole in the snow that was made by her falling into it. She looked around and saw what seemed to be the town she had been in countless times with the little girl that looked a lot like her._

_She was outside the house that seemed to be the house that the little girl lived in. And knocking on the white door was the other little girl that seemed to be important. She stood outside the door dressed with a white snow coat, white snow pants, black boots, white mittens, and a white beanie._

_"Oi! Evangeline, hurry up or I am going to leave you behind and go by myself!" the little girl yelled loudly when an older woman answered the door. The older woman had stunning red hair along with deep dark brown eyes that seemed so kind and loving but had a strict side to them. She was wearing a sweater and jeans. She seemed to look a lot like the little girl named Evangeline, along with Evangeline herself._

_"Evangeline! Your friend is here!" the woman yelled in a sweet tone facing towards the direction of the little girl's room._

_"Hello, Claire." the little girl in the door way greeted the woman politely._

_"Good afternoon, Tobli." Claire replied sweetly nodding her head._

_"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" the so called 'Tobli' asked in annoyance while failing her arms about, making Evangeline laugh._

_"I am coming!" the little Evangeline's voice could be heard from inside the house along with sounds of struggle as she was getting her boots on. "Almost…" she strained while hopping into view of the doorway in her black snow clothes as she was slipping on her other white boot. "Done! Now let's go Tobli! See ya later mom!" she exclaimed while dragging her friend away from the house._

_"I already told your mom to stop calling me that!" Tobli yelled in reply as she let her friend drag her along._

_"Ah fine!" little Evangeline exclaimed while pouting._

_Evangeline chuckled and quickly ran down the hill of snow in order to follow the two girls, but she tripped and rolled down it instead. "Damn! It is cold…Why is it cold in a dream?" Evangeline said out loud as she quickly got up and resumed following the two girls._

_"So what are we going to do today, Dear Mastermind of fun?" the little red head asked her friend while smirking as they walked down the road to the park._

_"I dunno…Maybe snowball fight?" Tobli stated shrugging her shoulders limply._

_"So anything that will entertain us on the wonderful snowy day?" the other girl asked smiling happily. "Let's go to the park!" she exclaimed suggesting it happily, perking up brightly._

_"Sure! Race ya there!" Tobli replied smiling at her friend before running off to the park._

_"Dang it! Wait up!" little Evangeline yelled after her friend running as well._

_"So lively…" Evangeline sighed before running after the two girls. "But I kinda feel like a guardian angel…"_

_The race to the park ended with little Evangeline as the winner. The two kids were laying on the snowy ground laughing. Evangeline laughed at the cute site._

_"Looks like you won again, Evangeline!" Tobli exclaimed laughing and smiling at her friend._

_"Yep! Let's have a snow ball fight!" Little Evangeline replied quickly, getting up with snow in her hand and forming it into a ball, while facing her friend who did the same._

_Soon enough little Evangeline and little Tobli started to have a full blown out snow ball fight. A stray snow ball hit Evangeline in the face making her fall down on her butt._

_"Damn you kids!" Evangeline shouted, shaking a fist up in the air at the younger girls. "Damn I feel like an old person for saying that…" Evangeline thought while rubbing her face. Evangeline got up before having to dodge another snowball. She then walked over to the snow covered swings and sat on it trying to carefully not make the swing move._

_"I wonder if I can touch them." Evangeline thought while looking at the girls currently throwing snowballs at each other like there was no tomorrow. "After all, if something of theirs can touch me I should be able to touch them…" Evangeline finally made a conclusion and got off the swing making a squeaky sound._

_The sound of the moving swing made the two girls stop their fight. They stood there blinking at the swing as the invisible Evangeline walked up to them. Soon enough, Evangeline reached Tobli. She slowly reached her hand up to poke the shoulder of the younger girl._

_"That was kinda creepy…" Little Evangeline stated bravely out loud while looking at her friend._

_The older Evangeline didn't listen but intently focused on poking the brown haired girl. Evangeline got tired of her carefulness and poked the child hard on the shoulder making and indent on her jacket._

_"Holy…! Let's go!" Tobli shouted, looking at her friend furiously with her pony tail flinging into her face._

_"Yeah! Race you home!" little Evangeline yelled as the two girls screamed while running home._

_"Haha! I scared them!" Evangeline exclaimed while running after them as well as laughing._

_Little Evangeline burst through the door of her house with Tobli following quickly behind her, this commotion caught Claire's attention. The older woman stood up from the couch with a blanket around her. "What is the matter?" she asked smiling happily._

_"Well, you see, we were having a snowball fight then the swing moved on its own. After that Tobli got poked by nothing!" little Evangeline yelled waving her hands in the air with a distressed look dancing across her face._

_"It was probably just your imaginations…" Claire sighed closing her eyes before sitting back down on the couch._

_"But I felt my shoulder get poked really hard!" Tobli yelled waving her hands in the air as well with the same look on her face._

_"Why don't you children go play in Evangeline's room?" Claire sighed, picking up her cup of coffee._

_"Okay…" Evangeline sighed also, looking disappointed, before running into her room with her friend after her._

_"Hn? What a mean mother…" Evangeline stated before closing the front door since the little girls had left it open._

_"Hm?" Claire asked no one while looking at the closed door that was open just a moment ago._

_"Well…Let's see what they are doing now…" Evangeline mumbled as she walked down the small hallway and into Evangeline's room._

_As she opened the door the room appeared black, and suddenly black hands pulled her in and the black door way started to swirl and Evangeline was sucked into it._

_"Damn it!" Evangeline thought as she was pulled into the darkness._

* * *

"Mmm…" Evangeline groaned. The young woman slowly opened her eyes and glanced around with blurry vision. From what she could at least tell, she was in some sort of cement place… And it was kind of damp in there. Laughter erupted from a few people. One sounded like a male and the other two sounded like female.

Evangeline rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Her blurry vision was finally gone and she stared straight at the people in the room.

"Who the hell are you people?" She asked in a cold tone. "And where is Envy?" She then crossed her arms and stood up. She wasn't afraid.

A male, sitting in between two beautiful women, smirked and stood up. The two women also stood up from their seat on the couch and latched themselves on either side of the man's arms. Evangeline took the chance to look over the male. He had black- green looking in some light- spiky hair, and he wore round black glasses. And she found his outfit absolutely weird looking.

"I'm Greed." Greed said. "I'll be watching you for a while. You are to follow my orders, and if you obey me, well… We'll see."

Evangeline blinked her eyes again. "What…?"

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

Winry laughed. "Everyone is so enthusiastic. This is indeed the holy ground of auto-mail." She said.

"I agree!" Alice giggled. "This place is great! Everyone is so interested in auto-mail."

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD ENOGH REASON TO MAKE ME STAND HERE IN MY UNDERWEAR!!!!!" Edward Elric shouted as loud as he could at Winry and Alice.

"Haha…" Al laughed also. "A state alchemist standing around in his boxers,"

"You want a thrashing, Al?" Ed threatened his little brother in a deadly tone of voice.

Al backed up far away from his older brother and sweat dropped. "Th-that's not what I meant…" he stuttered.

"Really…" Ed spoke as he started to put his black pants back on. Then, he blinked and started to pat his pants pockets with a frantic expression playing across his face.

"What is it…?" Winry asked him.

"It's gone." Ed said in horror. "My state alchemist id… The silver watch is gone!" he then exclaimed, looking at the three who stood in front of him.

"EH?!?!"

_"All right!"_ Alice cheered in her mind._ "Now we're getting to the fun part!"_

* * *

Lily: Okay, seriously, why we haven't updated in about a month now is because Bloodpuppy's mom has been in the hospital due to heart problems, and Bloodpuppy has been by her side. And since her mom is like another mom to me, I was worried too, and the story was the last thing on our minds at the time.

Bloodpuppy: _-Still arguing with Black Alice-_

Black Alice: _-Is now listening to music and half listening to Bloodpuppy rant on and on-_

Lily: Uhm, so yeah, we would like to thank:** Kazumi-Uchiha-567, The Silent Orion, Black Alice Butterfly-stares at Black Alice- fireice alchemist73, EclipseRibbon, 1hinata9, Mew Cookie Metamorphosis, GoddessPhoenix3173, and brunettebookworm14! **Thank you all for reviewing!!! And this time, if you review you can have… _-Holds up a pair of boxers-_ Edward Elric's very own boxers!! Now what Edward Elric fan girl wouldn't want these, hm? Don't worry… They're clean! :P We'll try to update soon… Maybe… Depends on what life has in store for the next few days and so on so forth.

Cya next chapter!

_**~LP8, Bloodpuppy and Black Alice.**_


	25. Episode 24: Lessons Learned

Bloodpuppy: _-Is currently choking Lily-_ How. Long?!?!

Lily: _-Cough- _Uh…like a few…months…

Bloodpuppy: _-Continues to choke Lily-_ Three months?!?!?! I left you to do this chapter all by yourself and you haven't updated in three months?!?!?!?!

Lily: I was gone most of the time! Plus I've been sick! And I'm moving, remember? You know how packing a shit load of things is?!?!?! I even have to pack my brother's stuff 'cause he's so fucking lazy!!!!!!!!

Bloodpuppy: …True, but THREE MONTHS?!?!

Lily: Yes…Now stop choking me! I can't breathe!!!

Bloodpuppy: _-Releases Lily- _Oh, right. I forgot you needed air to live.

Lily: No you didn't!

Bloodpuppy: _-Turns towards the readers-_ Our deepest apologies, everyone!!! And since you've all waited so long, I allow you all to smack Lily upside the head.

Lily: _-In the background- _WHAT?!?!?!

Bloodpuppy: Now…onto the long waited chapter!!!

* * *

**_(-Alice-)_**

After finding out that Ed was missing his silver watch, him, Alice, Al and Winry went in search of it. They even asked a few people on the streets if they have seen it anywhere. Now they were in a small shop asking the people in there is they have seen his silver watch anywhere.

Overhearing Ed ask the customers, two old men in the back called the short blonde over to them and they talked.

"I think you've been played, buddy." One of the old men said.

"Must be the handiwork of Bunny," The other stated.

"She's a thief that targets tourists." The first old man said.

"What???" Ed and Al both exclaimed rather loudly, both grasping their heads.

With a frantic look, Ed slammed his hands on the table the two old men sat at, and said: "Do you know where I can find this person? Please that item is very important."

The two old men rubbed their chins and hummed, as the first old man spoke: "I guess there is no harm in telling you." Then, both of their eyes became dreamy and the two of them held up a couple of wrenches. "But let us just take a look…" The first started.

"At your auto-mail," The second finished.

Ed twitched and in a blink he transformed his auto-mail arm into a sharp weapon and pointed it at the two men with veins throbbing on his head. Both of the men raised their arms up in the air, surrendering.

"The west side main," The first said.

"A collectors shop called Glatz." The second added.

And then the four teens headed off.

_"This is fun!"_ Alice thought, grinning while following Ed, Al and Winry.

* * *

Her boots make loud thumping noises as she walked towards a small shop in a fast pace. She whistled, stuffed her hands in her pockets and glanced behind herself. Bunny turned back and opened the door to the shop, entering and then closing the door behind her.

An old looking man sat behind a desk. Various books were sitting on the desk, and many little things sat on top of the shelves around there. Bunny walked over to the old man, holding up the silver watch with a proud smile.

"Hey pops. I've got something of value." She said, handing him over the silver watch. The old man took it, making a humming sound as he said:

"And what have you pinched today…? Oh, and intricately crafted pocket watch,"

Bunny grinned and leaned against the desk, her elbow supporting her weight. "Good stuff eh? Gimme a good price," She said.

"A name is engraved." The old man said, focusing his glasses. "Edward Elric. I may heard about it from somewhere." He continued as he tried to pry open the hood, then stopped and looked at it some more. "The Emblem of Army…Is this the six stars? Hmm…" The old man then tossed the silver watch to Bunny, who caught it. "I can't open the hood." Bunny glared at the silver watch and tried to pry it open herself.

"Let me try." She said with some confidence. No luck. Bunny sighed and put the silver watch up to her ear. "There may not be any movement. Is this full of rubbish things?" Then, she brought it away from her ear. "I will try to wind a spring…"

Suddenly, the door to the shop slammed open, and Edward Elric stood there with a pissed off look. "DON'T MOVE!" He yelled. Alphonse Elric stood behind him, as did Alice and Winry. "Never open the hood!!" Ed said in a deadly tone. He then began to walk towards Bunny with his hands clenched into tight balls. "Bastard…" He growled.

"…" Bunny grabbed a vase and balanced it on her foot, with a small pout.

"Ah!" The old man gasped at Bunny.

Bunny smirked. "Hey bro!!! Pass!!" She exclaimed, kicking the vase off her foot and towards Ed.

"Nooooo! That's $100,000 jar!!!" The old man shouted.

"Uwah!!" Ed shrieked as he caught the jar with his hands.

Bunny laughed and made her way towards the window, jumping out. "Nice catch." She complimented Full Metal. And then she ran off.

"Hey!! Stop right there!!!" Ed shouted, pointing his finger to the girl. Ed jumped out of the window and onto the roof where Bunny had jumped onto. Al started to follow his brother.

"C'mon, Alice, let's follow them on the ground." Winry said with a sigh.

"Okie dokie," Alice smiled, following Winry out of the shop.

* * *

Alice and Winry walked through crowds of people, following the sound of destruction that Ed, Al and Bunny were causing. Eventually the two stopped and Al caught up with them. Winry pulled out a small telescope and looked into it.

"Whoa, what athletic skills," She said. "That girl moves like a monkey."

"Monkey vs. Monkey," Al added.

"Go Ed!!" Alice shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Will they be coming back here?" Al questioned.

"I think…We better go Ed out." Winry replied.

"What should we do, Winry? I follow whatever order you give me!" Alice said.

Winry smiled at Alice. "Good to hear. Okay, Al, you stay here and Alice, you follow me."

"Yes ma'am!" Al and Alice saluted Winry.

And then Alice and Winry left.

* * *

**_(-Evangeline-)_**

_"If I disobey him, eh?" _Evangeline smirked. _"Sounds like fun." _She thought, tapping her chin with her index finger. Then she sighed, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The people in the room began to ignore Evangeline after Greed introduced himself. They all went back to some sort of business they were dealing with in the first place. Evangeline didn't pay attention that much and she really did not care. "The only way I would have to care for what they say is if Envy told me to listen to them." She muttered.

Evangeline blinked. "Wait…Did I just seriously say that?" Evangeline blinked again before gripping a hand full of hair. "I'M FINALLY LOSING IT!!!"

All became quiet in the small, damp place Evangeline was stuck in. Evangeline released her hair and looked up to see everyone staring at her with a puzzled expression. Evangeline lightly laughed and started to smooth her hair again, turning away from the others and facing the wall.

"I can't believe we got stuck with that girl." A woman with blonde hair that was slicked back, muttered.

"I heard she's supposed to be really strong." A male whispered.

"Maybe she'll be some use after all. I just hope I don't get stuck with her." The female said.

And as usual, Evangeline was totally oblivious to the people who were talking about her, as she tried to smooth out her hair. "Stupid hair, you're beginning to become a pain in my ass! Become smooth, dammit!" she cursed.

"She definitely doesn't look like she has any brains. Must be strength," Evangeline heard this. She turned around and glared at the guy with spiked back hair. He was also short.

"Hey, I just act dumb! For all you know I could be the smartest person in the world!" Evangeline proclaimed, pointing to herself.

Martel made a small laughing sound as she crossed her arms. "Funny," She mumbled.

"Hmph," Evangeline put her hands on her hips and looked away, closing her eyes, only to open them up again and stare at the multiple swords across the room. "They're beautiful!" Evangeline said as she rushed over to the swords, clapping her hands together and gazing lovely at them. Evangeline stood up straight and faced Martel. "Ya know I have a sword just like this…one…" Evangeline felt around her belt and gasped.

"That bastard took my sword!"

Martel blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

**_(-Alice-)_**

"Winry…" Alice started. "Why are we only hiding behind some damn building?"

"Because we need to stay out of Al's way," Winry replied, poking her head out to see what was going on.

Alice crossed her arms. "But I thought we were gonna do something fun and exciting and---holy shit! They're destroying all of Rush Valley!!"

"Now you care?" Winry sweat dropped. Winry blinked and pointed towards Al. Alice looked over to where the hell Winry was pointing and blinked as well. Bunny was giggling to herself while walking towards Al. She stopped for a moment when she recognized him.

And she seemed to step right into Al's trap…

With a deadly look, Al said: "I've been waiting for you." Bunny still looked confused.

The transmutation that was under Bunny began to glow. Bunny looked around as a cage started to form itself, trapping her inside. "Wah~~!" Bunny gasped.

Winry and Alice started to make their way over to Al, who looked somewhat proud.

"She fell for it." Winry stated.

A familiar laugh grew closer. "Played me as a fool, eh?" Edward Elric said as he jogged over to Bunny and the others.

"Hey don't treat me like a bad person." Bunny said back. The dark skinned girl glanced around the cage a bit more and tapped on one of the bars. "Hmmm…" She mumbled. "You better step back a little." She continued to speak to Ed.

Ed only stared. "Eh?"

With a swift kick of her leg, Bunny was able to break down some bars, causing them to go flying across the place. Her pants ripped a bit, showing that she had her own metal leg.

"It's not surprising…" She grinned. "In this city. And my left knee can shoot projectiles too." Ed and Al had to dodge the things that flew out of Bunny's left knee.

"Both of her legs are auto-mail!" Ed exclaimed in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Al muttered.

"Ha ha ha! Catch me if you can!" Bunny challenged again as she started to run off. Ed once again began to chase her down. "Ha ha ha h--…!" Winry and Alice grabbed both of the girl's arms, stopping her. Bunny was slightly pulled back by the two of them.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you escape." Winry said.

"Darn," Bunny growled.

Multiple footsteps were heard coming towards the three girls. Ed told Winry and Alice that they did a good job in catching her, and to not let her go. Winry smirked.

"Heh…of course I won't." Suddenly, Winry grabbed onto Bunny's hand with both of her hands. A background of roses appeared behind Winry as she looked at Bunny with dreamy eyes. "This auto-mail…you gotta let me take a close look at it!" She exclaimed with utter happiness.

"…" Bunny was silent.

Ed and Al were on the ground, sweat dropping.

And Alice was smiling.

* * *

**_(-Evangeline-)_**

Soft sobs were heard from the corner Evangeline sat near. She traced circles on the ground with her finger as she continued to cry. "Bastard…he took my sword." She repeated over and over, causing almost everyone in the room to sweat drop at her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Martel questioned Evangeline, crossing her arms. Evangeline sniffed and looked up at Martel with watery eyes.

"He…took my sword. The love of my life was stolen from me!" Evangeline cried.

Martel blinked several times before giving up on Evangeline. She walked back over to where she sat before and stared off into a distance.

"I'm bored~!"

"Whaa!" Martel yelped.

Evangeline had suddenly appeared next to her, with the dullest look on her face.

"Then go get run over or something!"

"Why would I do that???"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Greed!" Evangeline spoke aloud, interrupting the silence. "Tell me more about Homunculi."

Greed raised an eye brow. "Is there a reason you want to know?"

Evangeline tapped her chin. "I'm just curious. That's all." She shrugged.

Greed stood up. The girls who sat next to him the whole time tried to follow, but he pushed them off and motioned for Evangeline to follow. Evangeline raised a brow, wondering where Greed was going to take her. She followed anyways.

They walked down some cement stairs, until they reached outside. Evangeline poked her head around the area. It looked so deserted, and she also wondered why it did.

Greed leaned against a wall. Evangeline did the same. It was silent between the two for a moment. At least, until Greed grabbed Evangeline's shirt and started to lift it up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Evangeline kicked at Greed, but he caught her leg. Evangeline's eyes widened as he twisted her leg around. Evangeline yelped in pain. She turned the rest of her body around, causing the pain to disappear. Greed started to lift up her shirt again, and grinned.

"Ah, so this is what he was talking about." Greed said.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked in a cold tone of voice.

No matter how cold Evangeline was to Greed, he still seemed amused. Greed released Evangeline's leg, and leaned against the wall once again. Evangeline dropped to the ground, digging her finger nails into the dirt.

_"Dammit, he like…over powered me."_ She thought. Evangeline slowly turned her head around and glanced at Greed's face. _"Better not get on his bad side…"_

"You still want to know what homunculi are, right?" Greed questioned.

Evangeline nodded. She shifted her body around until she faced Greed while sitting on the ground. She was preparing incase he would be telling her a long story.

Greed's eyes turned sharp and cold. Evangeline even shuddered when she saw them. She backed up a bit as Greed opened his mouth to speak. "Homunculi are said to be created each time an alchemist attempts a Human Transmutation. While the transmutation itself is a failure in that the person intended to be revived does not return as expected, a new existence is brought about. The result of failed Human Transmutation is a grotesque, vaguely humanoid monstrosity that retains some of the memory, as well as the genetic material, of the resurrected." Greed stopped. His cold, sharp eyes began to slowly disappear, but Evangeline could tell they were still there. Greed looked down at Evangeline before he began to walk back inside the building they once were in.

"Eh…" Evangeline blinked. "Is that all??" She asked Greed.

Greed stopped for a moment. "That's all I'm going to tell you. You only ask what homunculi are, nothing else."

Evangeline stared at the back of Greed's back, frowning. "…Am I…" She started out in a soft spoken tone. "Am I a homunculi too?!" But her voice became louder.

"You're far from it," And then, Greed went back inside.

Evangeline stayed sitting on the ground. She stared at the spot Greed once was, just staring. So many questions ran through her head, but they were never answered. Who was she really? Who was that one girl? Where was she from? And what the hell has she gotten herself into??

Will these questions of hers…ever be answered?

* * *

**_(-Alice-)_**

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful!" Winry said happily.

After Ed, Al, Winry and Alice were finally able to catch Bunny, the dark skinned girl allowed Winry to take a look at her auto-mail. Alice sat next to Bunny by a pond in the middle of the town, while Winry examined Bunny's auto-mail. Ed and Al sat by themselves, a bit far away from the three girls, talking to each other.

"This is the first time I've seen this kind of mechanical limb!!" Winry said as she looked over both of Bunny's auto-mail legs. She grabbed Bunny's right foot, looking at the bottom. "Comparing it's movements to other types of mechanical limbs, its more complex but still able to maintain balance!" Winry seemed absolutely amazed, while Bunny just sat back looking as bored as ever. "The hidden weapon does not detract from the overall aesthetics; able to withstand high impact, I suspect its made from steel, but how is it done…" Winry continued.

"Weather's great, eh? Al…" Edward Elric said, with the most irritated expression on his face.

"True! Big brother…" Al replied, sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah!" Winry exclaimed. "Bunny! Tell me the maker of the limbs!"

"Uh? Sure no problem…" Bunny narrowed her eyes, thinking for a moment. "He lives in a remote place, you'll need a guide." She smiled at Winry.

"Uh…" Winry mumbled.

"I'll take you guys there!" Bunny immediately offered Winry. "But on the condition you forget what happened today." Bunny added.

"Oh, no problem." Winry replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Ed yelled, raising his hand in the air.

Winry looked at Ed with an irritated look. Ed looked back at her with an annoyed look.

"Don't make decisions by yourself!" He snapped at his childhood friend. "Winry! She attacked a Soldier!!"

"Don't be so petty!! It's only a minor problem!!" Winry snapped back.

"Minor problem?!?!" Ed pointed to the destroyed town. "Look what happened to the town…!"

Suddenly, several people appeared behind Ed, looking as pissed off as ever.

"Yo bro! You're the one who wrecked my shop, eh?" A scary looking old man said.

"The roof of my house is wrecked." Another man said his arms crossed.

"You destroyed my house!"

"You bullied my little piggy!"

Alice looked at the old lady who had said that. The old lady was in fact holding a pig in her arms. The pig looked pissed…and a little scary with that moustache. Alice shook her head and looked over at Ed. She grinned and laughed.

"Haha,"

* * *

"I mean…it's her fault!" Ed shouted in anger. "Give me back my watch!!!"

Winry and Bunny both ignored Ed as they talked over their plans about going to see the person who made Bunny's leg limbs. "If we're going by the mountain path, we shouldn't carry too much heavy stuff!" Bunny told Winry.

"Okay, I'll just leave my luggage in the hotel." Winry said.

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!" Ed yelled at the two.

Eventually Ed agreed to follow Winry and Bunny. Al and Alice went along with them, of course.

Bunny took the four to a mountain path, where they walked a bit of ways. At first, Alice thought it was all right walking along side the mountain, but that was until they started to go higher up.

Alice practically clung to the side of the mountain. A frightened look showed, fear in her eyes. Alice was VERY afraid of heights. She had completely forgotten about most of this. Alice took little steps at a time; the others started to get far ahead of her. She started to get more scared. She didn't want to be left behind, but she didn't want to slow them down.

"Oh god…" Alice gasped. The brunette clenched her eyes shut. She had decided that she was going to let go of the side of the mountain and catch up with the others. Taking two deep breathes; Alice slowly took a step backwards. A small step…

Alice opened her right eye. She barely even stepped away from the side of the mountain. She cursed to herself. She just couldn't do this. And now Ed and the others were probably far ahead of her now. She wondered if they noticed that she wasn't with them. Probably not…she didn't have a big part in their group…

"Alice! Where are you?!" Alice gasped and snapped open her eyes. Winry was actually looking for her!

"I…" Alice was happy. "I'm back here!"

Multiple foots steps were head. Alice smiled knowing that her friends were coming back for her. She could see them coming around the corner, and decided to meet up with them. Forgetting her fear of heights.

Alice took one big step back…

And her eyes widened.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The wind picked up as Alice fell backwards. She had slipped, and now she was falling. She was going to die.

And she wasn't even able to get her best friend back.

"Alice!!"

Something cold grabbed Alice's non-auto-mail hand. That was all that Alice felt, and she heard her name being called, but she couldn't think straight. Ed's voice. That soon became the only thing she could hear. Alice's pupils became small, and she became speechless.

"Alice! Hold onto my hand!" Ed exclaimed.

Finally Alice was able to speak. "…Ed…?"

"Snap out of it!"

"Ah!" Alice gasped. Her pupils were normal again, and she had finally come to her senses. Alice snapped her head up and looked at Ed. He was still holding onto her hand, trying to pull her back up. Alice gripped Ed's hand tightly, and with that he was finally able to pull her back up. Alice practically kissed the ground once she was able to. Ed breathed heavily, sitting on the ground next to Alice.

"I get to live another day!" Alice cried, throwing her arms in the air.

Ed sweat dropped. _"Where are my thanks…?"_ He thought.

"Alice! Are you all right??" Winry rushed over to her brunette friend with worry. Alice gave Winry a thumbs up, telling Winry that she was just fine. It was the truth, but her head spun and she started to feel a little sick in the stomach. Alice clutched she stomach in hopes of making to calm down. Winry noticed and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Liar, you don't look so good." Winry stated.

"I guess I feel a little weak because I thought I was going to die or something." Alice replied in a mumble.

"Hey, Al…" Winry called for her other childhood friend.

Al tilted his head to the side, wondering what Winry wanted from him. "Yes?"

"Do you think you can carry Alice the rest of the way? I'm afraid this might happen again, so…" Al nodded to Winry's request. He understood what Winry was saying, and walked over to Alice.

Alice's eyes widened. "Wait, Al. Don't you dare pick me up. I'm fine! I can wal--." Alice was cut off as Al picked Alice up bridal style and turned to everyone else.

"Don't worry, Alice. It's only for a little while." Al assured his friend.

Alice sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this. It's not like Alice didn't like Al or anything like that. Alice was just kind of hoping… _"That Ed would carry me instead." _Alice thought, letting out another sigh._ "That's every fan girls dream…"_ A dreamy expression now showed on Alice's face. A little drool dripped down slowly at the corner of her mouth as she day dreamed of Ed carrying her.

"Bunny, you sure the mechanic lives here?" The sound of Winry's voice snapped Alice out of her fan girl day dream. She hadn't realized that they've been walking for a few minutes now.

"Yeah," Bunny nodded. "Because the mountains rich in ore, good for making mechanical limbs. He's also a loner, that's why he doesn't live in the city!"

"Hm…" Winry hummed.

After that everything was silent. No one talked, they all just continued on walking the mountain path. Alice felt more at ease, since she didn't have to walk. No, she was just carried. Alice pulled out a cloth and placed it on her head. The sun was shining in her eyes, and she was afraid of getting a sun burn. _"Al's armor is pretty cold though, even if the sun is shining directly on it…" _Alice thought_. "Or maybe that's because…"_ She reached out her petite hand, touching the side of Al's armor. "OW!!!!" She immediately withdrew her hand and started to blow on it. "Dammit!!"

* * *

"We're here! Quickly!" Bunny exclaimed as she pointed to a fairly large house.

"Woohoo!" Alice cheered. "C'mon, Al! Giddy up!! I wanna get to the house!"

Al sweat dropped. _"I'm not a horse…" _He thought.

As they approached the house, Bunny ran up to the front door and quickly opened it, poking her head inside. "Good after noon." She waved at a young man who sat in front of a table full of mechanical limbs in the making.

"Bunny! Why are you here?" He said.

"I brought some guests today!" Bunny smiled, pointing outside.

"Oh, here to buy some mechanical limbs…" The man followed Bunny outside, where he faced Ed, Al, Alice and Winry. He took one look at Al and then at Ed. "Forgive our rudeness!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Al had to hold Ed back with one arm, since his brother was now in one of his little rages. While that went on in the background, Bunny introduced Winry to the man with glasses.

"This is the mechanic Winry. She's interested in Mr. Tommy's works." Bunny said.

"Didn't expect a young girl to be interested in mechanics…" The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! Bunny! You brought your friends here today?" A new voice spoke. The window the group stood next to was open, and a woman with blond hair leaned on the window frame, smiling at Bunny.

"Sadila! After noon!" Bunny grinned.

"Just in time," Sadila said. "I made some tea snacks."

"Come in and have some!" The glasses guy said next.

Winry leaned over towards Bunny and pointed to the man, as she and the others walked inside, saying: "Is that man Mr. Tommy? He doesn't look like a loner."

"Ha ha! No!" Bunny replied.

"I'm Lear. Lear Ricardo. And this is my wife, Sadila." Lear spoke. He placed his hands on Sadila's shoulders and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Winry, and this is Alice." Winry motioned her hands towards Alice. Alice smiled and gave the couple a small wave. She was still being carried by Al.

"Oh my," Sadila gasped. "Did something happen to her?" Of course, she meant Alice.

"Well, we just had a little trouble on the way here..." Winry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Alice pumped her fist into the air and grinned. "And Al, you can let me down now."

"Oh, okay." Al nodded. He gently placed Alice down on her feet and took a step back.

"Oh and…" Alice jabbed her thumb behind herself, pointing to the two Elric brothers'. "The one with armor is Al and the shor--…I mean the other one is Ed." Alice laughed nervously.

"Nice to meet you all," Sadila smiled.

"Come with my, Winry. I'll introduce you to Mr. Tommy." Bunny said. Winry nodded and the two disappeared into another room. Sadlia went with them, but returned moments later, sitting down in a chair.

"Ah," Sadila sighed and rubbed her belly.

"Wow! You're pregnant!" Edward said with a smile.

"Wa… That's so touching." Al spoke.

"She's due in half a month!" Lear said from behind his wife.

Sadila looked up at her husband as she said: "It feels like it's getting heavier and heavier."

"Can I touch it?" Ed asked.

Sadila nodded. "Sure! Go ahead."

Ed touched Sadila's stomach. "Oh that's great. Though I don't get it but it's great." Ed said. He pulled his hand back and grinned. "First time I touched a pregnant woman's stomach! Hopefully it'll bring you good luck, in giving birth to a healthy baby!"

Sadila lightly laughed. She loved hearing those words from Ed. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Alice. "Alice, would you like to feel, too?" Sadila asked her.

Alice blinked. Sadila asking her that surprised her a bit, but she nodded and walked over. She reached out her hand and touched Sadila's stomach, just like how Ed did. "Wow…" Alice breathlessly said.

"Is this your first time touching a pregnant woman's stomach too, Alice?" Lear questioned.

"Yes,"

"We were just like that in mom's tummy…" Al said to his brother.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable." Ed replied.

Sadila closed her eyes again, and relaxed in the chair. She folded her hands on her lap and looked at peace. "Yes! Thinking how I have a little life inside of me, it's really unbelievable…"

"The baby stays inside his mom for two-hundred and eighty days before coming out in the world! It's unbelievable. Nobody tells the baby but he comes out after for two-hundred and eighty days." Lear added. "Even if he's tiny, he's still alive."

"Edward!" Ed turned around at the call of his name.

"Come over here. Quickly," Winry said as she waved her hand at him. She was smiling and slightly laughing. Ed knew she was up to something. And he felt very uneasy.

Alice smiled in the back. _"No progress has been made so far. Nothing at all… But I am having fun here."_

* * *

Ed: And so that's my life story.

_-Envy and Hohenheim both nod-_

Therapist: -_Stands up and walks towards the door-_

Lily: Hey! Where are you going?

Therapist: To my therapist. _–Leaves room. And from outside the room you can hear someone screaming: MOMMY!!!-_

Bloodpuppy: O.O _–Slowly backs away-_

Lily: Eh, figures. Anyway! We would like to thank: **Plumalchemyst, EclipseRibbon, Black Alice Butterfly, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Kazumi-Uchiha-567, GoddessPhoenix3173, feralfairy, Cookie Krisp, and Saruhno** for reviewing. Thank you all and once again, sorry for long wait. Hopefully, this won't happen again. Now that everything has settled down, my dad is finally married and--.

Bloodpuppy: HOLY SHIT!!! YOUR DAD GOT MARRIED?!?!?! _–In complete shock-_

Lily: -.- Where do you think I was two weeks ago for several days??? I was with them in this stupid wine country!!! I was a witness at the damn marriage thing!

Bloodpuppy: _-Still in shock-_

Lily: -.-

Alice/Evangeline: _-The two girls suddenly appear- _Well, since Bloodpuppy is in shock, and Lily is…Being Lily! We would like to say that if you review this time you can have…

Evangeline: Envy's tho--… -_Stares at the thong in her hand- _OH GOD!!! EWWWWW!!!! _–Throws it at the readers- _I am tainted! I need holy water, stat!!!! _–Sobs-_

Alice: O.O Uh… scratch that. You can have… Edward Elric's very own pair of pants! _–Rips them off of Ed-_ Oh! And you can have Envy's mini-skirt. _–Rips off Envy's mini-skirt-._

Ed/Envy: HEY!!!!

Alice: Now, please leave a review, and we'll force them to update soon! Cya!


	26. Episode 25: Dublith

Lily: FanFiction is being weird.

Bloodpuppy: How so?

Lily: Well, I was trying to reply to the reviews we got last chapter, but it wouldn't take me to the page. Maybe it's just the internet…

Bloodpuppy: Possibly…

Lily: _-Shudders- _Why does it feel like there is another presence with us right now?

Bloodpuppy: I don't know what you're talking about, L.

Lily: Okay…well, uhm let the chapter begin!

* * *

"Hmm… Iron seventeen percent, steel one percent…" Mr. Tommy tapped Ed's auto-mail arm with a small hammer as he checked it over.

"I was thinking increasing hardness, and making it lighter." Winry spoke.

"Correct, using his body as a comparison, the arm is too heavy." Mr. Tommy nodded.

Ed sweat dropped. "Naked. I'm practically naked." Ed muttered under his breath.

"Be grateful you have underwear on still." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"To the carrier, the stress is too much. Perhaps that's why he so short for his age?" Mr. Tommy arched a brow.

"Short…wait a minute!" Ed snapped, but in a good way. Wait…is there a good way? "So if I lighten this arm I might grow taller?!?!"

"It's possible." Mr. Tommy replied.

Happy tears quickly slid down Ed's face as he looked up to the sky (roof) with happiness.

"But…but I'm like, the same age as him and I've been this short for years!" Alice said. "I didn't get this hand until after I was found by Winry! So what about me? When can I grow taller?!?!" She questioned Mr. Tommy urgently, even showing him her hand.

"Drink more milk."

"I HAVE BEEN SINCE I WAS EIGHT!!!"

"Hmmm…I was right!" Winry thought, ignoring all the yelling going on in the background. "Now's my chance…" She took in a deep breath and faced Mr. Tommy. "Mr. Tommy! Please accept me as your apprentice!" She shouted and slightly bowed.

Mr. Tommy rubbed his left ear. "Definitely not!"

"…Please reconsider…" Winry looked so heart broken.

"Shut up! I don't need an apprentice!" Mr. Tommy said.

"In that case…Just teach her how to help me grow taller." Ed said as he appeared behind Mr. Tommy.

"Get lost!" Mr. Tommy twitched.

"What?!" Ed blinked.

"Mr. Tommy! Please!" Winry begged.

"I don't need an apprentice!"

"Please!" Ed also begged.

"EDWARD!!! SHUT UP!!!"

Seeing Ed now pissed off and an upset Winry, Lear walked up behind him and nervously laughed. "I'm sorry! My dad's pretty stubborn! You better give up!" he told the two.

"Hey! Go home now!" Mr. Tommy crossed his arms.

Winry sadly sighed, Ed growled, Al sweat dropped, and Alice took a quick glance at the roof, listening intently to something. "But we can't," She said. "It's raining. And it's not a light rain either. If we try to go back in this kind of weather…we could get killed."

"Aaah! She's right!" Lear exclaimed as he took a look out the window.

Outside, heavy rain fell down with a fast speed. Alice was right, they could possibly get hurt or even killed if they tried going back over the mountain in that kind of weather. And Alice wasn't ready to do die.

"Then you should wait for the rain to stop." Sadlia spoke.

"You don't mind us staying here for a little longer?" Winry questioned, feeling slight uneasy. She didn't want to be a burden, especially after Mr. Tommy not allowing her to become his apprentice.

"Not at all," Sadlia replied and smiled.

"Thank you!"

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

After watching Evangeline being in a complete daze for over a couple of hours, Martel sighed and crossed her arms. "She's been like that ever since she and Greed came back after talking. What the hell is her problem?"

"Don't let her hear you, Martel. I said something about her being down earlier and she almost bit my damn head off." Dolcetto said, as he leaned against the wall.

"Hm…" Roa hummed.

Evangeline softly sighed. She sat in her little corner-claiming it was hers- and traced her finger on the ground, making many shapes. She just didn't understand, and she was barely getting any answers. Who was she? Who was that girl named Alice? Did they really have some sort of connection? Did Evangeline even exist for is this all some sort of bizarre dream. Maybe that Alice girl didn't exist, either. If Evangeline did exist, where did she come from? Did she have a family? If so, were they worried to death about her? And what was with the strange tattoo that suddenly appeared on her back? What…was she? And why…why did Envy abandon her. She had actually grown to like him…and he suddenly dropped her off with some other guy named Greed. Did she make him mad?

"Nngh…" Evangeline groaned, grasping her head. There were so many questions. And they haven't been answered. That's all she wants. She just wants her questions to be answered. She wants to know if she has some sort of place in this world or not.

Tears began to form, and this time Evangeline couldn't hold them back. She had kept her emotions inside her for too long now, maybe it was best to cry. Evangeline's shoulders shook as more tears quickly streamed down the side of her face. Soon her hold body shook, and she was sobbing. Evangeline covered her eyes with her hands, and cried into those. She couldn't take it anymore. Nothing…she felt like she was nothing. No matter who she was with, no matter how much she was noticed, she felt like nothing.

"Oh great, now she's crying." Martel muttered.

"Man, something must've really got her down." Dolcetto added.

Evangeline continued to cry. And she started to feel a bit better. Maybe this was a good thing to do once in a while. Especially after all of that. Soon Evangeline was able to stop crying. Her lips trembled as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She figured that everyone heard her cry. She took a quick glance over her shoulder. Greed didn't even bother to act like he knew she was crying. No, he just pretended to be too preoccupied by the two pretty girls who stuck to him like glue. But the other three, Martel, Roa and Dolcetto were watching Evangeline.

"What are you three looking at?" Evangeline growled, clenching her fists.

"Hey, don't snap at us. We're not the ones making a scene!" Martel retorted.

"Eh…" Evangeline blinked. She lowered her head, with sad looking eyes. Martel was right, and Evangeline realized she had no right to snap at her or the other two. "Man, I'm getting soft." Evangeline chuckled to herself.

"Now she's laughing?" Martel just couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry; I'm not laughing at you or the other two. I'm laughing at myself." Evangeline said aloud. "Oh, and sorry for snapping at you guys. Guess I'm still in a bad mood…" Evangeline stood up, and brushed herself off. She glanced around the room before landing her eyes back at Martel. "Hey…you. Do you have any hair ties? I need at least two of them."

Martel cocked up a brow. "You? I do have a name."

Evangeline grinned. "Yes, but I forgot what it was. So…since I can't seem to be able to remember your name…I'm going to nick-name you…Sausage!"

"SAUSAGE?!?! DO I LOOK LIKE A SAUSAGE TO YOU?!!!"

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

"The rain still hasn't stopped yet…" Alice thought, taking a quick look out the window she passed by.

"Awww…My legs always ache when it rains." Bunny complained, rubbing her right leg.

"Why are you fitted with mechanical legs, Bunny?" Winry asked, holding a cup of hot milk in her hands.

"Because of an accident…" Bunny replied. "I was poor and can't walk. I felt that this world's not worth living! I only just started walking then I lost my legs. I felt as if I was pushed into a bottomless pit! Then…I had the gaze of a dead person…"

Alice traced over Bunny's face with her eyes. A smile was there, but her eyes were filled with sadness, until she started talking about when Mr. Tommy found her, then they were filled with happiness. But Alice could still see a tint of sadness still there. Even Alice had those kind of eyes sometimes. Like, when she thought of home…when she thought of Evangeline.

"In the end he forcefully attached mechanical legs for me!" Bunny continued. "Even though the recovery was slow! But… But when I stood on my new legs, I felt really happy… I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face! These legs gave me hope." She lifted up one, smiling. "If I could stand, I could go anywhere! That's why I really like Mr. Tommy. Of course, I like Mr. Lear and Winry too!"

"That's sweet," Winry smiled.

"It's our honor!" Lear chuckled.

Alice smiled as well. This was a nice thing to hear, it made her happy. Alice half listened, and half tuned out the rest of the conversation. She glanced out the window, silently sighing. "I wonder if it's raining where Evangeline is too. Maybe…she's looking out a window, thinking, like me." Alice thought. _"Evangeline…Where the hell did you go with Envy? Can you I really go home…with your memories attached?"_ Alice sighed again, and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and laying her head down. The conversation between Winry, Bunny and Lear ended as Winry rushed out of the room, saying she was going to ask Mr. Tommy if she could be his apprentice. "I wonder what Ed and Al are do-." Alice's eyes widened. A sharp pain ran through her body. She released her hold on her legs and gripped a hand full of her hair, as she took a few steps forward. "My…my head…and back…they're…burning!" She fell to her knees and gained the attention of Bunny and Lear.

"Alice?" Lear frowned, quickly walking over to her. "Alice, what's wrong? Are you alrigh-."

"Don't touch me!!" Alice screamed when she saw Lear coming closer. Lear gasped and stepped back.

And then Winry came bursting through the door. "Mr. Lear! Your wife! She's…!" Winry stopped, glancing at Alice on the ground.

"Sadlia?!" Lear exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

"Alice!" Winry called out.

"W-Winry," Alice stuttered the blondes name. "Do-don't come near me. Don't…DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

Winry stopped in her tracks, her eyes widen, scared. "A-Alice? Wh-what's wrong? Please, let me help you." Winry stepped forward again.

Alice grip on her hair tightened. Tears began to form. The pain…the burning…It was just like at the hospital. Was it that strange tattoo again? What was that thing anyways? Alice yelped as more sharp pain surged through her petite body. She continued to shout at Winry and Bunny to stay back, and not touch her.

Bunny gasped and her eyes widened. "Wh-what is that?!" She questioned, pointing to Alice's back. A bright light shined through the t-shirt Alice wore. Winry continued to step forward, her eyes changed from fearful ones, to sad and loving ones.

"Alice…" Winry whispered.

Alice gasped. "Stop! Stop Winry! STAY BACK!!!" Alice screamed again. Suddenly, the bright light surrounded Alice's being. It forcefully pushed Winry back and into a wall. Winry slid down, unconscious and Bunny quickly ran to her side.

Ed and Al came bursting through the door, shouting something that Alice couldn't exactly understand. Al immediately went to help Bunny aid Winry, while Ed ran towards Alice. "Alice!!" He shouted.

"E-Ed…" Alice murmured. "Stay…back…please. I…don't know…what's going on, and it hurts, but please. Stay back!" Alice begged, clenching her eyes shut. More sharp pains ran through her body, causing her to scream out in pain. The bright light still surrounded her, and pushed Ed back every time he tried to reach her.

Ed reached out his auto-mail arm for Alice. "Urgh…" He groaned as he was able to get his hand through the powerful shield that guarded Alice. "Dammit," he cursed.

Alice glanced up, tears streaming down her face. "Ed…it hurts so much." She sobbed.

Ed reached farther in, and then he put his leg in. After a long struggle Ed finally found his way in, but the shield started to reject him and tried to throw him out. He did his best to stay in there, bending down next to Alice and grabbing her in an embrace. "Snap out of it!" He shouted.

"Ah…" Alice gasped. All the pain…had suddenly disappeared, but she felt so weak. The shield that surrounded the two of them slowly began to disappear and Alice started to close her eyes. "Ed…thanks for coming." Her body went lip in Ed's arms. Ed called out her name, but only to realize Alice had just fainted. He sighed in relief and stared at her sleeping face.

"You've…got a lot of explaining to do when you wake up."

* * *

_**(-???-)**_

Alice did not recognize this place. It looked like she had stumbled into some sort of lab for experiments. Wasn't she just at Mr. Tommy's house moments ago? So…where was she?

"Ed? Al…Winry? …Bunny?!" Alice called out for her friends. "If you all are playing a practical joke on me I'll kick your asses!!!" Still, Alice got no answer. Alice huffed and crossed her arms. She glanced around the room with a shiver running down her spine. The place just gave her the creeps. Alice did NOT like it here; she wanted to go back to Mr. Tommy's.

Shrugging to herself, Alice decided to look around and try to find a way out. She lightly touched the stone cold walls, hoping to feel something that would push in, like some sort of secret door. She continued to walk by the walls, tracing her hands over it. But she stopped when she ran into a couple of giant tubes with strange water inside. Alice blinked, puzzled. She walked out towards and looked into them. There was someone in there and in the other one too! Alice squinted her eyes, looking a bit closer. "Wh-What the-?!" She gasped and took a step back. She lost her balance and fell to the ground in shock. "Is that…Is that ME?!" Alice continued to look at the person in the tube, horrified. The person DID look a lot like Alice. Her facial features, her hair, but you looked like she was four years old again. And…she was naked. But everything was covered because she was curled up into a little ball and had her arms crossed over her chest. "Does that…does that mean…" Alice slowly glanced over at the other tube and covered her mouth as she gasped again. It was Evangeline; she looked to be about six years old. She was in the same position as little Alice was, expect her hair covered most of her body.

Alice crawled back, wanting to get away from them. What the hell is going on?! Alice thought over and over again. This was something she did not want to see. "Why…why are we in those tubes?!?!" Alice exclaimed loudly. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!!"

Alice jumped up, hitting the walls with her fists. "Let me out! I don't want to be here!! I don't want to see this!!! LET ME OUT!!!"

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

_"—LET ME OUT!!!"_

Evangeline snapped her head up. "Huh…?"

"LET GO OF ME!! AND STOP CALLING ME SAUSAGE!!" Martel yelled for the very last time, pushing Evangeline off.

Evangeline ignored Martel, questioning the voice and who it belonged to. It had sounded as if it came from a distance, like it echoed. Eventually Evangeline shrugged to herself, deciding it wasn't that important anymore.

* * *

_**(-Ed-)**_

Edward Elric sat on a chair, next to Alice's bed. He traced over her face with his eyes. To him, she was extremely confusing, and when she wakes up, he was going to question her and get answers, no matter what.

Al sat on the other side of the room, listening to the rain make pitter-patter sounds. He was worried about Alice, and Winry who was forcefully thrown against the wall earlier. Even though she was conscious now, he was still worried. He knew Ed was too.

"—LET ME OUT!!!" The two brothers jumped up from the sudden shout. Alice sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and her body shook of fear. "I'm out…I'm out…" She mumbled as she looked at her shaky hands.

"Alice…?" Al spoke first, as he stood up.

Alice jumped before releasing again, only realizing it was Al. Her breathing went back to normal and she stopped shaking. She was finally calmed down, but was still haunted by that place. "Before you ask, I'm fine." Alice quickly said.

"Good," Ed leaned back in his chair. "Because I have questions,"

"I don't have answers. Sorry," Alice gave him a cheesy grin.

"…" Ed hardened his stare. Alice did as well. This time, Ed was absolutely serious about getting those answers. "You said you were from the other side of the gate…where exactly from the other side of the gate?" He asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"I told you, I'm not giving you answers."

"Yes you will!"

"No, I WON'T!"

Ed stood up, his chair falling to the ground. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Then, I won't allow you to come with us anymore."

Alice's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! All that just because I won't tell you anything?! You can't do that, Ed! I have to go with you, I might be able to find my way and home and I might be able to fine Evangeline!!!" She screeched.

"You mean that girl who was with that one guy?" Ed cocked up a brow.

Alice lowered her gaze to her lap, and slowly nodded.

"She was your friend? She sure didn't seem like it." Al said.

"She is…but she doesn't remember…" Alice choked out.

Al looked puzzled. "What do you mean she doesn't remember?"

"I…I guess I'm giving in." Alice laughed quietly and rubbed her temples. "Okay, fine. Like I said before, I'm from the other side of the gate where there is no Alchemy."

"No Alchemy? Then how do things work?"

"Batteries and a lot of other stuff. Anyways, I lived there, with my best friend Evangeline. We grew up together, we were childhood friends. And then one day…a storm hit out town, Evangeline and I were at my house, alone and then the power went out. I went to go look for the generator when I heard her scream. I rushed back into my room where my mirror had fallen onto the floor and this weird blew vortex was coming out of it. I tried to reach Evangeline, but ended up tripped and falling into it. That's how I came here… I didn't know Evangeline had come too, until I saw her…well you know." Alice glanced over at Ed, who nodded.

"Okay, I have a couple more questions." Ed said, uncrossing his arms. "How come you know what's going to happen around here and what the hell was with that weird shield around you earlier, and what is up with the tattoo?"

"I'm afraid I can only answer one question of yours, seeming as I don't know the answer to the other two." Alice shook her head before continuing. "The reason I know what's going to happen is because…in my world you guys are a TV show and a series of books."

"A WHAT?!?!" The two Elric brothers chorused.

"You heard me!"

"How...how is that possible?" Al said. "Brother?"

"How am I suppose to know?!" Ed looked back at Alice. "Wait, so you know all about us?!?!"

"Pretty much," Alice nodded.

Pointing his finger at Alice, Ed said: "I don't believe you!"

Alice shrugged with an innocent look. "I never said you had to…"

After grumbling something under his breath, Ed spoke up again. "Fine, what about the other two questions. You sure you don't know about those?"

"I'm…still looking for the answers myself." Alice replied in a quiet manner. There was a moment of silence between the three. Alice hung her feet off the edge of the bed and stepped onto the cold hard wooded floor. "So what happened while I was asleep?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Sadlia had her baby…" Al replied.

"WHAT?!?! I MISSED IT!!! GOD DAMMIT, I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT!!!" Alice exploded as she ran out of the room. "I'M GOING TO SEE THE BABY AND THEN I'LL KILL YOU TWO LATER!!!"

The door to the room started to close, showing an irritated Ed and a confused Al. "Brother, why is it that she always wants to kill us?"

"She's crazy, Al. Don't bother asking…"

Obviously, that dream did not bother her anymore.

* * *

Alice eventually found Sadlia and the baby in their room. Sadlia even asked if Alice wanted to hold him, to which Alice obliged. Happily, Alice cradled the baby in her arms, saying how he was so cute. Alice spent a little while talking to Sadlia and Lear before she found Winry and apologized to her about what happened yesterday. Winry replied that it was all right before hugging Alice and saying that she was glad that she was alright, too. Alice couldn't help but cry a little.

After a while longer, Lear gave Ed, Al, Winry, and Alice directions, saying that they could use old trail until they reached southwood where they could ride the carriages to Rush Valley. Bunny decided to tag along for the ride. The five of them gathered their things and waved good-bye to Lear, Sadlia, Mr. Tommy and the new baby. Winry was also told to go into town when they got there and looked for a man named Jafaar, who was looking for a helper.

They found a carriage, with strange people in it, and hopped on after asking if they could. Winry fell asleep on Al's armor while Alice, Al, Ed and Bunny stayed awake for the whole ride, talking.

After they made it into town, they ran off to the train station, where the train was about to leave.

"Hey! The trains leaving!" Al exclaimed.

"Al, Alice, quickly!" Ed told them.

"We're running as fast as we can!!"

"Then learn to run faster!!"

Behind the three, Winry and Bunny were jogging behind them. "Then it's goodbye!" Bunny said.

"Have a safe trip!" Winry added.

"You too!" Ed glanced over his shoulder. "Better train hard!"

"You as well!"

"Oof!" Ed grunted as he jumped off the platform and onto the train where Al and Alice waited for him. "Granny must be worried! Better give her a call!" Ed shouted as he glanced back at Winry and Bunny who now stopped at the end of the platform.

"I don't need you to remind me!" Winry snapped.

Ed laughed and smiled. "Better steal some new techniques from the old man! Next time fit me with a new metal arm!"

"And me with a new hand!" Alice grinned.

"Leave it to me! And you better take care of Alice!"

Ed stuck out his tongue. "We will!"

"Cya, Winry!" The trio shouted, waving goodbye to their two friends.

_"Dublith, here we come!" _Alice thought with a nod.

* * *

After a long and tiring ride to Dublith, the trio finally arrived there. They hoped off the train, suitcases in hands and walked to their destination. A meat shop, with an 'Open' sign on the door.

"We've finally…come here." Ed said with some hesitance in his voice.

"…Yup…" Al nodded.

"I hope…Master isn't home!!" Ed's once serious face was now full of fear.

"Yup!!" Al agreed with him.

"Well I do!" Alice grinned. "I've always wanted to meet her, ya know."

"Your opinion doesn't count!" Ed told her.

"WELCOME!!!!!" Ed and Al screamed like the little girls they were…Uh, okay they just screamed like little girls and jumped. Alice turned around, grinning at the man behind the two brothers. "Come in please," he said a moment later now looking at Ed and Al who were on the ground, shaking. "Huh?" The man blinked. "Aren't you Edward? Long time no see!" He shifted the sack that was slung over his shoulder around.

"Are you Mr. Maison? Hello…" Ed replied and stood up.

Maison began to laugh and pat Ed's head. "You're as short as ever! Aha ha ha ha!"

"I hate this guy…" Ed thought and narrowed his eyes.

"Who's the guy in the armor?" Maison glanced over at Al.

"I'm his little brother Alphonse!"

Maison nodded then turned to Alice. "And what about you, little missy?"

"I'm Alice," Alice held out her hand. Maison and Alice shook hands both widely grinning.

"So, you hear to see Izumi?" Maison turned back to the Elric brothers.

Silence…

"Wait a minute, I'll go get him." Maison walked around the three and to the back door in the alleyway. "You are just in time! Mr. Curtis just got back from his trip!" Maison said as he entered the shop.

_"If he goes back on his trip again that would be great…"_ Ed and Al thought with sweat drops running down the back of their heads.

"Hooray!" Alice cheered.

Ed, Al and Alice each peeked into the shop as Maison walked into another room, saying: "Ah! Boss! We got some special guests!"

"Special guests?..."

Ed, Al and Alice leaned back away from the door and waited. Footsteps came closer and closer towards them, and suddenly a large knife showed up, and then a foot and then his whole body. Mr. Curtis ducked under the doorway as he came out and noticed the three. "Ah?"

"How…How do you do? Long time no see…" Ed choked out.

Alice waved at Mr. Curtis. "Hiya!"

* * *

Lily: End of this chapter! Sorry about the wait, the power cord to my laptop died a while back and I've been waiting for my new one to arrive (Couldn't get on my laptop because it was also dead without the power cord. T.T. And I did not feel like re-writing a lot of this chapter over again on my other computer). And it just arrived today!

Bloodpuppy: Yup. And so, we would like to thank:** Kazumi-Uchiha-567, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Black Alice Butterfly, GoddessPhoenix3173, EclipseRibbon, Al, fmagurl123, brunettebookworm14, The Silent Orion, Moonwing Storyteller, and EnviousBakemono **for reviewing. THANK YOU ALL!!

Lily: Oh, and I have a question for you all. What is it that you really like about this story? Just wondering. Oh, and if you review this time you may have…an invitation to a tea party with Ed, Envy, Roy Mustang and anyone else you want there. We're forcing them, btw. =D

Bloodpuppy: O.o

Lily: Please leave a review on your way out!

Both: Bye!

_**~LP8 and Bloodpuppy**_


	27. Episode 26: Izumi Curtis

Lily: Hey, and we're back with a new chapter!

Bloodpuppy: Yup!

Black Alice Butterfly: _-Appears behind the two with a dark, evil aura-_ You…two…_-Smashes both of their heads together-_ Are dead.

Lily: Dammit! I told you I felt some sort of presence last chapter!

Bloodpuppy: Shut up!

BAB: _-Releases the two and sits done-_ Humph! I get to start the story this time. Soooo…Please enjoy the new chapter everyone!

Lily: Oh, and we would like to say a quick thanks to **Deekie **and **Drenn** who pointed out the whole 'Mr. Izumi' thing. Sorry, we were following what the manga said, didn't really pay attention to that, didn't even notice it! But it has been changed! Thanks again!

* * *

_**(-???-)**_

His footsteps echoed in the enclosed room where he stayed. He pulled out a notepad and a pencil as he began to scribble down things. But suddenly, his hand froze in mid-air. The pencil slowly slipped through his fingers and onto the floor, rolling down to his feet. This feeling…He knew this feeling. He could sense them. They were here. They were back.

"But…how?" The words escaped through his cracked lips. "And here…hopefully, one of them will find their way here."

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

His gold colored eyes were wide with fear as he stared up at Mr. Curtis who stared back down at Edward, his eyes cutting through him like knives.

"Edward…?" Mr. Curtis spoke.

Ed gulped and tried his best to smile. Mr. Curtis snapped his eyes wide open and thrusted his arm at Ed. He flinched, but soon only realized that Mr. Curtis wasn't going to choke him or anything like that, no, he just placed his hand on top of his head and bent down a bit, saying: "You're here. You've grown!"

_"That hurts…!" _Ed thought as Mr. Curtis petted Ed's head like someone would to a dog.

Mr. Curtis looked over his shoulder at Al, asking who he was. Al replied saying he was Alphonse. Mr. Curtis decided to place his hand on Al's armored head, saying he had grown really tall.

_"First time someone touches me on the head since I wore armor…"_ Al thought, slowly stepping away from Mr. Curtis as he turned his attention to Alice.

Alice grinned and saluted him. "Hello, sir! I'm Alice Adams! I'm friends with Ed and Al. Nice to meet you, Mr. Curtis!" She held out her small hand. Mr. Curtis eyed her for a moment before extending his own large hand and nodded. After that he turned back to Ed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Ed nervously laughed. "I have some questions for Master…"

Mr. Curtis nodded, understanding. "Then let's go," After that was said, Mr. Maison peeked his head out of the shop just in time for Mr. Curtis to tell him to look after the shop for a while. Mr. Maison happily agreed. Mr. Curtis pulled off his apron and handed it to Mr. Maison before telling the three teens to follow him. They followed him to a house, not too far from the shop.

"How is Master?" Ed asked along the way.

"She's quite healthy but she's sick at the moment!" Mr. Curtis replied as he walked up to an open window and leaned against the wall. "Hey Izumi, the Elric shorty is here to see you!"

"Ed and Al?" A voice spoke from inside.

_"Oh my gosh!" _Alice thought, beaming with joy. _"Izumi…I finally get to meet Izumi! Oh my gosh!"_

"Can you get up?"

"Relax! I'm feeling fine today!"

"We're not gonna worsen her condition are we?" Ed whispered to his younger brother. And not more than a moment later, the door to the house that Ed had conveniently been standing in front of was kicked open with a powerful force. Ed also happened to take the kick and ended up almost hitting the next house. Al quickly backed himself up while Alice was cheering and saying: "Do it again!"

"News of you has reached us my foolish student!" Her foot was the first thing to appear, but once the dust faded away you could see the rest of her. Izumi, that is. And boy did she look pissed. "You actually became a dog of the military? Well?" She clenched her left fist, ready to beat the shit out of Ed. "You better explain!" Izumi barked at him, crossing her arms.

Mr. Curtis picked up what was left of Ed. "Don't push yourself! Izumi," He told her.

Before Al could tip toe away, like he was trying to, Izumi turned her head with a questioning expression. "Huh? Who's the walking tin can?" She asked.

Al turned around, obviously nervous. He stuttered and waved his hands in front of his helmet, trying to think of how to tell Izumi who he was.

"It's Alphonse!" Alice said, stepping in front of Izumi. "You know, Ed's little brother. And I'm Alice Adams!" Sparkles shone in her eyes now. "I'm your biggest fan!"

Izumi blinked at Alice, thinking the girl was a little crazy. Deciding to ignore her for now, Izumi turned back to Al with a big smile. "Al! How tall you have grown!" She complimented him.

"No, Master. I haven't changed that much-aah?!" Before Al could even finish, Izumi grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back with ease.

"Not enough training!" Izumi muttered.

Al sat up. "Isn't Master supposed to be sick?"

"What are you saying!" Izumi pointed her finger at Ed or whatever was left of him and Al. "This is because you guys came from far away…" Blood spurted out of Izumi's mouth, worrying the three teens. Alice quickly pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Izumi who used it to wipe the blood off her chin and mouth.

"Don't push yourself! Drink your medicine." Mr. Curtis said, holding out a bottle of medicine. Suddenly the two embraced in a loving, romantic hug, and made Ed, Al and Alice gag.

"Forgive me for letting you worry!"

"Don't speak! We made a promise!"

"Dearest…!"

The three continued to gag.

"One…One more time!" Al said, turning back towards Izumi and her husband with Ed and Alice.

"Long time no see!" Ed continued.

Izumi grinned and smacked the back of Ed's head. "Uh, you guys are here!"

* * *

After getting settled inside the Curtis' home, Ed and Al began to ask their questions. And after a long silence between the five, Izumi finally spoke up again: "The Philosopher's stone?"

"I was hoping you'd have some news, Master." Ed said, placing his hands on his lap as he sat at the table next to Alice and Al.

"I'm not interested in stones." Izumi replied. "…Unless you are only researching this legendary item?" She raised a curious brow.

"No… I'm just curious!" Ed quickly replied, beads of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

Izumi looked away as she mumbled something to herself.

"Come to think of it, on our travels at central city, we met an alchemist who was really into stones!" Mr. Curtis glanced at his wife.

"Oh, that man. That's it… I think his name was Hohenhaim."

Ed's eyes widened at the mention of the name as a small tiny gasp escaped from Al. Al leaned forward on the table, eager for information. "What's he like!"

Izumi leaned back in her chair as she tried to remember the man. "He was pretty tall… Blonde hair, glasses, kind of modest. I didn't know his age… But he was kinda macho!" Bad, angry vibes started coming from Mr. Curtis as Izumi explained what the man looked like. Izumi took notice of this and nudged her husband in his side, nervously laughing. "Really! You're more macho!" She quickly said.

"Still alive…" Al said after a brief moment.

"You guys know him?" Izumi asked.

Al lowered his head as he spoke in quiet tone of voice: "He's our…father…"

Alice lowered her head as well, keeping quiet as she slowly placed her tea cup back on the little plate. She no longer desired it anymore. Her stomach churned in the uneasiness that she felt coming from Ed and Al.

"The one who left home?" Izumi continued. "That's good right? Maybe he's still at central city-…"

Izumi was interrupted as Ed slammed his fists down on the table. His body shook uncontrollably as the anger inside him swelled up. "That bastard!" He cursed. "I will never ask that bastard for help!!" Ed growled with a shaky voice. Alice tried to take a peek at his face but couldn't see anything because of the hair that covered it.

A brief moment of silence passed on before Al decided to speak up. He faced Izumi. "Then…what did father say?"

"Uh…" Izumi looked up and rubbed her chin. "He said something about nearly fulfilling his long last dream… He looked pretty happy!"

Silence flooded the room once again. The five just sat there, thinking to themselves. Finally Izumi stood up announcing she was going to go prepare lunch. Mr. Curtis went along with her, leaving the three teens alone.

"Brother-." Al was caught off by Ed standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He said, and then closed the door behind himself.

Alice stared at the closed door, concerned for Ed. Al heaved a heavy sigh and lowered his head. Alice glanced at the younger brother before standing up herself. Al looked back up at her in wonder.

As Alice grabbed onto the door knob she turned around and faced Al with a smile. "Cheer up, okay, Al? I'll go get Ed back. See you in a bit." And with that she left.

* * *

It didn't take long for Alice to find Ed. He hadn't gone very far in such a short time. She had found him walking down an empty street, kicking a rock around as he walked to who-knows-where.

"Ed!" Alice called out to him.

Ed turned around, his hands stuffed him his pockets. He stopped and waited for Alice to catch up to him before asking her what she wanted.

"Can we…talk for a bit?" Alice asked him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Ed turned around and continued to walk on.

Alice huffed and puffed out her cheeks. "Then can I at least take a walk with you?"

Ed stopped again. "I think…I think I just need to be alone right now."

Alice blinked, but understood what he meant. Slowly, she nodded and looked down to her feet, saddened. Ed narrowed his eyes at her, and then sighed. "Fine, whatever. Come on."

Alice beamed and quickly jogged after Ed.

* * *

The two walked in complete silence. The streets were empty, only a few people would pass by once in a while. Other than that there was no one else besides Ed and Alice. Neither said one word that is until Alice couldn't take the silence anymore.

"…Sorry,"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "What are you sorry about?"

Alice glanced up at the sky. The sun had just started setting. "Everything, really. I probably haven't been much help ever since I started following you and Al around. I really want to…but I not good with the kind of situation you and Al are in…" Alice rubbed her arm and sighed. "I don't even know what to do about my situation anymore…"

Ed looked over Alice's face before also looking up to the sky, smirking. "You're right. You haven't been much of a help at all!"

Alice sweat dropped and muttered to herself. "Thanks for lettin' me know…" She really wanted to punch him, but restrained herself from doing so. She didn't want to cause an argument or worse, a fist fight between her and Ed in the middle of town.

"But," Alice blinked and looked over at Ed. "Your company alone is nice."

Alice felt her cheeks flush and staring at Ed made it even worse, especially after that comment. Did Ed really enjoy her company? Or was he just saying that to be nice? Alice really wished she knew which one it was. But right now, she was really happy.

Alice's thoughts were currently interrupted by her tripping over her own two feet. She yelped as she began to fall towards the ground, but never did hit it. No. Instead Ed had quickly caught her and looked into her eyes. Alice blushed a deep red as she stared back into his golden eyes, and thought: _"Holy cow…it's really like a romance manga! …Wait-…"_

"Hey! Stop daydreaming! You're getting heavy!"

Alice snapped out of her little 'fantasy' and glared at Ed. "Are you calling me fat?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You practically did by calling me heavy!"

"I did not! Stop twisting my words around!" He crossed his arms. "Sheesh, what's with women being so sensitive about their weight?"

"We can't help it, okay!?"

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, I was just sayi-!"

"That I was fat!"

"No! Quit twisting my words around, woman! You're pissin' me off!"

"Good! Then I know I'm doing a very good job at my job."

Dolcetto rubbed his temples in frustration. Never in his life has he ever dealt with a woman like her. And by her, he means Evangeline. While pissing off Martel, Evangeline had accidentally tripped over a crack on the floor and landed on him. He had told her to get off and said that she was heavy and that's how the whole argument started.

"Men/women," Evangeline and Dolcetto both scoffed and crossed their arms, turning away from one another.

A moment later and Roa walked back in, holding a fairly large bag that contained food contents. Evangeline quickly noticed this and clapped her hands together, little red hearts replacing her brown eyes as she watched Roa put the back of food on the table.

"Finally," Dolcetto exclaimed, hoping up on the table and sitting crisscross as he dug around in the bag, pulling out a small loaf of bread. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," Evangeline also exclaimed, digging her hand in the bag and pulling out another loaf of bread. "Man, I wonder how long it's been since I last ate!" She took a huge bite out of her bread and moaned in delight. "I never knew that a loaf of bread could taste so good!" She squealed, bouncing up and down.

Martel chuckled a bit at Evangeline's reaction. The strange girl was starting to grow on her, surprisingly, especially after that whole nickname thing. But she finally got Evangeline to stop calling her that…After many threats and other things.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Martel?" Evangeline questioned, looking over Martel's shoulder.

"I'm not hungry," Martel replied, pushing Evangeline off.

Evangeline huffed and sat down. "Fine, whatever. But don't come complaining to me once I eat all the food!"

Dolcetto glared at Evangeline. "I hope you'll be saving some for Roa and me."

Evangeline's shoulders slumped. "Damn, forgot about you two for a moment there."

"You really amaze me sometimes…" Dolcetto commented, sighing.

"Yup! Oh, by the way, how much longer are we gonna sit in this damn place and watch Greed and the bimbo's hanging all over him? It's really boring watching the same thing over and over again, and all you guys do is just sit around and talk." Evangeline said.

"Whenever we are given orders, I guess." Martel replied, leaning back against the wall.

"Given orders? By who?"

"Greed," Dolcetto replied as well, plopping the last piece of his bread into his mouth and digging into the bag for more food.

"Damn," Evangeline cursed.

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

"Jerk," Alice muttered as she turned and crossed her arms.

In the background you could see Ed on the ground, swirls in his eyes. Alice had given him a good beating after the whole 'fat' situation. Alice heaved a sigh and looked back up to the sky, in wonder. She remembered when Evangeline got mad about someone saying she was fat and then she would beat the living shit out of that person, and then soon afterwards she would forget about what she did and why she did. Maybe that's where Alice got it.

"Evangeline…" Alice softly mumbled.

"Hey," Alice turned around. Ed had finally come to. "After you find your friend what are you going to do? Go home?" He asked.

"I…I don't know…" Alice narrowed her eyes. "I don't even know HOW to get home. Or if there is even a way. I want to, but then again there's this strange feeling inside me. Like I should stay here, even when I find Evangeline," Alice closed her eyes and put a hand up to her chest. "I kind of like it here, ya know. But I have family back home…"

Ed looked down to the ground, making a small 'hm' sound.

Alice sighed again and opened her eyes, her hand falling back to her side. "But for now, I wish to continue traveling with you and Al, in hopes of finding Evangeline and because…I…" Alice blushed. "Really like you…two!" She quickly added at the end.

Ed raised a questioning brow at Alice, but shrugged it off when his stomach growled. Alice giggled from afar, making Ed slightly blush himself. After a moment, Alice suggested that the two should head back and see if Izumi was done with lunch. Ed agreed.

* * *

_**(-Izumi's Place-)**_

"Ohh…there's really such an evil person?" Mr. Maison spoke as he slurped up his noodles, enjoying the 'lovely' meal.

"I was pretty mad then," Ed replied, chomping down on his piece of meat like a wild animal. "So I tricked the eastern corps colonel!"

"That idiot! If I had that book, I could live easily." Izumi muttered, sipping her tea.

With his mouth full, Mr. Curtis scoffed then took a big bite out of his turkey leg. "Kids shouldn't be doing such dangerous stuff!" He said.

Al sighed and lowered his head. "I would like to live a peaceful life but brother would rather…"

"What! Putting all the blame on me?!" Ed interrupted his younger brother.

Alice snickered.

"Isn't it…true?" Al sinked down in his seat a little as Ed continued to glare.

"Out on your travels, you guys must've caused a lot of trouble." Mr. Maison said.

"It doesn't usually happen." Al tried to wave it off.

"So, Alice," Izumi spoke up, facing the young girl who had been quietly eating her food. "How'd you meet Ed and Al?"

Alice swallowed her meat before answering. "Well…I met them at Winry's house. Winry had taken me in for a while, when they came back and I asked to go with them."

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Taken you in?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I came from a far away town, up in the mountains. Trains no longer run there anymore, and after a…accident I got lost far away from my home, and had lost my hand." Alice had been careful not to show much of her right hand, but felt no harm in showing it to everyone as she explained. "Winry made me this hand and told me I could stay with her until I could find a way home…"

"Is that why you're traveling with them now?"

"Yes…and…to find someone."

"Who?" Mr. Maison questioned, interested in Alice's story.

"Well…" Alice lowered her head a bit. "My best friend. We were, uhm, separated in the accident. I found her once, but she didn't remember me."

"Amnesia?" Mr. Curtis spoke up.

Alice nodded. "That's what I was guessing. The only thing she seemed to know was who she was. I'm hoping to run into her and then the two of us can go home…hopefully."

A brief silence passed the room before Ed spoke up again, noticing Alice's frown.

"We witnessed a birth in Rush Valley!" He said.

"We helped in the delivery too, Master!" Al added.

"Fool! We didn't help at all!" Ed retorted. Izumi silently sipped her tea as she listened to the brothers' talk. "We just waited outside the birthing room!"

"Ah! That reminds me! I still have to beat the shit out of both of you for letting me miss the birthing!"

"You were unconscious! We couldn't wake you up no matter how hard we tried!"

"Grrr…!"

Al laughed before quieting down a bit. "Thanks to everyone helping the mother was saved too. It's a child that was blessed by everyone."

Izumi smirked and leaned back. "Yeah! You guys were born like that too!" The brothers' laughed. "That's why you have to treasure your lives."

"Speaking of which…" Ed said as he turned to face Izumi. "Master, you haven't had kids…" Izumi opened her eyes for split moment, then Mr. Maison slammed his hands on the table, shouting:

"EDWARD!!!" Mr. Maison froze in place before he wagged his index finger around, trying to change the subject. "Uhh…oh yeah! How's your alchemy coming along? Let's see the fruits of your training."

"Sure, no problem!" Ed said excitedly. The Elric brother's stood up, looking pumped and ready to go. "We've been experimenting ever since we got back."

"Just as Master said, training our bodies too!" Al nodded. "Now we can create large objects!"

"Yeah! Actions speak louder than words! Al!"

Izumi was smiling again as she stared at them.

"Master! Over here!" Ed waved from the door.

"Okay! We're coming!" Izumi replied.

"Izumi…" Mr. Curtis glanced at his wife.

"Ah! I'm fine. I'm fine." Izumi replied. She glanced once more at the door and closed her eyes, happily smiling. "Letting these children watch the birth of a new life is a valuable experience!"

After that, the two walked outside, leaving Alice alone in the house to think.

_"I'm getting further and further on this journey…rather than finding Evangeline…" _She thought, standing up and heading towards the door. _"How much longer do I have to go until the two of us can be reunited? Evangeline…I'm confused. I'm starting to let my feelings get in the way of going home. I…I think I'm starting to fall for Ed. The more and more time I spend with him…I…"_ Alice stopped reaching for the doorknob. _"I can't fall for him…What do I do now…?"_

* * *

All five watched as Al drew a transmutation circle on the ground with a piece of chalk. When he finished, he clapped his hands together and placed them on the edge of it. A blue light shined and not more than a moment later a fake horse began to appear.

"Oh! Pretty detailed work!" Izumi complimented him as she examined over Al's work. Al rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Ok! My turn!" Ed said, pointing to himself.

Ed clapped his hands and Izumi's eyes widened. He slammed his hands down on the ground; no transmutation circle under it, making Izumi's eyes widened even more. The blue light form before was back and when it faded in its place was a giant…weird looking horse. With horns included.

"Brother's creation should have been more detailed!" Al scolded.

"What! You got a problem with my work!?" Ed barked back.

"You don't need to inscribe a circle to do that?" Izumi asked a moment later, raising a brow at Ed.

"Huh? Yeah…" Ed mumbled.

Izumi continued to look at Ed, causing Al to look back at Izumi in wonder.

"Ed…"

Ed blinked. "Yeah?"

"Unless…" Izumi narrowed her eyes. "You have seen that thing?" Ed's golden eyes widened, and began to become nervous.

"Wha…what?" He stuttered.

Izumi's stare hardened. "You have seen it, right?"

Ed clenched his hands, sweat dripping down from his forehead. "I've seen it."

"That's why you were called a genius, and received the acceptance of the state at such a young age…" Izumi connected the dots.

"I'm not a genius." Ed stated, looking to the left. "I just saw that thing…"Ed snapped his head up and looked at Izumi with a terrified expression. "Master-…!"

"Mrs. Izumi!" Everyone turned their heads as a few kids began to run over to Izumi. As they began to pass Mr. Curtis they stopped for a moment, looking up at him, then they ran a bit far away from him and over to Izumi.

Mr. Curtis lowered his head. "You don't have to be that scared…" He muttered to himself.

Mr. Maison tried to cheer him up.

"What's the matter?" Izumi asked, bending down.

"My trains broken!" one of the kids whined and held up a toy train to Izumi. "Help me fix it!"

"Ok! I have tools in my house!" Izumi replied. The kids confusingly stared after Izumi as she walked back into her house. They soon followed.

"Huh? Aren't you gonna use alchemy?" Another asked.

"No!"

"Why?"

"My dad said Mrs. Izumi was a powerful alchemist!" One of the brats stated.

Grabbing the toy train from the kid, Izumi said: "We don't need alchemy to do this! We could just use our hands!" The kids did not seem satisfied.

"Using alchemy would be a lot quicker!" One said.

"Shut up!" Izumi snapped. "The axle of the wheel is just broke!" After fixing it, Izumi handed it back to the kid, who looked at it in disgust, saying that it was ugly. Another said that Izumi's skills sucked, making her snap at them. They eventually smiled and said thanks before running off to play again, saying they would come back if it broke again.

Once the kids ran off, a small girly voice was heard, calling Izumi. Izumi turned around and face a young girl holding a non-moving kitten in her arms.

"Manny! What happened? You got something that needs fixing?" Izumi questioned.

Manny shook her head no. "Chiko's not moving." Manny said, holding the kitten out slightly for Izumi to see. "Please fix her…" Izumi stared sadly at the young girl and knelt down next to her. Manny handed Chiko to Izumi who checked her breathing. After a moment Izumi sighed.

"She's already dead." She announced.

Manny was confused. "Isn't she broken?"

"No, she's dead." Izumi stated.

"Mrs. Izumi please fix her!" Manny begged, little tears coming to her eyes. She was confused as to what Izumi was talking about, and really hoped she could fix her little kitten.

"I can't do that,"

"I thought Mrs. Izumi could fix anything? Even Chiko…"

Izumi shook her head, causing Manny to look even more confused. Alice went behind the young girl and held onto her shoulders, sadly looking down at the dead kitten. "Manny, living things are different from toys. I'm not God." Izumi grabbed Manny's small and hand placed it on top of Chiko's chest. "Manny and Chiko both have 'Life'." Then she put Manny's hand on Manny's chest. "Chiko's life has ended, it can't come back."

"I don't understand!" Manny looked down. "Because…yesterday till…" More tears started to form.

"Though I can't bring her back to life, I can make her a grave." Izumi smiled up at the now crying Manny who clung onto Alice. Alice picked up Manny and allowed the young girl to cry on her shoulder.

* * *

They ended up making a small grave for Manny's cat, Chiko. Manny cried and cried while clinging onto her mother as the two left.

"Life will come to an end, a return to the dust from which we came. The spirits become memories, living in the minds of people. Everything changes the same as with human life." Izumi smiled as she looked up to the sky. "Though I know this as a fact, it was difficult to tell that little girl."

Alice looked down to her feet and rubbed her left arm, her cold metal hand hitting her skin made her shiver. And then, suddenly, Alice was on her knees, in pain. _"No…no…"_ Alice thought, her eyes widening as her body shook uncontrollably._ "N-Not again…no not here…gotta…get…away."_ Trying her best not to scream, even with the sharp pains sliced through her body like a knife, Alice tried her best to stand up and began to walk away. She was able to make it without Ed, Al or Izumi noticing that she was gone. Once she made it far enough away, she let out a small scream, and then covered her mouth. Tears began to pour rapidly down her cheeks. Her back burned, it felt like she was on fire. The sharp pains became for agonizing. Too much for someone Alice to handle. Alice fell to the ground with a loud thump in the middle of an alleyway. Her body shook uncontrollably and then before she knew it, she began to puke up blood. "W-why…" Alice croaked out. "Why…is this…happening…to…me?" Her eyes began to shut. She was losing consciousness. But before her eyes fully closed on her, she saw a pair of feet standing in front of her.

"Alice…"

"Who…" But before she could finish her sentence, she lost consciousness.

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-)**_

Lazily lying back, Evangeline listened to the conversation her three 'friends' were having. But she got bored of it and asked Greed if she could go outside for a while. He agreed to it, but told her to stay near the building otherwise he would track her down and it wouldn't be pretty. Evangeline rolled her eyes and assured him she was going to stay near the damn building that she oh so hated.

Halfway down the steps and Evangeline collapsed to her knees. _"No…" _Evangeline thought as she wrapped her arms around herself and dug her nails into her skin, making her bleed through her shirt. _"A-Again…but why…now?"_ Evangeline tried her best to stand up, once she did, she used the wall as support to make it all the way down, when she finally made it she collapsed back onto the ground and let out a loud, excruciating scream.

"What the hell is going on?!" The voice of Martel shouted from inside the place. Multiple loud foot steps could be heard running down the stairs. When all three: Martel, Roa and Dolcetto, made it outside they saw Evangeline shaking on the ground, letting out a scream or two every couple of minutes.

"What the hell…?" Dolcetto muttered, blinking several times.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Martel dropped down onto her knees next to Evangeline, grabbing her shoulders to make her stop shaking.

"My…back…my…body…" Evangeline gasped for air.

"You're back?" Martel repeated. Martel rolled Evangeline onto her stomach, where she screamed out in pain again and dug her long finger nails into the dirt. Martel rolled up Evangeline's shirt where she spotted a strange looking tattoo. She took notice to the hour glass in the middle and gasped when she saw a tiny bit of it fading away…

"Whoa…" Roa spoke.

"Holy crap…" Dolcetto added.

Evangeline began to cough, and then puked up blood. Martel rolled her onto her side, so that Evangeline wouldn't choke. Evangeline coughed up more before she stopped shaking and her eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" Dolcetto asked.

Martel checked her breathing and shook her head no. "No…She's still alive. Just unconscious," She replied.

"What do you think happened…?" Roa asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know…"

In the back ground, Greed could be seen standing by the doorway, grinning. "Interesting…"

* * *

Lily: _-Is asleep on her bed-_

Bloodpuppy: _-Looks really tired- _Lily stayed up until five in the morning to finish this because she doesn't know when we'll update again because each year May is the busiest time of the month for her. So we hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

BAB: I'll thank the reviewers! We would like to thank: **Black Alice Butterfly, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, brunettebookworm14, Deekie, The Silent Orion, Drenn, GoddessPhoenix3173, and EclipseRibbon**, for reviewing. Thanks!

Bloodpuppy:_ -Yawns. Eyes are about to close, but BAB kicks her awake- _OW! Dammit…Uhm, if you review this time you can have…this toy train. _–Holds up a random toy train-_ Like the one the stupid kid had…yeah…or have a kitten. _–Holds up a box of kittens-_

Until next time!


	28. Episode 27: The Truth

Lily: And we're back.

Bloodpuppy: Yay~

BAB: 'Bout time.

Lily: I've been busy~ And Bloodpuppy friggen strained her back so she could barely even move!

Bloodpuppy: I can't be on my meds at other people's houses. T_T

Lily: … Onto the story…

* * *

_**(-Ed and Al-) **_

Now back at Izumi's place, Izumi listened intently to the Elric brothers' story. Many emotions ran through her as she listened to them. When Ed finished, Izumi lowered her gaze and covered her eyes as she said: "Along 3rd avenue…" Ed and Al blinked. "There's a coffin store, so get ones that'll fit your sizes!" Izumi shouted, cracking her knuckles, ready to beat the shit out of the two who coward in their seats. Izumi soon calmed down and sighed. "Well, enough jokes… After I told you repeatedly not to do human transmutation, you still… Both the master and the apprentice… Oh boy,"

"So Master, you too…?" Ed asked.

Izumi touched her stomach. "My organs. Many of them were taken away. You guys sure are big idiots." She said, sending the two a glare.

"Sorry…" Al mumbled an apology.

Izumi stood up and folded her arms as she gritted her teeth and began to throw many insults at Ed and Al, who just sat there, staring at their feet, saying 'yes' and 'we sure are' once in a while, allowing Izumi to finish and calm down. When she did, she closed her eyes halfway and unfolded her arms.

"It must've been painful…"

Ed looked up at Izumi, in slight shock before reply: "Well, we were asking for it. Not really painful, we felt more like, um…" Ed glanced at his younger brother, not sure how to explain it to Izumi, but Al knew what he meant.

"Yup," Al nodded.

"Yeah…" Ed also said.

Putting a hand on each of their shoulders, Izumi said: "You idiots," confusing the brothers' before pulling them into a hug. "You don't have to force yourself."

Ed's eyes widened for a moment, then he began to relax in his Master's arms. He wrapped his auto-mail arm around her waist, hugging her back. "We're sorry." He began to shake. "We're sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"Still, being able to become a state alchemist at the age of twelve… Must be what we call a genius." Izumi commented, walking ahead of the Elric brothers' who walked a bit a ways behind her.

"That's not true!" Ed protested and frowned. "I'm not a genius at all. It was only because I saw that…"

"No. You were already a genius for being able to come back alive after seeing that…" Izumi slightly smiled. "Pretty impressive for my apprentices. But, we still have to settle things." Izumi stopped and turned around. "You guys are out." She stated. Ed and Al stared at her in horror. "I didn't teach you alchemy so you could turn your bodies into that. I no longer consider you apprentices."

"Mast-," Al tried to say, but Ed had cut him off by calling his name and putting his arm out in front of him.

Izumi turned around again, heading out the door. "The car is outside. Go home."

As Ed stared after Izumi, he clenched his hands and said with a loud voice: "Thank you for everything!"

Izumi ignored the two as she disappeared around a corner.

"B-Brother…?"

"Its okay, Al." Ed assured him.

Al hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. Suddenly, he froze, realizing one thing. "Brother…"

"Yeah?"

"Alice isn't here…"

* * *

_**(-Alice-) **_

Alice felt…strange. Her body felt like it was floating, like in water, but the water felt strange too. Like it wasn't normal water, could that be true? Alice cracked open an eye then she cracked open her other one and breathed out. Little bubbles floated up as Alice mumbled a 'Huh' and looked up. She was in water… And she could breathe!

"_Wh-what the…"_ Alice thought, looking around then forward where she saw two blurry figures standing outside of the tube she was in. _"Who…are they?" _All Alice could make out was that one of them was a male and the other female. And they seemed to be arguing, but Alice couldn't hear what it was about. The female folded her arms and turned towards Alice before blinking and then pointing to her. The male also turned to face Alice and his eyes widened. Alice tried to read his lips when he shouted something before quickly rushing over to a lever and pulling it down, the water around Alice draining. _"I think he said something about I'm awake…"_ Alice thought as she felt herself drop to the ground and the glass tube began to be lifted up.

"This is great!" The male exclaimed. "I didn't think you would wake up after that last attack."

Alice's eyes widened. "Y-you know about those…?"

The male nodded. "I also know your name and everything else about you. Your name is Alice Marie Adams. Your age is fifteen. Your -…"

"- Who are you?" Alice had cut him off.

The male stared intensely at Alice before narrowing his eyes. "Telling you who I am will make a big difference in your life, Alice. I'm not so sure you can handle it…"

"You're going to tell her anyways. So just shut the hell up about that and tell her already!" The female rolled her eyes at the male.

The man bent down next to Alice, putting both his hands on her shoulders and looking directly in her eyes. "I…I'm the one who created you, Alice."

"Eh…" Alice's eyes widened. It felt like time had suddenly stopped as she stared up into mysterious man's blue eyes behind his big round glasses. "W-what?"

The man sighed. "You may not exactly believe me at first, but it's true. I created you Alice. So, technically speaking, I'm your father." He said.

The woman snorted at the 'I'm your father' part.

Alice blinked, coming back to reality. In fear, Alice roughly pushed the man away and stood up, backing up into a table and knocking it over. She fell to the ground with it, but quickly crawled back away from the man and woman. "You CREATED me? Are you high or something?" Alice shouted. "Who the hell are you two anyways?"

The man stood up and cleared his throat. "My name is Jin and this is woman is the pain in my ass, Cain." He motioned his hand towards Cain who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm the pain in your ass? I believe it's the other way around because YOU'RE the pain in MY ass." Cain retorted. "That sounded quite wrong. Let me rephrase it…"

Alice glanced between the two as they argued over who the pain in their ass really was. While she did that, she continued to slowly back away, hoping to find a door and get out the place. Her hand ended up knocking over something on the ground, she gasped as Jin and Cain turned their attention back towards her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cain raised a brow as she walked over to Alice and picked her up by the front of her shirt. "Damn, you're light." Cain commented as she roughly placed Alice on a chair and told her to stay.

Jin rubbed his temples in frustration. "This is NOT going how I wanted it to…" He muttered under his breath. "Look, Alice." Alice tried to stand up to run, but Cain only pushed her back down. "I know this is hard for you to hear and all, but it's the truth. I created you fifteen years ago, and then sent you to the world you call 'home'." Jin explained to Alice who looked away.

There was a brief silence.

"Liar…"

Jin and Cain both blinked.

Alice began to shake uncontrollably. Her hands were clenched into two tight balls. So tight that her knuckles began to turn white. And her eyes were filled with so much rage that Jin flinched when she glared at him.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Alice shouted, shaking her head. "I don't know what kind of bullshit you're trying to pull, but it's not working and you're starting to piss me off! Let me out of the hell hole or you'll regret it!"

"I think I'm starting to like this girl." Cain snickered, shifting what looked like to be some sort of guitar on her back. "Can I keep 'er?"

Jin shot a disapproving look at Cain. "You're not helping."

"I never said I was going to."

Jin sighed and turned back to Alice. "Alice, you can't leave until you hear what I have to say and believe it." He stated, angering Alice even more.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe anything?" Alice screamed. "I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! Ever since I came here and lost my hand all it's been is bullshit, bullshit, BULLSHIT! I want Evangeline back and I want to go HOME!" Alice lowered her head; her hair covered her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. "This… This is all too much. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired… I hurt… I'm confused. All…" her voice began to crack. "All… All I want is Evangeline back and to go home."

Alice didn't quite understand what was going on anymore, especially when she heard Jin's boots hitting the ground, the sound coming closer until she was pulled into a sudden hug.

"I know… I know."

Alice didn't know why, but she began to cry into Jin's chest as he held her.

"I'm sorry. Nor you or Evangeline were supposed to come here. Alice, please let me explain, and please try your best to believe me because I'm about to tell you the truth, what you really are."

* * *

_**(-Ed and Al-) **_

The two brothers' searched for Alice, with the help of Mr. Curtis. Al lost count of how long they've been searching and still couldn't find her. He began to worry. Was she okay? Was she hurt? What had happened to Alice? Winry was SO gonna kill them.

"ALICE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET YOUR ASS OUT THIS MINUTE OR I SWEAR I WIL -!" Al clamped a hand over Ed's mouth.

"Brother, she's not going to come out with you yelling at her like that." Al said.

Ed tore Al's hand away and huffed. "Well she shouldn't have gone off somewhere! Man, this pisses me off." Ed growled, crossing his arms.

Al lowered his eyes to the ground. "Brother… What… What if she had another attack? Do you think she's okay?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Don't know… But all I do know is that when I find her, I'm going to kill her." He stated, walking away and shouting Alice's name.

Al sighed. _"Alice…please be okay." _

* * *

_**(-Alice-) **_

Alice slowly pulled away. "What I…really am?"

Jin nodded. "Yes, Alice, you're not human."

"Nice straightforwardness."

Jin shot a glare at Cain.

"Not…human?"

Jin looked back at Alice who stared at him, horrified.

"Well, not exactly. I designed you to look just like a human, and I gave you your own heart, organs, all of it, just like a human." Jin said. "You see. When I was little, I had always dreamed of creating another world, my very own world, and what it would be like if I created a little girl to live in it. But I didn't actually think I would be able to, but when I was twenty-five, I got to work. The first thing I created was you, Alice." Jin placed his large hand on top of Alice's head and made her look back up at him. Tears ran down her face as she cracked a smile.

"I'm dreaming, right? This is all a dream, right?" Alice asked, laughing a bit.

Jin shook his head, and her smile faded. More tears began to run down Alice's face as Jin continued to speak: "This is real, Alice. All of it. After I created you, I thought up Evangeline. Your opposite. After I created you two, I kept you both in tubes, like the one you woke up in. I then created your home world, and placed you both in it. I was amazed at the things I could do with…alchemy and other technology."

Cain poked her head around and pointed to Jin. "Yeah, he's a freak."

Jin shot another glare at her.

"Ignore Cain. She's just jealous because you're getting all the attention." Jin smirked.

"Jealous? You must've lost your fucking mind." Cain snorted, crossing her arms again and turning away. "Anyway, shouldn't you be telling her that's she dying?"

"I'm dying?" Alice gasped.

"Dammit, Cain…" Jin growled and closed his eyes, imagining himself stabbing Cain repeatedly. When he finished he helped calm Alice down. "Alice, don't worry. You won't die. Yes, you're dying -."

"- And Evangeline!" Cain added.

"…And Evangeline. But I won't let either one of you die. I'll be having Cain monitoring the time you have left, so that means once in a while she will appear and look at your bac-." Jin was rudely cut off by Cain transforming her guitar into a scythe and holding it up to his throat.

"I should kill you for suddenly volunteering me." Cain hissed.

Jin nervously laughed. "No need to be to violent, Cain…"

Cain pulled her scythe away as it transformed back into her guitar. "I'll do it. But next time you volunteer me for something without my permission, I'll kill you." Cain bluntly said.

"My…my back. You said my back?" Alice interrupted the 'moment'. "What's with my back? What is that thing? My life span?"

"Bingo,"

"Er… What Cain said!" Jin nodded. "Yes, that tattoo shows how much time you have left. Evangeline has the same thing. Every time you and her have a little 'Time Attack' little bits of the hour glass fades away. Once it's all gone, your body will be ripped to shreds, killing you."

Alice, once again, looked horrified.

"Aw, you scared the poor thing." Cain teased as she mockingly hugged Alice.

This time, Jin rolled his eyes. "Alice, you are not stable in this world. The only way you could live here is if…you stayed in that tube for the rest of your life, sleeping." Jin pointed to the empty tube that Alice had awoken in. "But, I don't want to do that to you. So I need you to tell me how you got here so we can figure out a way to get you back."

There was a brief silence.

"…A mirror."

Jin blinked. "A mirror? Oh! The heavy one that was in your bedroom, correct?"

Alice nodded. "Yes… That one. But, it was during a storm, and I don't know how but lighting had hit it, causing a vortex to open and I tripped, then I woke up with no hand." Alice held up her right hand, showing Jin and Cain.

"You lost your hand because of you instability in this world." Jin said, examining Alice's hand.

"And Evangeline…lost her memories?"

"Evangeline lost her memories?" Jin repeated. "Oh boy… This is gonna be harder than I thought." He sighed and turned away.

"Alice, do you have the mirror with you?" Cain questioned.

"No, Evangeline has it. I think…"

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-) **_

"_Ow…What am I lying on?" I asked in my head as my back had been strung with pains of sleeping on something hard._

"_Yay~! We finally get to go fishing with no stupid adults!" a small familiar child's voice sang out._

"_What the fuck?" I snapped my eyes open only to see the two girls that had been the center of most of my dreams._

"_We just have to be careful right?" the one with short hair giggled sweetly._

"_Tch! Of course we will be careful!" The little Evangeline chimed getting her fishing rod ready._

_The unknown girl giggled at her friend's reaction. "Yes we will! How many fish do you want to catch?" The unknown girl questioned. _

"_You know what? I don't know….Maybe as many as we can, until we leave." Little Evangeline stated casting her line._

"_That sounds great." The other girl replied giggling again. _

"_You know what? I am tired of you guys being so fucking happy all the time!" I yelled getting up and yelling at the two girls, who completely ignored me, like usual. Could they really not here me or see me, or did they just like ignoring people?_

"_Yay! I caught a fish!" Little Evangeline exclaimed taking the fish off the hook. "Bye-Bye ugly fish!" she exclaimed after kissing the fish and throwing it back into the river._

"_WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HAVE EATEN THAT FISH! Not that I like fish or anything…" I yelled getting frustrated._

"_Nice Evangeline!" the other little girl exclaimed._

"_Thanks Tobli." Little Evangeline laughed._

"_Will you stop calling me that already?" Tobli shouted sounding flustered._

"_NO!" Little Evangeline yelled back._

"_You know what? I shall start calling you that now! If I remember that is…" I sighed closing my eyes for a brief moment. No one ever said her real name in front of me, just this nickname 'Tobli'. _

"_I wanna catch a shark!" Little Evangeline exclaimed, looking extremely pumped. _

"_What the hell is the matter with you!" I yelled at the younger person._

"_You can't catch a shark in this river…" Tobli stated bluntly._

"_You lie! Just you watch I will catch a shark!" Little Evangeline yelled in reply._

"_Ugh!" Tobli groaned as her rod was being tugged on by a big fish. "I got a big one here!"_

"_Whatever…" Little Evangeline sighed waiting for a shark to bite on her line._

"_Ah!" Tobli yelled getting pulled into the water by the fish._

"_You stole my shark!" Little Evangeline screeched loudly._

"_Your friend is drowning and that is all you can think about?" I yelled in surprise, flailing my arms about. _

"_Give back my shark you fiend!" Little Evangeline shouted shaking her fist in the air. Tobli was STILL drowning! _

_I face-palmed and groaned. "God, do I have to do everything around here?" I asked before jumping in the river after Tobli. Once I got a hold of her I threw her onto the shore. She was surprisingly light. And I mean REALLY light. After that I stood up with the water up to my chest._

"_I never knew the shore could be so soft…" Tobli stated._

"_You're on me…" Little Evangeline groaned. "How did you do that by the way?"_

"_I don't know but I am alive and that is all that counts." Tobli sighed._

_Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under the water._

"_Shit!" I thought before I plunged into the water and got dragged off by the current. "Great…" I sighed inside my head. I held onto my breath, being careful not to swallow any water, and allowed myself to be dragged. It's not like I could've done anything to stop it. _

_Eventually the river turned into a dark vortex. I closed my eyes and once I opened them I saw a TV like dream. There was Envy and me. There also happened to be a rosy back ground behind us._

"_Evangeline…I…I love you!" he yelled grabbing my hands._

"_What the fuck?" I yelled in my mind as I watched to two._

"_Oh Envy I love you too!" the other me sighed as if she had just had an orgasm from eating something really, really good... _

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched loudly, banging my head on something.

"Evangeline wake up!" another familiar voice come into my head.

"Go away! The horror! The pure terror!" I continually shouted grabbing my head with my heads.

"Wake up!" Martel screamed at Evangeline.

"Wha? Oh hey." Evangeline replied tiredly.

"Uh…What's the matter with your back and that tattoo thing?" Martel asked.

"It's weird, just leave it alone…" She replied bluntly.

Martel, Dolcetto, and Roa blinked.

"But, there was some sort of hourglass there and it disappeared a little." Dolcetto pointed out.

"…Really? …Leave it alone anyways." Evangeline shrugged it off, even though she tried to look at her back to see if it was true.

"You also puked up blood…" Martel added.

"I did? Well, uh, just leave it alone."

"You PUKED up BLOOD, woman! What if you're dying?" Dolcetto exclaimed.

Evangeline shrugged again. "Everyone dies eventually."

Dolcetto sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I give up…"

Evangeline shrugged again and hugged her knees to her chest as she silently thought to herself: _"…Blood? Really?" _

* * *

_**(-Alice-) **_

"Oh boy… This might be a problem." Jin rubbed his scruffy chin and sighed.

"Is it because Evangeline lost her memories…?"

"Yes, Alice, that is a huge problem. Tell me, Alice, do you know where Evangeline is?"

"No. And I haven't seen Evangeline since… Since I saw her around a town, not this one,"

Jin sighed again. "I see… Well, Alice, I will allow for you to take your leave now. Cain, make sure to tail her in the shadows." He said, turning to Cain.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And Alice…"

"Find Evangeline, right? So you can send us back? I'm still not so sure about all of this, but… I will find Evangeline. The two of us will go home. Even if our world was created by you…"

Jin looked deep in Alice's eyes before he slowly pulled her back into a hug. "I'm sorry… About everything…"

Alice slowly closed her eyes as she pushed away Jin. "Where's the exit?"

"Right over here," Cain said as she led Alice towards the door. It seemed to be some sort of secret door, hidden behind a fairy large picture. Alice glanced back once more at the place. The place…from her dream.

"Well, we're out." Cain stated as she folded her arms and turned to Alice who had the most expressionless face she had ever seen on a person before. "I'll be looking after you for now on, I guess. Don't worry, like Jin said, I'll only appear when you have the attack. For now, see ya…"

Alice said nothing as Cain disappeared into thin air. Slowly, she moved one foot forward as she began to aimlessly walk around. It was still daytime, but it felt much later. Alice brushed against people on the streets not even mumbling an apology whenever she did. Alice didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to find a place where there were no people so she could sink in all the information, cry and scream until her hearts contempt.

"Alice!"

Alice halted and turned around seeing a familiar blonde and a suit of armor running towards her. When the two stopped in front of her, Ed bent down, breathing heavily, when he was able to regain his breath he shot a glare at Alice.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you! Don't leave without telling us where you're going first!" He said.

Alice looked away, and Al noticed the discomfort she was feeling around the two. He wondered why. She had always seemed so happy and comfortable around anyone, but now it was different. Like something terrible had happened. DID some terrible happen? If so, what?

"…I'm a…monster…"

Both brothers blinked at Alice's words.

Monster?

"What're you talking about?" Ed questioned.

"You're not a monster, Alice!" Al piped up.

"Yes I am. I'm a monster… A complete monster!" Alice said again, raising her voice.

"Did you knock your brains out or something?" Ed raised a brow at Alice's behavior.

"I'm a monster!" Alice shrieked, grabbing a hand full of her hears as tears rapidly fell down her cheeks. "I'm a god damn monster! I'm a freak!"

Ed, now a bit worried about Alice's sanity, grabbed Alice by the shoulders and began to shake her. "What the hell is the matter with you? What happened? Alice?"

"The truth…" That was the last thing she whispered before she went complete silent.

Alice never spoke a word. Not when they arrived at the train station. Not when Ed and Al decided to go back to Izumi's place. Not when Izumi threw a fairly large knife at them. Not at anything.

And now, it was the next day.

And she still hadn't spoken one word. Not one…

That day Alice had stayed with Izumi and her husband while Ed and Al went to the library. Izumi tried as much as she could to get Alice to talk, she tried being motherly, she tried threatening, and nothing seemed to work.

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-) **_

"Damn, I am so bored!" Evangeline whined, lying upside down on the couch that WAS preoccupied with Greed and the two women, but they had gotten up when she had gotten on it and rolled around like some sort of dog.

"Go run around with a sword or something." Dolcetto said.

Evangeline beamed. "Good idea!" She stood up and grabbed a random sword, not really caring whose it was. She then proceeded to run around, fighting imaginary fiends and making the others question if she even had a brain.

"Ah! It's some sort of…thing!" Evangeline shouted as she pointed to creepy short looking guy in a cloak that had walked in. The short thing immediately started talking to Greed, telling him something about the 'one with the transmuted soul' or something like that. Evangeline wasn't exactly listening as she went back to fighting imaginary fiends.

"Good work Bido! You're awesome!" Greed complimented.

Bido chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Coming over to Dublith on his own. Sure saved us a lot of trouble." Greed said.

"What should we do?" Roa questioned as he folded his arms.

"Hurry and get him over here." Greed replied. "Take Evangeline. Use force if you must. BUT! He's a big guest. Don't kill him no matter what." And he grinned.

* * *

_**(-Alice-)**_

Eventually Al and Ed came strolling back in, telling Izumi and Alice what happened to them on their way back. When they finished, Al decided to sit next to Alice and talk to her, even though she didn't talk back. Ed could only glance at her once in a while, in wonder. Eventually, he started lifting weights. After a while, he let out a loud yelp.

"What's wrong, big brother? Strained your back?" Al asked.

"I forgot this year's assessment!" Ed said with horror.

"Ah!" Al gasped.

"Awesome! Take this chance to quit being the military's dog!" Izumi commented as she picked up the phone and proceeded to call someone. "I'll tell that to the military for you."

"STOP!" Ed cried out.

Izumi sent a glare at Ed. "Tch!"

"Anyhow I gotta go to the headquarters in person." Ed did not sound so happy. "Yup…!"

Al told Ed about the southern headquarters and so Ed headed off with his suitcase in hand, but before he left through the door he took one last glance at Alice, who paid no mind about him leaving. Usually she would say goodbye or something else but not this time…

Ed was starting to miss the old Alice.

* * *

Lily: And that's it for today. Hope you all enjoyed it at least.

Bloodpuppy: We won't be giving out anything today… But you all will review because you love us, right~?

BAB: _-Snickers-_

Lily: We would like to thank: **Black Alice Butterfly, The Silent Orion, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Kazumi-Uchiha-567, EclipseRibbon, werefen, and Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD**, for reviewing last chapter. Thanks all!

Bloodpuppy: Oh, and we know that the whole thing about Evangeline and Alice was explained rather quickly and it wasn't exactly clear, but you just gotta wait as the chapters go by for it to become clearer, get it?

The trio: Please leave a review and we'll (Try) to update soon! Cya~!

**_~LP8, Bloodpuppy and BAB_**


	29. Episode 28: Captured

Lily: And we're back!

Bloodpuppy: _-Nibbles on her cookie-  
_  
BAB: _-Is currently dressing up Envy and Ed-_

Lily: Now onto the story!

* * *

"Does he always rush off like that?" Izumi asked, folding her arms.

"Yup! That's right!" Al nodded. "Knowing him, it would be better if someone went with him! I'll be going too, Master!" Before Al could escape, Izumi grabbed the plumes on the back of Al's armored head.

"Don't run! You'll stay and be my sparring partner." Izumi smiled.

* * *

After Al had been severely beaten by Izumi, she told him to sweep outside. Alice followed Al outside, wanting to get to some fresh air, or at least that's what Al thought. Alice still wasn't speaking, so he didn't really know. While innocently sweeping the ground outside, a piece of paper rolled next to Al's feet. Al looked up and blinked. "Who is it…throwing litter out like that?" He said aloud in wonder as he un-crumpled the piece of paper and began to read it.

"…Alice, stay here."

Alice, who sat against the wall behind Al, slowly looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. When she saw the piece of paper in his hands she realized what was happening. Opening her mouth to speak, Alice couldn't get anything out. Not one little sound. So instead, she shook her head no rapidly at Al. Al looked away and began to walk off, leaving Alice behind. But instead…

She followed.

* * *

_**(-Evangeline-) **_

"Is it just me or are we actually outside of that hell hole?" Evangeline blankly asked as she glanced around the outside world.

"What're you talkin' about? We didn't get that far away from there." Dolcetto pointed out, not even looking at Evangeline as he stared up at the clear, blue sky.

"I know… But still! We ARE out of that hell hole! Hopefully, we will stay out of there too! It didn't smell too nice…" Evangeline waved a hand in front of her nose.

Martel chuckled at Evangeline. She truly began to like this girl the more time she spent around her. And she had stopped calling her sausage, so what was the point in hating her now?

"Ya know, we were never told why you were here, Evangeline. Mind explaining?" Dolcetto spoke up again.

"What made you think of that now?" Evangeline raised a brow.

Evangeline watched as Dolcetto shrugged his shoulders. "It's been on my mind for a while now, actually."

Evangeline shrugged as well. "I dunno. I'm not sure myself. I was with…some guy for a while, and the next thing I knew I was with Greed and you guys. I still don't know why he abandoned me… But it's not all bad, I suppose. You three are pretty cool."

Martel, Dolcetto and Roa all blinked. Did… Evangeline just say they were 'pretty cool'? They were dreaming. Yup. Definitely. They had to be.

"But… I also miss him." Evangeline frowned. "A lot more then I want to. I didn't quite understand why he even kept me around – actually, I _still_ don't understand. Nothing. Nothing at all. I really want to, though…"

Martel's eyes softened at Evangeline.

Dolcetto suddenly sat up. "He's here,"

Evangeline looked at the three. "Who's here?"

"Alone?" Roa asked as he looked up at Dolcetto.

"What a brave fella." Dolcetto commented. "He's alone."

Evangeline blinked again as she saw a familiar giant suit of armor walking up stairs towards them. Dolcetto jumped down from the roof top and behind Al who looked back at him.

"We've been waiting for you, Mr. Guest." Dolcetto said.

"Huh? He's our… Guest?" Evangeline blinked again. "God! Why does no one tell me anything?"

Al held up a piece of wrinkly paper. "'I know your secret. Come to the abandoned factory on the west side.'" He read. "Are you misters the one that know my secret?"

"I am _not_ a mister!" Evangeline exclaimed. She clearly did not like being called a 'mister'.

"Yup we know quite a lot, too." Dolcetto nodded.

"I don't know anything though!" Evangeline continued to be ignored. Even Al ignored her!

"I too, would like to know what my secrets are." Al said.

"In that case, we'll get to the point." Roa said as he stood up from his seat. "Come with us. You might get to learn what you want to know."

"But my Master before told me not to follow strangers."

Everyone stared at Al in disbelief.

"How old are you?" Dolcetto asked, coming back to reality.

"Fourteen."

"A _fourteen_ year old should be able to act and think on his own, right?" Dolcetto pointed out to Al. "Listen, if you're a man, you should act on your own decisions."

"That's not always true!" exclaimed Evangeline.

"Shut up!" Martel snapped.

"Neva!"

Martel twitched and clamped a hand over Evangeline's mouth as Dolcetto continued his 'man to man' talk with Al.

"Stop saying 'Master this and that' all the time."

"That's right! I should decide on my own!"

"That's right! So come with us!"

Before Dolcetto knew it, he was on the ground from Al kicking him in neck. "After thinking about it on my own… I decide to force those secrets out of you, Misters."

"I am not a friggen guy, for the last time!" Evangeline shouted as she rushed at Al, high kicking his head. But Al moved to the side, making Evangeline miss.

"So it comes down to the use of force." Roa growled as he slammed his sledgehammer on the ground, making dust fly everywhere. Al began to run towards Roa and Martel. _"He's coming…!"_ Roa thought. As he got ready to attack, Al bypassed the two of them. They looked back to where Al had run off to.

"He ran." Martel blinked.

"Oooh!"

"What do you mean 'Oooh!' after him, Roa!"

"Oooh,"

And so, the chase began.

Evangeline followed, pissed that Al had dodged her attack.

The three eventually caught up to Al inside the old building but were still chasing him and were a little behind. They had to jump over many piece of debris that was left on the floor and avoid cracks while running. Evangeline kept tripping…

"Dammit, he's so troublesome!" Martel cursed.

"Agreed!" Evangeline nodded, picking herself back up again.

Martel jumped at the sound of Evangeline's voice. "Huh? When'd you get here?" she asked.

"I've been here the whole fucking time!"

"Really?"

"Don't be hasty. We have the advantage of the territory." Roa said, watching as Al ran behind a corner. "An outsider like him won't know the way around the building. Eventually he'll run into dead ends. Then we'll be able to catch him with ease."

"Capture…" Martel didn't finish her sentence as Al leaped over a fallen piece of debris. Martel twitched in anger. "What's this? I thought we had advantage of the territory!"

"Hm…"

* * *

"_How nostalgic. That's right, big brother and I often used to play tag here when we were training."_ Al thought.

* * *

Soon Dolcetto caught up with Evangeline and the other two, shocking Evangeline at what he could do. "Damn… And I thought you were just useless." Evangeline smirked.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~!"

"Whatever," Dolcetto muttered. "Evangeline, Martel, let's go!"

"Right,"

"Me too?"

* * *

_**(-Alice-) **_

Alice picked herself up from the ground as she had tripped over another piece of fallen debris in the run-down building. She didn't even glance at her scratched up hands that lightly throbbed in pain as she continued to run, hoping to find Al before he was caught. The pain in her hands was practically nothing after all that had happened lately.

It had taken her a while to find out where he had gone, but she finally did, and she was determined to protect him, even if she couldn't do much. Al was her friend; she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Alice tripped again and winced from scrapping her knee up pretty badly. But she quickly got back up and ran around a corner.

* * *

Al sat criss-cross in a fairly large room in the run-down building he had run into to get away from the 'Misters', trying to come up with a plan to escape without being caught or found. But that was interrupted when Dolcetto cut the pipe above him with his sword. Al scooted back to dodge the falling pipes and Dolcetto, but at first he didn't realize that Dolcetto had disappeared and reappeared behind him. Just as Dolcetto was about to unleash an attack, Al high kicked him in the face. Dolcetto was lucky enough to dodge.

"All right, the back of the blade to hit him is useless!" Dolcetto said. "I wanna cut him, but I was ordered not to." He thought. "What a tough opponent. Better open the gap and attack him from a short distance."

Suddenly Dolcetto got hit in the face with Al's palm making blood gush from the short man's nose_. "His reach is long!"_ Dolcetto thought as he slid the tip of his sword under Al's helmet and lifted it up.

Al kicked Dolcetto in the stomach in order to push him away.

"I lost my head again!" Al exclaimed, turning around to find the missing object that belongs to him.

"Eck!" Dolcetto screeched as he flew back into a bunch of debris.

As Al continued his search for his missing head, Martel appeared by landing on top of Al, smirking as Al gasped, when suddenly Martel was struck in the back of the head by a metal pipe, making her fall off Al and onto the ground where she groaned in pain.

Evangeline decided to kick this person in the side. "Heh! What was your name again?" Evangeline snickered as she watched the person fly across the room from her powerful kick to the side.

Al saw who the person was and gasped in shock. "Alice? I thought I told you to stay at Master's!" he shouted out in surprise. Alice coughed as she opened her eyes and picked herself up from the ground, grabbing the metal pipe she had struck Martel with. She began to charge at Martel again, who had gotten back up, but was cut off by Evangeline blocking her way.

"Ow!" Martel groaned getting back on top of Al's armor. "Excuse my intrusion." She said before twisting herself into Al's armor.

"EH?" Al exclaimed.

"Ooh. It's unexpectedly comfortable." Martel's voice could be heard from inside the armor.

"WHA,WHA,WHA,WHA,WHA! IN…INSIDE?" Al yelled starting to feel his armor rapidly.

"Hold…On! Be obedient!" Martel could be heard yelling form inside the suit of armor.

Meanwhile, there was a little showdown with Alice and Evangeline. "What's that matter? Cat got your tongue?" Evangeline frowned. "Usually you're all like 'Evangeline, Evangeline! Remember! You must remember!' Or something like that. What happened to the annoying girl? Or did someone beat me to cutting your tongue out?"

Alice shook her head.

How could Evangeline say such things to her best friend? Alice felt hurt, did Evangeline not remember. Not even a _little_? What a bitch!

"It's disgusting! I can't feel you, but it is disgusting! I'm getting you out!" Al shouted, unclipping a part of his armor.

"That's not gonna…" Martel started. "…happen! How does it feel to have your whole body controlled from the inside?"

"It's not like you can control my movements completely by doing this!" Al replied as he tried to move his body.

"Oh, I'm not intending to play strength contest with you!" Martel said.

"Hey…Where is Martel?" Evangeline asked glancing around. "I hear her voice, but it's like all…echo-y." Evangeline snapped her head around when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Just in time, Evangeline was able to block Alice's attack. She jumped back as Alice hit the ground instead, but quickly picked herself back up and turned to face Evangeline with an angry expression, but_… "She's…crying?"_ Evangeline thought.

Alice's tears distracted Evangeline from seeing Alice rush closer to her…

"As long as your movement is slowed a little…This can be settled." Roa stated from behind Al.

Al then tried to swing his arm back and hit Roa, but he blocked it. Roa then pulled his arm back and smashed the front of Al on the ground. "Ugh!" Al exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Roa asked Martel.

"I hit my forehead." She replied, seeming to be angered.

A thud could be head from Evangeline's direction she had just been hit with a metal pipe blood dripping down the back of her head, as she was paying more attention to the tears that ran down Alice's face. "You bitch!" she growled lowly before ripping the pipe from Alice's hands and smashed it into Alice's stomach making her fall to the ground. After that Evangeline kicked Alice in the face hard. Blood drew from her lip.

"You're late, Roa." Dolcetto stated walking towards them holding both his stomach and Al's head by the plumes.

"Mm" Roa replied with.

"This brat…" Dolcetto started while throwing Al's helmet down. "I wanna smack you, but it will bust my hand. So I'll letcha off the hook."

"We all know Dolcetto needs his hands for screwing around! If you get what I mean." Evangeline snickered, but everyone ignored her.

"You're called Alphonse Elric, right?" Roa asked Al. "Come with us to our Master."

"He is not my Master! And what are we going to do with this slug?" Evangeline asked pointing to Alice who lied on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Alice…" Al whispered.

"Take her with us." Dolcetto ordered.

"Okay, but I am not carrying her." Evangeline agreed.

"Then drag her." Roa replied.

"Okay!" Evangeline nodded grabbing Alice by the back of the shirt and proceeded to drag her behind the group.

Alice couldn't believe this was happening. How could Evangeline just drag her?

Alice just stared at Evangeline the whole time. "Will you stop it?" Evangeline yelled throwing Alice towards Roa, who caught it. "You take it! It keeps staring at me!"

And since when was Alice an 'it'?

* * *

"Sorry about this. I am supposed to be the guard. It may feel disgusting with me inside, but you gotta cope with it." Martel stated from inside Al.

"No, it is okay I already got used to it." Al said. "Don't touch that blood symbol inside, though. Otherwise I will cease to exist in this world."

"Your body is pretty interesting." Martel commented.

"Will you stop it already? STOP STARING IT IS RUDE!" Evangeline yelled at the other girl.

Alice seemed to get an idea. She started to make weird hand movement.

"What?" Evangeline gave her a weird look. "A bird? What does a bird have to do with this?"

Alice then face palmed. She then motioned as if she was orchestrating a band.

"Why can't you speak?" Evangeline slammed her head against the ground.

"Will stop making so much noise?" Dolcetto growled.

"Neh!" Evangeline replied sticking her tongue out at him. "Hey! Why can't that Alice chick speak anymore?" she asked Al a moment later.

"I don't know myself. We found her like that." Al replied.

Alice sweat dropped. When Al had said that… It made her feel like some sort of pet…

"Bullshit! Last time we saw each other, she was talking like a hyper chipmunk, if they could talk that is!" Evangeline replied pointing to Alice.

"The other day she ran off… When we went looking for her and found her… She stopped talking." He stated.

Now she felt even more like a pet. Ooooo, was Al gonna get it later.

"You know mean you lost that thing? She is so fucking loud how could you lose her? Let alone travel with her? I mean I would have killed her by now!" Evangeline exclaimed throwing her arms about.

Alice just glared at Evangeline with a look that said 'Excuse me?'. "Stop looking at me already! If you have something to say, then just say it!" as Evangeline snapped her head back towards Alice, a vision of the young girl from her dreams, the one that was called 'Tobli' appeared in Alice's place. Her face was blurred as usual, but was a bit clearer to Evangeline now. She was able to tell that this 'Tobli' had brown eyes. But Alice quickly came back, glaring at Evangeline who was frozen in place. "Huh…?" Evangeline mumbled.

"Why don't you give her some paper and a pencil?" Al asked Evangeline.

"That's brilliant beyond all reason!" Evangeline exclaimed, making everyone face palm. "Dolcetto! Get me paper!"

"You do it!" he replied smoking his pipe.

"What was that?" Evangeline twitched. "Fine! I will find it myself!"

"Didn't I just say that?" Dolcetto asked, but was ignored by Evangeline as she rummaged through boxes and under stuff.

Then Al, Martel, and Dolcetto got into a discussion of what Martel, Roa, and Dolcetto really were, Chimeras.

When Martel mentioned Dolcetto pissing with one leg up to give Al a hint on what Dolcetto was combined with, Evangeline snickered, as she found what so was looking for. So she handed Alice the pencil and the paper. And Alice quickly scribbled down something.

"'Evangeline, where is the mirror?'" Evangeline read aloud. "Oh that is with Envy-…"

Then someone slammed open the door. Roa and some other men walked behind him as he walked in with his nose held high in the air. "Him?" Greed, the one who slammed open the door, asked, motioning towards Al.

"Yes." Roa nodded.

Greed walked up to Al and took off his helmet. "Ooh cool! He's really empty!" he exclaimed looking inside Al's armor.

"Whoa!" Al exclaimed as Greed did this while putting his helmet on again.

"Nice to meet ya kid!" Greed stated.

Al let out a low growl.

"I'm called Greed. Let's be friends." Greed stated, pointing to himself.

"Pfft! Who in their right mind would want to be friends with you?" Evangeline laughed smiling brightly at him. Greed sent a quick glare at Evangeline before turning his attention back to Al who gasped.

Al suddenly gasped. "Ah! That's an Uroburos tattoo!" Al pointed out looking at Greed's hand.

"Mm? You know about this?" Greed asked, holding up his hand.

"I met a stranger with that in central." Al replied.

"Ooh! You'd already meet those guys in central?" Greed exclaimed excitedly. "Which one? The hag, Lust? Or that Dim-wit, Sloth? Oh well."

"It was Lust…" Evangeline stated in a bored tone. "I was there!" she added lying on the ground pointing up in the air. "I remember that fat thing that was with her wanted to eat me. Good times, good times…"

"No one asked you." Dolcetto stated, looking over to Evangeline who sent him a glare right after.

"Are you young guy's bad people?" Al asked.

"I'm too old to be called young. I'm not a good person either." Greed said. "Anyhow, you're called Al something, right?" he asked bending down. "How does it feel to live with an immortal body only with your soul?"

"How do you know bout me?" Al asked in surprise.

"Gah hah hah! How do we know?" Greed laughed. "You fought a serial killer in East city before right? You were seen by people and guardsmen back at that time right? The authority there passed an order to keep this confidential, but it's not like they can stop the gossip. That gossip went around, eventually to me."

"God you talk a lot!" Evangeline heaved in a heavy sigh.

"Shut up!" Dolcetto yelled throwing something at her.

"And what do you want bringing me here?" Al asked.

"To alchemize and stabilize a person's soul into another object. Doesn't that technically grant a person an immortal life?"

"Eh?"

"After all, I'm very greedy." He started. "I want money! I want women! Land too! Fame also! I want everything in this world!" he yelled maniacally.

"God…Why did Envy leave me here with such freaks?" Evangeline asked drawing imaginary shapes on the ground with the pencil that she had gotten for Alice.

Alice leaned back against the wall, seeing as there was nothing she could do. She was chained up, like Al. All she could do is wait for Ed to come and rescue Al and her. She wondered how much longer it would be until then.

"And also I want immortal life! Do you get it? You have that possibility." Greed added pointing at Al and ignoring Evangeline. "You'll cooperate with us. If you refuse, we'll even dissect you in order to obtain it, the secret of your soul."

"Lame. You guys are indeed bad people." Al stated finishing drawing a transmutation circle.

"Ah?" Greed said and a flash of light came from where Al's hands were on the ground.

A giant fist came out of the ground, hitting greed in the chest and stomach.

"Oh! That had to hurt!" Evangeline winced. After all Greed was flung into the air.

"You let your guard down! And I can easily ride the chain using alchemy!" Al exclaimed starting to draw another circle.

"And do what?" Greed asked as the stone hand crumbled under his hand.

Greed then slammed Al's head into the ground. "All right, chill okay?" Greed asked as Al faced downward. "Opps, sorry Martel. I forgot you were inside." He added letting go of Al's head. Al began to sit up. "Gah hah hah! I like guys like you, who don't hesitate! I like that aspect of yours! But this won't work at all. If you want to beat me you gotta at least do this." Greed stated pointing to his head, before Roa smashed the half of Greed's head.

Greed's body then fell to the ground.

"Eh? What the…Why did you do that? I thought you were…" Al started, then Greed held up his finger. "…Allies."

Greed's body started to re-grow itself.

"I wanna be able to do that!" Evangeline exclaimed softly. Alice just face palmed again. "Stop that already! You're going to give yourself brain damage." Alice then suddenly had sparkles in her eyes and gave Evangeline a look like: 'You do care!'. "If you even have one that is." Alice just glared at that remark.

Greed made moaning noises as he fixed his head. "That's one death." He said before turning Roa and saying. "Hey can't do it more elegantly?"

"Ah… Sorry about that." Roa replied scratching the back of his head.

"So, it's going to be like that? It's not that easy." Greed stated, blowing blood from his nose.

"Ew~! Keep that to yourself!" Evangeline shouted towards Greed.

"Immortal…? No wait that's not…" Al started.

"Yep, a body like this isn't really immortal." Greed interrupted.

"Well duh!" Evangeline scoffed.

"Will you shut up!" Dolcetto exclaimed glaring daggers at Evangeline.

"No~! I will no do such a thing! You will have to drag me throu-." Evangeline started.

"I will give you candy if you to shut up!"

"How much?" Evangeline asked happily.

"For every minute you are quite I will give you one piece." He stated, never getting a reply from Evangeline. "_Finally quiet"_ he thought inside his head.

"_Wow~! Even though she lost her memories, her personality is still intact!_" Alice thought to herself.

"You know what a 'homunculus' is, right?" Greed started pointing his finger to his head, then continuing with what he was saying. "An artificially created human being. A person that is not human. The person in front of you know is one of them. I'm built to be quite tough. I've been living like this for 200 years now." He stated putting the tips of his fingers together.

"That's not possible! I've never heard of a successful cases of homunculus!" Al replied.

Greed threw his head back in laughter. "There are places in this world where the sun never shines on. You people in the nice world above could never imagine how we could've done it in the underworld. These chimera guys aren't known in the world above, but they are standing before you now. There's no such thing as 'no such thing'. Your existence proves that, no? You, living with only your soul. I told you my secret now tell me about yours. About how your soul was alchemized."

"You should speak. You don't want to be taken apart and treated like a lab rat right?" Martel commented from inside Al.

"I can't. I don't remember how I got this body…" Al replied. "And it was another person who alchemized my soul for me, so I don't know anything."

"Right, that person who did the alchemizing. I'll go ask him." Greed stated pointing towards Al.

"It was my brother but…he's not…here right now." Al replied slowly.

"Did I ask something inconsiderate?" Greed asked his minions.

"Well, he's a fourteen year old after all. He may still be sensitive." Dolcetto replied.

"Well…I don't know how to say this. Um…" Greed started while rubbing the back of his head.

"Cheer up, OK?" Roa finished for Greed.

"_They're thinking big brother is dead for some reason._" Al thought.

Greed then gave Evangeline and Alice a side glance only to see Evangeline rolling back and forth, and all the while Alice was watching Evangeline.

"What are you doing?" Greed asked the girl.

"Wait'n for my candy~!" She sang still rolling back and forth.

"I wasn't actually going to give you any candy, since I don't have any…" Dolcetto replied.

"WHAT? Evangeline shouted shooting up like a missile. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CANDY?"

"I don't." He confirmed, making Evangeline's jaw drop to the ground.

"You…You…You insensitive mutt! No wonder you're with Greed! No one wanted you! Not even your own mother! See where lying gets you Alice? Wait a moment! Why am I even talking to you?" Evangeline started on a rant, and then she threw herself on the ground and started to roll and flail about like a dying fish. "Anyways~! You should get put out for being bad! Go to your doggy pin, you sniveling mutt!" Evangeline yelled pointing to the door

"Okay enough with the insults." Dolcetto replied.

"Never! You are a disgrace to dogs around the world! Crawl in a whole and die! How Greed wants a dirty, unhealthy, ugly, flea infested, rabid stray like you, I haven't the slightest clue!" she finished flailing about with the insults. With her face in the ground she mumbled like she was about to cry. "How dare you lie to me about candy?"

"You're mean." Dolcetto replied looking at the girl.

"Weren't you found on the street?" Greed asked calmly.

"Shut up! That has nothing to do with this!" Evangeline yelled looking up at him while pounding her fist on the floor.

* * *

Lily: Yes, we know we haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I wasn't really home during summer vacation long enough to have Bloodpuppy over, so…

Bloodpuppy: It's Lily's fault! Blame her! Beat her! Here, pitchforks for you all! _–Gives the readers pitchforks- _

Lily: Oh ha-ha! Very funny! Anyway we would like to thank: **Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD****, ****The Name of the Reader, ****EclipseRibbon****, ****super1****, ****nudgepleaseshutup****, ****xdreamernumbuhfour****, and ****little firework **for reviewing. Thank you all and sorry for the wait. We hope this chapter at least satisfies you all a little. The up-coming chapters will be a lot more serious as we're going to try really hard on this story. School is back though, so not sure how well it's going to go with updates.

BAB: _-Is still dressing up Ed and Envy- _

Trio: Please leave a review and we'll update sometime in the near future! Bye-bye~.

_**~LP8, Bloodpuppy and BAB.**_


	30. Episode 29: To Be Saved, Part 1

Lily: …IT'S BLOODPUPPY'S FAULT! She's been grounded up until a few days ago. She's been grounded since October.

Bloodpuppy: -_- I cannot help such things.

BAB: _-Is making Ed and Envy dance around in Tutu's- _Muwahahahaha…

Bloodpuppy/Lily: … Yeah… Ok… Let's get on with the new chapter now…

* * *

"All right? Be calm..."

Alice sweat dropped at their attempts of hypnosis to recall Al's memories from when he was ten years old. Apparently, Alice had forgotten how stupid these people were and it was just now when she remembered. Ignoring the other idiots, Alice looked over to _her _idiot. The one she had been searching for, for quite some time now, Evangeline, who looked utterly bored. It didn't seem like she was interested in what Greed wanted. Not like how Alice would be if she were in Evangeline's position.

"_At least pay attention and learn something!" _Alice thought as she gave Evangeline a stern stare.

"Why are you looking at me?" Evangeline snapped, flailing her arms about. "You're so creepy! Stop looking at me like you're going to rape me or something! Wait… EW! OH GOD! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

Alice sweat dropped as she grabbed another piece of paper and her pencil.

Evangeline grabbed the paper and began to read it out loud, "You're the disgusting one for thinking that, moron." Evangeline scoffed and crumpled up the paper, throwing it at Alice and hitting her head.

"It pisses me off, that attitude of fearlessness."

Alice turned her head to catch the new scene: Some dude grabbing Al's helmet horn –or whatever you want to call it- and giving him a death glare.

Oh hell no.

"I'll seriously break you apart." The man growled as his finger nails began to grow longer and sharper.

"_Bitch, back off!_" Alice thought, standing up and kneeing the guy in the stomach. The guy made an 'oof' sound as he stumbled back a bit as Alice stood protectively in front of Al. "_Wait a minute," _Alice began to think, "_I didn't need to do that. Greed was going to stop him. Fuck. I blame Evangeline._"

"Alice?" Al questioned.

Greed smirked. "Look's like you've got a body guard, kid."

"Body guard?" Al repeated, looking at the back of Alice's head.

"Why does it feel as if I just got blamed for something I didn't do?" Evangeline questioned from her corner of the room.

"Well…" Everyone turned back their attention to Al, minus Alice who was still standing in front of the fourteen year old. "There is something I'm afraid of." Al finished, receiving some puzzled looks just as the double doors to the room slammed opened and a _very _pissed off woman, wearing a black dress and sandals, came walking in dragging an unconscious person behind her.

"_Izumi!_" Alice beamed.

"Hi, please excuse me." Izumi spoke, gritting her teeth.

"He…Hey!" One of Greed's minions reached out his hand for Izumi as she walked past him and another fellow.

Izumi ignored the questions about who she was as she continued her way across the room. Izumi stopped, a vein throbbing on her forehead. Alice gulped, sweating nervously as she thought, "_Now is a good time to move. Sorry, Al._" she took on big side step just as Izumi threw the unconscious person she had been dragging for who knows how long at Al.

"YOU IDIOT!" Izumi screeched. "Why the hell did you two get kidnapped?" she pointed her finger at Alice, who flinched, then she pointed at Al who had large waterfall tears running down his helmet-face.

"Sorry!" Al replied.

"Hey you! Don't pretend we're not here!" The guy, who had one eye covered, shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" His buddy continued.

"I'M A HOUSEWIFE!" Izumi yelled, jabbing her thumb at her chest.

Everyone, minus Greed who looked like he was having fun, stared at Izumi. Mouths wide open. She had to be pulling their leg, right?

Wrong.

That's when the beatings started.

* * *

Sitting next to each other, Alice, Al and Evangeline all blankly stared at Izumi who finished off the last guy in a choke hold. Whilst Alice and Al were scared out of their minds, Evangeline secretly admired the new woman. Damn, could she kick ass!

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Greed said with a frown. "Missy, suddenly doing that, that's not nice."

Izumi stood up with a huff. "You're responsible here?" she asked, glaring. "You've been taking care of my family." Izumi walked up to Greed until she was inches away as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned even more forward. "I'm going to take them back home."

Greed copied her. "Nah, it's not open for discussion."

Al frantically looked back and forth between the two.

Izumi pulled back as she looked away to the side. Greed raised a brow at her, and before he knew it, Izumi's fist was in his face. "Is that so?" Izumi said. After a brief moment, Izumi's eyes slowly widened a bit, her right arm shaking as she brought up her left hand to her mouth.

"You really do nothing without warning." Greed grinned. "Your fingers must be hurting a lot, huh?"

That's when Greed countered by taking a swing at Izumi's arm with his own. But luckily Izumi moved before there was any contact.

As Izumi withdrew her hand she had made a discovery that her knuckles were bleeding.

"MASTER!" Al shouted from the sidelines.

"Give me a break. I am not interested in fighting with a woman." Greed calmly stated with his hand turning metallic like.

"She's not a woman, she's a lady!" Evangeline yelled in reply. "Wait - why did I say that? KICK HER ASS! I don't like you either but there aren't any better choices."

Evangeline was once again ignored by everyone.

"That's quite a unique body you have there" Izumi replied, holding her fist lightly close to her torso.

"Sort of. You're not gonna scratch me with that kind of weak attack." Greed stated, fussing with the top of his jacket as if he was going to take it off.

"Ah! Brother…Big brother didn't come?" Al spoke, finally taking notice of his older brothers absence.

"He's not back yet…" Izumi replied looking towards Al.

"Eh? I thought your bro' was dead…" Greed tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I never said anything about that." Al replied before looking back at his Master. "Master! This person is a homunculus!"

"You… Don't go spilling my secret so suddenly…" Greed said with a frown.

"What are you talking about…?" Izumi started.

"That's why!" Al continued, "He has information on how to get our bodies back! I have to tell big brother!"

"Really a homunculus?" Izumi questioned, looking a bit confused herself.

"Why? You want to get your flesh body back? This body's so convenient, though." Greed complied his opinion while getting really close to Al's face.

Al shook his head. "Not at all!"

"Ah, so all I gotta do is beat the secret out of him?" Izumi said, pointing a finger towards Greed where blood slowly dripped down to the ground.

"Well, yeah… Whoa! Master your injury looks serious! Don't! Don't!" Al retorted calmly at first then became slightly flustered when he noticed the dripping blood.

"That's right. I don't wanna hit a woman either." Greed agreed with Al.

"SHE'S NOT A WOMAN! SHE'S A LADY!" Evangeline yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Everyone ignored Evangeline again, making Alice amusingly chuckle on the inside. "_I don't think Evangeline has ever been ignored so much in her lifetime…_" she thought with a sweatdrop running down the back of her head as well.

"DAMMIT! PAY ATTENTION YOU DAMNED FOOLS!" Evangeline yelled furiously, whilst still being ignored by the masses. So she went into her own little emo corner where she mumbled something about wanting to be with Envy because he didn't ignore her so much.

"All I wanna know is how his soul was transmuted." Greed stated pointing to Al.

"Why do you wanna know that kind of stuff?' Izumi asked blankly with a mad look on her face.

"So troublesome Mr. Greed. Let's kill this woman…" Dolcetto piped up, only to be immediately punched in the face by Izumi. "Whoa!"

"Dolcetto!" the others exclaimed in surprise as Evangeline yelled from her corner:

"HA, TAKE THAT YOU MUTT!"

Alice sent Evangeline a funny, questioning look. "_Aren't you supposed to be on their side? Wait…What am I thinking?_" and shook her head.

"Aargh! Enough yapping!" Greed shouted and grabbed Al's head as he smugly looked back at Izumi. "This is the point!" Greed held out his hand with his finger pointing towards a random direction as he begun to speak, "I'll teach these guys how to make a homunculus. This guy's bro will teach me how to transmute a soul. How's that!"

"A trade…!" Izumi said with a very angry looking face pasted on her facial features.

"Equal trade, right? Let's do this peacefully." Greed offered.

"You are telling me that I should listen to the kidnapper? Don't mess with me…" Izumi replied vengefully.

"Master! Please! Bring big brother here!" Al shouted in distress. "I beg you. At last we have found our chance."

After a brief moment of silence, Izumi finally opened her mouth and said, "You're called Greed, right?" she asked. "Us alchemists primarily believe in creation. So, I don't like to say this kind of thin but… if anything happens to the people close to me, then I won't hesitate to obliterate everything here!" she finished with a growl.

Izumi left with her fists balled up and the angry expression still plastered on her face as Alice began to think, "_Uh…She didn't take me with her… I WAS FORGOTTEN? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I mean, I understand when Evangeline is forgotten…that's normal, but ME?_" Alice looked after where Izumi had left with a disbelieving look.

"Ah. Hey you! What's with that woman!" someone outside the room shouted in terror.

"It's a misunderstanding! Wa…wait let's talk!"

"Ah! The sweet sounds of people getting beating up." Evangeline sighed with a huge smile on her face.

"_You are more of a freak than I remember!_" Alice exclaimed within her head.

"You're master is amazing." Greed stated with his hand on Al's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Al sweat dropped.

* * *

Ed sighed, beads of sweat running down his forehead as he slung his red coat over his right shoulder. "Whew… Hot, so hot." He said, exiting the train station. "It was really fortunate that my assignment finished so quickly." Digging through his pants pocket, he pulled out his silver pocket watch as he began to think, "_I really hope we can return to our original bodies within this year…" _Ed slowly eyed his watch as he began to think about other things as well, "_I…hope Alice is doing okay._"

Alice looked horrible when the brothers' finally found her stumbling out of an alleyway and into the street. Her clothes were damp and stained with blood and dirt, which made Ed silently question what she had been doing and where she was the whole time. Her usual bright brown eyes looked dull and lifeless, and yet something else was there. No, it was in her expression. She looked scared.

Completely, utterly scared.

_"…I'm a…monster…"_

Ed couldn't understand. What did Alice mean by that? What did she mean by she was a monster? Where had Alice been? What had she been doing? Why wasn't she talking anymore? What had scared her so much that had caused her to go completely silent?

Before Edward could continue to question himself about Alice, a man spoke up, loud as ever, "Ooooh! Dublith sure is beautiful!"

Because the voice sounded oh so familiar, Ed couldn't help as he curiously looked up to see a familiar man wearing a floral, button up shirt. Behind him was a big man, also familiar to Edward.

Ed dropped to the ground, his suit case falling to his side as he gawked at the two. "Wha – Why? Why the…" he stuttered.

"Hmm?" Bradley looked down at Ed with a questioning look. "What do you mean why, I'm here to see you Master." He pulled out a watermelon and handed it to Ed, "This is a souvenir. Does she like watermelon?"

"Oh thanks – WAIT A SEC HERE!" Ed yelled, snapping his head back as he looked at Armstrong. "WE WERE ON THE SAME TRAIN?"

Armstrong crossed his arms, smiling. "Fu fu… It's a piece of cake to follow a kid." Then he became serious as he continued, "This is known as the Armstrong family's famous stalking technique!"

With a spotlight on him, Ed hung his head with sweatdrops running down his face. "Can't take this anymore…"

* * *

**(-Later After Many Scary Shirtless Scenes At Izumi's Residence…-) **

"Huh? Al and Alice got what? !"

* * *

"_I am so bored._" Alice sighed as she leaned back against the cold wall. "_Wasn't Ed supposed to come soon? I could've sworn reading that in the manga and I think I saw it in the anime. Ah… I'm starting to forget things._" She side ways glanced at Evangeline. "_That would suck if I were to lose all my memories of ho-…_" Alice stopped, looking down to the ground with a solemn expression.

Al narrowed his eyes at Alice, seeing her sudden sad expression. "Alice…are you okay?" Al asked in a kind, gentle tone of voice.

Alice blinked, snapping back to reality. Alice looked up at Al; the two staring at one another before Alice slowly nodded and flashed him a small smile as if to assure him that she was alright.

Al slowly nodded back, happy to see Alice smile again.

That's when a short blonde kid walked in the door.

"You're Greed?" he asked.

"_ED!_" Alice exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"And you're the one called..." Greed started, and as he was about to continue Evangeline decided to speak:

"Short blonde kid with weird hair who seems immensely boring…"

"Mr. Edward Elric?" Greed finished with everyone ignoring Evangeline.

"Okay! That's it!" Evangeline yelled getting up and kicking some boxes. "Why does everyone ignore me? I have very insightful information ya' know?"

…And still she was ignored.

"Fuck you all! I want Envy!" Evangeline yelled with anime tears streaming down her face.

"_Poor Evangeline…_" Alice thought.

"Sorry about this. We wanted to have finished with only the armor boy here." Greed smirked.

"_Uh, what about me?_" Alice blinked. "_I bet they were just going to kill me and dump my body in a ditch, huh? Yep. That's probably it._"

"Big bro…Sorry… But this man is a…" Al started.

"Uh-huh, a homunculus, eh?" Edward interrupted. "I am surprised. Is this for real?"

"My policy is to never lie. I'll show you the proof…" Greed said with Roa raising the stake like hammer behind Greed. "No wait, never mind. It is gonna get messy." He quickly rosed a hand to tell Roa to stop.

"Big bro…The transmutation of my soul for the information regarding homunculus." Al stated.

"Equal trade?" Ed asked, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

Greed smirked, "Right. It seems like you guys are interested in homunculus. It's a good deal, no?"

"DON'T TALK SHIT WITH ME!" Edward suddenly yelled. "YOU BASTARDS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HUH?"

"B…Brother?" Al asked, whilst Dolcetto poked his fingers in his ears in order to block out the obnoxious yelling.

Evangeline on the other hand decided to throw a book at him out of nowhere which missed horribly and hit Dolcetto in the face.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR UROBURO'S SQUAD IS THINKING RIGHT NOW!" Ed continued to yell. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND ALICE! YOU INJURED MY MASTER! AND YOU STILL GOT THE GUTS TO DEMAND EQUAL TRADE?"

Everyone seemed baffled by all the yelling he was doing. Even Evangeline was quiet and seemed to not know what to say.

"AT THIS POINT I HAVE DECIDED YOU ARE THE WORST VILLIAN I HAVE SEEN! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL? I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" more yelling and more bafflement. "VILLIANS WILL BE BEATEN! CRUSHED! LOOTED! AND I'LL FORCE THE SECRETS OUT OF YOU! BASICALLY, I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!"

"Are you done yet?" Evangeline finally spoke up.

"VILLIANS WILL GET NO EQUAL TRADE!" Edward yelled finally finishing his little 'episode' while pointing towards Greed, who could only clap at the time.

"He's an idiot." Dolcetto stated, flipping his blade out of its sheath with his finger, then gripping the hilt. "Resorting to force again, huh…?"

"Don't kill him." Greed also stated, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah." Dolcetto replied. "But I might break one or two of his… BONES!" Dolcetto shouted while swinging his blade at Edward. But due to the factor that Dolcetto was fairly slow, Edward jumped up just in time.

"You're slow. Compared to a certain death row convict, you're too slow." Edward stated looking as if he was about to attack Dolcetto.

And he did. Edward punched Dolcetto in the face, making him collide with the floor. After that the blonde took off his glove and formed a knife on his mechanical arm.

"Roa." Greed spoke.

"Yes."

"Take the armor boy away. We'll dissect and analyze him."

"Yes sir!" Roa complied.

"Wha…" Edward asked dumbly.

"WHOA!" Al yelled in surprise as Roa picked him up.

"_Al!_" Alice gasped, jumping up and ramming herself into Roa. After a few times, and un-amused stares coming from Roa, Alice stepped back and blinked. "_Wait…what the hell am I doing this for? I should know what happens! Dammit… I blame Evangeline…_"

"Alice! What are you doing?" Ed growled.

Greed looked back at Ed for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Take the girl too."

Alice gave him a blank look and before she knew it, she was picked up and swung over Roa's shoulder. "_I…I'm getting myself mixed up in this, aren't I?_"

"And take Dolcetto with you and tend to him." Greed added after a brief moment.

"Hey Roa, handle it more delicately!" Martel shouted from inside Al.

"Mm…Sorry Martel." Roa replied.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Edward shouted bolting up to the group of people.

He lashed out with his metallic arm but Greed blocked the attack with his hand. "Ignorant kids need to be punished, eh?" Greed stated as if it was a topic that was not known to the rest of the people in the room.

Greed was the first to find the ground in front of Edward, even though it was meant for his head. Luckily for Edward he moved back in time, even though his face got slightly scratched.

"Pfft! What is this? A fight between pansies?" Evangeline exclaimed in horror.

"Tsk." Edward hissed.

Greed and Ed exchanged a few blows.

"Come on! At least receive a hit or something make this fight interesting!" Evangeline exclaimed again, jumping up and down.

There was a pillar that was half destroyed and Edward came to finding refuge momentarily from Greed's claws. Ed then transmutated more pillars but not as big in size. He then catapulted himself from the top of one of them and as Edward came down he lunged his arm towards Greed's face, but he blocked.

"It's futile! That metal blade isn't going to scratch me at all!" Greed exclaimed evilly.

Edward gained himself some distance between him and Greed and he made sharp pointy cones protrude from the ground surface.

Greed laughed as he blocked all except one as Edward had broken it himself.

"Mm…Huh?" Greed moaned in surprise as Edward's feet found Greed's neck.

And in one fluid motion Edward slammed Greed's head into the ground. "Skull smacked right open." Edward stated before Greed's menacing claw hand reached out and nearly sliced open Edward. "Whoa!"

"Oooh that hurt. Any ordinary person would've gone to the hospital." Greed groaned as he got up with his skull repairing itself.

"You're not normal at all, though." Edward replied, holding his side.

"Well, my body structure and composition is the as a normal humans. All I have is a much higher regeneration rate and the "Ultimate shielding"." Greed said with a couple of spots bleeding as well.

"Don't tell me you are immortal…Or something out of imagination…" Ed's expression changed to an unhappy one as he silently prayed he wasn't right.

"Ooh! Don't I want to be immortal!" Greed replied.

"Boring~!" Evangeline chimed in, yawning.

"Don't you get it? You can't beat me. You won't scratch this shield at all." Greed stated. "It's smarter to go with the deal instead." He looked at Ed and his injuries. "…You are…well…Okay that you are getting wounded and all. But you can't stand being hurt emotionally, so you loose control."

"Pansies!" Evangeline yelled once again.

"How ignorant. You'd rather follow that instinct and risk loosing your brother and the important information?" Greed growled in question.

"After I beat you, I'll get my brother back. You can't regenerate infinitely. I'll just keep smacking you internally…" Edward replied.

"GAHHAHHAHHAHHA! Sorry I went easy on you." Greed laughed evilly while taking off his jacket. "This is gonna make me look ugly. So I didn't really wanna let you see it."Greed's body began to transform. "I told you before, right? You won't be able to lay a scratch on me."

"Man! You are one ugly fucker!" Evangeline stated bluntly. "Hey! …Where did everyone go? Oh well…I'm off…"

* * *

"You alright? Dolcetto." Roa asked.

"Let me down." Al whined.

"Ugh..." Dolcetto groaned before he was let down. "Ooh, that hurt…That bastard…I've been on a loosing streak lately."

"Live with it." Roa stated patting Dolcetto's back.

"HEY~! I found you guys! How dare you leave me so suddenly!" Evangeline's voice came from behind them.

"Ugh…Everything just got worse…" Dolcetto groaned as the red-haired girl approached them from behind, when suddenly, Dolcetto jerked forward.

"What's wrong?" Roa questioned, noticing his sudden reaction.

"Ugh! I smell unpleasantness." Dolcetto said, examining his surroundings.

"Well that makes sense now… You both smell like sewer rats…" Evangeline stated.

"It smells nostalgic though…This is…"

* * *

Lily: Dun dun duuuun!

Bloodpuppy: Can we go to sleep now?

Lily: NO! We need to thank the reviewers!

BAB: And while you two do that… I'm going to…you know… Give Envy this fake mouse and make the two dance around in their pretty pink, frilly tutus.

Lily/Bloodpuppy: …

Lily: Anyways… We would like to thank**: nudgepleaseshutup****, Bloody Bonez Alchemist, BAB (xD), it's pronounced 'lowlight', CloudEnvyKunoichi, neoko-chan, AnimeVamp1997, and Aliesha** for reviewing! THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

Bloodpuppy: The next chapter just might be done and you just might get it next week if… You REVIEW.

_-Blood curling screams are heard coming from Envy and Ed as BAB evil laugh echoes throughout the dark room- _

Lily: Oh dear God…

**~LP8, Bloodpuppy and BAB.**


	31. Episode 30: To Be Saved, Part 2

Lily: Up later than it was supposed to. Sorry 'bout that.

BAB: At least you guys got it up.

Bloodpuppy: ^ What BAB said.

Lily: True. Well, let's begin!

* * *

Evangeline sighed as she trudged through the sewers, looking complete and utterly bored. "I can't believe I'm missing out on all the action!" She groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck here with you two?"

"I'm here too, you know!" Martel exclaimed from inside Alphonse.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you." Evangeline blinked.

"Alice are you alright?" Al asked, concerned about his silent friend.

Alice nodded, trying to remember exactly how they ended up in the sewers. Everything had happened so fast.

"Why am I even with you guys again?" Evangeline asked.

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on that girl," Martel replied, her voice echoing throughout Al's armor.

"Or is it because of you, Sausage?" Evangeline thought out loud conspicuously.

"Again with the name? !" Martel exclaimed, obviously not happy.

"Sausage…?" Al asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, Sausage!" Evangeline nodded.

Foot steps echoed through the sewer as a person approached them.

"Mr. Greed!" Al exclaimed as Greed turned the corner.

"Martel and armor boy as well as you two are all safe, huh?" Greed said, glancing at Evangeline and Alice as well.

Martel lifted up the helmet before saying, "It was getting dangerous up there so… Roa left us here before going back up."

Alice blinked. That's right. Now she remembered.

"Yeah it's quite a troublesome situation here. Let's plan our escape." Greed said, turning his head a bit to the side.

"I cannot allow that."

All five turned their attention to the man with an eye patch lying over his left eye and four sheaths that obviously carried swords strapped to his backside, though he currently occupied two of them. He confidently stood before them, his head raised high and shoulders straight. He definitley looked like a man of the military.

"Who is that?" Greed bluntly asked.

"Mr. President, why are you here?" Al exclaimed in shock.

"_King Bradley_…" Alice thought to herself as Martel had said it out aloud.

"Hmph. What is the most powerful man in this nation doing here?" Greed questioned.

"How old are you?" Bradley asked.

"Huh?"

Evangeline tilted her head to the side, wondering what the fuck Greed's age had to do with anything.

"I'm turning sixty this year. The body doesn't move as well as one ages."

Evangeline snapped her head towards Greed, astonished. "Sixty? Damn, you're _that _old?" then she mumbled to herself, "I wonder how old Envy is…"

Taking a step forward, Bradley said, "I want to get this kinda work over with so I can go home."

Greed smirked and raised his arm, as his hand began to harden. "Retire or something, Pops…" Greed said no more as Bradley swiftly sliced his hand clean off. Blood oozed out and made a puddle on the ground as Greed looked down at it. "Oooh…" he trailed off. Bradley readied himself for another strike to which Greed replied with, "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing, Pops?"

Bradley bolted forward, and Greed grabbed his injured arm, sparks flying around as he dodged Bradley's quick attack from the left, but not from the right where he took out Greed's other arm.

Greed slammed into the wall, leaving a large indent. Bradley stepped forward and kicked him through, bricks flying about.

"_No time for re-growth_…" Greed thought, his right arm slowly growing back while his left arm was half-way patched up. He looked over at Bradley, who readied his sword again. "_or hardening to occur!_"

Evangeline looked through the whole in the wall as Greed called Bradley a bastard, and cut his eye patch off, it falling to the ground and revealing Bradley's scared eye, from what Evangeline could see through the darkness, at least.

Evangeline stared in horror at what happened next. Everything slowed down as Bradley stabbed Greed in the throat with both of his blades. Blood spurted out of Greed's throat and mouth.

"I… Do not have an ultimate shield like yours or ultimate blades that cut through anything." Bradley spoke. "How can a person like me survive battlefields full of flying bullets and shells and be able to rise to this rank… Do you understand?"

"Y…o…u…" Greed managed to say.

"Shit's gonna get bad here." Evangeline mumbled to herself as she picked up a brick and walked around the corner where she sat down next to Al, Martel and Alice.

"Did you see what was happening?" Martel asked.

Evangeline threw the brick up, and caught it. "Sort of…It was kind of dark." she repeatedly threw the brick up in the air and caught it. Truthfully, she didn't feel like explaining all that she saw and could only hope that Greed would come back alive.

"S-Sort of…?" Martel repeated, angrily. She then sighed.

"Yeah, it's too dark to see anything over there really." Al nodded.

There was a loud thud, and then silence.

Al and Alice turned their heads as Al said, "The sound of fighting has stopped…"

Loud footsteps were soon heard coming down towards them. Greed stepped into the light a moment later, looking completely unamused and almost fine. Alice turned her head away, not wishing to see what was about to happen. There was a loud thumping sound as Greed fell to the floor, one of Bradley's swords in his throat once more.

"Mr. Gree-…" Martel shouted, popping her head out of Al's armored one, but was shut back in by Al not too much later, her hand still stuck out though.

"No you can't!" Al told her.

"You little…! Open up!" Martel growled.

"No! It's dangerous outside!" Al argued, as he shifted slightly over to also shield Alice away from anything and anyone, although unknown to her since she was still looking away from the scene.

Martel continued to argue with Al to let her out, but Al refused.

Evangeline jumped up, noticing two people who she did consider comrades, appeared before them, bloody, tired and beaten.

Dolcetto cursed. "It might've been an easier death if we had stayed back there. Boy we're sure unlucky."

"It's ok if you run away with your tail between your legs, Dolcetto." Roa commented, to which made Evangeline snicker.

"I sure wanna, but seeing my Master like that…" Dolcetto said as he stepped forward, passing Evangeline and stopping near Alice and at Al. "I really hate this. Dogs are too loyal."

Dolcetto kneeled down and cut the chains on Al's hands, then his feet. Roa took care of Alice's. "You're still inside, right?" Dolcetto asked Martel. He stood up, and placed a hand on Al's shoulder. "Please help her escape." Al could tell and fell that Martel seemed shocked and a bit shaken up from Dolcetto's words. "And this one too," he then bluntly said, jabbing his thumb back at Evangeline.

"We're counting on you." Roa nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching up into what seemed like a smile. The two boys turned around, Dolcetto reading his sword, and the lunged forward letting out battle cries.

"Roa!" Martel shouted trying her best to push Al's armored head off, but to no avail. Al kept a good grip on it. "Hey! Stop blocking it! Let me out!"

"No!" Al replied.

"I don't have time to fight with you right now! I'm telling you to open up!" Martel continually shouted.

"No! You can't come out!"

Alice pulled her knees up to chest and covered her eyes, not wanting to listen to the cries of Dolcetto and Roa as Bradley sliced and diced at them.

"You're telling me to shut up and watch my comrades die?" Though she could still hear Martel… "Evangeline! Help them!" Martel shouted as Al refused once more to let her out.

Evangeline snapped herself back to reality as she glared daggers at Bradley for hurting her dear comrades so. She stood up and threw the brick at his head, but thanks to Roa he moved a bit and it only ended up hitting his arm which he had thrown up to block the brick that he had seen coming.

After throwing Roa back against the wall, Bradley made his way to Evangeline. Evangeline took a step back, and then lunged at him. As she went to punch him in the gut, she jumped far back before Bradley could slice off her arm or maybe even a leg. Evangeline's eyes widened when she saw he swung his sword again, and she with her quick agility, she ducked, bits and pieces of her hair falling to the floor.

"_Dammit, he's way too strong._" Evangeline thought, dodging again, or so she thought. The young girl let out a cry as Bradley has stabbed straight through her shoulder.

Alice gasped, hearing Evangeline's cry, and looked back. "_Evangeline!_" Alice went to cry out, but her voice never came.

Evangeline held her now injured, bloody shoulder. She let out a low growl, flinching at the pain that ran through her shoulder. Bradley took another swing, and she had ducked, and then stepped back, her foot not catching onto nothing as she slipped back and plunged into the sewers water. Alice abruptly stood up, tears swelling up in her eyes. Al, with one hand on his head, grabbed Alice before she could run forward. "_Evangeline!_" Alice cried, tears spilling out. "_No, please. Please… Evangeline!_"

Bradley went back to his battle with Roa, quickly finishing it as Roa fell to the ground. Bradley bowed his head as he brought his blade up to his face.

"Hey hey, Mr. Bradley," Greed spoke. "How are you going to pay for what you did to my subordinates?"

Bradley eased down his sword and turned to Greed. "Feeling sympathy for the pawns, huh? Foolish." He said.

Greed gritted his teeth, a crazed expression across his face. "Sympathy? Are you an idiot? Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the Greedy Greed!" his body began to harden. "Money, women, and subordinates! All of them belong to me! Everything belongs to me! That's why I won't give up my possessions! I'm super Greedy, after all!"

"Your greed! It's getting even more foolish!" Bradley stated. He jumped up in the air, four blades well in his possession, and he stabbed Greed in the chest with all four. Greed landed in stream of sewer water, the four blades sticking straight up. Bradley walked away telling him, "Stay down there for a while."

"_We've got to run away…_" Al thought, slowly getting up.

"Don't be hasty," Bradley said stepping out of the sewer water, his shoes and the bottom of his pants soaked. "You're Edward's brother, right?" he smiled. "Are you injured? Do you need a hand? Hm?" Bradley glanced up and over at the young girl with short brown hair who stared at the sewer water with tears streaming down her face. For a moment, he wondered who she was, then noticed Al grabbing hold of her hand tightly. They obviously knew each other.

"I…I'm alright." Al replied, "I can go home by myself…so…" Al trailed off as Martel thrusted her arm into his and grabbed Bradley by the throat. "No…" Al shockingly said. "No! Don't, Miss Martel!"

Al's released on Alice's hand as she turned her head and clenched her eyes shut. "_Sorry, Al. I must deal with my business though_." She thought, running over to the edge and searching for her dear friend, trying to ignore much of the background noise as possible. But she felt so horrible, so mean. But Alice had to find Evangeline. She had to.

Alice stopped. More tears fell as she listened to Martel slowly die, when suddenly, a hand gripped hers. Alice blinked in shock, more tears rolling down her cheeks, as Evangeline popped up; taking a big breath of air as she confusingly looked at Alice. Alice gave her a small smile, but that smile quickly vanished when Evangeline fainted and Alice started to have one of her 'attacks'. Her body ached, and the blood did not hesitate to spurt out of her mouth, some of it landing on Evangeline's face.

That's when she also fainted.

* * *

Cain stood at the foot of Alice's bed, where the girl slept peacefully. She sighed, remembering how she had rolled Alice over to take a look at her back. Another little bit of the hour glass had faded away. Alice obviously didn't have much time left, while Evangeline had more than her.

"Weird…must be because Alice is so much weaker compared to Evangeline." Cain muttered under her breath as she leaned against the wall where she began to stare off into space. "Wonder when the little brat is going to wake u-."

Cain never got to finish as Alice began to shuffle in bed, her brown eyes fluttering open.

"Awesome." Cain said, though she didn't sound too enthusiastic. She walked over to the younger girl and poked her shoulder. "'Sup?"

Alice blinked, confused at her new surroundings. She turned over to see a familiar face. "C-Cain?" she quietly asked, her voice sounding so small.

Cain nodded. "Look who's talkin' again!" Cain jokingly said, "And who else would it be? Ed? I think not, lover girl." Cain teased. Red was the color Alice's face turned for a quick moment.

"Shut up." Alice muttered.

"You had an attack." Cain bluntly stated.

Alice slowly nodded and sat up. "I noticed. Though it wasn't as bad as my last one…"

"You still lost a piece of the hourglass."

"I figured." Alice replied. "How's Evangeline? Where is Evangeline, in fact?"

"Slow your horses down." Cain said, waving her hands in front of her face. "Evangeline is fine. She didn't have an attack, and she's in the other room. That Izumi chick is looking after her, from what I had last seen."

A small smile made its way to Alice's lips. "I…I finally got Evangeline back."

Cain nodded. "Yeah…but she still doesn't remember who you are nor do we have the mirror in our possession… Jin won't be so happy 'bout that."

"I don't care about that right now." Alice truthfully said. "I want to see Evangeline. I'm so happy that I could cry!" Alice smiled up at Cain, making the older girl flinch at how much happiness the younger one was showing.

"If you start bawling, I'm leaving." Cain stated.

Alice giggled. "I won't."

Silence corrupted the room when the door suddenly opened. Cain cranked her head to see who it was as Alice simply looked over.

Ed confusingly stared at the two. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, pointing to Cain.

"I'm her…how should I put this…" Cain mumbled, tapping her chin as she looked up in thought. "Er… this is going to sound stupid, but shut up. I'm her and Evangeline's 'guardian' I suppose." Cain said, making air quotations when she said 'guardian'. "Yeah, let's just go with that."

Ed tilted his head to the side, utterly confused.

Cain shook her head. "Never mind, anyway!" she turned back to Alice. "Now that you're doing better, I'll take my leave. Don't let Evangeline escape from you and just one more thing…" Cain shifted around and walked up to Ed, where she bent down and grinned. "You're so tiny!" she stated. "I hope we see each other because I'm going to have fun messing with you~!"

Ed began to fume as Cain let out a roar of laughter. Before Ed could shout or do anything, Cain vanished. "GET BACK HERE!" Ed yelled, shaking a clenched fist in the air.

"It's kind of hard to get Cain to come back, Ed." Alice heartily said with laughter in her voice.

"So what was that a-…" Ed stopped. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Alice just…talk? He took a double take at her and said, "Did you just talk?"

Alice sheepishly nodded. "Y-Yeah… Sorry about that, Ed. I guess I have some explaining to do…?" she then heavily sighed, not looking forward to this.

Ed examined her for a moment, his gold colored eyes never leaving her face that was pasted with a solemn expression. After a moment he let out a small sigh of his own. "Nah, its fine," Alice snapped her head up in surprise. "You don't have to tell me."

"R-Really?"

Ed nodded.

Alice looked down, her facial features softening. "Thanks…"

Ed nodded again as he leaned against the now closed door. "So what are you going to do now? You have her back, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But we don't have what we need to return home with. Also, Evangeline still hasn't regained her memories yet." Alice explained. "I was…never mind."

"No, say it."

Alice rubbed the back of her head as she grinned nervously. "I was going to ask if I can continue my travels with you and Al, along with bringing Evangeline." A brief moment of silence passed between the two before Alice opened her mouth again. "I'll understand if you say no, I mean, I bet I just get in the way all the time and Evangeline would too, and would be also hard to tame. But…" Alice trailed off.

"I don't mind." Ed replied, shocking Alice once more. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Though Alice let out a sigh of relief, she began to wonder why Ed allowed her and Evangeline to continue following them. She would obviously have to look more into this later, but for now it didn't really matter. Alice was just glad that Ed told her it was fine. "Oh how is Al?" Alice questioned a moment later.

"Better," Ed said.

"That's good… I want to apologize to him. I feel bad that I couldn't be with him during a really hard time…" Alice continued, gripping the sheets of the bed.

"You had your own matters to attend to." Ed said, "It's understandable."

Alice let out a small, shaky sigh.

"Well, try and get some sleep, okay?" Ed said as he walked towards the door with a small wave, his boots clacking loudly against the ground which was the only noise in the room. As Ed reached his gloved hand for the handle, the bed made a squeaking sound and the sound of bare feet running across the room caught his attention. He turned around just as Alice threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his neck. Ed stood frozen in place as only one thought ran through his mind: _"What the hell just happened…?" _

"D-Don't leave…not yet." Alice said as her hot breath tickled the side of Ed's neck, making him blush a bright red. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I know what's to come, but I forget some things. Even though I'm here, I can't change anything. It all goes how it's supposed to, I can't change that, I can't change anything…I -…I'm sorry." Alice choked out a sob, her body shaking. Ed's pupils went back to normal and he began to relax, he even soon found himself wrapping his arms around Alice, holding her as tight as he could. "I want to help! I want to help you and Al, but -…I'm sorry! Please…" Alice began to pull back with a sniff. Her nose was running and red, and her eyes looked swollen and her hair was messy.

"Are you an idiot?"

Alice was ready for a big smack upside the head and clenched her eyes shut. But all that she felt was a light tap to her head, nothing like she was expecting. She re-opened her eyes and looked back at Ed who was softly smiling at her.

Alice felt tears ready to fall any moment again. "Ed…"

"Ah! Don't start crying again!"

Alice giggled at Ed's reaction to her falling tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hands, smiling at Ed as she did so. Ed smiled back and let out a small chuckle. He was happy to see her smiling again. He was happy to hear her voice; he had truly missed hearing it.

Alice once more wrapped her arms around Ed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…" she whispered with a small blush of her own creeping up on her. "I promise though! I'll definitely help you and Al a lot more than I have up 'til now. Seriously," this all made Ed laugh, and made Alice happy.

After a long moment, the two pulled away from each other. "Shouldn't you be going to see Evangeline?" Ed asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah," she sniffed and walked out of the room where she and Ed parted ways. Ed went to go see Al while Alice walked into the room nearby where she immediately saw a sleeping Evangeline lying in bed.

Alice crept over to her, trying to not waken the red-head. She brushed a piece of her long hair behind her ear and smile down at Evangeline who looked innocent when she was fast asleep. "I have you back…" Alice whispered ever so lightly as she seated herself on the floor, propping her elbows up on the side of the bed. "There are a lot of things I really need to tell you, but I think I'll wait until you get your memory back, or let you figure it out for yourself. It'll be more fun that way." Alice smiled. "This journey is gonna change a bit, I can tell. I wonder…how much longer will you and I be together Evangeline?" Alice lowered her eyes to the floor. "How much longer will I be here with Ed and Al? Will I be with them all the way or…" after a brief moment of silence, Alice shook her head, deciding that this wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. She looked back up where she watched Evangeline sleep before sighing and standing up.

"See you in the morning, Evangeline."

* * *

Jin twirled around in his chair looking around with a strange look in his eyes. He had been contemplating whether or not to destroy those failure experiments. It had seemed like a good idea since they had failed.

"I could probably even use their bodies, like recycle them." Jin mumbled to himself. He twirled once again before contemplating this subject even more.

"They would only tie me down and do nothing for me. They have no reason to stay alive. But they are quite interesting beings. Maybe I'll let them live a little while more. So I can actually contemplate this even more." Jin let out a long sigh, twirling around in his chair once more as he glanced around in his underground lab, wondering when the last time he ever left it was.

* * *

Lily: Quick crappy chapter. Sorry!

Bloodpuppy: I feel like we're going back to old times! You know, where we wrote a crap load of chapters and updated it like every week or two?

Lily: I know what you mean! But let's not do quick crappy ones after this... xD

BAB: Have you two seen Ed and Envy? Haven't been able to find them...

Bloodpuppy: I bet they finally escaped!

BAB: Grr... Be right back.

Lily: Well, we would like to thank!: **CloudEnvyKunoichi, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, InTheWordsOfTheRaven (new account, BAB? xDD), nudgepleaseshutup, neoko-chan (My favorite review: FINALLY!) Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD, Stitched-On Smiles, and alldumbamericanrejects27** for reviewing last time! THAAAAAANK YOOOOOOU! Much, much, much love to you all! You all deserve ice cream and a faster (and an awesomer chapter) update! If I can get my Breast Cancer Presentation done by tonight, we'll DEFINITELY get started on the next one tomorrow. Chapter's will be longer for now on, since we need to cover some more things real quick. So expect long(er) chapters for now on! Well, please leave a review! Or you can't have the next update for several months. ;P

Bloodpuppy: Guess we'll be seeing in the next chapter how well Evangeline is going to take traveling with these guys...

**~Lily, Bloodpuppy and BAB. **


	32. Episode 31: Train Ride

Lily: Yeah, yeah. Sorry for not updating for a while again. Stuff, life, stuff, life. All of that just loves to get in the way.

Bloodpuppy: I have cupcakes!

Lily: Right… This is kind of a quick update. We don't want to leave you all hanging too long. So enjoy!

* * *

"YOU FIENDS! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

Ed pulled his fingers from out of his ears and turned to Alice.

"Is she always this loud?" He asked.

Alice chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Afraid so…"

Evangeline thrashed around, trying to free herself of the rope that binded her hands and feet. She did everything she could think of from trying to get her arms in front of her, to chewing the ropes that binded her feet together.

"YOU BASTARDS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU GUYS! WHY DO I HAVE TO TRAVEL WITH TWO MIDGETS AND FREAKY ARMORED PERSON?" Evangeline continuously yelled.

"MIDGET?" Ed repeated.

"Freaky armored person…" Al also repeated.

"Ha!" Alice laughed, pointing at Ed. "She called you a midget!"

Ed snapped his head towards Alice. "SHE CALLED YOU ONE TOO!"

Alice blinked, it all slowly coming to her…

"…EVANGELINE, YOU BITCH!"

"Brother, Alice, we're kind of making a scene…" Al said. And he was right, people all around the train station stared at the four like they were some sort of freaks.

Ed growled. He felt like it was a mistake to bring Evangeline along. So far she had done nothing but caused them trouble. She kicked, screamed, yelled, thrashed around and even on their way to the station she had high-kicked Ed's suitcase practically all the way across town, which still amazed Al as to how she could have kicked it so far. Alice wasn't surprised at all, though.

"So…why are we at a train station again?" Evangeline calmly asked as she nitpicked her ear with a blank expression.

"ARE YOU BI-POLER OR SOMETHING?" Ed yelled, his fingers curling in frustration.

A sweat drop ran down the back of Alice's head. "Eh hee…" she quietly chuckled with one sided smile. "Ed… Our train is here… Let's get on…?" she said placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Ed turned his heel, sighing as he grumbled a few incoherent words and walked towards their train. Alice trailed behind him next to Al who carried Evangeline bridal style, the ropes that currently binded the red-head were covered up. They weren't going to take any chances of letting her escape by untying her, but they didn't want to look suspicious by having a tied up woman over their shoulder either. At first they were puzzled about what to do, but Ed had a stroke of genius! And so that's how Al got stuck carrying Evangeline.

"You know… I could seriously just scream 'kidnappers! Kidnappers! Help! These people are kidnapping me!' and you guys would be in jail faster than before you could say 'fish tacos'." Evangeline stated as they seated themselves on the train, Al sitting next to Evangeline who sat next to the locked window.

"'Fish tacos?'" Ed repeated.

"Don't mind her, she's just weird." Alice quickly said in a blunt tone of voice.

"HEY! I AM NOT WE-… Ok, maybe just a little." Evangeline shrugged.

Alice heartily laughed. She had truly missed Evangeline, and couldn't be more happier now that she had her back. Alice smiled as she dug through her tan colored bag that Winry had given to her when she first left with Ed and Al. "Evangeline, would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry." Alice said, pulling out a donut and handing it to Evangeline.

Evangeline stared at it for a moment before looking back at Alice. "I can't eat it if I can't use my hands now can I?"

Alice blinked. "Right… Ok! I have an idea!" Evangeline tilted her head to the side, wondering what Alice's idea could possibly be. Untying the ropes? Nah, Evangeline doubted it. The three were smart… Evangeline continued to think about it when suddenly Alice stuffed the donut into Evangeline's mouth. "Tada! I'm so smart!" Alice said clapping her hands as if to applaud herself.

Evangeline sent Alice a glare since she couldn't shout without it coming out muffled and stupid sounding. Alice giggled, encouraging Evangeline to eat it. Evangeline chewed and chewed, soon swallowing.

"You're crazy!" she exploded not more than a minute later after swallowing the donut.

"Yes, but that's what you love about me." Alice giggled, poking Evangeline.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Evangeline screeched.

"You'll see soon." Alice stood up, excusing herself for a moment, and made her way towards the back of the train, her smile disappearing as soon as she was out of the sight of the others. "Soon…hopefully…" she mumbled and sighed.

"Alice~…"

Alice lifted her head.

"Alice…!"

Alice blinked.

"Over here you dumbass!"

Alice looked to her right, her facial expression turning blank. "Cain, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Following you, duh," Cain said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right…"

"Anyway," Cain said, "Why are we on a train?"

Alice tapped her chin, thinking over the events of this morning.

* * *

"_WHERE THE HELL AM I?" _

_Alice awoke that morning, startled. Rushing out of the room she was staying in, she took immediate notice of the unconscious red-head on the floor, and an angry looking housewife hovering over her with a frying pan. _

"_Your friend here sure is loud." Izumi stated, swinging the pan over her shoulder. _

_Alice's eye twitched. "Yes…yes she is…" heavily sighing, she knelt down next to Evangeline to check out how much damage was done, "Sorry about that, Mrs. Curtis." she apologized. _

"_I probably should be the one apologizing for knocking her out in such a way, but as you can see she was destroying my home." Izumi gestured to the furniture that was out of place and upside down and a couple of broken things here and there. _

"_Damn…" Alice cursed. "I'll pay for whatever she broke. I'm promise!" _

"_Nah, its fine. I'll let this one go." Izumi said. _

_Alice's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Izumi with admiration. "Thank you, Mrs. Curtis. You are the absolute best!" _

* * *

Cain face palmed. "That doesn't explain why the fuck we are on a train!"

"I was just getting to that part!" Alice huffed. "Anyway… Ed and Al joined us after that…"

* * *

"_Oh, so you're awake." Ed said to Alice as he and his brother entered the room. _

"_Good morning you two!" Alice bubbly greeted her fellow friends. _

"_Good morning!" Al cheerfully replied. _

"_I know this is sudden, but we kind of need to head back to Rush Valley. I need Winry to fix my arm, you see…" Ed trailed off as he showed Alice his beaten up automail. _

"_Ooooh…" Alice grinned. "Winry is going to kill yooooou!" _

_Ed sighed. "I know…" _

"_So we're leaving now?" Alice curiously questioned. _

"_This afternoon, I already bought the train tickets." Ed replied. _

"_Awesome! I'll go pack then!"_

* * *

"And you couldn't just say that in the first place because…?" Cain asked making it obvious she wasn't a fan of story telling or at least Alice's.

"Because I felt like you should know the full story?"

"Whatever…" there was a brief moment of silence, "Got any donuts?"

"No,"

"Damn,"

The two stared at one another.

"Well, I'll be back here in the meantime. Have an attack or something so I have something to do, ok?"

"Don't encourage the attacks!"

"Already did,"

Alice sighed once more. This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

Evangeline glared at Alice. "Fish taco…"

Alice glared back. "Jimmy…"

"Fish taco…"

"Jimmy…"

"Fish taco…"

"Jimmy…"

"Eh, I don't care anymore." The two girls shrugged as they leaned up against the window.

Al stared at the two girls. "Brother… I'm confused." He said.

"You're not the only one." Ed nodded.

"I'm so bored~." Evangeline whined and pouted. "I wanna go back to Martel, Dolcetto, Roa and Greed. But most of all ENVY! You three are just _way _too boring for someone like me."

The Elric brother's expressions became somewhat solemn when Evangeline just happened to mention the three, Dolcetto, Martel and Roa. They may have not been good guys; they may have captured Al and Alice, but those two knew that they were Evangeline's friends.

"You know what happened to them, don't you?" Ed quietly asked.

Evangeline turned her view towards the window, her long red-hair thankfully covering the side of her face as she said, "Yeah… I do…" how could she not? Alice filled her in on all of this morning before they left; saying that she thought Evangeline had the right to know all that had happened while she was unconscious.

Alice propped her elbow up on the side, squishing her cheek with the palm her hand as she watched the one lonesome tear that slid down Evangeline's rosy colored cheek. "_Yup…a long train ride this will be…_"

* * *

"So did you damage your hand at all?" Ed curiously questioned Alice.

Alice grinned, waving her mechanical hand in front of her face. "Nope~,"

Ed scoffed. "You just got lucky."

"Or maybe I'm just not careless." Alice retorted.

"That is awesome!" Evangeline excitedly exclaimed. "I want a mechanical limb!"

Alice turned towards her. "Then let's get a saw and get to work."

"Really?"

"No,"

"Aw~,"

"It's not all that great." Ed spoke.

"So how'd you lose it?" Evangeline asked, obviously ignoring Edward.

Alice blinked, not quite sure how to answer this. To tell the truth or to not? Evangeline eventually has to find out about it, but telling her in front of Ed and Al, and in a public place where people eavesdrop on conversations all the time? Screw that! Lying it is, Alice decided.

"I…uh…" Alice stumbled for words. She didn't have enough time to think this through, and she seriously could not remember what she told Winry a while ago. "I was…you know…playing Hide 'n Seek…" Alice stopped. Hide 'n Seek?

"Wait," Evangeline said, nodding her head. "You don't have to say it. I too know how dangerous it can be to play Hide 'n Seek. Not fun, not fun at all."

Alice, Al, and Ed all blinked, sweat drops running down the back of their heads.

"Y-You do…?" Alice asked.

Evangeline nodded her head. "I do, I do!"

Ed face palmed, Al sighed, and Alice gave Evangeline a one sided smile.

"Great…"

* * *

Alice snoozed away, possibly on Ed's shoulder. She wasn't quite sure though. She was half-asleep and only knew of half of her surroundings and partially of what the hell was going on. Evangeline and Al were actually talking, Alice knew that for sure, and Ed occasionally put his two-cents in on whatever the hell it is they're talking about.

Alice could've sworn that Cain was spitting paper wads at her while she slept. She was obviously bored and Alice couldn't blame her. It felt like they've been on the train for days now, when they really haven't.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Rush Valley. Please make sure to…_" The rest of what the conductor said was cut off by Edward lightly shaking Alice's shoulder. Alice being in half dream mode had a small spasm attack after have a quick dream of her falling off a cliff. "I friggen hate those…" Alice muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Freedom at las-!" Evangeline trailed off as she glanced at her binded hands and feet. "Sort of…"

"Ready?" Al asked her. Evangeline heavily sighed and nodded. She absolutely hated being carried, but it's not like she could get away from it.

Al though, he didn't practically mind it. With one swipe Evangeline was picked up and being held in his arms.

Ed stood up as well, his beat up mechanical arm/hand gripped onto his suit case as he held out his other one to Alice who yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hm…?" Alice groggily glanced at Ed's hand. She hesitantly took it with her own normal hand and stood up.

"Ah! Brother we better leave! The doors are about to close!" Al exclaimed as he rushed towards the exit.

"Shit! C'mon!" Ed cursed, gripping Alice's hand tightly as they followed after Al and Evangeline.

Alice, at first, didn't really know what the hell was happening right now as she was still trying to wake up from her earlier nap. The train doors closed behind them as they walked over to the exit of the station. Evangeline stared intently at the fingers that were now laced together. "Are you two…a couple or somethin'?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Yawning a little as she glanced down to her occupied hand, Alice blinked as did Ed when he also looked down. They both yelped and jumped away from each other. "Hell no!" they both declined Evangeline's earlier question.

Evangeline broke out into a grin. "Haha~! I found something I can tease you both about. I will only stop if you let me go~."

"Hell no," they both said again.

"Dammit," Evangeline muttered.

"Brother! I see Winry!" Al said, pointing towards the smiling blond woman.

"WINRY!" Alice shouted in happiness as she bolted towards her.

* * *

Winry huffed as she placed the heavy box down. Wiping her forehead of sweat and checking over the stuff she was once occupied with, Winry turned her heel, just as she heard a loud shout:

"WINRY!"

Winry craned her neck to the side as a person rammed into her, wrapping their arms around her waist. "Huh? What the— Alice?"

Alice pulled away and grinned up at her. "Who else?"

Winry smiled.

* * *

Lily: So we started the next one, but right now we are preparing for an upcoming anime convention. Everything is a little hectic right now. Twenty five days left, after all, and plenty of things are still not finished. And we're currently trying to finish our other story. It's pretty close to being done, so when that one if finished, we will be able to focus even more on this one.

Bloodpuppy: Cupcakes~ cupcakes~ cupcakes~ cupcakes~~~.

Lily: All right, so we would like to thank: **alldumbamericanrejects27****, ****IceFire Dragon Alchemist73****, ****Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD****, ****kasuki101****, ****owl7498****, ****InTheWordsOfTheRaven****, ****neoko-chan****, Asheiya, ****Kiki Loves You****, and ****SMILEH123****.** Thank you all for reviewing last time! And thanks for the 300+ reviews! Now I believe it's time to go reply to a certain someone who gave us a bunch of awesome supplies last time… 8)

Both: Review please. We'd really appreciate it. Also, cupcakes and ice cream for you all!

**~LP8 and Bloodpuppy**


	33. Episode 32: The Foreigner

Lily: I'm craving Chinese food again.

Bloodpuppy: We need money.

Lily: Indeed!

Bloodpuppy: I want cake!

Lily: Oh! That sounds good!

Bloodpuppy: Shouldn't we begin the chapter?

Lily: Yes!

If you want an explanation, you can skip all the way down to the end or read the chapter THEN read it when you get there.

CHAPTER START!

* * *

Winry heard a voice calling her from behind. And so she turned around only to see Ed and Al who were both holding up fans.

"Aren't we all happy today with its fine, fine weather," Ed said tapping his head with the folded up fan.

"Ed! Al!" Winry exclaimed in surprise.

"Heey, it's nice to see you being prosperous in your business!" Ed said raising and opening the fan, to reveal that it was the same as Al's.

"You guys never really keep in touch." she replied smiling, "Why're you here all of a sudden?"

Her reply was Ed lifting up his arm revealing how broken it was. Winry seemed to change her entire attitude at that exact moment.

* * *

Bunny popped her head into the window and said, "Mr. Garfield, I finished repairing the roof."

"Ah thanks, Bunny." Mr. Garfield commented before Bunny maneuvered herself to the house.

"It sounds lively, do we have a guest?" she retorted.

"Yep, seems like they're Winry's friends." the man replied putting his jaw with his hand.

"Friends! That means Al, Alice and...Ed?" Bunny started excited.

"This thing used to be him." Winry replied angrily as Al cried over his bloody beaten brother.

"Ha!" Alice laughed.

* * *

"Oooh, you stopped pick pocketing." Al commented on Bunny's moral correction.

Everyone were now settled down. Once Ed was able to regain consciousness, Winry took him inside the shop where she begun the repairs on his automail. Alice was inside with them, probably watching, while Evangeline sat with Al and Bunny, two of the people she could tolerate for now.

"Yep" she replied smiling while both of them sat on a box. "I'm making a living by working in high places thanks to my light weight body. I used to do a lot of bad stuff so it was hard getting their trust. I'm earning enough not to starve to death. Mr. Dominic became willing to accept payment for me for my automail, bit by bit."

"I see! That's good!" Al replied.

"How about you guys?" Bunny asked.

"Ummm..." Al replied looking up and thinking about what has happened. "We got a little bit of clue...I guess."

"Gah, I'm so bored!" Evangeline whined, flopping back onto the ground.

"So who are you?" Bunny questioned as she leaned over to get a good look at Evangeline.

"A-ah…she's Alice's friend, Evangeline." Al replied.

"I am not her friend! We are enemies!" Evangeline stated, pointing her index finger in the air.

Al sweat dropped at this, while Bunny just gave her a perplexed expression.

Alice tipped her chair back and forth as she zoned out of the conversation Winry and Ed held. She already knew it, so there was no point in listening to it when she had other important things on her mind as it was. Evangeline was back with her, though without her memories. That's ok though, Alice thought. Perhaps she would just take her to Jin, their creator, and with any luck, he would have some sort of special thing that would allow Evangeline to regain her missing memories, and then maybe, the two of them could go home.

Home… Alice lowered her head. Could that place, a place that was created, be really called home? …Of course it could be! The place where Alice grew up may of been created along with all the people in it, but that is where she grew up! All her memories lied there where her friends and family waited for her and Evangeline to return!

"Alice!"

Alice blinked, coming back to reality just as Ed waved his hand once more in front of her face. "Ed?"

"We're going for a walk. Want to come?" he asked, gesturing towards Al, Evangeline and the door.

"O-Oh…sure," Alice nodded. She stood up and followed the trio out the door. Evangeline complained about how she didn't want to go, and how people would give them strange looks when they would see her ropes. Bunny came by at that exact moment, and told them she would take care of Evangeline. Evangeline didn't seem to care that much, so Alice, Ed and Al continued with their walk.

"It's so boring here 'cuz it's all Automail stores…" Ed grumbled as he sucked away on the straw he had put into his glass before they left.

"Really?" Al asked, looking cheerful.

"You seem to be having fun." Ed commented.

"'Cause everyone thinks I have a Full-Automail body!" Al replied. "I can walk relaxed without worrying about being found out."

"I see…" Ed mumbled. "Well I…" that is when a little old man came up to Ed, begging for him to let him fix up his Automail, even saying he would make it cheap. However, Ed coldly brushed him off, continuing with what he was once saying, "…Don't like it here 'cuz these kind of people target me."

Alice tapped Ed on his shoulder, and pointed to Al who knelt down in front of an alleyway.

"Al?" Ed blinked.

Al looked back at his brother and Alice, his voice sounding sad yet hopeful as he said, "Brother…"

Ed's eyes hardened as he chewed on the straw. "…When you're acting like that, you're usually picking up a cat or something right?"

Al swiftly turned around, holding up a lifeless looking body. "Yep!" he dropped him to the ground, a little harshly, Alice added.

"A wanderer?" Ed questioned, kneeling down next to him.

"I guess so." Al said.

"Excitement!" Alice squealed, knowing who this man was.

With a serious, yet ridiculous looking expression, Ed said, "Put him back to where he came from!"

"That's inhuman, Bro!" Al squeaked.

"Way too inhuman! Let's get this poor man off the ground and take him over to that diner! It looks like he hasn't eaten or had anything to drink in a very long time." Alice stated as she lifted up his head by the back of his hair, and showed the brothers' his bony looking face, and his extremely dry lips.

"No way! He's not my problem!" Ed argued.

"You'll have a problem in just a minute if you don't do as I say." Alice growled, her face closing in towards Ed's.

"Since when were you the boss?" Ed asked, his face also closing in towards Alice's.

"Ed, don't change the subject. If you don't help this man, I'll have Evangeline do something horrible to you in your sleep, and believe me, even though she doesn't like me, I'm damn sure she won't refuse."

Ed growled and pulled away.

"B-Brother… Let's just do as Alice says and help him."

"Fine," Ed said, "But I'm not paying for it."

"That's fine. I can pay for it. I've been saving up." Alice huffed as she and Al helped the man up, his arms slung over their shoulders.

Ed stared at the young girl, wondering when she could have possibly been saving up money in the time she was with them. It's not like she helped people out when they were in whatever town they were in at the time. She was with them most of the time, so it couldn't have been possible. Alice was serious about paying, however, so she was telling the truth. Ed shrugged it off as he followed the two. As long as Alice was not pick-pocketing Ed, he was fine with whatever way she was getting the money.

"All right, let's prop him up in the chair. He's making weird moaning noises, so I think he is waking up." Alice said, directing her attention to Al, seeing as how Ed was not going to help anytime soon. "Ed, order whatever. We just need food." Ed did so, because Alice was paying for it. When the food arrived, the man woke up and dug right in; looking inhuman as he barely gave himself enough time to chew the food. Instead, he just swallowed, and continued stuffing his face.

"W-Whoa…" Al spoke.

"It's a good thing I'm not hungry… There isn't a bite left!" Alice exclaimed, gesturing to all the empty plates. "Dear God… It's like another Evangeline is sitting in front of me right now, now that I think about it…"

The man threw a toothpick into his mouth, letting it hang as he laughed and smiled at the three. "Well, well, I'm revived! You people saved my life! Thanks! That was yummy!"

Alice began to re-count her money. "I really wonder if I _do _have enough to pay for this… Say Ed…"

"Hell no! You said you would pay for it so you're going to pay for it!"

"Dammit! Fine! Screw you! I don't need your money anyway, you friggen rude short person…" Alice turned and muttered the last part.

"I HEARD THAT, ALICE!"

"Anyway, are you okay? Feeling fine now?" Alice inquisitively asked the man.

The man seemed to be moved by Alice's concern for his well-being, and brought a napkin up to his eyes, seemingly dampening tears that fell, even though there was none. "To be cared for in a foreign country… I'm so thankful."

"Foreigner?" Ed repeated.

"Yup! I came from Xing!"

"The nation of East, Xing!" Al awed.

"Oooh! To travel all the way to here, you sure love to travel." Ed gaped.

"I'm sure it was a lot of trouble to cross the desert." Alice said, deciding she might as well join in on the conversation instead of sitting idly by.

"Yeah, that desert was hellish." The man laughed, swinging a stick around in his hands. "It was because the railroad got buried in the sand and became unusable." He began to draw on the ground. "I swapped between horses and camels. I was able to finally get to this country through the route that passes Cselkecess Ruins."

"It would have been easier to use the sea route, despite the longer trip." Al commented.

"Yup! That is true, but… I want to see the Cselkecess Ruins first."

Ed crossed his right leg over his left, and placed his elbow on top of his knee, the palm of his hand settling underneath his chin as he looked up in thought. "Cselkecess? That heard that there is nothing there."

"There is only a legend which says, "It crumbled in one night"."

"Are you a tourist?" Alice asked.

The man looked at her with a smile. "Nope, to search something up I wanted to find out the "Rentan-Jutsu" of this country."

"Rentan-Jutsu?" Ed curiously repeated.

The man perplexedly looked at Ed for a moment, confused himself. Alice watched as a sudden look of realization flash through his eyes, and he snapped his fingers. "Oh right! This nation calls it "Renkin-Jutsu" right? Aka, Alchemy."

* * *

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Evangeline?"

Evangeline looked over to the tall, blonde woman. Winry, Evangeline remembered. "Why do you want to know about me? Are you some sort of ninja spy that is trying to collect information off of me for some fucked up reason that I cannot come up with at this moment because my brain has practically died." She rambled.

Winry tilted her head to the side. "H-Huh?"

"Never mind," Evangeline sighed.

Some people just did not understand…

"How long have you known Alice?"

"Who?"

"Alice… The girl that you are traveling with?"

"That _thing_? Hell if I know. I don't pay attention to how long I've known people. Unless it is Envy, of course. Then again, I actually don't know… But I do know that I've known Envy for quite some time now!" she looked proud as she said this.

"Who is Envy?"

"A guy," a brief moment of silence passed. "Or a transvestite palm tree."

"What is he to you?" Winry was obviously ignoring Evangeline's last comment.

"My bestest friend in the whole entire world!"

Winry froze in place. _"Evangeline and I have been the best of friends since we were little kids!" _Winry remembered Alice's sincere smile and laughter, however, Evangeline thought of this in a completely different view.

"You know what I'm craving? Bacon!"

Winry sweat dropped. This girl is definitely a handful.

* * *

"Ah! By any chance, are you guys Alchemists?"

Alice jumped at the loud, sudden question. She had dozed off a bit when Ed, Al and Lin began to talk. It sucked knowing the conversation already, it was something she couldn't become as interested and excited to hear like when she first heard it. "_Should have brought Evangeline… She needs to learn about this all over again._" Alice thought while listening to Ed and Al introduce themselves. "And I'm Alice Adams," she quickly said when Lin smiled over at her.

"I'm Lin Yao! Nice to meet you!" Lin brightly smiled as he clasped all three pairs of hands together in his.

"Well then. What about that "Rentan-Jutsu" thing? Could you tell me more about it?" Ed asked.

Lin crossed his arms and leaned back a bit. "Nope! I'm not an Alchemist!"

"What're you looking here for if you're not an Alchemist?" Ed disbelievingly asked.

"Uhm… To look for something. Maybe you guys know what it's called." There was brief pause, before Lin looked back at three. "The Philosopher's Stone."

Ed and Al froze in place. Alice began to feel slightly uncomfortable with Lin's new cold look as he looked over the three, seeing the familiar-ness in their expressions.

Lin smirked. "I want it really badly. Do you know about?"

"Nah," Ed replied, turning away. "I dunno. No business with each other anymore right? See ya," Before the three could take one-step, Lin snapped his fingers, telling them to wait right there. And suddenly, Alice felt something cold and sharp touching her neck. She couldn't help but shake a little at the suddenness of it all. Sure, she knew what would happen. But even so, wouldn't you be scared of having something that can be ran across your throat or stabbed into it at any time?

"It seems like you three know something about it. Can you tell me about it?" Lin smiled.

Ed narrowed his eyes down towards the sharp object that was held against his throat, and then back up to Lin, raising a brow. "…What're you going to do with the Philosopher's Stone?"

Lin grinned, as if he was waiting for Ed to ask this question.

"To find out the way to gain immortality!"

* * *

Explanation:

Lily/Bloodpuppy: We are very sorry.

Lily: Yes, this story was SUPPOSED to be deleted, however, as you can (hopefully) already tell, we made up. I'm glad I kept up the story for a lot longer (like I said in the Note, I was going to keep it up for a few days in case if anything changed. And _very, extremely, very _surprisingly something did. No, that's not normal. When Bloodpuppy says she is _finished _with something/someone, she _never _goes back to it/the person. So, needless to say, I was fucking shocked. So shocked, I could have literally died from a heart attack right then and there.)

Bloodpuppy: And we felt bad for (Lily really did:P) telling you all it would be deleted, so we decided we wanted to get out a chapter ASAP. Plus, we were on an FMA sugar high at the time.

Lily: The story will continue, obviously.

Bloodpuppy: And once again, we are sorry.

Lily: Thank you guys for all the support on the Announcement Note, though. I really appreciated it. Truly, I did. It really helped me.

We would like to thank: **IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, owl7498, Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon, and kasuki101** for reviewing on chapter 31. And once again to all those on the Note, but we are too lazy to copy and paste your names, but you know who you are! ...Right? Right! We know you won't be able to review on this chapter again, since we have deleted the note, and made this chapter 33 instead. So PLEASE go find a chapter you have not reviewed on, and review on that! We'd really would like to hear from you all! If you reviewed on every chapter, however, then send us a PM regarding the chapter! Thanks!

Both: Expect another update sometime in July! Bye~

**~LP8 and Bloodpuppy**


	34. Episode 33: Crazy Foreign People

"Immortality, you say?" Ed asked smirking.

"Come to think of it, some guys were asking about that a little while ago, too." Al stated.

"Is it the new hype?" Ed spoke once again smirking wider. "Why do you seek that?"

"Family reasons," Ling replied.

"How idiotic," Ed stated with a bored face.

"I'm serious." Ling smiled lopsidedly.

Is this really the attitude you show someone when asking for something?" Ed asked before guarding against the kunai against his throat with his automail arm and bashing the masked man with his other arm. "I don't think so!"

"Ah, brother don't fight..." Al pleaded.

But the masked man had already jumped up in to the air while twisting before he came down and kicked Ed in the head.

"You commoner! Young master is asking you a question!... Be aware of your proper position!" The man that was restraining Al yelled.

"Um...Hey! It's dangerous so..." Al started.

"Nu...You retaliated too!" the man yelled getting ready to attack.

"Wait...Wait a sec..." AL started but was surprised when the guy suddenly disappeared. "WHAA?"

The old masked guy suddenly appeared with his hands on Al's arm while being upside down. He then kicked Al in the face.

Al fell on his back next to Ed whose face was planted on the ground.

"Ow." Al grunted

"Damn...They got some strange movements like from acrobatics." Ed groaned looking up while he still had his ass in the air.

"Aw man... It's always like this these days." Al whined.

"Probably a martial art of the nation of Shin. Must be tough." Ed said. "But hey." he added while getting up.

"Yep" Al agreed while doing the same.

"Their weaker then Master!" the exclaimed both at the same time while Al sat on one knee and Ed punched his automail fist into the palm of his other hand.

All four of them then suddenly disappeared.

"Aw. There they go. They sure are hot-blooded." Ling laughed while holding his hand in a saluted position as if to get a better view of the fight that was totally out of site. "Ah...Pops add an order for a dessert." he added taking note that the waiter was about to put the check down. "Put it on the tab for those steel-made brothers."

* * *

Ed jumped off of a giant pipe towards the masked man, who was sliding away from him. As Ed was pursuing the person he materialized and iron pole, which surprised the mysterious man. Ed started attacking only to get blocked. The other male then caught the pole with a weird tassel thing that seemed to be from his mask. After that he used kunai to cut the said staff into three different pieces. After that he hit Ed's left cheek with his left fist, before hitting the other side of his face with the same hand.

"Why you..!" Ed growled pulling back his arm as if getting ready to punch the man, but the man caught the punch. "_Crap... He's gonna break it!_" Ed thought to himself.

Ed then kicked the man upwards and Ed fall onto his back. "Yaaargh!" Ed grunted.

The man landed skillfully on his feet while Ed did a back hand spring. The man stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Close one." Ed panted while holding his normal arm. "_Shit...Hard to fight against that swaying movement. Doesn't seem to be trying to take my life though._" Ed thought. "_...Really, all of a sudden demanding information of Philosopher's stone and immortality, and then picking a fight with us... What the hell is that guy up to? Yeah, that guy, that loose and stupid bastard with thin eyes! What the hell is that moron thinking?_"

The masked man quickly moved to where his fingers were about to poke Ed's eyes out. "Wugah!" Ed grunted while moving backwards in order to dodge. Ed then brought his foot to the back of his assailant's head and threw him to the ground.

"Hmm... Aiming for the vital spots right away, huh?" He smirked. "Really, you are weaker than my master!" he added licking the blood off of his top lip.

* * *

"Ummm...That person is really agile and I can't catch him at all." Al crossed his arms while being upside down.

"Huh?" Paninya's voice came from the roof. "I was told to fix the roof of this place. What're you doing, Al?"

"It's a long story..." Al replied still upside down. Before getting up and dodging the attack of the old man.

"I get it now, I think." Paninya stated running alongside Al.

"That's good, saves me the trouble." Al replied. "Oh yeah Paninya, I need a favor from you."

"That armor...That's...impossible." the old man thought to himself.

"Not gonna be cheap though." Paninya said.

"Put it on my brother's tab." Al replied.

"Roger!" Paninya said before stopping and putting her foot on a fire hydrant, Al stopped as well while turning around.

"Nu?" the old man questioned.

"You think it'd go your way if you increase your allies? You fools!" the old man yelled as Paninya and Al smirked.

* * *

The sound of a kunai dropping to the ground could be heard and Ed jabbed his elbow into the man's stomach.

"..."

"You aren't too tough after all." Ed stated. "To have a subordinate like this, I guess that droopy eye dude isn't that big of a deal himself!"

The man seemed to be getting angry. The man lifted his leg in order to bring it down upon Ed's head only to have him dodge it. Ed used his automail arm to try and hit him but the man put up his arm in order to block.

"_I thought this guy was a calm robotic kinda of guy._" Ed thought to himself.

* * *

"Okay...This cool..." Alice nodded trying to convince herself that she would be fine. She was the only one still being held captive with Ling sitting in front of her like everything was totally normal.

The man behind her suddenly did the splits. "What the!" he yelled in pain.

"You fool!" Evangeline's voice growled from behind the ground. "I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT IS ALLLOWED TO TIE UP THAT PERSON~!"

Alice gasped and clasped her hands together. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up to Evangeline. "Oh Evangeline! You do care!"

Meanwhile, the innocent bystanders around them was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on and what in the world is wrong with those two girls.

"I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU!" Evangeline shouted, kicking the guy down to the ground.

"Man! What have I gotten myself into?" he yelled limping around.

"Your demise! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evangeline grinned manically.

"NOOO!" the man yelled running away cowardly.

"Hm... Is this another friend of yours?" Ling asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes." Alice replied.

"No!" Evangeline yelled stepping on Alice's foot.

"Ow what was that for?" Alice yelled in surprise.

"Because, I could...And you are annoying." Evangeline replied.

"That is no excuse!" Alice cried out.

"Meh...Whatever happened to shorty and bucket man?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah about those two…! Let's go this way!" Alice exclaimed walking towards where the brothers ran off to.

"Hey, I am going with you two." Ling stated getting up to follow the two girls.

Alice looked back and shrugged. Not like she cared much.

* * *

"Well, well. What should I do now?" Ed asked looking up at the now revealed masked man who really turned out to be a woman - as she dangled from the trap he had set for her.

"Give-give me my mask back." the girl blushed.

"Ah?" Ed asked.

"I'm telling you...You to give me back the mask that you broke."

"You...Aren't in the position to say that..."

"Brother!" Al's voice came from behind Ed.

"Oh, Al." Ed's attention turned to his younger brother.

"Ahh, your arm. Winry will kill you." Al stated taking note of the broken auto mail arm that was on Ed's shoulder.

"My body isn't gonna last. Maybe I should research immortality myself." Ed sighed. "Hey! What is your master thinking, trying to get the Philosopher's stone and immortality and all, like this?"

"Heey, Nice going!" Ling's voice came from behind them.

"Ed! Al!" Alice yelled running towards the boy's.

"Alice!" they both exclaimed.

"Where did all this rubble come from?" Evangeline blinked. "They're not bad…"

"I was so worried about you two!" Alice said before letting out a sigh of relief.

Ed eyed her. "Why do I have a feeling you're lying?"

Alice could only stare back at Ed. Finally, after a moment or so, she pointed to Ling. "Look. It's the guy who started all of this." And then she hid behind Al.

"You…" Ed growled, looking like he was about to strangle the man.

"Sorry about that…" Ling sheepishly smiled. "My guys are really hotheaded; you see…" he pointed back at his two men who were tied up. "You guys seem to be all hotheaded yourselves, too."

"Hah!" Ed snorted. "If you pick a fight, then that's what you get!"

"You guys? !" Al squeaked from behind his brother.

Ling smiled and bent down towards Ed, saying, "You guys sure are strong. How about it? Become my underling and let's take over a nation?"

"QUIT DAYDREAMING AND GO BACK TO YOUR COUNTRY!" Ed snapped.

Meanwhile, Paninya was doing her best to comfort Al who was crying about how Ling thought Al was a fighting idiot like his older brother.

Ling rubbed his chin. He wasn't satisfied with Ed's answer, but then again, he didn't except someone as hotheaded as him to agree to it either. "Umm… I can't really go back until I accomplish my goal though…" He mumbled.

Ed opened his mouth, ready to give this guy a piece of his mind and tell him he honestly didn't give a crap about whatever he was mumbling about, but he was interrupted by another, not quite familiar, voice speaking up.

"Oooh! Here he is!"

Ed, Al, Alice, Evangeline and Paninya were suddenly surrounded by people.

Angry people.

"You guys sure destroyed a lot." One person said.

"Pay for the fixing fee!" Another demanded.

"The cost of the meal, please." The restaurant owner appeared before them.

Alice twitched. "Ling… did you order more food? !" she snapped, looking back at the man who was truly responsible.

"Wait a sec!" Ed exclaimed. "All the fixing and meal cost should be for these guys…" he trailed off as he took notice of the three missing people.

"I dune sheem to undastend thish contri's langwage! Bie byi!" Ling waved as he hopped away in a hurry.

"FAST!" Ed shouted.

"And those two people in those uniforms are gone too." Evangeline bluntly pointed out.

Ed twitched. "Oh really? I HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

More people began to surround the friends.

"Huh? ! You guys again?"

"You sure break a lot every time."

"Fix it up right away, will ya?"

"My store!"

"Meal cost!"

Alice covered her ears when some ladies dog began to bark directly in her ear.

"H-How can I fix it when I'm like this…?" Ed glanced at his broken automail arm that he slung over his shoulder. He was really starting to panic now.

Al clapped his hands together. "I guess I'll have to do it." He said.

"Eh? What?" Ed disbelievingly looked up at Al. "You can do it now without an alchemy circle?"

"Yep. After seeing that." Al nodded.

"Really?"

Al nodded again.

"Which means…" Ed expressed a peculiar expression that Alice and Evangeline couldn't decide if he looked smart with it while he was calculating his and Al's strength or if he looked like a complete and total retard.

They went with the latter.

After realizing his calculations were true, Ed screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground, twitching occasionally. Alice bent down and patted his head.

"Just accept it Ed. Just accept it." Were her words of comfort.

"Just leave the rest to me and the rest of you go over there…" Al looked back at his brother. "What's wrong, brother?"

"Don't mind him. He's just having a little breakdown." Alice said. "He'll be fine. Now go and fix everything." Al nodded and headed over to the broken building his brother had reduced to rubble.

For the next couple of hours the Elric brothers helped fix what was broken. Paninya helped Alice pay the extra bill that Ling left for them and Evangeline just sat back and relaxed. She liked hanging out with these guys better. That Winry chick talked about automail way too much for her liking.

Once the brothers were finished repairing the place, the group headed back to Atelier Garfiel in order for Ed to get his automail fixed up. However, their worst nightmare happened to be there, waiting for them.

Ling.

Ed was definitely not amused.

"Hey," Ling greeted them, waving as he sheepishly smiled. "We meet again!"

Evangeline just couldn't believe the scene before her.

Ling having a cup of tea at a table with a frilly little table cloth over it with a muscular man sitting next to him, holding up his own cup of tea with a pinky raised.

Where in the world was she?

Ed stomped up to Ling, raised his broken off arm and slapped Ling right across the face with it while greeting him as well because Ed was that cool. "Hey!" he dropped his arm and grabbed Ling by the collar of his shirt. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I fainted again. That beautiful one over there offered me some delicious tea." Ling replied.

"My, beautiful you say?" Garfiel smiled.

Evangeline gagged.

"Is it part of Xing's culture to faint all the time?" Ed growled. "Pay Alice back for the meal!" He exclaimed next while pointing to Alice.

"Aren't we friends? Come on, she offered to pay for me!" Ling said.

"But you ordered more without my permission! You could at least pay me back the extra stuff you ordered!" Alice jumped in.

"It was only desert."

"EXPENSIVE DESERT!"

"And who are you calling a friend?" Ed snapped once more. "How could I trust a guy like you with those weirdo eyes? !"

Ling didn't look to happy about that insult. "Ahh!" he growled. "I am sensitive about that! I was born this way so I'm trying to keep up a smile all the time!"

"Brother, you too have weirdo eyes yourself." Al interjected.

"Don't turn against me, Al!"

"Why, I don't really mind even if it's a guy with weird eyes." Garfiel giggled.

"You're missing the point Mr. Garfiel." Paninya spoke.

"I don't understand any of this." Evangeline blinked.

"I'm back!" Winry entered the shop and all became silent. "The main street is fairly nosy, did something…" she trailed off when she noticed Ed in front of her, holding his broken off arm. "…happen…"

Alice covered Evangeline's eyes.

"Do I hear a chainsaw?" Evangeline questioned.

"Yes. Winry is vicious. Don't break something she built, ok?"

"Understood."

* * *

"Ah…! You sure came from far away!" Winry said.

"The girls in this country are all nice and beautiful! What a nice country!" Ling smiled happily.

"Aw, he thinks I'm nice and beautiful." Alice gushed.

"Sorry. Your compliment won't bring out anything, however." Winry chuckled.

"This is fun!" Evangeline laughed as she and Paninya continued to poke Ed's mutilated body with sticks. Al further lowered his head in shame.

"Why not look for a wife along with the objective!" Ling mumbled to himself as he grabbed Winry's hands.

"Objective?" Winry repeated.

"WINRY!" Ed shouted, popping back up.

Alice jumped back a bit. Ed scared her, beaming right back up like that the moment Ling mentioned something about a wife. Her chest began to hurt a little. Alice didn't like that one bit.

"Aw… No more fun." Evangeline pouted.

"I want to go to central as soon as possible! Fix up the arm right away!" Ed demanded of his childhood friend who looked less amused.

"What're you talking about?" Winry asked.

"Central?" Ling smiled big time. "I'll go there with you too!"

"Go by yourself!" Ed exclaimed.

Ling threw himself at Ed, but was only able to attach himself to Ed's leg for Ed had done his best to dodge Ling. "Aw come on! Aren't we friends? !"

Roughly, Ed began to shake his leg, trying to pry Ling off of it. "I don't have a hyena for a friend!"

"Good for you, bro! You made a friend!" Al said from far away, giving his brother a thumb up.

"Why are you saying as if it has nothing to do with you? ! Are you trying to escape? !" Ed shouted, enraged.

"I think it will be fun!" Alice smiled.

"Alice you don't have a say in this!"

"EXCUSE ME? I have as much of a say in this as you do, mister shorty! Ling. Is. Coming. With. Us!"

"Looks like I'll be with you then!"

Ed looked back to Ling. "GO HOME!"

* * *

Cain walked into the lab, excepting to find Jin at his keyboard doing some sort of weird scientist stuff.

He wasn't.

Cain blinked. "What the hell? Where is he then?" she walked around, looking under desks, tables, chairs. "His room?" she wondered to herself. Cain walked over to an open space of the wall and pushed on it. It revealed a hidden door, much like the door to exit the place, but instead this one led to Jin's room.

And there he was. Standing by his bedside.

"It's rare to see you in here. How long has it been since you last came into your room, anyhow?" Cain jokingly said with a smirk.

"Your services are no longer needed."

Cain blinked.

"Wait – what?"

"Like I said, you are no longer needed. Go on and do what you did before I asked you to help me." Jin replied, not even turning to look at Cain.

"What in the hell has gotten into you, huh?" Cain questioned. "Don't you want to hear what I have to tell you about Evangeline and Alice?"

"No. I'm done."

"…Done?"

"Cain, it should be obvious what those two are. Failures." Jin sighed. "There is no way those two will ever get back. And if we let their clocks run on until time is out, they'll just turn into monsters that will go around destroying towns. It's best to rid of them while they still have control of themselves, don't you think?"

Cain didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. Sure, she didn't exactly care for the two of them all that much herself, but…was it right to just up and kill them like that?

"Jin, they are together now. So all they need is the mirror and then they can-,"

"Enough. It doesn't matter anymore. They're running out of time, Cain and they still haven't located the mirror! They have to be rid of now or many innocent people will die!"

"But Jin-!"

"NO!"

"JIN GODDAMMIT LISTEN TO ME!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Cain clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white. "_Fine_." She spat out. "If you don't want to listen, then _fine._ When we meet again, though, we'll be enemies. Just know that." Cain sharply spun her heel and left.

"That's fine with me. I'll just rid of you too."

* * *

**LP8**: An update? Blasphemy!

**Bloodpuppy:** But it is! It is!

**LP8: **Wow, it's been a while.

**Bloodpuppy: **Yup!

**LP8: **Ok let's see... Uh, I moved, people. Haha, yeah. I moved to a different town to live with my step-sister (completely my choice). I only come back to Bloodpuppy and I's hometown for holidays now. So we haven't been able to do much. We can communicate with each other over the internet, but it's not the same as seeing each other and working on this face to face. We just tend to lose motivation doing it over the internet. Sorry!

**Bloodpuppy:** We would love to thank: **Random Name of Doom O.o, CloudEnvyKunoichi, starlightmint72, Black Alice Butterfly, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, sakura2112, Dream Theme, EeveeRoseRunner, owl7498, Innocent Failure, Reddiamond29, 7XxSilentlySpokenxX7, Ellenthefox, and Rawrzness Wolf** for reviewing. If we missed anyone, SORRY! It's a real mess right now. o.o

**LP8**: I wonder if any of you are still reading this? xD It's been a while.

**Bloodpuppy:** Enjoy this pretty little update!

**Till next time! **

**~Bloodpuppy and LP8**


	35. Episode 35: Train Riding Foreigners

Lan Fan stared blankly at the mask she held up in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what to say about this _thing_.

"Oooh…that's actually a pretty creepy mask." Alice said, glancing over it herself.

"Well you told me to fix the mask I broke." Ed stated, noticing Lan Fan's expression. "So here it is."

Lan Fan began to tremble tremendously. Alice was the only one to hear her growl while Ed thought the woman was about to burst into tears of happiness, moved by the "beauty" of the mask.

However, that was not the case.

"Lan Fan!"

Said girl softly gasped as an object came her way. She caught it nonetheless, the object turning out to be a new mask, one that looked exactly like her old one.

"Alphonse made it for you. Good, eh?" Ling smiled as he held up the drawing of Lan Fan's mask.

Meanwhile, Alice sat over in her gloomy corner, mumbling to herself about how Ling didn't want to use her drawing of Lan Fan's mask.

Evangeline picked up said drawing, un-crumpled it from when Ling had thrown it away, and busted up laughing. "What the hell is this? A donkey? !" she laughed even louder.

"It was her mask!" Alice snapped.

"This _thing _is supposed to be her mask?" Evangeline looked at her with disbelief.

"_Supposed _to be," Alice grumbled, crossing her arms childishly. "I never said I was good at art…"

"You didn't have to. It's obvious just by looking at you. You don't seem like the art type and well…" she looked once more at Alice's drawing. "…You just proved it."

"Quit making fun of me!" Alice pouted.

Evangeline uncontrollably giggled. "No way! It's fun! Besides you deserve it after kidnapping me!"

Alice opened her mouth to argue but stopped. Her mouth clamped shut as she examined Evangeline.

"Uh… Evangeline…?"

"What is it?"

"How the hell did you get out of your ropes?"

"…HOLY CRAP I'M FREE!"

"QUICK! CATCH HER!"

Ed and Alice chased after Evangeline who turned her heel and bolted towards the door. Al got there first and grabbed her.

Evangeline was not pleased with the next outcome.

"I HATE BEING TIED UP THOUGH!"

Ling blinked. "Why is she tied up?" he asked while pointing to Evangeline who was hog-tied on the floor.

The two brothers and Alice exchanged glances. "Long story…"

* * *

Ed glared at Ling.

The train roared to life, and signaled its departure from the station of Rush Valley. It began to move, jerking everyone back in their seats a bit, but soon they settled again and began to enjoy the ride.

"We were really in a hurry and this had to happen…" Ed sighed irritably. "We wasted a lot of time fixing it, all because of you guys." Ed rotated his newly fixed arm around, all thanks to Winry.

"It'd have been all good, if you didn't break it in the first place!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed grumbled.

"You should learn to be more like Alice, honestly." Winry said, glancing over at Alice who sat in her own seat with Evangeline – still hogged tied – across from her. "She never breaks her automail."

"She doesn't even do anything!" Ed exclaimed. "OW!" He shrieked as a shoe fell into Winry's lap.

"I heard that, Edward!" Alice growled.

Ed muttered to himself as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Winry stood up to give Alice her shoe back. Meanwhile, Ling was enjoying the situation. He made the right decision by coming with them. He loved some good entertainment!

"Besides!" Ed continued, "It's those black-suited guy's faults." He went back to glaring at Ling. "I'll make you pay for the automail repair fee!"

Ling chuckled. "I scolded those two, so gimme a break…"

Ed leaned back, crossing his arms and huffing.

Ling smiled. "Oh by the way, the missy is Lan Fan. And the geezer is Fu. They are from a family that served us for generations. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Alice and this here is Evangeline!" Alice smiled brightly, poking her head up from her seat. "I'm sure we'll get along well!"

"Me too!" Ling nodded.

Ed growled. "Whatever…"

Winry blinked. "_Come to think of it… I don't see those two…_" she thought as she glanced over her seat, scanning all the other passengers.

"You have two followers, could it be you are from a wealthy family?" Al asked Ling.

"Huh~?" Ed grinned devilishly. "You're a man and you're too scared to travel without followers?"

"Well, it's dangerous to travel alone as a young teen." Ling remarked.

"Young teen?" Winry repeated.

"How old are you?" Al questioned.

Ling pointed to himself. "Me?" he blinked.

Al nodded.

Smiling widely, Ling replied, "Fifteen years old."

No one, but Alice, could believe it.

"Aren't you almost sixteen?" Winry whispered to Ed who went into shock.

Ed abruptly stood up. "Stand up," he ordered Ling.

Ling complied and stood up. Ed stood next to him.

The next scene consisted of many different poses of Ed frustrated beyond all belief.

Needless to say, Evangeline was currently laughing her ass off.

"SHUT UP, HOG!" Ed yelled at her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A HOG? !"

"THE ONE WHO IS TIED LIKE ONE!"

"I SWEAR IF I WEREN'T TIED UP LIKE THIS-,"

"Let's not continue that threat…" Alice said, stuffing Winry's handkerchief into Evangeline's mouth. Alice pointed to Ling right on spot. "Ling, you are so tall for a fifteen year old! I am so jealous!" she grinned.

This ticked off Ed even more.

"…UGLY FACE!" Ed shouted, pointing at Ling with disgust.

Ling and Al were both shocked at how Ed suddenly changed the subject, but all was calm when a sword came down from the roof, narrowly missing Ed. Ed fell back and stared horrifyingly at the sword as it retracted.

"You bad mouthed him…" Lan Fan growled.

Ling happily smiled. Ed backed up a little and Al just looked up, stating Lan Fan's name.

"You're riding on top? !" Al exclaimed next.

"Are…are they okay? !" Winry concernedly asked.

"Why was I denied when I asked if I could ride on top? !" Evangeline frowned.

"They're getting a free ride! Security!" Ed shouted.

Ling laughed. "You think they will be caught that easily?"

"I love this train ride!" Alice smiled.

* * *

"You seemed to be far too distracted lately."

Envy blinked at the sudden entrance of Lust and Gluttony.

Lust smirked. "Is a certain red-haired girl getting on your mind, lately?"

Envy scoffed. "As if,"

"Envy, what was the true reason you picked her up off the streets?" Lust questioned.

"Didn't you notice it too? That girl has power… Not incredibly strong, but strong nonetheless."

"Then why did you drop her off with Greed?"

"I thought maybe he could help awaken it. Besides, I was too busy to take care of her anymore. All she was…was a nuisance."

If that were so, then why in the world did Envy cringe at his own words?

What had Evangeline done to him?

* * *

"Well!" Ed started. "Let's first go check out at the headquarters, Lt. Colonel should be at the Military Department, right?" he finished, carrying a suitcase over his shoulder.

"Yup." Winry replied smiling.

"Wonder if he continued looking up information regarding the philosopher's stone since then...?" Al pondered aloud.

"Hmmm, I dunno. The president is keeping an eye on him though." Ed replied.

"What? What're you guys talking about?" Winry asked confused.

"Men talk!" Ed answered quickly.

"Grrrr! It is always like that!" Winry growled in irritation.

"Hey!" the old man that was traveling with Lin interrupted. "Where's the young master? I thought he was with you the whole time."

Everyone looked from side to side looking for said person only to find that he was not there. And in finding out such a discovery Lin's two companions fell to their knees and hands in despair. Naturally, Evangeline laughed in their pathetic looking faces. Meanwhile, Alice pitied them.

"Too bad so sad... Let's go." Ed stated not really caring about the foreign man.

* * *

The walk to the headquarters wasn't terribly too long, and definitely not boring at all. Winry and Evangeline somehow managed to have a decent conversation. Alice and Ed hung in the back, the two keeping the same comfortable silence between each other. They didn't mind – it felt like they were having a conversation already without even speaking. They were just so used to each other by now.

A thought haunted Ed's mind though, so in the end, he opened his mouth, despite not wanting to break that comfortable silence. "Are you planning to run off for a while, while we are here?"

"What makes you ask that?" Alice inquired, folding her hands behind her back as she looked on straight ahead.

"I figured eventually you would want to look for clues." Ed replied.

Alice smirked. "You're right, I do. But there's not much I can do here, as much as I hate to admit. For now I have to let the story play out until the right people come in play. Then, I can make my move." Alice stated with her smirk fading, and her eyes focusing sharply ahead.

Ed's eyes lingered on Alice for quite a while. "Sounds like you're playing it game."

"I think I am, actually. Like…chess." Alice thoughtfully said.

Ed smirked. "Make sure to play it right. One wrong move and that's the end."

Alice smirked back. "This is a game a chess that I intend to win since the very beginning. Don't worry; I do believe I know what I am doing."

Ed halted. "I can't help but worry…"

Alice stopped as well, a little in front of Ed. "Why? I've done okay so far."

"Thanks to rotten luck!" Ed snorted. "You're an accident waiting to happen and you know it!"

Alice twitched in anger. "Jerk…" she grumbled.

"Alice," Ed spoke, his voice a little deeper as his eyes bored into Alice's. "You don't have to do anything alone. You've been helping Al and I for a long time now, so if you need any help, just ask."

Alice sighed deeply. "Thanks, Ed… But you shouldn't get involved in any of this. It's just a bunch of bullshit drama that will be settled soon. You have enough of that in your life already." She said.

"I just don't want to see a good friend of mine get hurt…" Ed continued.

Alice smiled. "Aw!" she cooed. "You think of me as a good friend! I knew you loved me!" Alice then proceeded to glomp Edward, where she then rubbed her cheek up and down against his own. Ed started to become irritated and regret opening his mouth and saying that. "I love you too, Ed!" Alice pulled back, pecked Ed's cheek and then skipped off.

Ed continued to linger behind. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened. His face had gone completely tomato red, and his heart began to beat wildly in his chest to where he almost thought it would break out of his chest like it was escaping from jail!

"Edward! Quit being such a slowpoke! Hurry up!" Winry shouted from way down the street.

Ed grumbled to himself under his breath as he jogged to catch up.

Alice was still smiling.

* * *

Lily: Now that some other things are finished, this story is now at the top priority to finish, which means updates will be more often now.

Bloodpuppy: We would like to thank: **CloudEnvyKunoichi, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, ixluvxprinny, EeveeRoseRunner, starlightmint72 and Lorelei Rinoa **for reviewing last chapter!

Lily: Time to get some dinner! Please keep on leaving reviews! They encourage us to write.

Bloodpuppy: Cya!


End file.
